A Life Of Darkness
by LadyDi
Summary: Trapped n a body-not willing to reach out-stilted by fate. Living a routine life is no way to live, but what else can a girl do with the life she created? With happiness n a better world bombarding n tempting her, pride n stubbornness must be put aside.
1. The World I Live In

There wasn't a THING about college that was EASY...but no could say he hated a CHALLENGE... There were PLENTY of things in Tokyo University that he rather LIKED. But the driving distance was not ONE of them. Green eyes looked back to his watch, grimacing. He wasn't going to make it. Not only did he have to find a place to park, it also had to be in the right section and in front of the right BUILDING. This wasn't his day... Taking more of the reigns of his family business WASN'T good for school. No matter HOW many times he tried to talk to his sister to take more of the responsibilities, Sayoko always told him it was HIS turn, since she had them long enough.

Twenty minutes later, KNOWING he was late for class, he grabbed the backpack with a sigh and hurried up the lot. Second year of college and ALREADY he had bad attendance! This was NOT a good habit to get into... Stopping only enough to push the glass doors open, Cye Mouri skirted past a few students walking through the atrium and continued to jog down the wide halls. The place was huge and he just prayed he wouldn't get stopped and chastised for running.

Skidding to a stop on the carpeted area of the English hall, Cye took a few breaths to calm his heart down and gripped his bag tighter. His face was already flaming, just knowing he was going to interrupt class. He hesitated just outside view of the window to the closed door. It was rude and he HATED to interrupt...but he wouldn't get to CLASS that way. With a deep breath, his hand shot out and turned the knob, pushing the door open.

He wallowed in his embarrassment and quietly walked in, having interrupted what looked like a guest lecturer. His eyes shot to the floor, finding a few of his classmates watching him. Clenching his jaw in apprehension, Cye slowly unzipped his pack and took out his English Lit book and notebook. Only when they set on the desk did a female voice assault his ears. He finally looked up, blinking at the new girl behind the podium he saw. She didn't LOOK like a lecturer... He didn't see HER in class before... His eyes curiously narrowed. Was she a new transfer? As she continued on, speaking in an even voice that rarely changed, Cye remembered something crucial. They were reading their BOOK REPORTS today!! As quietly as possible, his hands snuck back into his backpack, going for the English folder he kept there. Once again, that even voice halted. He looked up to find her eyes on him, along with a few of his classmates. His face flamed red and his eyes lowered. "Gomen nasai..." He muttered, putting his hands in his lap. _Sorry... But how did she HEAR him?? He entered in the back of the room! Course...it WAS pretty quiet in here..._

The unknown went back to her book report, and Cye had to wait until she finished until he could finish retrieving HIS. He breathed a sigh of relief upon finding it THERE. He forgot all ABOUT this and thought it was NEXT week. Quietly, he flipped through the few pages, scanning the words to look over what he wrote. It'd been done for a few days, but his mind was on the family business and his Biology classes rather than English. It was a required class and he couldn't stuff it in his first year, so this was it. It wasn't as if Cye HATED English Lit...but there was ALWAYS something better to take instead of this.

As he waited for the person to finish up, his eyes snuck a peek to the back of long, pitch black hair. His eyes narrowed, wondering why she transferred in the middle of the semester. He'd never SEEN her in here before... What was she doing?? As he watched, her head turned, as if she knew someone was watching her. It turned enough so he could see part of her eyes. Quickly, his gaze averted before she spotted exactly WHO was watching her. Giving it a short minute, ears tinged red, he snuck a peek to find her gaze back up front. With a mental sigh, Cye went back to his report, going over it to not be so nervous in front of his fellow classmates.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After English finished and everyone shuffled out, Cye noticed the unnamed girl was still sitting in the seat. His brows furrowed in confusion, wondering what was going on. But he shrugged it off when the teacher walked up and sat down, starting a hushed conversation. He stood and followed the others out, since she was obviously staying after. As Cye headed out of the segregated hallway to the main and cut to his favorite section, the Biology wing, his mind forgot all about the raven-haired girl.

A smile lit his face as he strolled past the open doors, breathing in the atmosphere. A smirk replaced the smile, knowing you couldn't REALLY smell the Biology wing, since the doors were opened for easier navigation of masses of students, but he just felt there was something indefinable whenever he passed those doors. It was like walking into a world of knowledge he couldn't WAIT to soak up. He opened the doors to his favorite topic, Marine Biology, and took his assigned seat. With a few pleasant nods to those he knew, Cye grabbed his books and notebook, preparing for another invigorating lecture. He dug in for a pencil and eraser, bidding the aged teacher welcome with everyone else.

Biology, especially MARINE biology, was ALWAYS a favorite topic of Cye's due to his love of the sea and his kanji. Ever since he was a kid, he lived by water, trying to be in it as much as possible. His sister always called him a fish when he was a kid. And so did the GUYS. He smirked and looked to his notebook, copying down information to be studied later. Ahh...his friends. He wondered what they were doing right now... Cye assumed Rowen would be in one of his classes across campus, since they both went to the same college. Ryo managed to as well, but it was harder with his job. Though his father left plenty of money before he died, Ryo still managed to work nearly full time now AND go for his biology major. Growing up in nature, owning White Blaze, and working in a zoo highly influenced the once bearer of Wildfire.

Kento, Cye assumed, would either be getting up right about now or already on his way to help his mother in their restaurant. Though Kento had AMBITIONS for college and took a few of the required courses, he mentioned that he'd rather stay in the kitchen and cook to learn more. Like Cye, Kento most likely intended on being the one to inherit their family business. If that was the case, he should take a few ACCOUNTING classes here to boost his know-how of the way a business was RUN! Cye looked to his watch and mentally sighed. Twenty to ten, just twenty minutes left to his half hour break till his next class...

Cye propped his head up and gave himself a quick break from copying notes, thinking of the last of their group. Sage Date, the mystery of the Ronin Warriors and most quiet. Though the group had been together for over four years since the war ended, Cye STILL didn't know that much about Sage. It wasn't like they didn't get ALONG...but he didn't know all of what his friend liked and didn't like. Cye smirked again and went back to copying notes. But if he knew Sage at ALL, he knew the blonde would be finishing up his meditation or helping his grandfather in the dojo. That, or setting up classes to teach here in the college. Ever since high school ended, his grandfather had been pressing Sage to continue his training to enter another Kendo tournament. It was stressing to his friend, but something Sage enjoyed, so Cye didn't try to talk to him about any kind of major in college. He knew Sage would find something when he wanted to. For now, he was content to continue his training.

Green jerked to the clock when the teacher shut the overhead off and said his goodbyes. Cye blinked. Where had the TIME gone?? He looked to his notes, finding them all copied, but just passing the time by keeping his mind busy. His lips pressed together as he mentally chastised himself for not paying attention, not too sure how he managed to copy and still not pay attention. Every class was vital to his ultimate major, and most importantly, each TEST. Tests in college were TEN times as hard than in high school. Here...everything was an EASY hundred questions or more and it took Cye three hours of study time every night.

And he used any extra time he could squeeze in while at college as well. Like the half hour he had till his Chemistry class. After packing everything back into his bag, Cye left one of his beloved classes and headed for the café right outside the Biology wing. ANOTHER reason he liked the wing, he never had to walk far to get something to eat. And by eleven, having to get up at six every morning for breakfast and the drive, he was famished. He quickly went through the line and pulled a few tasty-looking items, paying with his student credit card. It was a little sophisticated; a person put however many yen on the plastic card one was given to keep before starting their semester and swiped the card, then put their thumb print on a pad for identification. It saved many from having to deal with change and getting robbed for those late night class takers.

After securing a table for himself near the windows of the sunny morning, every book he needed to review today was pulled out, along with notebooks and folders. Three books stacked, two notebooks, and four folders. Along with his food and bag, Cye filled up the moderately-sized square table. He slid one of the chairs over with a foot and propped his legs on it for a stool, opening the first book to get to work.

Maybe ten minutes into reading, he was taken away from a voice calling his name. He lazily broke away and smiled upon finding Rowen dodging tables, heading in his direction. He nodded from the greeting wave he received and started to put his books away to make room. And chances were, Rowen and he would talk the rest of his free time. "How's it going Ro?" He greeted.

Rowen plopped into the chair and dropped his bag on the floor with a sigh. "Astronomy has WAY too much homework..." He groaned, rubbing his eyes.

Cye grinned. "You've got it as bad as Ryo and **I do. Stop complaining." He pleasantly retorted, grabbing the apple off the table. He momentarily scowled when Rowen grabbed the egg sandwich off the plate, but shrugged and dug into the smaller pouch to his bag. "Here," He muttered, taking a bit of the apple, "Ryo wanted to say thanks for the Trig notes." He grinned. "As do ****I.**** Who KNEW taking high school Trig helped in COLLEGE too?" They both chuckled and sat back, happy for this small break. College was hectic it was true, and it was even HARDER to for their group. Cye thought back and figured the last time any had been able to see OR talk to each other, all five together in once place, was at Mia's two weeks ago. Even though they held busy lives, they still retained those once-a-month visits. If not, Cye KNEW he'd feel boggled down in NO time.**

Before Cye knew it, his half hour was up. He hurriedly collected the trash to be thrown away and stood. "So...am I giving you a ride back home today?" He queried, shouldering his bag. Ever since high school ended and the two found they were going to the same college, taking the same long hours together, Cye felt obligated as a friend to offer his friend a ride home. It wasn't like it was THAT far away, and it gave time for the two to see each other. Even though they got along so-so, they were still friends and fellow ex-warriors. Time spent together was time spent any way they could find.

Rowen looked up from a study-guide book he needed for Trig2 and met Cye's eyes. "I get off of class at three. Will you still BE here by then??"

Cye blinked. "I've got classes till two thirty...I can get some extra study time in while I wait." Rowen nodded and they agreed to meet here where they normally did to go home. That taken care of, Cye wound around the tables to his Chemistry class, glad it was in the same wing he just left half an hour ago.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It turned out his last class let out ten extra minutes, which was fine with Cye. He needed to get as much study time in as possible before going back home and getting dinner started. The drive would take a little bit, so there would be NO way to get anything done when he arrived home.

Sitting at the same table as before, knowing he'd be spotted in the less busy café, Cye pulled everything out and got back to work. The place was quiet as a mouse right now, with many people still in classes for a few more minutes. The café closed in three hours, but barely anyone was around. That suited HIM just fine...he did better when he could actually ABSORB the things he read. Silence was golden, as the quote said.

And that made everything magnify in the silence. Flipping a page, green eyes narrowed when a soft tapping sounded. He looked up, but didn't hear anything. With a shrug, clearing his mind except for marine biology, he went back and continued on. Except the tapping continued. It was almost continuous in a way...and steadily growing louder. Whoever was doing it was coming closer. Cye looked up, a little irritated at the noise, and blinked in astonishment at the scene before him. Setting her bag down on a table closest to the hallway was the same girl from his English class this morning. But what astounded him the most was she folded up a plastic looking-walking stick before sitting down. He curiously watched, forgetting all about studying, as he set on studying her. That long hair of hers was loose around her back, going nearly to her waist. Idly, a slim hand put a chunk behind her ear as she started digging into her bag.

Cye propped his head up on the table with his arms and watched, seeing as how this unknown was more interesting than his schoolwork. His eyes needed a break ANYWAY... And something about her intrigued him, though he couldn't put his finger on it. There was something in her way of moving that was fluid, but as though it was practiced. He wondered what it was... A brow furrowed as he watched her pull out an expensive-looking laptop. As she booted it up, her other hand ran across a page of her textbook, eyes looking to it. Then, those slim hands almost expertly positioned themselves on the keyboard and started typing.

His brow rose. She used a LAPTOP for her HOMEWORK?? How odd...yet extremely rich-kidish. He watched as she continuously ran a hand over the thick novel-looking textbook, pausing as if to think of a way to paraphrase her words, and then type what she wanted down. After typing for a minute or so, she suddenly dug into the bag, bringing a pair of ear bud headphones and put one in. Her mystery heightened with every action she did. Her hands moved to the keyboard again, but paused and jerked back as her body stilled. Her head moved, turning to one side. She was listening for something? He quickly picked up a notebook to hide his face, and his burning ears at being caught spying, but sure to see over it. Her face was almost turned his way, but she didn't show any hint of recognition that he was in the room. He cast an odd, wondering look behind his notebook. What the?...

"Hey Cye!"

He startled and shot the notebook to the table, finding Rowen heading toward him. Was it three thirty ALREADY?? Green looked to the clock on the other side of the room, giving it a small, amazed look. Rowen slowed his walk as he passed the only other occupant in the lunchroom, giving her a pleasant grin. Her face remained impassive, as if she hadn't seen, and went back to typing on her laptop. Giving the girl a raised brow, but shaking it off, Rowen stopped near the table and met green. "Ready to leave for the day?"

Cye grabbed the bag and stood, giving a nod. His eyes snuck a peek to the girl across the way, finding her face attuned to that flat screen. She was typing almost rapidly, though it looked like she was trying TOO hard to look nonchalant and busy. Shaking his head, digging in his windbreaker for his car keys, Cye headed for the main hallway. As the two passed, Cye's eyes snuck a final peek to the raven-haired girl. His brow furrowed in confusion upon looking at the open book her hand skimmed over earlier. He couldn't read a WORD of it...because it was all in symbols. Just what class was she TAKING?? His arm suddenly jerked to one side as Rowen pulled him faster. Cye blinked and hurried his step to keep in tune with Rowen's. He didn't know he slowed down...

Unlocking the car, both got in and threw their bags in the back. "Rowen...did something about that girl seem a little OFF to you?" Cye queried, backing out of the spot.

Rowen looked to the driver as he stretched in his seat. "You mean the one in the lunchroom with you?"

"Hai."

Blue gravitated to the passing scenery of the mid-afternoon day. "Trust me Cye...I learned from opening my mouth in HIGH school about judging a person without knowing the full story first. I'm not saying a WORD."

Cye smirked and headed for the main highway out of Tokyo. Yes...Rowen DID learn a lesson that day... As the car's speed picked up, Cye wondered how their good friend was doing. Sage was still waiting for her latest postage, but it would be another week or so. His mind switched girls as the drive possessed, slowly blanking when Rowen turned the radio on in the quiet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The typing continued well past the four o'clock hour and even into five. She still sat there in the same spot, as classes came and went. That was good, because the students around here were so NOISY... The rush of students slowed down after four, since most ended at that time. Night classes wouldn't start until six, but if she was lucky, she'd be GONE by then... It was always wise to get her homework done HERE, while she still COULD. Afterwards, she'd be lucky to have time to THINK.

The only good thing about having such a wonderful nose, she could smell her ride home and the companion brought with him. A true smile made its way across her face, though small. She didn't smile anymore, since she found little use for it. So what was the point? Hands saved the documents she was working on, with a little help from the ear bud still in its spot. Afterwards, she closed the laptop down and started putting everything back exactly where it was before.

"Are you STILL working on your homework??" Came that all too familiar voice. She looked to its direction before casting her head back to the task at hand. He sounded more exhausted than normal tonight...

"I thought it best to sit and wait for you here, instead of you bringing Beethoven-kun through the halls." She quietly answered, slowly standing. After shouldering the bag, a lump bumped against her leg. A little larger smile appeared as her face cast down. A hand reached down and was soon wetted with a lick from her canine companion.

"Do you want me to take your bag?"

She looked to the voice, wondering why he was being so NICE. She KNEW he had a long day of work, and all he wanted to do now was sit in his recliner instead of picking her up. But he would have to deal. She wasn't going to get into it here, after so many years of this. Lord knew they'd done enough arguing in the PAST about it... "I should be okay. As long as I hold on to one strap." She answered, a hand doing as she said. It gripped the bag, her other hand easily seeking out the halter from her friend. Slim fingers gripped the odd plastic contraption, feeling Beethoven sit and wait for her commands. The echoing steps of his sneakers, her loafers following, and the click of twenty doggy nails soon met her ears as she used the sound to help direct her out of the college.

Once outside, the smells of the world hit her nose, both pleasant and bad. She breathed it all in, feeling the sun on her face. She belonged outside, even if the weather was getting colder. Winter would be another severe one this year... She could just tell by the way the temperature bit at her skin. Perhaps they'd manage to have SNOW this year... They didn't get a single flake, so she was told. It rarely snowed anymore it seemed, unlike when she was a child. That, and she was inside too much to be able to have any fun. But inside was safe...and BORING.

Her attention diverted to the pull on the leash and those sneakers started walking away. She started after the noise, letting Beethoven direct her, as he had ever since she was ten.


	2. Birthday Dinners And Interesting Jobs

The mid August wind blew leaves everywhere. Autumn was officially around and making its presence known with the lower temperatures. But still, the cold didn't keep him inside, being forced to rake leaves off the front lawn. Sayoko and his mother didn't want the lawn strewn with leaves for when customers came over. Cye gave a small sigh and continued on. The sound of another rake working nearby sounded in his ears and he cast a small smile to his brother-in-law. At least Ryuusuke was also willing to HELP him. Cye's mind burned as he bent toward his work. Ryuusuke. It'd been an interesting time with his family and Ryuusuke since before the war. Things were a little shaky in the past with the elder male, but after that whole diving incident, everything was more than fine now. Cye was glad. Ryuusuke was a pretty nice guy, and he was good for his sister. A hand went to brush a stray, wind-blown tendril of hair from his mouth as he took a small break. His hands were starting to feel the effects of the wooden rake and they hadn't even gotten half the lawn done yet. He bit back a sigh and looked around the block, breathing in the cool air. At least he was outside... Cye double blinked as an all too familiar car nearly skidded to a stop in front of the front lawn. An amused smile propped up his mouth as he waited for Kento and Rowen to exit the car. Cye watched Rowen almost gratefully...or was that SHAKILY?...get from the car and stop in front of him. "Remind me to get my OWN car one of these days!" Rowen burst out, wide eyes watching Kento follow his path. Cye grinned. "You're old enough for a license. And you're a rich kid. Go buy a car." Kento stopped and draped an arm around Cye's shoulders with his usual, jovial grin. "Aww...Ro LOVES driving with me!" He mused in denial, looking to his friend. "Makes him realize how much he appreciates life!" Rowen playfully scowled at Kento, trying not to grin at the double meaning to his kanji. "Ain't THAT the truth!" He retorted. After giving a brief glare to Kento, his attention gave up. "So...you going to come with us now or are we all meeting there?" Cye raised a brow. "What's the point in us all wasting gas? We'll ride together." He grinned. "Even Ryo." Kento shrugged. "At least he KNOWS about it." He answered, removing his arm from Cye's shoulders to stretch both. "I just hope this place Mia picked out is GOOD." "Well Ryo SAID he didn't want to do anything major or drawn-out cause he's got work and classes tomorrow." Rowen answered, scrunching his nose up. "Not even I would turn down a chance to party on my BIRTHDAY!" Cye grinned. "You'd stay up later than us on a NORMAL day." He retorted, going back to his job. "But Sayoko and mother want these done and...I was picked to do it." He lamely answered, looking to his task. Kento grinned. "More like the pinned you to the task, eh?" He queried. Deep blue swung over to Cye's 'elder brother'. "Hey Ryuusuke-san." Ryuusuke looked up and nodded with a smile. "Kento-san." He greeted back. After seeing Rowen as well, Ryuusuke decided on a small break and stopped to the trio. "What's going on?" Kento and Rowen looked to each other. Cye looked from Ryuusuke to catch part of that look. His eyes mildly widened. "Nothing Ryuu-san." Rowen innocently answered, giving his shortened version for Ryuusuke's long name. His fingers twisted together in a mock troubled appearance. "It's just...well..." "Our friend's twentieth birthday is today." Kento finished, giving a small, pleading look. "And we've gotta go get ready for it soon. And here we find Cye out raking leaves." "Guys..." Cye warned, trying to keep from smiling. "I'm QUITE capable of handling this." "Where are you guys going?" Ryuusuke asked, as if not hearing Cye. His eyes swung from Kento to Rowen. Kento brightened in remembrance of the restaurant. Being in the restaurant business had its perks of knowing other companies. "It's some fancy place our friend Mia knows of. She's got the arrangements for six and right now it's..." Kento trailed off as Cye looked to his watch. "Two thirty." He answered, looking to his mischievous friends. "You two...that's three and a half HOURS left. Even if you come BACK to pick me up, I'll have PLENTY of time to get the front AND back yards done, get ready, and probably get a little bit of homework done by the time you four show up again!" Ryuusuke clapped a hand on Cye's shoulder, gaining his attention. "Aw, go ahead and go with your friends Cye-ototo-chan." He urged, giving a nod. Cye's brow rose. "You only live once. Go out and have fun." Kento leaned close to Rowen. "I KNEW I liked this guy..." He whispered, fighting hard not to snicker. "No Ryuusuke-san." Cye denied, lightly gripping the wood handle. "Just because Kento and Rowen try to guilt you into letting me off early doesn't mean you have to give in!" Ryuusuke shook his head, waving a hand off of Cye's insinuation. "Nonsense! I need the exercise anyway. I'm getting soft in my old age." He took the rake from Cye's nonexistent grip and was already walking back to the steps. He leaned Cye's rake against the house wall and continued on as if nothing happened. "Well?? You HEARD the man Torrent!" Kento lowly mused, grabbing a wrist. Without waiting for Cye to gain his bearings, he drug Cye up the porch stairs to his house and past his mother and Sayoko in the kitchen. Rowen jogged past with an evil grin tilting his lips. The three stopped in Cye's room. "Get what you need and let's shuffle along." With a sigh, Cye went for his much used travel pack and went through his closet for something suitable to wear. Not even ten minutes later, the three piled into Kento's car, Rowen saying that CYE could take the front this time. As Kento pulled away from his house, Cye looked to his friend and gave a small smile. "Thanks for springing me guys." He quietly answered. "No problem fish-boy." Rowen mused from the back. "Who wants to rake leaves on a beautiful Saturday afternoon ANYWAY??" "My sentiments EXACTLY." Cye agreed, leaning back in the seat with a grin. Kento's matched his as they took the path to Sage's to get ready. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Stepping from Mia's jeep, the six stopped in the parking lot. Kento whistled. "Good thing you advised us to dress fancier than normal Mia." He suddenly announced. Mia smiled and nodded. A hand smoothed the ankle-length, simple brown dress down after that long ride in the car. "Well...Ryo needs something special on his birthday." She answered, leading the way. She kept back a little to keep in time with Ryo and wrapped an arm around his. She gave it a gentle tug and gained his attention. "Even if you DON'T want much for your birthday...think of it as a present between us all." She smiled, looking into his beautiful eyes. Ryo returned the heartfelt grin and almost sheepishly nodded. Being taken care of like this, and being in plush surroundings wasn't common for him. Ever since he moved into his apartment for high school, Ryo was used to depending mostly on himself. Having his friends around helped fight loneliness, but more often than not, Ryo didn't mind staying out of places like these. He'd rather much be out in the forest surrounding Mia's estate than wear a black tie. One hand absently tugged at it, feeling it was a little too tight. But he rarely wore anything like this and it was mildly uncomfortable. Heaving a mental sigh, knowing his friends MEANT well, Ryo allowed himself to be drug inside and stand in the short line for seating. The place was decked out in original Japanese trimmings. From the jade dragons sitting next to the modern cash register to the fish one would see in a feudal style garden. The waitresses had on baggy black and white kimonos in a mockery of modern day waitress wear. The servers the same. The one that seated their group was no different. Kento looked around the area. The lighting was mostly in Japanese lanterns. He had to admit, the low lighting made the place even classier than his first minute glance. This place was going to be expensiiiiivvveee. Cye looked to the wide, circular booth. It was done in mahogany with carved Japanese characters for life, longevity, luck, and fortune under a glass lining. He had to smile at the thoughtfulness. Whoever started this put a lot of thought into it. Sage looked around at the people dining. There were more foreigners here than actual Japanese. He wanted to smile at the ironicy, but forced himself not to. Why was it that people not of their own background tended to eat in places like this? His brow twitched upon seeing normal western utensils in some of their hands. He just hoped this place had CHOPSTICKS. Rowen checked out the menu in the rack and was happy to see there was a Japanese side. This place was great in his opinion. Though he never heard of it before, even though he asked Kento if he knew about it, Kento said he still didn't know that much about his competitors. But, Rowen knew that, if the opportunity arrived, he would have to come back here again. This was some place. Mia chose well. Rowen wondered how she knew about it, but being the richest of their group, she probably ate here all the time. After easily spotting what she wanted for tonight, Mia put the menu back and looked around the open area. Along with plenty of booths and tables, a small instrumental section sat off to one side. A shiny black, grand piano held a flute on its closed lid. A beautiful-looking harp sat off to one side. Two comfortable-looking chairs and the piano bench completed the picture. What was slightly odd about the area was the red rope keeping bystanders two foot away. But Mia knew better, knew the inside reason for that rope. No one was allowed to just go up and request songs. That velvet blockade kept everyone out for good reason. And Mia was the only one privy for that information. A waitress stopped and gave a small bow. "Konban wa minna." She said. Good evening everyone. A few bowed their heads in returning greeting, immediately going in for main orders. It wasn't hard to pick something to eat, since this was their nationality. The only thing would be to pick something out of everything that SOUNDED good. After the girl left, everyone sat back and waited for the tea to come. "This's really nice Mia." Ryo commented, giving a small grin. He gave a small thank-you nod when Mia looked his way. "Thanks for thinking of it. Even if I DO have to wear a tie." Mia grinned. "YOU'RE the one that put it on." She wryly retorted. "You don't see the others wearing one, do you?" "That's cause you won't find me DEAD in a tie." Kento cheekily answered, smirking. "Amen to THAT Kento..." Rowen answered. Cye and Sage just smirked. Mia shook her head at the lot of testosterone surrounding her. "What I put UP with..." She mumbled, mostly to herself. "You still love us though." Rowen quickly kidded, reaching across the table to poke her arm. Blue eyes rolled. "Don't really have a CHOICE in the matter." She answered, giving a quick wink to show she was joking. Just as seven o'clock rolled around, a small group of women strolled from a set of side doors. Mia watched with a small smile as one of them untwined her arm as they stopped in front of the piano. The youngest of the pair sat down and slowly fingered the keys as the other two sat in the provided chairs. "Hey...they got ENTERTAINMENT here too??" Kento asked, blinking. The group watched as everyone picked at their instruments. The harp's soft melody sounded as a young brunette absently picked the strings. The flute quickly blew a few melodic notes as another middle-aged brunette added a tiny melody of her own. Lastly, the piano slowly went through the scales. The harp changed its melody and followed, the flute piping in last. "What did you EXPECT Kento?" Mia asked, giving him a small, odd look. "This place is for the classy. They don't have romantic lighting here for nothing. The music is beautiful though." She added, almost as an afterthought. "How much DO you eat here Mia?" Sage asked, giving her a small raised brow. Mia grinned. "Just enough to know what songs are my favorites." She vaguely answered, giving him a quick wink. Sage's head only shook in bemusement. As if to prove her point, an arm snaked over Cye to the wall and pulled a piece of white paper from behind the menus. Quick to appease his curiosity, Rowen did as well, being the closest to the wall. Seeing few pieces, Mia let the others read over the paper and mentally kept track of the ones she wanted to play first. Knowing the pianist was a plus in her book, since what she intended on doing was normally not ALLOWED. "If you'll excuse me Kento...I think I'll go freshen up." She asked, waiting for Kento to slide from the booth. After a quick stop from the lady's room, Mia made a small detour to the roped off area and kneeled down to keep from being overly noticed. She was lucky that the piano hadn't started yet. Once the first piano song played, by solo or with the other instruments, her friend wouldn't stop until she was finished. With a few breaks in between for pauses of songs and the others' pieces, it would take a few hours to go through the few dozen songs the trio knew. "Konban wa Kimon-chan." Mia whispered, leaning in a little bit. Kimon's head swiveled at that familiar voice. A small smile graced her face. "Konban wa Mia-chan." She quietly greeted. "What're you doing here tonight? Ogenki desu ka?" Are you well? "Daijoubu." I'm fine. Mia smiled. "Treating a friend to a birthday dinner." She answered. After a quick peek to her table, in plain sight, she looked back to Kimon. "Will you play a few songs for me? Spoil me a little?" "Anything for you Mia-chan. What did you want me to play when I get a chance?" "Well...not to break you from your routine but-" "You know very well I have all the songs memorized. It's just a quick note to my two players to let them know what I'm doing." Mia smiled in gratitude. She wanted to show off her friend's skills to her OTHER friends. "Play for me 'Tranquility', 'A Special Moment', 'Thankful Dream', and 'A Touch Goodbye' to end it." A raven brow rose. "Four songs? I WILL spoil you Mia-chan. But I'll do it." Kimon answered, her lips tipping up. Mentally, she rearranged from what she was ORIGINALLY intending on playing and sought out the first notes to place the words with the music in her head. "As soon as the two finish playing 'Kôjô No Tsuki'." "Arigatou-gozaimasu Kimon-chan." Thank you. "Kochira koso Mia-chan." The pleasure is mine. Kimon quietly replied. She turned away when the fabric brushed back down as Mia stood and casually walked away, as if she always interrupted her work. When Mia got back to the table, she had everyone's full attention. "You know that girl Mia?" Ryo asked, a brow tilted. Mia nodded and slid into the seat with Kento after her. "I'm one of her friends, yes." She answered, a knowing smile on her face. "She goes to college in Tokyo, doesn't she?" Cye suddenly asked. Mia's gaze swung to his, finding it diverted over her head. "How did YOU know Cye??" She breathed, giving him a wondering look. "Because I saw her a few times one day." "Hey YEA...now that you mention it Cye..." Rowen muttered, leaning over the table. How was it possible that they missed that stick-like figure and long black hair? Possibly because that stick-like figure was in a thick, beautiful kimono, and her hair was up in a bun...a tiny braid the only indication to her lengthy hair. Much the same as her companions. Not to mention the musical band was across the room and they were on the far wall. In the low lighting, the music was heard more than its players seen. "That's HER." "That's who?" Ryo asked. "I've never seen her before..." Going to the same college with the others, Ryo knew even though his schedule was busy, he knew a few dozen of his classmates. Someone with hair THAT long would be easy to spot. Mia grinned. "She doesn't take any Biology classes Ryo." The piano started 'Tranquility' with slow beats, as if the player had all the time in the world. The group was quickly silent as they watched her play. Her head was bowed in near concentration, eyes closed. There wasn't even an open sheet of music for her to play off of. Mia gave a quiet, contented sigh and propped her head up to listen. She always loved this song. "She's more of a music major really..." She absently answered, closing her eyes to listen. Cye listened in rapt attention at the song. Whoever wrote it was a genius. The player also guided the feel of the song and he had to admit, she was brilliant. A born natural...or someone with many years experience. The way those slender fingers caressed the keys, like she was holding a child. Cye knew she loved to play. She must've had MANY years of practice. When the song daintily plucked the final chords, there was no clapping from anyone at the small pause. Mia watched in constant curiosity as Kimon sat with closed eyes and bowed head, hands momentarily on the keys before they moved to different ones and started 'A Special Moment'. Even though she watched Kimon play MANY times before, she would always be in awe at her talent. Especially with the way she handled the piano as she did. Playing without music...having it all memorized. Mia always told her friend that she should become a professional pianist, but the girl always politely turned her suggestion down. Mia didn't know why, after KNOWING how well Kimon could play, but didn't press her whenever she asked. Kimon did as she pleased, and she didn't want to pry. As their dinner came shortly into the middle of 'Thankful Dream', Mia raised her teacup in the air. "This song is called 'Thankful Dream'." She reported, giving a smile. "And it's MY thankful dream to be able to know you five after so long and still CONTINUE to see each other, even after our lives have gotten more hectic with the real world intervening. I just hope that we can keep our friendship as strong as it had been since we got back to our...real lives." "To fighting the REAL world!" Ryo quietly kidded, widely grinning. Rowen and Kento snickered as the six quietly clinked their cups together and sipped the hot green tea. "So Mia tell me...how do you know the piano player?" Cye asked, waiting for his dish to cool down. Mia put her chopsticks down and wiped her mouth. "Her mother was an assistant in my grandfather's teachings at the university. They often worked together, and a lot of the teachers at the college know her. Myself included, but we spend some time together when we can." Blue eyes looked across Kento to her friend. "It's not easy. She's more independent and rarely accepts my help on ANYTHING when I offer. I told her MORE than once she needs to be a professional pianist, but she always tells me she'd rather just be a writer like her mother...though I don't know WHY..." She finished that last part under her breath, careful not to give away too much of her friend's inside history. Whether Kimon chose to say anything was up to her, but Mia knew her friend was a very private person for many good reasons. Even after a year of knowing the extremely thin girl, Mia had yet to know that much about her. "Interesting..." Rowen trailed, casting a few glances to the player. "What's her mother's last name?" His mother was a journalist...maybe, by some chance, he knew the woman. It was possible that maybe she taught at the university by now. "Married? It's Ataki." Mia absently answered, grabbing a noodle from her wonton soup. Cye's brow rose. "I know that last name...I've got a teacher by that." He answered, giving Mia his attention. "Would THAT be her mother?" He queried, remembering not too long ago when the unnamed girl sat in his English Lit class and talked with his teacher. But the woman seemed a little older than what he guessed. "No. There's no female Ataki teaching there anymore." Mia's head almost solemnly shook. "But the current Ataki can't be her father. He doesn't have much as far as education goes..." Mia mumbled, staring off into space. "I think she has an uncle with that name. He teaches a few Biology classes at the university." Cye's brow rose in old-fashioned curiosity. As the conversation momentarily halted before everyone's food went cold, Cye's glance snuck to the piano player as she finished up 'A Touch Goodbye'. Curiouser and curiouser... After a few more songs of playing, an hour or two had to've passed. The flute and harp joined in on some of the songs. There was a small bout of silence before a few looked over to find the trio leaving, probably for a break. Just as they arrived, the flute player entwined her arm with the pianist and walked by her side to the door they entered. Not even twenty minutes later, only the flute and harp player returned. With a thoughtful mark on his brow, Cye observed the two as they went into a few songs with themselves. He knew one as 'Defune', for it dealt with the sea. The other, 'Jôgashima no Ame' in its dealing with a lighthouse. 'Defune' was slow to an almost solemn point, but 'Jôgashima no Ame' lightened up as the song progressed. The two were good. The evening was a fascinating one, the day interesting all together. Cye wanted to ask Mia more about the girl, but didn't feel like prying right now. Maybe fate would allow the two groups of friends to get together and introduce each other. She looked like a nice, hard-working person... 


	3. Saturday Afternoon Tea Interrupted

Cye sat at his desk, tapping a pencil on the wood top almost in frustration. Blue eyes almost glared at the half-finished piece of paper. He was stuck. It was hard to admit, especially on such an easy topic. How could one, whose kanji was water and protector of everything that RESIDED in water, be stuck on how to write a descriptive paper on WHALES??

Leaning back in the chair, staring at the ceiling to give his eyes a break, the pencil started tapping even faster in aggravation. He had all his notes surrounding him, everything he wrote down on whales...as if the bearer of Torrent really NEEDED notes on whales. Why was this so HARD? His lips pursed as he sat back up and stared at his paper. It had to be ten pages long, double-spaced typed of course, and his rough draft was bound to get finished any time now. The final was due in two weeks and Cye was lucky enough to get time off from working on pottery with Sayoko. Saying almost half his grade was resting on this was enough to let her give him a week to work on it. After that, if he hadn't finished it by THEN, Sayoko was going to make him work where he was needed.

_"Whale is a huge sea animal that looks much like a fish. But whales are not fish. They belong instead to the group of animals called mammals. Other mammals include chimpanzees, dogs, and human beings. Like these mammals, whales have a highly developed brain and are among the most behaviorally complex of all animals._

_Most whales are enormous. One kind, the blue whale, is the largest animal that has ever lived. Blue whales can grow up to thirty meters long and weigh over one hundred thirty-five metric tons. But some kinds of whales are much smaller. Belugas and narwhals, for example, grow only three to five meters long..."_

It sounded like he was just copying out of the dictionary. While that wasn't a BAD thing for a descriptive essay, it needed more feel to it. 'Originality.' He thought, pursing his lips again. One hand went to rub his eyes as he leaned over the paper. It was eight in the morning. There were no classes on Saturday, the ONLY day he had off. Trying to get a head start and get some headway made on this, especially since the rough draft was to be turned in with the final paper, he wanted it DONE and OVER with! Saturdays were for getting his hands wet with clay and experimenting with what he could make! Although there were many OTHER things he could be doing, working with pottery was just as enjoyable. Cye didn't mind it, course...he didn't really have a CHOICE in the matter...being the one to 'inherit' the family business whenever his mother passed it on. With college and all, Cye just hoped that wouldn't be for a WHILE. Part of his mind wished his mother would just pass the business on to Sayoko, since she was an entire ten years his senior... But he was the only man of the house, and therefore, by most business traditions, the one to get everything.

Footsteps sounded down the hall and stopped just outside his door. In the utter quiet for thought, they were easy to hear. Cye leaned back in the chair again and looked to the door with a mildly irritated, raised brow. There were STRICT orders not to bother him while he worked. He let both his mother and Sayoko know that last night. How would he get anything DONE otherwise??

The knock came anyway. "Cye-ototo-chan." The door opened, revealing an almost timid Sayoko. She gave him a small smile and he pleasantly nodded in return. "I know you're hard at work ototo–chan, but you have company and they wouldn't take no for an answer when I said you were trying to get work done."

"Yea! It's SATURDAY! Take a load off!" Kento marched in around Sayoko and beamed. "Come on, me and the others are getting together and springing from the real world."

Cye raised a brow, fighting to grin at his good friend's boisterous attitude. Kento never failed to make him smile with the attitude he projected. "And how do you propose we do THAT in a city as populated as Toyama? Not to mention I was HOPING to get some serious writing done."

Kento stopped next to the desk and looked to his paper. It didn't take long for Hardrock to find what he wanted near the top. Half his nose wrinkled. "Whales..." Blue met blue. "WHALES."

Cye's brows rose as he waited for Kento to get to the point. When it didn't seem like his friend was GOING to, he sighed. "And your point IS?..."

Kento shook his head and pointed to the topic, as if it was obvious. "It's WHALES, Cye! How hard can it be for YOU to write a paper on WHALES?? Sheesh... I mean, your major IS marine biology! How is it you don't already have your rough draft done??"

Cye looked away with a small sulking face and crossed his arms. "Too much pressure I assume..." He muttered, feeling his face slightly flame. It WAS a tad embarrassing that, with all his real life knowledge of the animals, he was having a hard time getting it all down on paper. His eyes spotted Ryo and Rowen leaning against the wall opposite his door and Cye caved. With a sigh, he pushed the chair back and stood. They apparently had this planned and he hadn't been able to see the others, save Rowen and a few glimpses of Ryo at college, for a few days now... "Fine... Where are we going?"

"Mia's." Ryo called out, already giving a triumphant grin.

Cye's eyes rolled, but the idea already started to sound appealing. "When do we expect to be back and can I take all this WITH me??" He asked, a finger pointing to his notes.

"What...and let you work in the CAR?" Rowen teased, wryly grinning. "If I'd have known THAT, I would've brought my Astrology book! I've got a major test coming up soon."

Ryo cast a mock-irritated look to his side. "Hey...you guys made me finagle my SCHEDULE for this! No WORK!"

Cye's eyes widened. "You all knew about this and didn't TELL me?" His head shook. "And after all **I got rescheduled to get work done."**

Kento suddenly grabbed Cye's wrist and dragged them both to the door. "Enough talk about school and work!" He boisterously announced. "We're going to rebel from responsibility and everything that's weighing us down." The two stopped in the hallway and Cye was given enough time to turn the lights off and shut his door before Kento continued to drag him down the hall. "We're young, we've got PLENTY of time for that."

"Kento! Let GO!" Cye retorted, finally snatching his wrist back before they hit the front door. He couldn't hide the small irritation as he fixed his sweater. As Cye grabbed his coat and gloves from their respective pockets, as the upcoming winter was promising snow this year, Ryo and Rowen headed for the front door with Sayoko.

"Sorry to take him away from all that Sayoko-san." Ryo muttered, facing her in the doorway.

Sayoko smiled. "It's okay Ryo-chan. He needed a break, even if he DID only start an hour ago..." Ryo and Rowen exchanged a look. Sayoko's hand waved at them. "Go. Have fun. And be sure to bring ototo-chan back before dinner okay? It's his turn to cook tonight." She winked and got dual salutes before they marched off after the duo. Her head shook as she closed the door. That bunch NEVER failed to amuse her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm glad you could break away from your studies to have tea with me." Mia kidded, winking. She gazed at her companion in the luxurious living room and smiled.

"Have I EVER denied you your Saturdays?" She asked, giving a tiny smile.

"There've been a FEW times during the weekend..." Mia kidded. She got a quiet snort and grinned into her glass. "I'm just happy you COULD take time off. You do enough typing to get an early case of carpel tunnel."

A raven brow delicately rose. "Which you know why..." She mumbled, bringing the glass to her lips. The warmth of black tea touched her tongue as her nose inhaled its scent. Mia always DID have a nice variety to choose from. Being the guest, she always got the first choice. A weak nudge against her leg got a small smile as her face bent down. A hand extended and was soon met with a furry head, one which she eagerly patted. White Blaze was such an adorable companion to have around, even though she imagined his size was longer than her body. After giving him the attention he deserved, she sat back and cast her head around the room, feeling heat from the nearby fireplace. "But it IS nice to come over here..." She wistfully mused.

"Have you been able to memorize the house yet?" Mia asked, giving her friend her attention.

Gray eyes looked to Mia. She gave a nod and sipped more of her tea. "White Blaze helps. Are you asking me for a reason?"

Mia gave a wry smile. "Because I was wondering if you'd like to go to the piano and play me 'Tranquility'."

A matching wry smile appeared as gray rolled. "How did I know you'd ask for a performance? Other than I give in to you every time I come over Mia-chan."

"Are you saying you don't LIKE using the grand piano?" Mia kidded, setting her glass and saucer on the tray. She grabbed the other and the tray, standing in wait.

A wider smile appeared as she stood, feeling White Blaze stand next to her legs. She knew Blaze would want her to ride him to wherever she wanted to go, but she would just use him as the way she did with Beethoven. Animals were smart and perceptive, and this tiger seemed ten times as sensible to her as Beethoven was. "That's one of the perks, along with your company." She gained a small laugh, something she always liked to hear from her friend.

"Well...if you want, I'll go put this in the kitchen and join you shortly." Mia announced, already on the way to her destination by the direction of her voice.

She waited until Mia was gone to look in White Blaze's general direction. "You mind carrying me again boy?" She got a quick brush against her slacks and gave the tiger a grateful smile. "Well...you know how I hate to be a pest..." She got a light butt against her legs and bent down to keep from falling back to the couch. "Wakarimasu, Wakarimasu. Well...let's get to that piano before Mia-chan does." _I know, I know. She gingerly sat on White Blaze and clutched part of his fur as he trod around furniture and out of the room._

Sitting at the piano, she hit a few experimental keys and found herself in the starting chords of 'Moonlight Sonata'. It was always so sad and depressing, but she liked the song since it reminded her of her life. Sad, just like the person. Her lips pursed a little as she absently stared at the vicinity of the keys, not seeing them. That only added to the gloomy mood she was suddenly plunged in. Piano was always an outlet before when she was a child, to punch out her frustrations and get her emotions out. She fell in love with this song as soon as she was able to memorize every note to the point of being able to play it both forward and backward.

Quiet footsteps padded down the hall. "Hey now...what's with the gloomy music? I thought I requested something lighter." Mia suddenly kidded, walking in. Her fingers abruptly halted as she looked to the voice, giving a small smile. She plunked a note to find her position and, recalling the starting notes, moved her hands and waited for Mia to get situated. Her ears perked to every small sound and also heard White Blaze shuffling in his place by the piano. When all was settled and quiet by HER standards, she started in slowly, dragging the piece out and using the pedals for emphasis.

Nearly finished with the song, there was a knock on the door. Even though it was a little ways away, it echoed through the house and disrupted her concentration. Her fingers hit wrong notes in surprise and she stopped. The magic of the music was broken by the baka outside. She scowled as Mia stood and made her way out of the room. She was a little startled when White Blaze suddenly got up and quickly pawed his way after. Left with nothing else to do, she sat on the piano bench and quietly plucked a few notes of 'Moonlight Sonata' as she waited for Mia's return.

Try as she might to concentrate on the notes and give Mia her privacy, she heard voices float to her exceptional hearing. There were two she thought she recognized, and she tried to let it pass. Except they were coming closer. Her eyes pointedly stared at the piano, trying to play quieter. Was her friend expecting company and she had stayed too long? If that was a possibility, then she would take her leave and have Mia run her home real quick. She only lived a few miles away, it wouldn't be that big of a burden.

She stood and kept a hand to the piano, mentally mapping out the room from an overhead look. She had DEFINTELY total knowledge of the room with the piano in it, since she normally played in here all the time for her friend. Slowly and silently, her hand trailed alongside the top of the piano until she was far away enough to let go. One hand idly extended for safety sake to keep from bumping into anything. She stopped next to a side table, fingertips resting on the smooth surface, as the voices grew loud enough to be right in front of her.

One rounded the corner and the entire conversation stopped. She felt the eyes and unconsciously turned her face away so they wouldn't see her eyes. She didn't want their pity or their help. "Mia-chan...if you've got company, do you mind running me home? Onegai?" _Please?_

Mia looked from her female companion to the five who suddenly showed up on her doorstep. "Anno...gomen nasai?" She queried, giving her friend an odd look, knowing it would show up in her voice. _Um...pardon? She received odd, and also sideways knowing looks to her friend and fought the urge to sigh. This was unexpected, and she quietly waved a hand to the five and pasted a smile on. "I'll be back." Her gaze lowered to the tiger as Ryo idly scratched his head. "Blaze...will you keep Kimon-chan company?" The tiger gave a kitty nod and stopped next to Kimon, gently rubbing his head against her legs. "Guys...would you follow me real quick?" Without waiting for an answer, Mia headed for the stairs and to a farther spot in the estate. Knowing they were curious about following her so far away, along with the person she KNEW they recognized, Mia stopped in the hall their rooms were in and turned to them. "Okay...this should be far enough." She quietly announced._

She got five curious and wondering looks. "Mia...what's the deal with going so far away? And the girl?" Rowen wondered, raising a brow.

Mia's lips pressed together as she looked behind then, as if she expected Kimon to hear and follow them. "I'm going to need you to keep your voices down if you ask questions. I don't know if she can hear this far."

Cye's brow rose as he leaned against the wall from Mia and watched. "She's the piano player from that restaurant you took us to a while back." He quietly commented.

Mia's gaze locked with his and she nodded. "Yes...I invite her over for tea as often as I can on the weekend. She doesn't really have many friends and I wonder if I'm it. She needed a break from studies." Her head slightly shook as she eyed them, questions on her tongue for once. "What're you five doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but you just took me by surprise."

"Which was evident by your face after Kento knocked." Sage mused, giving her a small smile.

"We had to make a break from the real world and come out to see you Mia." Kento explained, giving her his normal grin.

"But if you need to spend time with this Kimon, we won't stop you. We ALL have stuff that should get taken care of, if you want us to leave, we won't be offended." Sage added.

"No!" Mia burst out. She quickly smiled and waved a hand. "Sorry. No...don't leave. I'd like you to stay. It seems the last time we got together was Ryo's birthday dinner. I have a feeling Kimon would want me to take her home anyway."

"Why not let her stay? We wouldn't mind meeting one of your friends." Ryo answered, pleasantly smiling.

Mia's smile turned part grimace. "Well...Kimon is...shy. And she doesn't like to be a burden to anyone. She's not much for conversation with new people... And it takes her a while to open up and she's pretty stubborn."

Rowen suddenly grinned and gave Sage a light elbow to the sides. "Sounds like someone ELSE we know..." He kidded, not talking about his blonde friend. Sage gave his friend a tiny amused look, but his brow rose.

Mia smiled. "That's right. How's she doing Sage?"

Sage shrugged, as if the topic didn't mean much, even though he felt a little embarrassed about the topic. "I'm still waiting for her latest letter. I imagine it'll be a few weeks yet."

"Did she say what she intended on doing for Christmas?" Mia queried. Sage just shrugged and looked away. Mia knew the subject was closed by the look in his face. An almost tense silence filled the small group. Mia knew that Kimon would want to go home...she already mentioned it. If only she could do so without the others knowing her obvious secret. Kimon guarded her secrets and didn't like ANYONE to know her most noticeable. Mia knew there were some that she still didn't know that her friend wasn't comfortable telling. Even though they'd known each other a good year... "Well...it's going on one. I'll take Kimon home and then hurry back. It won't take long." Decided, Mia headed the way back to the piano and her awaiting friend.

She found the pair sitting on the floor, White Blaze curled around Kimon with her full attention on him. The white tiger was getting a good scratch under the chin, which halted the second the group stopped in the doorway. Without saying anything, she gracefully stood with averted eyes and felt White Blaze brush against her slacks. Ready Mia-chan?" She quietly asked, keeping her gaze down to White Blaze's head.

"Hai. I'll grab my keys by the door. White Blaze...will you accompany Kimon-chan with us?" Mia got a kitty nod as he brushed against Kimon, off-balancing her to get her to sit on him. There was a quiet gasp as she did so, apparently not expecting it. Both Mia and the tiger knew she wouldn't accept help and that's why he was being sneaky about it. "Go ahead and make yourselves at home while we're gone guys." She announced, heading for the door.

Kimon slightly scowled at the tiger's behavior, knowing he meant well, but not wanting help in front of five strangers. She knew there were five by their breathing patterns and the amount of times they all kept shuffling their feet. She was embarrassed and a large bout of timidity at their unconscious attention. She could feel their eyes, even as she was safely carried to the front door and down the porch steps to Mia's vehicle. Being unable to drive herself, she gladly accepted the passenger side instead. "Arigatou Blaze." She whispered, sticking her hand out. His head instantly butted against it and she scratched him under the chin before Mia opened the door. Her hand stuck out before hitting the upper rim of metal and carefully sliding in.

As Mia backed up and headed down the drive, the five slowly stepped away from the window. Each had seen the exchange with Kimon and Blaze, also with Mia. Something tickled their minds, something oddly familiar about the subtle way she moved and the way she was helped. She didn't want one step from the room to the car and didn't even open the passenger side by her own. She simply waited...with her head upturned to the afternoon sun. Her eyes open.

Sage's lips pursed. It was obvious. Being a healer and able to sense auras with his powers, it was easy to spot the symptoms. "Kami-sama..." He breathed, feeling the other's eyes. "She's BLIND."


	4. This Is My Life

Even before the dawn trickled in through the windows of the moderate-sized two bedroom apartment, an alarm gave its annoying beep to sound the morning start. Five seconds later, it was quickly and expertly turned off in the darkness. As always, sleep sounded so good...but a jangle a short ways away told her she wouldn't get any in a few minutes anyway.

As predicted, since this was the case with EVERY morning five a.m. wake-up call, a head rested on the mattress and gave a small whine. Having already calculated where that head dropped, her hand rose and gave her eyes a quick scratch behind his ears. "One minute BT-kun. Back." After the jangle sounded when that small head brushed off the blanket from her command, her hand gripped the covers and threw them off her body. The cold rush of air hit her entire body, even through her cotton pajamas. With a stretch, she stood and gave her back a lazy scratch.

"Speak." A small bark came and greeted her tuned ears. Seconds later, her hand lowered and touched the top of a shaggy head. She gave it a quick pat good morning and snapped her fingers a few times to figure out which way was her dresser. Turning twenty degrees, she took three steps and stopped, not needing to use her hand as guidance. Even though it was blackness in her room, with a moving animal at her feet, she lived in this room for many years. She knew almost every inch by heart, and nothing was ever moved. EVER.

After grabbing the harness, she patted a clothed leg and felt Beethoven push against her seconds later. She turned ninety degrees and kneeled, knowing he'd be waiting to be leashed. Without thought, she expertly slipped the harness around his stomach and fastened the clasps. Giving him a final pat on the head before standing, she took five steps and touched the doorframe of her wide closet. Quickly discarding the pajamas and tossing them directly on her bed, she pulled out her morning walking clothes from their pristinely folded place on top of the shelf overhead and quickly donned them. Taking three steps back to her bed, she turned a near one-eighty angle and headed for the door. Beethoven's dog tags jingled behind as he followed.

A sharp CLICK from her door lock sounded as she turned the handle. The small knob popped against her skin as she pulled the door open and stepped out to edge of the hallway. It was a little colder than her room, but that was due to the space heater. Her room was normally colder, even with the heat vents open, and the heater was bought to help her problem. After feeling the shaggy coat brush against her fleece sweatpants, she shut the door and mentally tracked in her mind as she headed through the living room, around furniture, and kneeled by the front door for her sneakers. They were in the exact position she put them in yesterday morning and lithe fingers snatched them up. She backed up a few steps and easily sat down on her father's recliner. She could feel Beethoven's impatience. She gave an amused tip of her lips. "One minute BT-kun." She quietly answered. A quiet whine was her only response.

Flexing her feet inside the comfortable shoes, she turned toward the door and grabbed her key from the lock hanging on the wall. Her other hand reached out with a lean to the right and grabbed the pull-over off the hook. After a quick click from the deadbolt, she opened it and let the retriever head out first. Her ears tuned as she quietly closed and locked the door, not wanting to wake her father just yet. He didn't have to get up till six thirty and she woke up at five to take Beethoven out on his morning walk and get ready for the morning in peace. After he got up, she had to be ready to go to be dropped off for college. Being hurried wasn't something she liked.

Beethoven dutifully stayed at her side by the jangle of keys in the tall stairwell as the two headed to the ground floor. She mentally counting down each set of stairs she took to the bottom. The jangle stopped and bounced immediately back in her ears. The door was right in front of them. She stopped and reached down, feeling the plastic brush against her fingers. Her hand gripped it while the other reached forward and swung the door open, letting in a blast of cold air. It was a little windy, but she was all dressed up for that reason, and Beethoven's coat was thick as it was every winter.

The walk headed into the grass and when she felt the retriever strain against her hold, she stopped and let go of the handle to let the dog do what it needed to. After a minute of taking in the crisp air, feeling the wind blow the weight of hair on her back, the jangle of tags stopped beside her. After a quick, skilled feel for the halter, she continued on the same path, having been facing it the whole time.

The walk was never long, just enough to let Beethoven stretch his legs and help her wake up. By the time they returned, she was doubly looking forward to her routine shower. With a hand on the railing, they climbed back up to the third floor and the jangle of keys helped her keep track of when they reached the door. Not that she needed to be alerted by hearing...this routine was a habit years old.

She let the retriever inside first and relocked the door as quietly as possible. Dawn started creeping a little lighter tinge into the room, barely noticeable behind the curtain in front of her eyes. She performed the whole ordeal in reverse; putting her coat away and setting the key back where it belonged, then taking her sneakers off and setting them right where they were before. After that, she trekked almost the same line in the opposite direction back to her room...tags jangling after her. After letting Beethoven inside to sit in his open kennel and wait, she took the walking outfit back off and put it exactly as it had been before she pulled it out this morning. That done, she took a step back and reached a hand down to the frame of her daybed, grabbing the robe off the wood post. After donning it, she trekked the same invisible line to the door and three steps across the hall to their shared bathroom.

It was small, but she liked it like that. Small meant easier to memorize and remember where everything was. There were the required items in a bathroom, and neither she nor her father bothered to put anything different in. Her things were always in on one spot, never moved unless she moved them. Her father never touched anything of hers because she didn't allow it. She always found a way to raise hell with him in her own, silent way.

Discarding the robe on the hook, she turned ninety degrees and took two steps to the shower. Her hand gripped the round knob and turned it ninety degrees, then waited a few seconds for it to heat up. Her hand stuck underneath it again to check the temperature, than turned it up again and once again when it wasn't hot enough for her. Hot showers were something she cherished, since she loved the feel of water on her body. Being tune with one's own body due to blindness allowed her senses to heighten, especially feel. Whenever she showered, she could feel almost every bit of the showerhead hit her body.

Even though she loved letting the water hit her body, she was always on a schedule. There was never much time to enjoy the heat, or the water caressing itself down with gravity. Her internal clock was running on time, as it always did, and she knew her father would want the room as soon as he woke up. So she reached out in the darkness and started in on her routine. Shampoo, face wash, rinse and conditioner, rinse both soap and conditioner, then soap her body down. She always left the soap for last to give her skin time to soak up the water and make it easier to wash. She utterly HATED the feel of soap scum on her skin...even a LITTLE bit. It made her feel unclean. Even if she felt the wrong amount of shampoo or conditioner on her head made it feel dry or oily. Being in touch with her body had its good and bad points.

As her body rinsed down one last time, she kneeled in the water under the spray and let it pound on her head. When the hot water started to wane, her hand reached out and turned the knob hotter. The water quickly heated up and she cringed at the hot temperature...but let it scald her scalp and heat up her skin. In no time, it waned again and she turned the knob to the left until it wouldn't go anymore. She stood and let the hot water wash over her face. Her blood pounded as her body heated up and as the water started to get cold again, she shut it off and with the want to get out and cool off. Silence greeted her ears with a quiet jangle of Beethoven's tags in her room across the way. Her forehead quietly thudded against the porcelain wall as she let drip dried for a brief moment.

Feeling her skin and hair dry in the brisk air, she pulled the shower curtain aside and colder air blasted her. With a quiet inhale through her teeth, she wrung as much water from her long hair as possible before grabbing the towel. After wrapping it around her body, she wrung more water and then stepped onto the mat. She made a quick stop to grab her robe before hurrying across the way to her room and relocking the door out of habit. Her body felt antsy and she knew she was a few minutes behind. She mentally berated herself as she quickly towel-dried. She HATED to be off-schedule.

Though it wouldn't do much good, she tossed the mane over her head and wrapped it in a towel to hope it would towel-dry a little. She hurried and grabbed the lotion on her nightstand and applied to her body, already feeling the skin itch as it dried without nutrients. That was another thing she utterly needed was lotion or her skin felt overly dry and cracked throughout the entire day and she often itched it till it burned. She always had the urge to squirm and itch her back or leg in class and she didn't want the attention on her. It also interrupted her learning, so she solved the problem.

Just as she finished and went to put her clothes on, another quiet beep from another alarm sounded through the walls. It was six thirty. She pulled the towel from her head and used the dryer sections to dry what she could as it was slapped off and a grumbling voice sounded. She gave a small snort and sat on her bed for a while, listening to her noisy chichi-san roll from his bed and walk around on his heels to the bathroom. Her head shook as she stood and went for the pick on her bed. Her hair was as dry as it was going to get. She refused to use a hairdryer, for it made her scalp dry and she could almost FEEL the long ends dying whenever she used it. Sitting back down on the comfy mattress in her normal drab colored clothes, she grabbed the tail end and diligently worked her way up.

She finished long before her father left the shower. She felt mildly bad for staying longer than normal and not giving the heater enough time to work, but there was nothing she could really do NOW... Fully clothed and her head back up in the towel to keep her cotton shirt dry, she headed into the living room and opened the balcony sliding doors, letting Beethoven out with her to enjoy the morning.

The temperature had risen in the span of a single hour and dusk had definitely come. She could see a small brightening behind the cloud that was her sight. She quietly inhaled as sounds of the neighborhood reached her ears. The area was waking up once again, and she was content to stand out here and greet it. There wasn't much she could do until her father made breakfast ANYWAY. She was basically not allowed in the kitchen, by his decree and HERS. Not only were there too many sharp objects to harm her, but she couldn't see what she was making, so it was all left up to him. At least her chichi-san was a good enough cook.

Hands helped prop her chin up on the wooden banister as she sightlessly stared. She was happy to be able to make a FEW things...utterly SIMPLE things... She scowled at her handicap, as she sometimes did. Not being able to make anything to fill her up, eating mostly fruit or toast for a snack, got her pitifully thin figure where it was. She didn't like the fact she was so thin, but that was another problem with being so overly tuned to her body. Eating even a moderate amount of food made her feel too full to the point of nausea. She tried to eat a more, to try and fix that, but it wasn't something that easy to break.

The inside door slid open, and her body turned to it. Seconds later, her hand extended and gently took the mug-size cup of hot tea. After taking it and sticking her hand through the handle. She brought it to her nose and inhaled the delectable aroma of jasmine tea. She loved that smell...it reminded her of flowers. As the door slid wordlessly closed again, she leaned against the railing and sipped the tea, relishing in the heat on her hands. The tip of the mug rested against her lips, allowing her to breathe in the fragrance.

Feeling the urge to go back in, she twisted around and let Beethoven in first before locking it behind her. Her nose was assaulted with the smells of toast and eggs and her nose wrinkled. She wouldn't mind some of the toast with a little bit of butter or even jelly...but the eggs already made her lose her appetite. She kept an even face, when what she really wanted to do was scrunch it up in revulsion. Beethoven's jangling went into the kitchen and was jangled again as her father gave him an almost obligatory scratch behind the ears. She looked away from the sound and wandered over to a plush rocker and sipped her tea in silence. The only sounds that gathered in the moderate-sized apartment were the sounds of cooking.

After a bit, porcelain clinked in the air, silverware following suit. She exhaled a quiet sigh and stood from the rocker, giving a quiet whistle to find Beethoven's location. After the dog barked, she headed to the dining table and quietly pulled her chair out. The smell of toast and butter, with a small amount of egg smell drifting up, met her nose as she bent in to sit down. She bit back a sigh and resolved once again to have at least something her father prepared. He tried to get her to eat, but it was like trying to make Beethoven do something he didn't want to do. It was extremely hard.

She nodded her thanks and grabbed the toast after a quick, subtle feel to locate everything with a chopstick. She finished both pieces and tea, managing to eat about the equivalent of a cup of eggs. She didn't finish her plate, as she knew her father was hoping to do. Neither liked to waste food, since they weren't rich and barely comfortable...so she gave the small bit to Beethoven. He quickly scarfed down the little bit of leftovers as animals usually do as she sipped the rest of her tea. As she listened to Beethoven licking his lips, her hand retained the plate and set the fork down with the tea mug and her father took it with his normal silence. She sat and waited for only a minute as the sink turned on as he did the dishes before gracefully standing and heading back to the balcony. Beethoven dutifully followed her back outside, happy to be out.

Her eyes closed, nose breathing in the morning. The sun rose even more, finally peeking into the layer of blackness behind her lids. It started evaporating some of the frost from the ground and the moisture rose to her nose. She leaned against the balcony with her hip and felt her eyes brush against her leg. A hand idly reached down and scratched his head, feeling the tenseness leave her shoulders. She felt the bliss of serenity and solitude, and wished she could stay outside all morning. But it was too cold, and she still had to brush her teeth before they left. Chichi-san would most likely be finishing up the dishes, and he never took very long to get ready. With a regretful look to the scene, she slowly headed back inside again.

Her ears perked up at the sounds of her father's heavy footsteps as she leaned against the bathroom sink, toothbrush in use. The lights remained off and she watched the shadow of her father's figure flitter back and forth every so often. He was so wound up anymore, but that was understandable. She was feeling on edge with the problems of being an adult with no adult freedom. She knew that her father was also feeling the effects of still taking care of her so much. Her lids drooped a little as she sighed and twisted to the sink. Her head slowly bent until her nose touched the chrome to the faucet. She brushed a little more, trying to make her mouth feel just a little more clean, before rinsing everything and washing her mouth.

The blur passed by once again through the mirror as she straightened and the sounds of clothing rustling was heard. It was time to leave again. She quickly put her toothbrush back in the holder and headed back for the front door, stopping when her father breezed by. She went for her coat and as she slipped it on, stopped next to the door and slipped her feet into her loafers. The fake, black leather completed the drab picture. A plain, dark gray turtleneck, with black slacks. The long, brown fleece coat only added to the fact that color didn't matter to her. Grabbing Beethoven's harness, she let him lead her out the door.

She stopped outside the two-door car and let her father open it. She waited until she heard the seat glide forward to let go of the harness. Jangling sounded as Beethoven hopped in, then the seat was replaced for her. She stood in silence, her face an impassive mask. As her father's footsteps faded when he went for the driver's side, she slid in and closed the door. The other door echoed after her, and she fought a shiver and want to cringe. She didn't like cars for one simple reason. Being constantly reminded of that tragic fact made her hands almost hastily buckle her in for safety.

As the car backed out from its parking spot, her head almost heavily sagged against the headrest as her father headed out of the large complex area. Her eyes reflexively closed as the anxiety slowly left through the vibration of the car under her body. Her shoulders drooped a little, body relaxing against they vinyl. As much as she hated cars, the rhythm and movement always lulled her mind into a small state of peace, allowing her to get through the ride to the college in peace.

There was no radio to listen to, no pleasant talk to make it through. She used the feel of the steel body surrounding her and hum of the engine to break the tense silence and relax. She rarely talked with her chichi-san anymore, for many reasons. They didn't have words to say, and she knew he still considered her part of his burden. She always accepted that, though she tried to behave and be polite to be a good daughter. It was the only thing she COULD do. There was little else she could do to make it up to him. Her eyes cracked into slits as she gave part of the car a sorrowful look. She bit back the urge to sigh and looked to the vicinity of the window. It would do no good to think about something that happened over a decade and a half ago.

The car slowed and took a left, into the college parking lot. She absently reached out and clicked the seatbelt open, going for her pack near her feet. It stopped after a small circle and she opened the door. She stood and shouldered the pack and grabbed her laptop case. She almost awkwardly leaned back into the open car, keeping her head down. "Arigatou chichi-san." _Thank you father._

"I'll be back the normal time to find you." He evenly replied, his voice directed away from her.

She nodded and cast her vision left. "Ja ne BT-kun." _See you later. As if understanding her, the dog barked once and panted. She took a step back and shut the door, standing just next to the entrance walk as the door abruptly drove off. She turned and stared to the large building with sightless eyes. College...the one thing that would soon free her from all this. All she had to do was make it through one and a half more years and she'd have her master's. She started toward the doors, grabbing the folding walking stick that stuck out from the top of her bag. It snapped straight with a click and she locked it in place._

She didn't mind college so much as she did the people inside it. The teachers were great...she spent a lot of time in this college when she was younger and got to know some of the teachers, many who were now old. Her last name was well-known to at least half a dozen teachers, and many still knew her by face. None spoke of her disfigurement, for they knew it was still too touchy and too painful for her to talk about. Her disfigurement...it was a horrid thing for someone so young to endure. She didn't mind being blind anymore...having enough time as a child to realize she would never see again. But people around the college stared at her, and whispered things they thought she couldn't hear. She bypassed most of them, trying to ignore it all. Why didn't they just turn away and not bother to look at her?

But other than the nuisances of other people, she found college a stimulating experience. She could fill her brain with all sorts of knowledge that she wanted to use. It was the highlight of her day, honestly. It was just hard to be a typical, note-copying student...but she found ways around that. A reporter sized tape recorder allowed her to get down any teachings and type them up to notes later. Her laptop was equipped with things normal students didn't need. Like auditory programs and search programs that allowed her to navigate her entire computer without trouble. It was all very expensive, but she maintained an excellent g.p.a. due to it. Along with specially ordered books in Braille, she was surviving the college world.

The only problem is it always passed to QUICKLY. Even as she absorbed things into her brain outside the tape recorder, time ticked by and didn't stop for her. She had six classes, some with half an hour to hour breaks in between. Though it allowed her to snag a quick bite from the cafeteria before returning. Classes went from an hour on up, and took up her entire day. By the time her last class came, she had enough homework to drudge through, and reports to continue with, to keep her busy till her father and Beethoven came to pick her up.

It was never hard for them to find her. She always sat at the closest table on the edge of the cafeteria area. And she was normally the only one THERE at the time as well too. That, or there was normally very few people accompanying her with homework of their own. She could always tell their arrival by the clicking of twenty doggy nails on the linoleum and the familiar stomp of boots. Not to mention she could smell something different about them both today. She closed the program down and put her things away where they belonged and stood from the chair.

Her nose wrinkled as she bent down to hug her loyal friend. She gave a small sigh of disgust and stood. Her face straightened as she grabbed both bags and shouldered them. "You both smell like fish." She evenly muttered. Her free hand went for the harness and let Beethoven lead her to the front doors.

"I picked up salmon for dinner tonight." He evenly reported.

She nodded and no more was said as their footsteps echoed down the hallways to the front door. The car was still running out front as her father repeated the same process with Beethoven before she got in. And as always, she hesitantly slid into the car and quickly buckled up, letting the drive back home lull her to relaxation. Nothing was said on the way home either.

The sun was setting as they headed inside. After putting her bags on the stand by the door for tomorrow, she slid the loafers off in the exact spot they were this morning. The sound of dry dog food hit her ears as her father poured for Beethoven. She let him have his supper as she made her way back to her bedroom, the sound of the small tv in the kitchen being turned on. Even though she shut the door, it was only cheap wood, and the news easily infiltrated through to her keen ears. She sighed and changed into her walking clothes and sat on her bed. She sat cross-legged position and focused on the quiet in her room to meditate for a while. She needed to let go of the stress of the day while she could. Soon, she would leave the sanctuary of her bedroom and it would all pile on her again.

A small scratch at the door gained her attention and her eyes opened as she got off the bed. She opened the door and got a whine. Wish a small smirk, she reached down and was instantly licked. "Hai, hai. Ikou BT-kun." _Yeah, yeah.__ Let's go. The dog moved out of her way and she headed to the front door again. She donned the sneakers and jacket, grabbing her key before heading out on a night walk. Her eyes got two walks a day for exercise, though they weren't much. She just wasn't able to give her retriever the exercise he needed with full-time college in the way. It wasn't fair to Beethoven, but the dog was given enough time to walk around while he was with her father at work. They fixed it so Beethoven could be penned in the back of the restaurant without customers knowing._

By the time she got back, the aroma of cooked fish and vegetables floated to her nose through the door. She inhaled and felt her stomach rumble. The only time she was remotely close to being hungry was at night, after eating very little during the day. She locked the door behind her and was assaulted with the news once again. Quietly shaking her head, she took the harness off Beethoven and went to her room to put it away for the night. Afterwards, she changed to her pajamas and meditated some more until her father gave a single knock on her door that supper was ready.

Just like breakfast, supper was a silent meal. They ate without saying a word, though her father twisted the tv to watch as he ate. She finished everything on her plate, being a little hungrier than most days. She piled the chopsticks and tea glass on the plate and carried it to the sink for her father to do later. Not too long after she left the kitchen for her college bag, did the chair scoot back from the floor and his attention drawn to the sink. The tv was moved again as he turned the volume up to listen to the latest soccer scores. She almost hurried to her room to avoid the noisy contraption. Tv was such a noisy insect as far as she was concerned. Just before she started in on her homework in the dark, the larger tv in the living room was turned on, also turned up. Her teeth grit in annoyance, but she resolved to ignore it and turned the volume up on her recorder and ear bud.

The next two hours was spent feeding what she wanted into notes on her computer for studying later. She went over again what she typed down, listening to the mechanical female voice programmed inside. Once the necessities were over with, she blanked the tape and opened the story file she was working on. It was one of the big reports due for Thanksgiving and she was halfway done with it now. It was due for her advanced English writing class and it had to be a story of some kind. The things that mattered were grammar, spelling, flow of the story, the point, etc. Being enamored with language, for it was all she had now, she was extremely picky and went over what she had written once again. It was already six typed pages out of the required twenty. Of course it was double-spaced to make it easier on her poor teacher's eyes. She listened as the female voice reread everything and stopped the program to delete or add parts to it. Something just wasn't good enough about it...

A different voice announced that it was eight and she shut the computer down for the night. After everything was put back, she momentarily left her room to put it back and go brush her teeth. She noticed the tv was off and all the lights were out. Her father was already in his room and most likely asleep. She quietly brushed her teeth in the dark, repeating the same actions as this morning. It was a ritual, her schedule. She lived it day in and day out, and it was ingrained in her internal clock. This was all she knew. It wasn't much of a life, but it was what she was cursed to.

Her toothbrush went back in its normal spot as she crossed the short distance to her room. She reflexively locked the door to gain a small amount of safety before trekking to her bed. She turned the alarm back on and pulled the sheets back. As she settled, her ears picked up Beethoven's even breathing. "Oyasumi, Beethoven-kun." She whispered. _Good night. The dog's only answer was a deep exhale. She gave a small smile in the dark and turned to face the wall._


	5. How Do I Work THIS?

_"A young boy skipped along a dirt trail next to his ojisan, feeling lighthearted about the sun shining down upon him. He could feel it on his skin and he liked the warmth it provided in the chilly spring afternoon. The young boy inhaled with childlike glee. Spring would be here soon, and the days would be longer. His step became lighter as he gained a few paces above the old man's casual walk. They were in no hurry to reach the next village, but the day was perfect to be a child._

_As the day traveled with them and the sun also walked its path as they walked theirs, the duo came within sight of a shrine in the middle of nowhere. It was small, but ornate with many symbols and proclaimed this shrine a very important one. Even though the lad didn't know which god, or even goddess, this shrine was built for, he bowed from good upbringing._

_'Ojisan!'__ The boy pleasantly called, a small hand pointing to the shrine. 'Look, look! What shrine is that made for??'_

_The old man stopped on his cane and took a second to adjust the pack on his back. He squinted as the young boy skipped back to him, a similar pack on his small shoulders. A brilliant smile overcame his face as he gave a low bow. 'We must be near the shore.' He mumbled, mostly to himself._

_The young boy looked up with innocent, confused eyes and blinked. "Eh? What do you mean ojisan??' The young head looked around, hearing what his ojisan said. Thunder from cliffs crashed in the distance by the water meeting their hard surface. A wondrous 'oohhh' escaped his mouth as his attention turned to the distance. Sharper eyes looked across the green fields that started to bloom, squinting to see even further._

_The old man straightened his bulky kimono after the straps mussed it and gave the youth a pat on the head. 'That shrine, magomusuko, is one of the many around this land that stand near the waters in respect to the island __Honshu__. It is made for those who are unable to travel over water to pay tribute to the goddess Amaterasu-sama.'_

_The young boy blinked wide eyes from the pause in the tale and threw his head back to the wood shrine. 'Ama...terasu-sama? Nani? Who's that?' He asked, cocking his head to the side._

_'Otoko no ko.' The elder admonished, waving a finger. 'Haven't your parents taught you ANYTHING?' He tsked and shook his head, grabbing part of the strap over his shoulder and continuing down the path. 'Youth.' He muttered, feeling older than his years. 'Come with me magomusuko, and I will enlighten your narrow mind to this great goddess.'_

_The youth, not offended by his ojisan's words, happily nodded at the thought of a tale to make the long trip shorter. He continued to skip a lazy pace next to his ojisan as they neared the way to the shrine. It slowly became larger as they neared, and the youth spotted someone bowing in reverence. 'Ah! LOOK ojisan!' He excitedly sputtered, a hand pointing. 'Someone is praying!'_

_'Of course they are. Would YOU not pray to any shrine that is made for the gods and goddesses of old?' The old man almost rhetorically asked. He smiled and gave a quiet chuckle as the youth pursed his lips, almost in thought. The hand clutching his pack moved and lightly patted the boy on the head again. Passing under a few budding trees, the old man kneeled a few kilometers from the shrine and kneeled under the tree. 'This is a nice place to take a break and tell you all about such a magnificent goddess.'_

_The youth quickly sat down and took his pack off to be more comfortable. He avidly watched his ojisan as the elder moved around and absently massaged his shoulders. He fought to squirm in impatience, but held his tongue in respect._

_Clearing his throat, the old man looked to the shrine with a small smile and then through the gnarled branches to the sky above. 'You see magomusuko, the goddess Amaterasu-sama is a Shinto goddess who rules the Heavens.' His aged eyes sparkled as he met his grandson's. 'She is the daughter to Izanagi-sama, who was god of light and the heavens. After his wife died giving birth, he went to the underworld to return her. They were separated for a long time until his own death. Izanagi-sama cleansed his body and from his left eye came Amaterasu-sama. Her form was so bright and radiant, that her parents sent her to the Celestial Heavens and she ruled there for a long time, casting light to the world._

_But she also had a brother called Susanowo-sama. That god was lord of winds, storms, and the oceans. He was an utterly evil god, but also a brave god. He came to the earth and caused havoc on its surface, creating a huge racket with his thunder. Amaterasu-sama retreated to a cave due to the noise and locked herself in tight.'_

_The young boy gasped. 'She locked herself in?? How did the world get light??' He wondered, leaning forward in rapt attention._

_'Hush and I will explain.' The old man's hand waved the boy's questions away. After clearing his throat, he continued. 'Many gods tried to lure her out, but failed. There was only one who could. Uzume-sama. She danced all the other gods into such hilarity, that the goddess peeked out of her hole intrigued.'_

_The little boy beamed. 'What did Uzume-sama dance?' He wondered, blinking in wonder._

_'One was Kagura, and another that symbolized the planting of seeds.'_

_'What happened to the goddess when she DID peek out?' The young boy wondered._

_'Well...a ray of light peeked out with her and that is what the dawn is. After her head glanced for a look-around, she found a mirror Uzume-sama hung on a tree. When Amaterasu-sama went closer to see better, the gods grabbed her and put her back where she belonged. The world was given light again, and all the darkness was swallowed away.'"_

"Computer. Stop." She ordered, moving the microphone to her mouth for better sound. Her command was instantly obeyed, and the feminine voice halted.

_"Next command?" It queried._

Her lips pursed as she thought. This was the second time in the past HOUR she'd listened to the story of Amaterasu, yet she was having trouble continuing. She was having a hard time finding her muse. A finger tapped her cheek. "Reread first paragraph and stop." The computer did as told, stopping after the one.

_"Next command?" It queried._

Her lips pressed together. "Put down generic note." She listened to a small ding as the computer pulled up the program. "'Add more description of outdoors.'"

_"Generic note completed. Save?"_

"Hai." A few beeps sounded in her headset as the note saved and stopped. She leaned back in the chair and absently cracked her fingers.

_"Next command?"_

"Reread next paragraph and stop." She listened to the next and a hand thoughtfully covered her mouth. That one needed a LOT more work. When the voice stopped, she listened for its question. There were PLENTY of opportunities to make that paragraph twice as long and even in to two. She thoughtfully tsked, nibbling on her lip. "Put down generic note." She commanded. The same beeping came to her ears. "'Research descriptions of old shrines for broad features to use. Look up symbols for shrine and add more details of mystic hangings on shrine. More possibilities for later use.' End message."

She continued to critique the story once again, adding many notes on almost every paragraph to be read later and fussed over. This made it the third time within the passing time since she sat at the cafeteria. She was alone and didn't fear the embarrassment of someone thinking she was talking to herself. Even with her ear buds in, she could still hear the quiet around her when her computer halted its speech program. After classes were the best time to get things done before the evening chaos befell her. And she would never find it as quiet as this at home.

The footsteps finally came, and she started putting things away. Her essay would have to wait for later, and she had much to work on still. There were a few things that needed to be torn down and retyped before every paragraph was perfect. But she had time, since it was due the day before Christmas break. Thanksgiving break just got over, but she was not one to procrastinate. She was just hoping that by the time it came to turn everything in, she would have enough resources to write another great narrative paper. She mentally sighed. 'Three weeks had BETTER be enough time to add five pages on to the four I've got.' She prayed, shouldering the bag.

"You guys are a little late today." She quietly muttered, giving Beethoven a small pat on the head. Her fingers were licked and she gave a small smile as she reached for the harness.

"Traffic." He quietly responded, already walking away. Giving a tiny nod, she nodded and followed her father to the car once again. The wind blew even fiercer for the beginning of December. Maybe they really WOULD get snow this year. It would be a treat. Even though she couldn't fully enjoy the sight of snow and the wondrous view of it blanketing a landscape, she could smell it and that was something not many people could understand. Or enjoy. They didn't appreciate the soft, almost non-existent touch of feeling flakes fall on your face and letting them melt. That was something people bypassed all too easily.

Even with the thoughts of past winters, she couldn't help but be pensive as the driver's side door slammed closed. She fought a wince and gritted her teeth, quickly looking to the window to keep from getting any suspicious, or knowing, looks. The whole ride back was spent relaxing with the drive, as she always did. By the time they returned to the apartments, she was calmer than she was getting in the car.

She followed her normal routine, but gave Beethoven a shorter walk than normal. She didn't think he minded anyway, even with his shaggy coat. As they headed upstairs, she could smell the aroma of Udon cooking. She inhaled as the door swung open, letting Beethoven in. Her eyes closed, even as her body automatically moved to her room. She loved Udon...it was her favorite dish. Her mother always... Her eyes shot open and almost noticeably darkened as she trudged to her bedroom, letting Beethoven inside first. No, she was NOT going to go down that road.

Their meal was silent with Beethoven eating in the kitchen. His noisy crunching easily made up for any talk they might've made, if any at all. When they both finished, she gathered her dishes and set them in the sink like normal and left her father to clear his place and put whatever was left in the fridge for leftovers. Even though Udon was so-so heated up, they never wasted food. Twenty doggy nails clicked on the wood floor as Beethoven loyally followed her to the bedroom. After his body brushed past her legs on his way in, she quietly locked the door behind her. It was time to make some headway on her story. She would get a few more things looked up on the network before bedtime.

Mere minutes after she started, she thought she heard the phone ring. Curious at who would call at this time of night, even though she didn't know the precise time, made her take out an ear bud to listen. Her father's voice murmured through the walls and paused. He spoke again and paused to listen before stopping altogether. She jumped when her computer asked for a command, and quickly typed 'hold' on the program. Her ears remained perked for any noise outside her bedroom...and about jumped out of her skin when her father sharply rapt on her door. She cried out in surprise and put a hand to her chest to calm her heartbeat.

"Phone for you." He called out, his footsteps retreating to the living room.

She blinked. "Nani?!" She quietly breathed, almost scrambling from the bed. _WHAT?! Was it Mia?? But it couldn't be; she just saw her friend yesterday! She hurriedly yanked the door open and rushed to the kitchen counter, both hands feeling around for the phone. She picked it up, wondering just WHO would call HER. She had no other friends other than Mia, so this was a surprise at the very least! "Moshi moshi." She quietly answered. __Hello._

"Hello...is this Ataki Kimon?"

"Hai." She answered, brow furrowing in confusion. The voice sounded professional and even in tone. She was trying to deduce who it was.

"Ataki-san, this is your oji-chan."

She blinked, but a small smile graced her face. "Konban wa oji-chan." She greeted. _Good evening uncle. "Is there something you needed?"_

"Hai. I was in a conversation with one of the teachers earlier this afternoon mei-chan."_ There was a pause, one that caused her brows to furrow in curiosity and suspicion._

"One of mine?" She queried, a little wary.

"Don't worry, nothing's wrong!" He hurriedly answered. "They talked to me about one of their students!"

She breathed a quiet sigh of relief and leaned against the counter. She was WORRIED for a second, since her attendance was perfect, and her grades were high. Her lips pursed as she wondered why her uncle would call when he rarely did.

"This student is apparently having problems in class and she's one of your teachers as well. She was wondering if you'd be able to help."

"Help?" She wondered, brow furrowing a little more. "How? In what WAY??"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cye's brow furrowed as his finger slipped and punctured the top of the wet clay mold. Instantly, his foot lifted and the pottery wheel stopped. He sighed in minute frustration and clumped the clay back into an unrecognizable lump, seeing as how he wouldn't be able to fix the lip of the ornate pitcher he was working on. The day just HADN'T gone right at ALL. Class was a bother, as it normally was with the Christmas season coming up, and the teachers not letting up on homework. There was an essay due the day before Christmas, and it was the heart of his problems. Not to mention the talk a few days ago.

He tried to bypass most of the tension by coming out to the work area of their business and trying to make something. Working with clay was always so soothing, as his mother told him. She urged that he should go and do something constructive if he was going to be so antsy and worried. And considering the fact that he hadn't really done much at their business, he figured it was due time to pull his own weight. But shaping clay with hands that wanted to do more than just LIGHTLY touch something wasn't placating him. He needed something MORE. He needed the satisfaction of knowing he didn't need to worry about FLUNKING.

_"Hai?"___

_His shaggy head peeked in past the English teacher's door, his lips pressing together. "You wanted to see me ma'am?" He queried, almost awkwardly stepping in when beckoned._

_"Come and sit Mouri-san." The elderly lady gently ordered. She gave a smile from behind her desk when he did so and folded her hands over a small stack of stapled papers. Her gaze moved down as she twisted it around and moved toward him. "Do you know what this Mouri-san?"_

_He leaned forward and stared at the black and white title. His lips pursed, seeing a 'C' in a red marker. "My descriptive paper." He quietly answered. His jaw clenched. A 'C'?! On WHALES? For the bearer of TORRENT?!?! There was the WORST case of irony in that...not to mention injustice._

_"Hai..." The teacher almost sadly answered, folding her hands back together. "I didn't like to give you such a low grade Cye, especially since you met some of the requirements."_

_His hand slowly reached up and plucked the papers from the desk and leaned back in the chair. He slowly flipped the first page and saw a few red lines for corrections. "But I still messed up on some stuff." He quietly reported, sad eyes looking to the next page. There were three on up for the many words he so painstakingly tried to get done. To see his hard work not an 'A' like he liked was a let down. Big time._

_"It's not just the few grammar and one or two spelling mistakes." She reported, seeing his downcast look. "Though it WAS designated a descriptive essay, which you did in plenty of depth, it lacked originality. The assignment was to collect data on a certain subject, site the sources, and construe the words together." She watched as he flipped to the next page. "Although you did VERY well with the information, it sounds more like you copied it from a textbook of some kind."_

_His head shot up in alarm. "I didn't CHEAT!" He quickly insisted, eyes widening a little. "I swear I didn't."_

_"Whoa, whoa Mouri-san."__ Her hands rose between them. "I believe you. I'm just saying that maybe you weren't in the right mood to write and ended up copying down much from your rough draft into this." The elderly lady's lips pressed together before her hand moved and reached into her desk. "I'd like to show you something..." The chair rolled back as she shuffled in the small file space and pulled out a small manila envelope. "Let's see..." She muttered, eyes intent as fingers flipped through the papers. "Ah, this should be sufficient. I'd like you to read the first page and tell me what you think about this student's writing capability."_

_He took it and leaned back in the chair. His eyes skimmed the title and found it to be a descriptive essay. Propping his head up, his eyes skimmed the title. '__Iwasehama__Beach__' glared back at him in font letters._

_"There is a thing about __Iwasehama__Beach__ that draws tourists from outside __Toyama__, and even farther than just the country of __Japan__. The warm summer heat toasts the sands and makes a person just want to stand around all day and warm their toes. All the while looking at the beauty that surrounds them, moving forward and backward on the tide. The dark blue waters are clear and move with a rhythm age-old that draws people to come out and play. People flock to its calm, warm waters by the dozens, their happy shouts and the many screams of children clutter up the beach every day. From before __noon__ to after __five o'clock__, there is barely enough place to put your feet, let alone anywhere to lay a beach blanket or cooler for the afternoon._

_The drawn people have a tendency to feel more expressive and act closer to nature when out near an element. Many tend to be freer and more juvenile, all the while managing to tastefully have fun in the process. Many lie around and soak up the warm rays of the sun on a cloudless day in a deep blue sky. Others bring things to keep them occupied, most likely too lost to the beauty that drifts over the blanket they walk over._

_Iwasehama__ is the best at early morning when the sun rises, or just when the sun is about to set. Barely a soul is on the entire beach, leaving just the seagulls and the ocean as a person's companion. The sand is cool to the touch, and feels extremely good to wiggle through your toes. Often, a cool breeze can be felt gently twisting your hair and bringing the smell of water to your nose. The sound of water lapping against the shore with extreme patience is worth the trip for such late or early hours. It goes with an almost metronome rhythm, never stopping for anything._

_The feel of the tide going in and out on bare feet is the whole reason to visit the beach. No matter WHAT time of day, a person can always feel the simple pleasure of cool water sneak up over their toes, quickly engulfing their skin. The ticklish feeling dissolves to the feel of once damp sand squish around your toes as the weight of your body pushes down with gravity..."_

_He wanted to continue to find out more about his beloved element, one he visited before, but handed the paper back to the teacher. "It's highly well written." He answered, blinking to pull himself back to reality. "I almost got sucked in."_

_The teacher grinned and put the paper back in the stack. "This is just one out of many well-done works my student has finished. She is, for lack of a better description, a brilliant artist. I happen to know that she slaves days, sometimes even weeks, over a paper to make sure it is absolutely perfect and captures a reader before they know what hits them." She gave a wry smile. "I am no exception. Once on a narrative story she did a semester ago, I asked if she was going to write a sequel to the paper she did." A quiet chuckle escaped her. "Imagine my surprise when she managed to fit it into an argumentive essay to boot."_

_His lips momentarily pursed, fingertips pressing together. "So, what does that have to do with me?" He queried, finally pressing the issue...even though the answer was pretty obvious._

_She smiled. "I'd like you to ask this person for some pointers Mouri-san. It can't hurt, and maybe you can get some help with your next paper. Which happens to be a narrative piece." She gave a small, dry grin. "And make sure it's different than your OTHER topics. I know you have a thing for water, which is apparent by all your water-type topics, but be ORIGINAL this time. Pick something you wouldn't ordinarily experience or do...or something that you HATE even. Make it into a story. These are due before Christmas break so I have time to pour over them, so you have a few weeks left. Get an idea, and make it a good one. I nitpick over everything in narratives, so I'm giving you fair warning."_

_"Do you want me to get in touch with this person?" He asked._

_Her head shook. "I can talk to the uncle that works here. He'll call her and relay my message. I'd go and call myself, but she's an overly private person and I'm going to tell you now I get the feeling that she doesn't talk at ALL about herself, so I wouldn't try for conversation outside the assignment."_

_His brow furrowed as something tickled the back of his head. "What's her name?"_

_"Ataki Kimon."_

His head shook as he pulled the clump of clay from the stand and put it back where he pulled it from. Of all the ironicy in the world, it HAD to be her. Mia's friend. The one who said rarely anything, if at ALL, when they first met to him or the others. The enigma he saw on one of his trips to college. He didn't know if someone up there liked him or hated him.

He stopped at the sink and washed his hands before grabbing a rag for the stool to wipe it down. Everything was cleaned, regardless of what it was. That was the only way to keep things in working order. Even though his time in the work area was pretty wasteful, his mind was at least giving him a distraction. Even if he WAS a little unsettled about the news he had to wait for. Apparently, his teacher tracked down her uncle after he left and ran the idea over. As far as he knew, the uncle was going to call tonight or tomorrow, and he would know his answer at class tomorrow or the next day.

The only problem was he STILL didn't have one idea in his head. The ONLY thing that came to mind was writing about the war, but there was no WAY he was going to be so stupid and jeopardize their secret for an 'A' paper. If he did, he'd let Kento beat some sense into him and ALLOW it. Which was a sad fate, since all the things that happened WOULD be enough to write about and get an 'A' in creativity. Any small instance would do and easily fill the required pages. His head savagely shook. No! He would just have to find something ELSE that was utterly original and hopefully never thought up before.

Tossing the towel in the sink to be put in the rag pile later, he stopped outside the doorway. He gave the place one last look-over before turning the lights out and heading back to the house. He ran up the small walkway, not wearing his coat. By the time he nearly slammed the door closed in the high winds, he was freezing. Winter would plan to be a cold one this year, even more so than normal. If that was true, maybe snow would finally fall. They didn't get snow anymore it seemed, with all the problems in the ecosystem by the world's fuel uses. With a shake of his head, Cye headed into the kitchen to check on the time and, mostly likely, get started on dinner. Maybe he'd be lucky enough to work his frustrations and anxiety out by cooking.


	6. Unexpected, But PLEASANT, Surprise

"You've GOT to be kidding me..." Sage muttered, flipping pages. His eyes narrowed in confusion and a tiny, amused look. With a quiet snort, he reread the front of the first page, wondering how much time he had to respond. This HAD to be a mistake. What was she THINKING?! "I hope she doesn't SINCERELY plan to go through this." He mumbled, quickly getting from the chair. Without really thinking, but knowing the OTHERS would want to see this proof, Sage grabbed his jacket and keys, leaving without a word. There was only one place he could really go without feeling a burden, and he sped off in that direction.

It didn't take long for him to get to Rowen's house. After a quick ring of the bell, huddling in his coat as the wind struck again, the door finally opened. He met Rowen's surprised and confused eyes. "Sage?" Rowen blurted out, immediately stepping inside when the cold slapped him in the face. "Come in." The door quickly shut behind them, the quiet swallowing up the wind. "What's up?"

Sage headed into the living room like a man on a mission. He honestly didn't know whether or not to be insulted by the implications she just provided. He heard Rowen follow him inside and plop down on the couch. He took the other side and turned to his good friend, grabbing the envelope from his back pocket. "You're not going to believe this..." He mysteriously answered, handing the whole thing over.

Rowen eyes widened from the address, but he had to smile. "So, you got another one, eh?" He kidded, grabbing the folded sheets. There was only two this time, and he eagerly unfolded it, knowing Sage NEVER showed their contents to anyone. He felt like a little boy with a toy that no one else was allowed to play with.

_Dear Sage-chan,_

_Yea I know I shouldn't add that to your name since I don't NEED to, but you know I'm practicing. I just thought I'd try out my vocabulary. Classes are going GREAT. My teacher says I'm doing pretty good as far as absorption goes, even though this is only my second year. So I thought...what the heck? I should get started on using it, so that way I won't feel so embarrassed or moronic next time we talk and you don't give my writing the oddest look I can probably imagine._

_And I hope that to be soon. Probably sooner than YOU think. You know my family has always been more than well off with my father's business, which he's still at believe it or not. I had a long talk with my aunt, and both my parents the past few months and my father is giving me enough money for a small...excursion as my Christmas present. I can also claim credit for it with my classes too, as a small...internship as it were._

_If you haven't guessed by now, which I think your sharp mind would, I'm coming back to __Toyama__! I'm so excited!! I'm beaming right now if you can't tell. I just can't sit still in class with the thought of being able to come back and see you guys! I want to pack right now, even though that's pointless. That's how eager I am to go back there. But don't tell the others...I want it to be a surprise! Well...I imagine you'll probably tell them, I don't know. I wouldn't be mad if they knew; cause then I wouldn't have to worry about going to THEM and surprising them._

_Anyway...chichi-san sent me enough cash for the same hotel we stayed in, just nothing as fancy as that. I got a two week vacation set up there, so just make sure you come see me every so often. I'm not able to drive in __Japan__, so I'll have problems going to YOU if that happens. I also intend on going shopping for you all, so see if you can talk everyone into it. Though I'm sure they won't MIND clearing their schedule...at least I hope not. I'm not going to be able to make THAT a surprise since I don't know what you all like. Let's just hit up the mall and what you see, I'll buy._

_So how IS everyone doing ANYWAY?? Is Ryo-chan still the workaholic you told me about? That boy needs to UNWIND. More to the point, I think he needs a girlfriend. Heh. I could just SEE that...college boy and also full-time worker trying to juggle THAT and an onna. It makes me laugh just thinking about it._

_And is Kento-chan still working with his mother? You're right in his needing classes. He shouldn't just get work experience and leave it at that. He should get a few business classes at the university in order to give his future some solidity. I'm surprised the others haven't talked him into it, but he might still be learning how to run that place. You'll have to take me there sometime so I can see their business. The food sounds good too._

_That's too bad about Cye-chan's schedule. I couldn't see having to inherit the whole business just because you're the guy of the family. How does he intend on using his major if he's to take over the business?? If he lived HERE, whoever wanted it would be able to have it. But from what you say about his mother's health, I suppose Cye-chan taking it over as quickly as possible would be smart. It's sad to hear that she's doing so badly. I imagine that she'd be as nice as he is, since Cye-chan is very polite to others. Even me. Heh...THAT brings back memories._

_But I think that's great that Rowen-chan is also pursuing something he likes. I remember that time when he sniped at me in the library when he had an Astronomy book in his face. He seemed to like it, so it's good that he's pursuing the topic. I'm glad he can. But from what you say of your weekends, he still hasn't changed. He still as prideful and sarcastic as when I was there? I kind of hope so, I want to get into one of our 'talks'. I miss those, they're always fun to see how you four break it up. Heh!_

_I hope this letter reaches you before I get there. I'll be arriving the twenty-second...probably around mid afternoon if the plane ride is smooth and on time. I'll check in to my room around dinnertime I assume, and see what I can do to look you up. I hope we can spend a few days together outside the group, if you don't mind, and take in the city again. Maybe you can show me around instead of everyone...and maybe even the park again. I'd like to see what it looks like in the winter and...well......maybe even relive a few memories I still hold._

_But anyway, I'll let you go. I've got to get to college and let my teacher know what I've got planned. I assume she'll be ecstatic to know that I'm going over. She told me once she came from that area and used to travel all over. Kinda like how I did. But I digress..._

_See you soon Sage-chan!! Feliz Navidad...Meri Kurisumasu...Merry Christmas! How EVER you wanna put it! Heh._

_E.S.M.-chan_

Rowen's brow shot into his hairline once again. It had throughout the letter, for many reasons. He hadn't known that Sage was more open to Epiphany than before. Last time he knew, they just talked, not TALKED. This made him wonder about those OTHER letters Sage owned, and what she responded back with. And what he sent HER.

Rowen finally folded the papers in silence and handed the envelope back to his friend, giving him wondering eyes. "So...she's coming here, eh?"

"And staying in a HOTEL." Sage reiterated, tucking it in the back of his slacks. "Why would she DO such a thing??"

Rowen's brow rose AGAIN. He stared at Sage and wondered about his behavior. If Epiphany came back...this was DEFINITELY going to be interesting! He wondered just how much Sage kept her updated with things in their lives. It would be funny to ask, since Sage would ignore him on that one. But the problem at hand was her return. Not that she was coming BACK, Rowen was excited at the fact to see an old friend again, but the main point was her stay. "So why does THAT get you riled up?" He asked, lips tipping.

Sage's eyes shot to his friend's and almost felt heat rise to his face. He turned and let the curtain of ever-present hair hide his features and idly tapped a finger on his pants. "You know Mia would gladly let her stay with her if asked. I don't know why she didn't just have me ask and then let me write her back."

Rowen's grin widened. "Maybe because she wanted it to be a surprise? At least she told YOU. From that letter, she said she didn't want us knowing she was showing up, but then there'd be no real way for her to get in touch with us. We never even gave her our addresses."

Sage's lips pursed, almost in a knowing way. "She has them." He muttered, almost inaudibly.

Rowen's brow shot into his hairline. "You gave her our addresses?!" He sputtered, gazing on in shock. His friend hadn't moved to look at him, but he looked utterly uncomfortable. Sage nodded minutely. Rowen slowly gained an evil grin as something became clear. "So...you intend on spending time with her like she wrote?"

Sage finally turned to look at Rowen, mostly from the tone of his voice. A brow rose in wariness. "Of course I will. That's partially why she's COMING here...to spend time with us."

"Are you sure it isn't YOU?" Rowen tossed back, his grin widening when Sage looked to his tapping finger. Bull's eye. "I see your feelings for Epi have changed JUST a little." He prodded, nudging Sage's leg with his foot. He snickered when Sage pinned him with a small glare and looked away. "Hey, just be glad SOMEONE knows. Cause when she gets back, we're ALL going to know. You think you're going to be able to hide something THIS noticeable to the others? You think you're going to hide if from KENTO?"

Sage snorted and leaned against the cushions. His gaze looked around the room and his ears perked to the silence. "So where is he today?" He queried, quickly changing the subject. As he figured, Rowen quieted. His gaze slowly looked to his good friend.

"I think dad's at the lab again. I don't know when he left, but I'm pretty sure it was early." Rowen mumbled, stretching his arms.

Sage gave a small smirk. "I guess the early rise sleep habit didn't transcend to the next generation." He purposely kidded, seeing Rowen smile a little.

Rowen snorted. "Hey...we let YOU have the early mornings remember?" He joked back, meeting amused eyes with his own. "And you're welcome TO them. You don't know what you're missing by staying up on cold nights when there's no precipitation to make clouds. The stars are pretty nice."

Sage snorted back and stood. "Not my element. But I DO stay up late, and have in the past, whenever I'm with you." His foot rose and tapped Rowen's leg. "You just don't know what you're missing with sunrises. They're breathtaking, especially when there's a wisp of cloud that gets turned pink from the rising sun."

Rowen also stood and headed for the kitchen. He heard Sage's muffled footsteps on the carpet follow. His hand waved, as if batting the statement aside. "I'd like mornings if they started later." He announced, heading for the fridge. Sage chuckled behind him. "So, you going to show that to the others?" He asked, grinning behind the half gallon of orange juice. His eyes spotted his good friend's widen almost in fear before he took a swig from the jug.

"Well I intend on TELLING them about this..." Sage answered, evading the question. "I'm pretty sure they'd want to know. Kento for sure. He'll be happy to know she's coming back for a visit." A dry grin popped up. "She intends on trying out some of her Japanese on us, so be prepared if she starts spouting off."

Rowen nearly choked on his drink. He coughed through his laughter and put the jug away. "Oh now THAT is going to be FUN to play with. How badly can we embarrass her?" He asked, eagerness in his eyes.

Sage shook his head in amusement, going to lean against the table. "Go easy on her will you? She's only two years into learning. She's been taking classes ever since she graduated from high school. And I'll have you know she graduated a year before we did."

Rowen's brow twitched again as he gave his friend an amused glance. "HOW much do you know about her?" He asked, getting his answer by Sage's face blocked again with that curtain of hair.

"Enough." He answered, arms absently crossing. "So...I'm headed out to Ryo's. Think he'll be there?"

Rowen snorted. "It's Saturday right? We all don't have classes then. You can bet he'll be at work. Let's head for Kento's. It's one; he should be up by now."

Sage snorted again, but nodded. "I'm driving."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This is so GREAT!"

"Calm yourself Kento. There's still a few weeks left before she even GETS here." Rowen answered, grinning despite himself.

"So? You think she celebrates Christmas? I'd like to get her something, now that I know she'll be here for it." Kento pinned Sage with a glance. "DOES she celebrate it?"

"Why are you asking ME?" Sage asked, getting a knowing snicker from Rowen. Violet glared at him again. "Yes she does. She also intends on getting us all something." He shrugged. "If you want to, go ahead."

"Good." Kento answered, nodding. He leaned back against the wall against his bed and stared at Sage. "You'll have to come with me to give me some ideas."

"Why ME?" Sage asked, scowling. "I don't DO public, crowded places."

Rowen's grin turned evil again. "Because YOU'RE the one who's kept in touch with her faithfully since she left over two years ago." He answered, getting another glare. "Hey...don't give ME that look. You don't need to be embarrassed." The glare hardened.

"But I don't know why she's staying at a HOTEL." Kento muttered, tapping a finger against his cheek. "Does she not think we'd be hospitable enough to put her somewhere with us for two weeks?"

Sage gave Kento a bored look. "Epiphany still hasn't changed THAT much since you last saw her. She's still shy and easily embarrassed. She doesn't even KNOW any of our families. Not to mention MINE would go nuts with a girl in the house; Ryo's never at his apartment; I don't trust Rowen with her-"

"HEY!"

"-And Cye's house is as busy as yours is."

"If not more." Kento cheekily answered, grinning. "You been able to get back to her yet? Let her know that you think Mia will house her?"

"I don't know if there's enough time." Sage gruffly answered, crossing his arms. "Our letters take a few weeks to a month to get delivered. I don't think it'd make it in time, and I don't know if she'd just up and cancel her reservation if we caught her in time at the hotel. She'd be stubborn and stay there, I just know it."

Rowen's brow twitched as he gazed at Sage. Another playful retort was just waiting to be said, but he bit his tongue and kept quiet. He had plenty of time to pick on his friend about Epiphany, more so than now. He knew the others would as well, as soon as they got over the pleasant shock of the news. It was unsure if the playful side of his mind should give them all clues, or let them figure it out on their own. "Sage also told me she's been learning our language and intends on using it when she comes back." Rowen reported, unable to hide his grin.

Kento's brow rose, but he smiled back. "She is? That's great! What can we do to see how much she knows?"

"You guys..." Sage muttered, shaking his head. "Can you at least give her a DAY to settle in before you pick on her??"

Kento's grin widened. "Hey, I come from a family of five buddy. Childish pranks are my specialty." He laughed.

Sage couldn't help but chuckle with the others. He couldn't help the fact that his mind also wanted to tease Epiphany as far as her language was concerned, but he wouldn't be as blatantly outward as he knew the OTHERS would. "Anyway...shall we go let Cye know what's going on? Maybe we can find a way to let Epiphany know so she can change her plans."

Kento hopped off the bed and went for his closet to grab a sweater. "We can see what he's got going on." He answered, pulling a bulky knit over his head. "If we're lucky, we can save him from his homework again."

Rowen's eyes rolled. "When you hit college up Kento, we're going to bug YOU and see how YOU like not getting anything done that involves your future."

Kento just smiled and headed toward the door, hearing the others follow. "You wish Rowen. You think ma will let you in the house if I've got homework to do?" He laughed as the three headed to the front door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Konnichi wa Sayoko-san." _Hello Sayoko._

"Konnichi wa minna-chan." _Good afternoon everyone. Sayoko stood in the doorway with a small smile. "Ototo-chan is...doing homework you guys." She answered, giving an apologetic look. "And he doesn't want to be disturbed."_

"Much like last time." Kento piped up, nudging his way forward. He shouldered past Rowen and leaned against the doorway. "But we've got some news he'll DEFINTELY wanna hear!"

Sayoko's lips pursed in thought. She knew Cye didn't want to be distracted with his paper in the works...or lack thereof. He had gotten a few ideas from that strange girl yesterday and was trying to figure out a small short story to build on. She wouldn't have known except he came home with such a distraught and thoughtful face that she HAD to ask what the matter was. "Well..." Her mouth pressed together. "Promise me you won't take too long? I don't want to keep ototo-chan from his homework. But if you SAY it's important..."

"Oh it is." Rowen insisted, already pushing Kento inside. He was FREEZING! "And we promise we won't stay long. I'm sure NO ONE wants to be around Cye after that little bit with Kimon!"

The three headed for Cye's room, wondering about the turnout of the incident from yesterday. Of course Cye rambled his worries to Kento on what the problem was to cool off, and Kento told everyone else his good friend was having troubles. Save Ryo, since he was so busy, the rest wondered about the outcome with the silent girl they met not too long ago. To a tiny degree, they were curious about her and wanted to know if there WAS a way to help him up his grade. The two let Kento knock, also the one to let Cye know what was going on. They interacted with Cye alright, but Kento and he were better friends by far.

Even before Cye could say anything back, Kento opened the door and strolled in. "Hey Cye buddy! Do we have some news for YOU!"

The three stopped and blinked at seeing something all too comical, but odd. Instead of sitting hunched over on his desk like normal, the bearer of Torrent was laying on his bed with his head hanging over the side, legs lying against the wall. In his hands was a piece of paper. It pulled away and he blinked. "Hey guys. What're you DOING here? I assume you know Sayoko gave you orders not to bother me."

Rowen shrugged past this strange position for his friend and sat on the edge of Cye's bed. "Well we've got some news that's going to brighten up YOUR day." Blue eyes pointedly looked over his form. "Which must be going worse than this position looks uncomfortable." He grinned and ignored Cye's scowl. "You remember Epiphany?"

Cye's brow rose. "Marzellos? Of COURSE I remember her. It's only been two years!" He answered, giving Rowen a bored look. "What's your point?"

"She's coming back for two weeks." Sage answered, leaning against Cye's desk. He looked on in amusement at his friend's position.

Cye smiled and swung his legs over to sit normally on his bed. "Really? Great! It's been a while. I wonder if she's changed any."

Rowen grinned again on the inside track to Cye's question. "Ask Sage, HE'D know."

"Rowen..." Sage warned, giving him a dangerous look. He was tired of being inadvertently embarrassed by all of his friend's hints. If this kept up, he'd give in to the peer pressure and not even WANT to see Epiphany when she came back.

"So when does she intend on coming back?"

"The day before our break starts. I assume hers is around the same time. But she wrote and told me she made reservations for the same hotel she stayed at when she was here two years ago." Sage reported.

Cye gave his friend an odd look. "Why? Didn't she think that we wouldn't allow her here for a while? I'm sure none of our families would mind ALL that much. Epiphany is the type who'd be on her best behavior..."

"I figured he'd say something like that." Kento joked, grinning. "Well we're trying to figure out a way to get a message to her before she gets here to say that we don't think Mia will mind housing her for those few weeks."

"Have you even ASKED Mia??" Cye asked, giving a skeptical look.

"It's MIA Cye. She even asks about Epi when she thinks Sage is going to get another letter." Rowen answered, giving his friend a bored look. "I'm PRETTY sure she wouldn't mind the company. Remember when Epi was here and met Mia? Mia took a liking to her, and she even offered to house Epi when we had our more routine visits. We'll just tell her the situation and I'm almost positive she'll mention it."

"Right before one of you says you were HOPING she'd say that??" Cye pressed, raising a brow.

"DETAILS Cye..." Kento butt in, grinning. "Now, you going to go with us to make that trip or not?"

Cye gave his good friend an incredulous look. "I WAS working; I'll have you know Kento! Just because we don't have classes doesn't mean I planned on screwing around! I've got a story to work on...one that has to be an 'A' and bring my GRADE up!"

"How DID that go anyway?" Rowen asked, cocking his head to one side.

Cye looked to the piece of paper in his hand and bit his lip. There were a few lines of things that Kimon gave him ideas for, some that were spurred by her trying to teach him the better ways of writing. He didn't know what to expect when she told him to meet her at the cafeteria after classes were over with, but she didn't even bother with small talk. Apparently, during some free time, she had worked up something for him to read and explained a few things with some of the questions he had. She didn't even bother to say hello or goodbye when her ride suddenly showed up. She just said if he needed further help to talk with their teacher and then to let her know so she could get some more lessons in. It was quite odd and he didn't know how to take it.

"Well..." Cye looked to his paper again. "I don't really KNOW. I'm not too sure how to take it."

The three just stared at him in blinking confusion, but shortly decided to drop it since the look on their friend's face looked like he was trying to grasp something he wasn't going to be able to comprehend. "Anyway..." Sage cut in. "If we help you come up with some ideas, you wanna come with us? I'm driving."

Cye's face scrunched up in pure thought as he looked from Sage to the accursed paper. It would be nice to get some help, but he didn't feel it would all be done by HIM alone if the others helped. Even though he was having the worst case of writer's block right now. It seemed that whatever was out of his element wasn't something to easily pluck from creativity. His mind whispered that he DID let Sayoko and his mother try and give him a few ideas earlier... What harm could three other minds do? In all honesty, he had two weeks to come up with something original and GOOD...and he hadn't even STARTED yet. "Deal. Let's hit it on the way. Maybe something about Toyama will spark inspiration."

"What's the topic you have to write about anyway?" Sage wondered, backing from the desk as Cye went for it.

"Anything that comes to mind...but it's a narrative paper. So I'm just looking for something interesting and what can grab a reader. So far I've got about four ideas, some of what Kimon gave to me to help." Cye stuffed the few things in his pack for the ride. "But I want to come up with something on my own though."

"Well, maybe we can help you in the car. Or Mia can help when we get there." Kento offered, heading for the hallway.

"Why DO you want me to come with you guys so badly ANYWAY?" Cye queried, curious about the reason.

"Because you're the one who helps out more. We're hoping if OUR attempts fail, that you'll be able to soften her up." Rowen kidded, grinning.

Cye's eyes rolled at his friend's bad humor as they headed for the car.


	7. Tis The Season, For Giving

She lived by a schedule. It wasn't exact down to the second, but always punctual to at least five minutes within her needed time. She always made time for homework after her classes were over with to kill a few of those spare hours till her schedule came up again. She always had plenty to do in those few spare hours...in the peace and quiet. She liked it like that too, not having to worry about embarrassing herself or doing the wrong thing to draw attention to her person. She didn't like attention anymore than necessary, unless it was from an adult. People her own age made her wary of their eyes.

She never felt like she could get as much done if she was in the presence of other twenty-one-year-olds. She felt subconscious of her behavior, even though she didn't have to worry about seeing their looks. She could feel most of them, could almost SENSE them, and that was enough. So, she never truly did homework or copy notes down until she was alone to work as she saw fit. In public places, or where she knew she was never sure of being alone, she always used the keyboard command to her program instead of the verbal. It was a little harder, but she was used to it as much as the audio.

She loved the program, almost to the point of a crutch. It was designed for her as soon as she was able to learn how to type. It was ingenious, and something she did EVERYTHING on. Her notes, oddball stories, homework, essays...virtually EVERY assignment was typed up on a Word program and gone over with the electronic voice downloaded into her computer. The program was made for people such as herself, to help them deal with their handicap and not work with Braille so much.

She continued to type out the rough draft to Amaterasu, smoothing the edges for a better copy. When she finished proofing the few pages and was finally happy with the result, she would reread it and think of more ideas, before listening again and continuing on. Writing was an exact art, one of the few things she had to work with, and she wanted everything to be perfect. It was something she knew she took after her mother in. Perfection for romance literature.

She always sat in ramrod position whenever she typed...leaning against the back of the chair in a thoughtful pose, a finger pressed against her lips when listening. The ear buds in her ears and lack of clacking keys were key pointers to the position that she was definitely listening at the present moment. Going over the story one final time to make sure everything was as she wanted it before saving, then listening one last time and brooding over more ideas to work out for later. She still had a good week left before the paper was turned in, and it was far from her high standards of being decent.

Suddenly, the subtle aroma of the ocean hit her nose. Salt water to be more precise. She quickly cast all expression from her face and sat up more pristinely, as a lady should do. She knew that smell, though when she finally decided to notice it, or when it arrived, was unknown. She felt like her private space was being invaded, even in the middle of the cafeteria with no one else around. This was HER spot, even though she felt his presence close by. She knew who it was by associating salt water with his voice. The question was...what was he doing here now??

After typing stop on her computer, she pulled the buds from her ears and smelled again to find his position. He was sitting in the chair across from her. How presumptuous. "Can I help you?" She quietly asked, folding her hands in her lap. She felt she presented the picture of a perfect lady.

Cye's lips pressed together as he looked into the sightless eyes that somehow managed to look him right in the eye. It was unnerving to see a blind person's eyes. They could stare you down without blinking, because they didn't know what they were looking at. He felt like fidgeting, but knew from Mia's statement not too long back that her hearing was exceptional. He would have to be wary of how he spoke. "I'd like to thank you on your help with my essay." He quietly began, keeping his voice even.

She didn't even blink. She just sat there in silence, wondering what his angle was. No one had ever thanked her for something like this, since she never helped anyone before. She kept to herself and didn't offer her services to others. What ELSE did he want?? She pinpointed his voice and sat a little straighter to look him down. If this man thought he was going to get a 'you're welcome' from her, he was a little full of himself.

Cye licked his lips and mildly blushed in embarrassment when she kept staring at him. She had nice eyes...a light grey that looked almost blue. The most unusual, aside from Sage's. "I haven't been able to get much written down and I was wondering..." He harshly swallowed and pressed his index fingers together in his uncertainty. "I was wondering if...if you'd be willing to help me again. I can read to you what I have and see if there're any other pointers you can give me."

"Why didn't you talk to the teacher if you wanted more help?" She asked, going for her laptop. She slowly closed the screen, not wanting anyone to see what she was working on. That was for her and her only. "Why did you come to me? The arrangement was for you to talk to the teacher, not me."

Cye blinked in confusion. "It's faster this way. I saw you here on my way out and thought it couldn't hurt since you were doing homework."

Her brow twitched upward in minute irritation, but that's all that showed on the outside. "Yes I was doing homework. I thought the agreement was, if you needed help, to talk to our teacher and she would set up a time I could work around. I do not appreciate my schedule being interrupted."

Cye's brow shot up. He leaned back in the chair and looked at her. "Gomen nasai..." He finally answered, still giving her an odd look. "I didn't mean to interrupt you THAT much... I just...didn't think it'd be that much of a burden."

He sure sounded apologetic; even if his voice was tipping off that he was thinking her situation odd. She didn't expect him to understand the intricacies she lived with day in and out. A voice in her mind also whispered that this was one of Mia's friends...she could tell by the way he shuffled his clothes around. She could tell back then, and the sound was familiar to her ears. She shouldn't be harsh to the friend of one of HER only friends... "You weren't a burden. I don't mind helping for the sake of writing. Writing is an art and you shouldn't slaughter it."

Cye couldn't help but scowl. So he wasn't a Van Gogh of the writing world...sue him. "Not everyone can write as well as you do Kimon-san." He responded, hearing his irritation in his voice.

Her lips twitched. She knew that...because no one put as much effort into a story as she did. "Well I'll help you...but don't expect many pleasantries. I too have my own story to work on and that comes before your homework. Remember, you came to me on this. I can't be expected to put everything aside to help you."

Cye felt his blood boil on low. Was Mia always friends with people who acted so high and mighty? "Yes...god forbid another student help someone else." He muttered, not really wanting her to hear.

Her mouth tightened and a brow rose. Her hand clenched in her lap. "I don't appreciate being talked to like that sir." She quietly answered, trying to keep the venom from her voice. "After all...YOU were the one who sat at the table **I was using."**

Cye could feel the blood pounding in his temples, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. It felt like a headache starting, and it was coming from this small argument. He didn't want to fight with her because she SEEMED like a nice person. Though she was quiet and didn't talk to him much besides homework, he still thought she was a nice person inside.

He leaned back in the seat and gave a quiet sigh. "I don't want to argue with you. I'm sorry if I came off as cross. I'm sorry I invaded your privacy. Will you continue to give me pointers? This is due in a week or so and I've been trying my hardest to get it worked on...but I'm not as good a writer as you are. I can't think of anything really original and I'm almost desperate right now. I didn't think you looked really busy, so I thought I'd save myself a day and see if you could help some more. Will you?"

She could tell by his voice he was fully sorry, and tired. He apparently had an overly busy life to attend to. Really busy...unlike hers... True she juggled college and a job that was two or three days out of the week for extra money, but that paled in comparison to the sound of his voice. He sounded stressed out, big time.

Her eyes darted to the vicinity of the table and her laptop. Her mouth pursed in thought. She didn't want to rearrange her schedule for this, since it would mean she would have to use more of her quiet time in the morning to get her story worked on... But... Her eyes looked up again. "You don't SOUND like you have much done." She quietly averted. "How many pages are you into your story?"

"I told you," He sullenly answered, "I have a few paragraphs of different ideas, but nothing definite. I'm on a blank."

"Writer's block." She immediately announced, solemnly nodding. She knew all about it...the horrid little mental block that kept creativity from her at times. It was frustrating to not be able to type when you WANTED to or HAD to. And for a blind person who couldn't do much else to pass the time, the feeling was like a prison. Her lips pressed together again. "What time is it? I've been unable to feel the hour."

Cye's brow rose at that statement, but he looked to his watch. "It's...wow...it's later than I thought." He muttered, knowing he would need to get home sooner.

"The time...onegai?" She politely pestered.

"Five." He announced, sitting as he was.

"I have about half an hour to go over everything. That's not enough time for an in-depth analysis and-"

"All I need is whatever help you can give me." He insisted, leaning forward a little. "I have the papers with me. I came straight from my last class. Can you do me this small favor please??"

Her gaze lowered at his persistence. "You must really need a good grade for this to ask ME for help."

"The teacher said you were the best writer she'd seen...and yes I do." He quietly answered, sitting back.

She exhaled a quiet sigh. "You know you'll really have to work hard in order to get a good paper even remotely close to the time **I put into mine..." She vaguely answered. Her eyes speared his again by pinning his voice. "But I'll help you for the little time I've got left. Just let me close this down first. It will take a minute." Her hands went for the ear bud on the keyboard. "Get your things out and we'll begin."**

He watched as she pressed a single key and listened for a second before typing on instinct. Even though she couldn't see, her face looked to the screen as if she could. She went through a series of short pauses and typing, before finally closing the screen again. He couldn't help but watch and ignore her command, but snapped to attention as her computer went into an expensive-looking leather bag.

After the papers flipped open, she sat back and folded her hands on the table, having put everything away. She wanted to be totally ready to grab everything and leave when they arrived. She would know as soon as she heard nails clicking on the floor. "Alright...read to me each story idea you have...but be sure to grab a pencil. I'll be giving you pointers to hopefully get you past your block."

He quickly stuck a hand into his bag and grabbed a mechanical pencil ready for use. After that, he quietly cleared his throat and tried not to sound like he was in front of the entire classroom with a report. He only wrote about ten or eleven lines of each idea he had, trying to find a beginning to work with. None were very good to say the least. Each story didn't take more than five minutes to read...with about ten of her giving tips and waiting for him to write them down as fast as he could. Even though he had about half a dozen ideas, they didn't manage to get through some that HE considered he better.

Before she knew it, actually having gotten caught UP in giving him ideas, those nails clicked their way down the hall. Her hands immediately went for the two bags she possessed, startling the person sitting across from her in the middle of his sentence. "That's my ride." She announced, standing from the table.

He blinked and looked around, finding a short, slightly haggard-looking man and a dog making their way down the empty corridor. "Oh..." He spied a quick glance at his watch and mentally kept track of her leaving time. Five thirty it was then...he'd see if he could find a way to work with her before this time sometime later. "Guess I'd better be on my way as well. Everyone will wonder where I'm at."

Her hand paused in the middle of putting her backpack over her shoulder. Her face turned to his and she stared with an almost blank expression on her face, not able to comprehend what he was talking about. "You...live at home then." She quietly stated.

"Yea...I think my sister is making dinner tonight too." He added, putting his backpack on as well.

Her gaze looked to the floor as she finished her action, almost thoughtfully. She didn't know why it seemed out of reach to see this kind, tenor voice with a family waiting for him. "You have enough to go on for now?" She queried, feeling her father's eyes on her. She could almost sense his confusion, but bypassed it as the nails stopped next to her. Her hand reflexively lowered to let her eyes lick it.

He smiled at her affection toward her dog. Of course they would be close, because she would heavily need a seeing-eye dog. "I do." He answered. "We didn't get through them all, but you helped me nonetheless. Arigatou."

She nodded and grasped the handle, feeling uncomfortable...and her heart beating faster. She just bypassed it to the awkwardness of the situation. Taking a step back, feeling Beethoven start to pull her in the direction for the front doors, she gripped the handle and turned to face the table. "Good luck on your essay. I'll......be here if you need more help." Feeling her heartbeat roaring in her ears, she gracefully turned when those footsteps started retreating the way he came in.

Cye had to smile again. He KNEW she was a nice person underneath... "I'll be sure to look for you." He called, walking around the table. "And the name's Cye!"

She gave a single nod, not needing to look around to hear him. She could hear his echo still bouncing off the walls down the way. She walked a little behind her father, Beethoven at her side...and wondered just EXACTLY she just got herself into.

Cye watched in mild curiosity as the pair walked away. They didn't exchange one word, and walked at almost a stranger's distance from each other. His eyes wondrously narrowed as he watched them. If that was her father, they certainly didn't act very FRIENDLY toward each other. They acted like perfect strangers almost. They rounded a corner and left his eyesight, also reminding him that he needed to get home. Grabbing the straps over his shoulders, Cye went in the opposite direction for one of the other parking lots.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Christmas shopping a week and a half before the actual day is a scary thing. He NEVER liked crowds and avoided them whenever possible. Especially a crowd full of people hurrying everywhere in and out of stores with kids in tow. Not that he had anything against the children, he had a small soft spot for them actually...it was the PARENTS he didn't really like. But yet, here he was, being dragged through lines of people by the sleeve of his ever-present button-up shirt, trying to yank himself free. "For the last TIME...I can walk by MYSELF." He ordered, unable to glare at the back of his friend's head.

"No WAY am I going to lose you in this bud."

"Yea...you might be mobbed by hoards of teenage girls wanting your number and/or address and we'd never see you again."

"Very FUNNY." He retorted, glaring to the person behind him.

"I STILL don't see why you didn't TELL me about this in the first place."

"Because you were at WORK Ryo...and none of us are going to call you while you're at work when it's irrational to do so." He returned, looking over his other shoulder.

"You WOULD think that way Sage."

"Don't POKE me Rowen." Sage spat out, narrowing his eyes.

"Ooo, the Christmas season has yet to reach a mister scrooge." Rowen teased back.

"How come CYE didn't come with??" Ryo asked, dodging someone in the crowd. For good measure, his arm reached out and grabbed hold of Rowen's sweater to keep from being lost.

"Sayoko-san said he wasn't home. Which is curious."

"Detention?" Sage queried, turning his head a little.

"Cye?? We're talking about CYE MOURI?? Shea'right."

"Oh and you'd KNOW Kento...mister best friend." Rowen teased, feeling Ryo tug on his sweater as someone else nearly bumped into them.

"Yup!" Kento cheekily added, dodging around people as leader of the little human train.

"Are we THERE yet??" Sage nearly whined, feeling suffocated with everyone around and the young girls that kept looking at him.

"Would YOU like to ask everyone to move out of the way?" Rowen asked, poking his good friend again.

"We can duck in here." Kento suddenly announced, making a hard right. It was a little odd to do so as extremely sudden as he did, since the line nearly bumped into three or four people walking in front of them.

"Just WHAT are you looking for again? And for WHO??" Ryo asked, feeling a little smothered himself with the number of people walking around him. He let someone by and walked around the short display in front of them.

Kento raised a hand and touched his index fingers together and counted off. "There's still Rinfi, and Mei Ryu, and Chun Fa, and ma, and two people at work I'm surprising, then there's the 'secret santa' someone at work dreamed up...then there's Epiphany." A smirk sprouted on his face. "I'm saving that for last. So Sage can get some ideas to shout out on the trip crossing the stores."

"I still don't know why you guys left a NOTE under my door. I DO have an answering machine for that REASON you know." Ryo almost sulkingly announced, sticking his head up.

Rowen grinned and poked his head over from an aisle. "But then we wouldn't be able to see the grounds you live in Ryo."

"You all still have KEYS!" Ryo added, giving his friend an odd look.

"Let's just get this over with. We ALL have people to shop for still, though not as much as mister procrastinator does." Sage announced, breaking it up.

"Sheesh...just turned twenty half a year ago and already you're acting like an old man."

"I don't like crowds. You KNOW that." Sage evenly insisted, idly staring at an item in his hands.

"Is that why we're almost all here?" Kento asked, looking up from kneeling position. "There's strength in numbers??" He got a few snickers for that, but Sage didn't bother to even look his way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After five stores, six shopping bags being toted by the others, who still clung to him to keep from getting lost and/or losing him, Sage was ready to call it a night and call a CAB. But Ryo had a grip on his left arm, Rowen on his right. There was no way he was going to lose them in the crowd and have them search the entire place for him, get lost themselves, and end up making it an even worse night than it was now. No...he'd dutifully stay put, even though there WERE a few places he wanted to look in private. He didn't want Rowen picking on him, or Kento cracking jokes. All Sage wanted to do was look at something he had in mind on his own. The only way to do that was...

"Kento...let's go sit down at the food court. I need a break."

"Hey good! I'm in need of a snack too!" Kento gaily announced, making a hard turn. The others nearly got knocked over as he weaved through people in an almost hurried manner. He finally got them to a massive, conjoined table in one piece and everyone set their bags down. "I'm heading out guys. Wish me luck!" With a laugh, Kento abandoned his purchases in favor of the almighty food court.

Rowen was second in abandoning his things, taking off in a different direction than his friend. Both Sage and Ryo watched them go with small smiles. "Can we rename them bottomless pits?"

"One and two." Sage added, smirking. His toes wiggled in the loafers, feeling the blood go back to them. He'd forgotten how long they trekked up and down the entire mall, and how many times. And how many FLOORS. Seeing the two loudmouths gone from eyesight and temporarily averted, Sage's vision turned to the small section of jewelry stores around them. Now was no better time to do this, while he wouldn't get any guff from the others. "Ryo...can I have you watch everyone's stuff? I'm going to take advantage of this brief time and go check something out."

Ryo cocked a brow. "Sure..." He drawled, grabbing the packages from the top of the table. The others wouldn't be so gracious and move them before setting their trays down. Best to do it now and keep from breaking anything.

Sage gave a small nod of thanks and got from the table, feeling tiger blue follow him the entire way. He brushed it off and entered past the fake wood pillars of a jewelry store. He felt eyes from the salespeople, but brushed it off and headed for the women's section. His eyes looked down and easily adjusted to the bright lights that made every jewel sparkle and stand out. But he was intent on a certain thing, if only he could find the right area.

"Hello... Can I help you?"

His gaze shot up and to an elderly man's. His defenses unconsciously lowered and he gave a small nod. "I'm looking for the Topaz section."

"A little further down this way." The man moved to a different section and unlocked the back of the jewelry display.

Sage stopped in front of the relatively good size of choices. There was much to choose from, but he wanted something simple. He wasn't a person of flashy tastes, and knew she wasn't either. He didn't need to be told that; he could tell by her writings. And he also knew her birthday from when she was here. He couldn't forget it. After eyeing the rings, earrings, necklaces, and bracelets, violet locked on a simple set and knew that was it. His finger pointed to it from above. "That one, second row this way...third from the right."

The man brought out the box and kept an eye on the half-caret earring and gold necklace set. It was expensive to say the least, since the necklace was twenty-four caret gold, and the stones not biologically grown. Everything the young man held was natural, but there was a good feeling he found whatever he was looking for.

Sage gave a small nod as he handed the box back. His other hand was already reaching for the money in his front pocket. "I'll take it." It didn't take long to get the purchase paid for and put in a quaint little box. Denying the bag to hide the purchase in his coat pocket, Sage grabbed the receipt and put it with the box.

"Have a Merry Christmas sir. She must be a lucky girl to get something that fancy." The man said, giving a smile.

Sage gave a meek smile and waved as he almost hurried from the door, feeling his cheeks burn. His head ducked and a hand idly went in his pocket, lightly clenching the box. He didn't know if this was a good idea...but he just HAD to get her something special. Something just told him he had to.


	8. These Are The Days To Be Together

The days seemed to pass even slower now that he KNEW something big was going to happen. With Epiphany's arrival in a few days, not to mention his approaching DEADLINE, the whole group plus Mia was waiting for Christmas break to arrive. Time seemed to be speeding up, but also slowing down in some aspects.

That aspect would be getting homework done and over with. Especially one large piece that was a chunk of his GRADE. It was going better now that he had some help of a certain gifted writer...but he STILL had to think up of the rest on his OWN. Cye leaned back in his seat at his desk and tapped the pencil against the surface. He was making good headway now, as if she managed to unlock that door keeping his creativity away. His lips pursed as he looked to the loose-leaf sheets spread on his desk. He knew that it had something to do with her passion for writing. The way she described things, even though she would never see them. It was as if she could in her mind. She had a way with words, when she chose to speak them... It was no WONDER she was good. She reminded him of Sage in a way, someone who didn't speak unless he felt it was something necessary to say. Except...at least Sage made small talk now and then...

Cye's head shook and went back to work. Thinking of things besides his story wasn't going to get it done. Though he was two pages away from the required eight, he still had to get it typed up and spaced as requirements ordered. That would take all the goaded time off he managed to weasel out of his onesan at the business. The only way he did was by promising to spend twice the time at the kiln and wheel on his time off. Not that he was really complaining; working with clay was extremely soothing. Shaping it on a wheel was like feeling water move around in your hands.

His stomach growled a little later in the evening and Cye was easily swayed to stop for the night. He came home as soon as classes were over with to get some more work done...after taking an hour to work with Kimon of course. He read what he had so far and sat down to make corrections as soon as he got home. He didn't want to change ALL of it, but knew she knew what she was talking about...so changed the most blatant and left some of his work still his.

The lights clicked off and the door shut, as if putting his troubles away in a box for another day. He'd get some more done later after dinner was done and over with. On his way to the kitchen, he passed the Christmas tree and paused, giving it a look. He purposely inhaled the intense smell of pine and smiled. They all did a wonderful job on it. Sayoko and his mother knew what they were doing when they helped. He and Ryuusuke mostly let them step aside and watch as the duo placed all their ornaments around. It turned out splendid and already there was a small grouping of presents underneath. Many of those were sitting there, waiting to be delivered to others not in their family, but not segregated from the group. He knew all the families, though not entirely well-known to each other, treated them all as their own.

He stopped in the kitchen and breathed in the smell of Sayoko's cooking, smiling again. "When will it be ready?" He queried, casting an eye to the empty table. Without thinking, he started for the cupboards.

"In a few." Sayoko answered. "Will you-" The clack of plates stopped her and she looked to her ototo with a smile. "Never mind." She mused, looking back down.

Cye smiled and set all four places, grabbing things for the main dishes. He got everything needed from the fridge and helped Sayoko put some of the hot dishes on the table as the other two made their way in. "There you are." He announced, going to his mother's side and pulling out her chair.

"Arigatou atashii no musuko." She answered, patting his arm. _Thank you my son._

Ryuusuke also pulled out Sayoko's chair before going and grabbing the main pot off the stove. "Mmmmm. Smells good Sayoko-kun." He appraised, setting it on the metal grate.

Cye let his family dig in as he sat in silence and thought. He just had, what he deemed, a wonderful idea. As he watched Sayoko dish herself up, something became clear that he didn't think of before. His eyes thoughtfully cast to the table. In his few 'study groups' with Kimon, the clothes she wore were always a little baggy...if not dull colored to trick the eye. He wasn't fooled; by the look of her face, it was easy to tell that Kimon was thin. Probably thinner than she should be. Apparently, she never cooked much for herself, if she did at all.

A mysterious smile tipped his lips as his mind let him go back to the situation at hand. As he dished food for the evening, he knew what to do. A small bit of his mind told him to do something nice in return for all of Kimon's help, even though it was part reluctant. She was extremely timid, but nice enough. He wanted to give her a type of Christmas/thank-you present, but didn't know WHAT. He didn't know her at all. But now he knew just what to do. And he knew just who to ASK for details on what to MAKE.

Instead of heading back up to his room again, he headed for the phone after everything was put away and all the dishes were scrubbed. It was another hour later, and Cye just hoped he wouldn't interrupt anything. After five rings, the connection went through. "Moshi moshi."

He couldn't help but smile. "Konban wa Mia." _Good evening Mia._

"Cye! What a surprise! How are you??" Mia rattled, her voice evident to her glee.

"Daijoubu."_ I'm fine. "I had a favor to ask you Mia. I don't know if you'll be able to help, but I had to ask anyway."_

"Shoot. I hope I can help you. You know I will if I can." She answered.

His lips pursed. "How long have you been friends with Kimon?"

She was silent for a small bit. He knew that question wasn't one she expected. "A little over a year or so. Why do you ask?"

"In all that time, do you know what kind of food she likes to eat?" He asked, sidestepping her question.

Mia's lips pursed as she thought. A finger tapped against her cheek. "Well...I'm not TOO sure Cye... She has a small weakness for pastries though. And she loves tea."

This was better than he thought. "Do you know what kind of tea?"

"She loves jasmine, black, chamomile, and green. She ALWAYS asks if I have any on supply whenever she comes over."

He grinned. "That's all I needed to hear Mia. You managed to help me a lot."

"Anytime Cye." A small bit of silence pertained. "So...you anxious to see Epiphany again?? I am."

He could hear her grin through the phone. "Probably not as much as Rowen or Kento. But it'll be good to see her again, if not to see how the years have treated her. I just hope we can all spend some time together as a group."

Mia's smile widened. "Me too. I'm looking forward to see how we get along as roomies." She briefly giggled and sighed. "I'm actually doing a little bit of cleaning of her room right now. You caught me on the tail end. So I'll take my leave, unless there's something else you needed?"

"Iya." _No. "Thanks for your help. Sorry I bothered you."_

Mia laughed. "I needed the break. I'll see you five soon I imagine."

Cye smiled. "We're all picking Epiphany up at the airport. Sage said when he got it squared around that she wanted to meet us all at once."

"Oh yea...forgot about that."

He chuckled. "See you soon Mia."

"Ja." _See you._

The two hung up and Cye immediately turned to his room, a smile on his face. He felt good, real good. He skipped steps to the first floor, feeling a lightness in his step. He was given some information that would help as a small Christmas present AND thank-you present. All he needed was a list of ideas to work with, irregardless of what type. He could make a few of each and give the rest to the others. He knew KENTO would surely take them. He sat down again and picked up the unfinished sheet. He exhaled a deep breath, feeling more ready to work than he had since the announcement for narrative essays came.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the privacy of a different room of the encroaching night in Toyama sat a single person. He sat in meditative stance, staring at a small box in his hands, as if wondering about the purchase and if it was the smart thing to buy. Something of this magnitude would not be brushed off lightly...especially for someone like him. His rational mind was wondering why he spent so many Yen on such an extravagant gift.

His lips pressed together. Perhaps this wasn't the right thing to give her. He wanted something special, but knew ANYTHING he gave her would be special. He just didn't want it to be anything ORDINARY. He knew his feelings toward her changed over the few years he knew her. When he didn't know, but he was internally excited she was coming back and that everything was finally set up the way it SHOULD be. The group was going to meet her at the airport and go to Mia's for a brief spell before deciding what to do then. The others would most likely have classes or whatnot to get back to, for they ALL intended on skipping them for something this important. He was unable to get out of his class, since he was the teacher. He was just lucky it was later in the day, two hours later than when her plane would arrive. It was a shame he would be unable to spend some time with her from the start, but he couldn't change the real world.

Footsteps suddenly sounded in his ears and the door threw open as the person behind it nearly crashed into his room. He was startled to say the least, and almost fell off the bed. "NANI!" He demanded, masking his face as soon as his eyes landed on the intruder.

"Come on ototo. We're all wrapping presents and mother said you had something to wrap as well." A pair of amused eyes landed on his hand. "Is that it?"

"Nan demo nai." He retorted, smartly clapping the box closed. _It's nothing. It snapped in the quiet and he shoved it in his front pocket._

A knowing smile popped up. "That's a jewelry box. What's in it? Who's it for?"

"Nan demo nai Yayoi." He repeated, his tone warning.

Yayoi huffed and released the door handle, stepping back. "Nothing you want to TELL me about you mean."

Sage's eyes narrowed as he also left the room and shut the lights off. "You said the others were wrapping presents?" He queried, already heading for the living room. His chin rose as his hand clenched around the present. He felt his older sister's eyes burning his back, but he ignored them and nodded a greeting when his mother met his eyes. She scooted over and he kneeled in front of the coffee table, grabbing things to use.

"Nani sore wa ni-chan?" _What is that ni-chan?_

"Something pretty. And expensive I bet." Yayoi piped up, not letting him get a word in.

"Yayoi..." He lowly answered, turning to his other sibling. Keeping Yayoi from seeing, he opened the box. "It's for a friend imoto."

"KAWAII..." She breathed, her face appreciative. _CUTE...__ She looked up with wide eyes to his. "Sage ni-chan...kore wa KAWAII!" __This is CUTE!_

"Nani? I want to see!" Yayoi insisted, walking up.

The box snapped shut again and was promptly wrapped up in simple paper. "Gomen." Sage muttered, smirking a little when Yayoi humphed and went to her own group for her friends to wrap. His eyes snuck a peek over at Satsuki as she busied herself with a few things of her own. He was closer to her than he was Yayoi by a LONG shot. It wasn't fair to be the only male with two sisters. She always picked on him when he was a child, and still did so today. Even though they shared the same Kendo training and acted courteous in public, that was it. The sibling rivalry hadn't dimmed in their twenty and twenty-five years of youth.

After finally wrapping the palm-sized box, Sage stared at it before slowly reaching for a sticker to write on. He actually wrapped her gift. He was going to give it to her. It was a simple thing, a simple action. Part of him wanted to and he bought it. It was wrapped with the intention of being given to another. Then...why was his STOMACH feeling fluttery??

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A little later on, during any normal child's bedtime, sat another figure in his room with a different set of presents to wrap. As if worried someone would pop in and invade his privacy, even though the door was locked for safety, blue eyes darted to the wood barrier. A boyish, almost eager smile lit his face as thick hands grabbed a pair of scissors and went for the nearest set of wrapping paper. There was no real way to wrap presents around here without a pair of young eyes spying. Not that he wasn't the same way...which was one reason for the precautionary measure. He did the same as they did anyway.

There was quite a bit to wrap. He wasn't the type of person to buy one thing for someone and leave it at that. So far he was halfway through, which was a good thing. He had work with his mom in the morning and didn't want to be half asleep when she woke him up.

He wasn't a fancy wrapper and most of the presents lacked ribbons or bows, but were well marked. When he was done, he sat back with a smile and stared at his handiwork. The small stack sat in the middle of his room, getting a nod of satisfaction. Now all that was left to do was put them under the tree for his other four siblings and the many other people he shopped for. He snatched a good-sized blanket off his bed and stacked everything up to be carried down at once, not wanting to make trips. He didn't want to wake up anyone and have them start poking at the packages, Chun Fa especially.

The smell of pine assaulted his nose as soon as he hit the living room entrance. He inhaled and kneeled in front of the massive, decorated tree. He loved real pine trees; they made the house smell so nice for weeks. That and ma's cooking was enough to drive him crazy with hunger. And the look of presents stacked under and spilling along the walls, just itching to be opened, made him feel five years old again.

After setting the last present in place, feeling like he was playing Santa with as much as he was stacking underneath, he stood and stared in appreciation at the lights shining from amidst the branches. After an indescribable amount of time, just taking in the tree and presents, and the soft, colorful lighting, Kento went to raid the kitchen for a quick bedtime snack before going to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I think we're done."

"Nope...you missed a little bit of tinsel right there otousan."

"EH? Doko?" _Where?_

Relieving his father of the duty, a piece of tinsel was tossed with precision to an empty spot on the tree. "There." He cheekily replied, leaning off the balls of his feet. "NOW we're done." He answered, standing back to look at the tree in satisfaction. It seemed they did this rarely anymore and every time he felt like a kid all over again.

"And a fine job you did my musuko."

"Arigatou okaa." _Thanks mom. He answered, grinning behind him to a figure lounging on the couch._

The once Mrs. of his family held up his mug of apple cider, still steaming from the lip. "Here, this isn't good cold and we're not saving it."

"I'LL be the judge of that." Retorted a pleasant voice, grabbing his own mug.

He smiled and took a sip of the hot liquid, enjoying the taste. He let his parents have the couch and sat in another chair as the trio gazed at their masterpiece. All that was missing were the presents piled in another chair to get situated under the tree.

He wished he had the power of time to freeze this moment and keep it forever. The family was never together anymore...so busy with work and their own lives, as was he, to actually get TOGETHER anymore... It was a sad thought, to know that they weren't much of a family. Ever since he was a teenager, all he knew how to do was take care of himself. He learned to depend on himself and keep himself out of trouble. It was a grim thought...one that slowly wiped the smile from his face. He quickly covered up his souring, realistic mood with his mug and took a gulp to purposely rid himself of those bad memories. Tonight was all about now and ENJOYING the evening. He should savor this before...

"You know...it's getting late. I need to be getting home soon."

As usual. He fought a sigh and looked to his mother, trying to keep sadness out of his eyes. "But mom...it's not THAT late..."

"Says the old bearer of the stars." She teased back, giving him a wry grin. Rowen couldn't help but smile back a little.

"You are right dear. I also need to get to the college in the morning early as well."

His parents stood and hugged their goodbyes with genuine pleasantries, which he cast his eyes away from. He just beat himself over this and he knew it, but it was always hard to see his parents separate again for however knew HOW long. "You'll be here Christmas Eve right mom?"

"Of course dear." She answered, moving to give him a hug. "You know I'll stay the night and be here when you two open presents." She pulled away and gave his cheek a light pinch. "Just like I did last year too. Don't worry musuko."

He gave a light sigh, but smiled for her benefit. He let her go and watched as she grabbed up her things and headed for the front door. "See you in a few days Rowen." She called, giving a wave. He nodded his farewell and watched the door shut and the lock click into place behind her.

"Well..." Genichirou groaned, right in the middle of a stretch. "I guess I'd better hit the sack too..." With a scratch to his beard, the elder man looked to his son. "You should too Rowen. You've got classes in the morning, don't you?"

Rowen met his father's eyes and silently nodded. "I'll go in just a few. I want to make sure we didn't miss anything on the tree."

The elder Hashiba smirked, but waved his goodnight and headed for his room.

Rowen seriously watched his father go and locked his vision on the tree when he was out of sight. He knew he should be considered lucky...a pair of divorced parents that were still good friends. He should be lucky...he really SHOULD. If not for the fact that they were more of a family NOW than they were when his parents were actually MARRIED.

He scowled and brought the mug to his lips again. "Come on Hashiba..." He muttered against the lip. "This is Christmas. What's with the hum-bug attitude?" He sighed into the mug and gulped the cider, relishing in the heat. His eyes went from the carpet back to the tree as he stared in almost child-like fascination. They did another good job this year. Though his mother didn't help and was content to watch, she still coached and it was like all of them worked together again. These were the times he liked and both hated. Spending the holidays with a broken family.

Tipping the mug up to get the last of his father's cider, Rowen snorted into the now empty mug. "Merry Christmas to all..." He muttered, going to the tree. He reached around and plugged the lights in, knowing they were safe enough to leave on and the energy bills weren't a problem. He stood back and looked at every twinkle and shine, the tiniest amount of sorrow lacing his eyes. "...Yea right." He whispered, going to the kitchen to put his mug in the sink.

After doing so, he decided to head in earlier than normal. The guys would be worried, since it was barely eleven, but he just couldn't find the energy to stay awake. And the faster he could get to sleep and leave these emotions, the better off he was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About the same time, another pair of lights turned on. Instead of being the multiple colored set, these were a strict red. It was ironic, but he didn't want anything else, save that same color. With a pleased smile at the handiwork on his relatively small tree, he sat on the couch with some warm milk and gazed in the dark. The lights illuminated everything quite nicely and his home felt even homier. The tree was simple, but it made him catch the feel of Christmas all the more.

He wasn't one for holidays. Not really. Even though he was excited about the spirit of it and giving to see his friends' faces light up in happiness...this time was spent with family. One he didn't have...and hadn't for many years. He resolved not to let it get him down...keeping busy with work and letting his friends fill the gap. It was quite easy to let them too.

And then there'd be another one to help ease his loneliness. A small smile appeared as he lounged in his apartment, listening to the wind blow outside. Hopefully they would get snow AFTER she arrived. He hoped her plane wouldn't be delayed. He was looking forward to seeing her, and seeing how she reacted to his gift. He wasn't much of a shopper, and didn't really know her when she was here, but hoped what Sage said was true about her hand in drawing. He hoped she would like the couple of drawing books he picked out.

After a while, tiger blue drifted to the wall clock and widened a little. It was midnight almost...he had work in the morning. And a few classes. Early, EARLY morning classes. With a quiet groan, he headed to the kitchen and downing the rest of the milk as he went. 'Guess it's another five hours...' Ryo lamented, cleaning the class up. He set it on the rack to dry and headed to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Something woke her in the middle of the night, but she didn't know what it was. With a quiet groan at the disturbance, her head pulled from the comfy pillow indent and listened. She gave a sleepy blink when she heard Beethoven rustling on his bed mat a few feet away. With a small scowl and sigh, her head flopped back down...and felt part of the mattress dig into her hip. Another groan wrenched from her as she realized she would have to roll over.

The mattress was old and there was a groove in it from sleeping in the same spot day out and in. She WASN'T an avid sleeper and barely moved in the night when she slept. To have to move away from the comfortable position meant she would take longer to get used to the feel. At the sad realization that she wouldn't get back to sleep, for she was a light sleeper, she rolled to her stomach and lazily moved a hand from under the covers. Lithe fingers snaked through the air and touched the raised numbers of her Braille alarm clock. It was a little after one. Her head rolled to the pillow as she groaned louder. The hand flopped against her bed and quickly retracted back to the warmth of her heating blanket. Four hours and then she'd have to get up. With a sigh, she tried to get comfortable and rested the pillow on top of her head, rendering her blind and slightly mute.

There were classes tomorrow, and she had work as well. She was trying to earn a little extra to earn Mia a Christmas present. One of the few she ever bothered to give anyone. Rarely did she celebrate Christmas, since it was all about family. She didn't have one. She just had her father, and lived in an apartment. This wasn't home...it was just her residence. It wasn't an encouraging thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eight hours away, and many continents over, a form blurred across a dresser and closet, writing things down that she wanted to take with her in a few days. There would be no 'comfortable' outfits, except the pajamas that she was taking. All these would be to impress him. Back then, she only wore school and plain clothes because she didn't care what she wore. This was totally different...now she had to impress him with how much she changed.

She stopped and looked at the list, then groaned and flopped on her bed, trying to be quiet. "Six at night and I'm not going to be able to fall asleep..." She muttered in the quiet. She woke up early AGAIN today. Just like yesterday...and the entire last WEEK. She should try to get some rest soon...because she was trying to get up earlier with classes and train her body to wake up sooner. Normally she wasn't a morning person, but she was learning to for him...because she knew he was an early morning person. She knew because he told her.

She couldn't help but smile in the quiet, and opened her mouth to give a quiet squeal. She didn't want her cousin's family to hear, even though it was nearly dinnertime. They were as excited as she was, and wanted many souvenirs from her trip. Well...as many as her backpack could hold.

She sat up on the bed and idly looked around her room, feeling good. Two weeks at Mia's. That would be a TREAT. The first amount of free time she got, she was going to look over the whole estate and its grounds...and check out that tiger Sage said they she had. A smile crept to her face. She had an urge to dig out all those old letters and reread through them, just for memory sake. She felt like going through the change she saw in his words.

She was just happy. And excited. There was no other way to put it. She couldn't go to bed at night, and she was trying to wake up early. If she kept this up, she wouldn't be able to stay awake when she got there. A childlike giggle worked its way through her. Like there was ANY way she'd be able to fall asleep once she got back. She was going to want to look through Toyama again...observe the people, soak up the language...be around HIM. The fluttering of her stomach started and she bit her lip. Oh not again...and yet, it was such a nice feeling. She sighed and stared at the floor...swinging her legs against the bed.

"Epiphany...Cena!" _Dinner!_

She jumped up and headed for the door. Best to eat before her cousin caught on to her behavior and started in on ANOTHER girl-chat fest about 'this boy she liked'. She smirked and shut the lights off. LIKED was putting a drop of water into a pint of sangria. If only they knew... If only HE knew. STILL knew anyway... With a sigh, she shut the door and resolved to be happy being near him. 'Besides,' She thought, eyes solemnly on the floor, 'you live here, he lives there. There's no way it'd work out.'


	9. Good Times!

"I am NEVER going to come to an airport in the Christmas rush EVER AGAIN."

"This place is NUTS!"

"Keep your eyes open guys. She hasn't sent me a recent picture, but she told me she hasn't made any drastic changes to her appearance in two years."

"Hai."

"Did anyone hear the arrival announcement for her plane yet?"

"Over THIS noise?? Are you crazy?"

"There won't be any delays with the landing will there??"

"If there is, I'm pretty sure Sage will dog his class to be here when she arrives."

"Very FUNNY Rowen." Sage retorted.

 "Oh not NOW you two..."

"Yes Mia." They idly replied, eyes above them.

A finger pointed to a digital track of the plane times. "Look...she should hopefully be arriving in about five minutes..." Mia answered, mentally keeping her fingers crossed. The snow clouds over the Toyama area didn't look friendly at ALL and it looked like they would break open any time.

"Man...I hope it doesn't snow today...or at least till we can all get back to our normal stuff."

"Should we stay here? Her terminal is a little ways away from here."

"We'll give it a few minutes before heading for her baggage claim. She'll head for that area first."

"Ryoukai Mia." _Roger._

Not even a minute of silence passed before Kento spoke up with an almost eager smile. "So, what're we going to do first??"

"Let's leave that up to Epi." Ryo answered, smiling at his friend.

"Like it matters to blonde...he doesn't get a choice." Rowen kidded, giving his friend a poke to the arm.

"Rowen..." Sage venomously muttered, glaring a little in warning. Knowing that he couldn't spend as much time as he wanted with Epiphany wasn't helping with Rowen rubbing it in every five minutes.

"Didn't I say don't start not even two minutes ago??" Mia butt in, giving them both a reprimanding glare.

The two quickly looked away from each other. "Gomen." They chorused.

Mia's eyes looked to Sage. "Sage, you're not doing any good by getting angry and encouraging him." Her head whipped around. "And Rowen, you should know better than to tease Sage on a day like today. He's been waiting for this for weeks and it's not easy to have to work when one of your good friends, who you haven't SEEN in two years, comes to see you and you can't see them." Her finger wagged in Rowen's face.

Rowen looked thoroughly chastised and dropped his eyes to the floor...but snuck a look at Sage's red face from Mia's little speech and an evil grin stuck out. "Oh look Mia...you made him BLUSH."

"ROWEN!" Sage growled out, glaring even worse than before.

The call suddenly came in the midst of their small spat, relieving not only Mia, but the others from the few glances they were getting from people around them. "Okay you two break it up." Ryo called, playing team leader again. "Let's do as Mia instructed and head for where Epi will be and get out of here."

"Agreed. All these people are making me nervous." Cye piped up, watching all the people around them.

They moved almost as a unit to find the plane inching to a stop outside. The six stood in front and watched the passengers disembark, wondering which one of them was the one they were looking for. Finally, the belt behind them whirred and bags started popping up. A few walked to the front area to look for her. They remained in eyesight of the others, not wanting to get lost and spend precious time searching the airport.

People started to pick up their baggage and soon not many were left. "Where IS she??" Sage muttered under his breath, scanning the crowds. He looked to Cye a foot away in front of baggage claim, hoping his friend had a look of recognition and spotted her. But that auburn hair just kept turning as his did. He sighed and continued scanning the crowds.

Nearly a minute after everyone left from the plane, and Sage was about to stand on a chair and damned the eyes of everyone, a loud voice met his ears. Familiar...yet more high-pitched from the passage of change. "DATE-KUN!!" A body blurred around a few people and attacked him with a fierce hug, nearly knocking him back. He blinked at the name and looked down. The smell of vanilla assaulted his nose and he came face to face with deep brown eyes, and a wide, happy smile.

He blinked and took in her face. "Epiphany??" He breathed. Gone was most of the chubbiness in her face from when she was a young teenager. She sprouted a few inches as well, coming to the tip of his chin. Her body managed to fill out a little better than its stout appearance. Her hair was nearly twice as long as it used to be. She was more woman than girl and he found his stomach flutter again a little bit. "You...you're-" A hand rose and touched her cheek, "You look so different."

Her grin widened even further and the tears of happiness shining in her eyes spilled over. "And you haven't changed I see." She kidded, pulling away to poke his stomach. She gave him another fierce hug, one which he complied with. She missed him so bad and seeing him looking around with Cye not only sparked a bit of mischief to sneak up on him, but gave her the worst adrenaline rush and butterfly combination imaginable. It also made her happy and hyper as all get-out. "Which is good. Otherwise I'd never be able to spot you in the crowd." She giggled despite that possible scenario. It wasn't a good thought to know she might not be able to find them in the crowd, and was glad it never happened. She had never been happier than she could be now.

"Why...don't YOU look all grown up!"

She spun around and came face to face with Kento. She beamed and quickly hugged him. "Kento-chan!" She loudly proclaimed, getting a bear hug. She squealed upon finding herself suddenly lifted into the air as he tilted her back.

"Hey now, don't give THOSE two all the attention."

She looked behind her and locked eyes with Rowen's smiling blue. She was quickly let go and rushed to hug him next. "Smarty!" She giggled, digging the nickname from the depths of her mind.

"Hey shorty..." He murmured, hugging her close. Her perfume wafted to his nose and he inhaled. When he stepped back, he found she reached above his shoulder. "Well...it looks like I'm going to have to find another nickname to call you." He mused.

Her head shook. "I like shorty. It's nostalgic." She winked and went to hug Cye next.

"How's college going Cye-chan?" She asked, giving him a pleasant smile.

He made a face when they pulled away. "I finally turned in a paper that was driving me nuts." A smile graced his face. "I'm stress free, except for work for two weeks."

"Too bad **I don't get to say the same." Murmured an amused voice.**

"Ryo-chan!" Epiphany let go of Cye and hugged the last of her five guy friends.

Ryo smiled at her use of their language. He had to give her credit for trying. "You don't need to add anything to our names Epi. We're all friends here."

She gave a brief pout. "But I still want to try while I'm here." She pulled back and gave his cheek a light pat. "I'm going to soak up ALL the language I can for classes back home."

"I like how you added that little part to Sage's name though." Rowen piped up, grinning.

"Rowen...don't start AGAIN." Mia groaned, shaking her head.

Epiphany's head whipped around and engulfed the elder woman in an equally tight hug. "Hey Mia-san." She quietly answered. "Arigatou for letting me stay with you for-"

Mia pulled back and clapped a hand over her mouth. "I'll have none of THAT in my presence Epiphany." She seriously answered, eyes amused. Mia smiled and patted her friend's shoulder. "Now that the formalities are over with...shall we get your bags and head home?"

A wide smile plastered itself across her face again as Epiphany nodded. She quickly grabbed the two large traveling bags, but was forced to let Kento and Ryo wheel them out. She didn't have a choice since Kento basically snatched it from her hand and Ryo took hers a little more politely. She wouldn't let anyone else carry her carry-on bags though, since they already took the majority of her things.

"So...how've things been between you five while I've been gone?" Epiphany asked, settling herself in the front of the large van. She twisted in the seat and watched as her friends loaded her stuff and got comfortable.

Rowen looked at Sage with a grin, getting a glare back. "Don't even START Rowen..." Sage warned.

Epiphany giggled behind her hand. "That well, eh? Good to know you haven't changed since I left smarty."

Rowen smirked. "Oh I'm pretty sure I've done a LITTLE growing up in two years."

Sage gave his good friend a dry, bored look. "Hardly." He announced. Epiphany giggled again and he smirked at Rowen's pout.

Epiphany turned in the seat and rested against it, feeling the road underneath as they headed out. "Hai...good to know things are still the same in some spots of the world..." She whispered, closing her eyes for a momentary rest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is that all you brought with you Epiphany?" Mia asked, raising a brow.

Epiphany nodded and shut the dresser drawer. "Hai. I made sure to leave extra room for souvenirs for my family." She answered, smiling. A few chuckled from their lounging positions around the guest room. "So...what do we do first??" She asked, looking to everyone.

A few looked to their watches. "Well...I need to be getting to the college for classes." Sage announced, regrettably standing.

"And I really shouldn't stay either. I promised Sayoko-chan that I'd help her as much as possible in the shop later..." Cye muttered, giving a small grimace. "If I get started with you guys, I have a feeling I won't get home till late, so I'd better not take that chance." He gave a brief wink and smile.

"But CYYYEEEE!" Epiphany whined, giving him a pleading look. "My first day here and you can't stay??" She looked at violet. "Et tu Sage??"

Sage gave her a small smile, but nodded. "I'm the teacher, I can't skip out...no matter how much I'd like to put a substitute in my place."

Wide-eyed brown blinked. "N...NANI??" She asked, dumbly staring.

Rowen's evil grin popped back up. "Aw, didn't he tell you shorty? Sage's an instructor of kendo at the college in Tokyo."

Epiphany's eyes widened even further. "MOU??" She breathed. _REALLY?__ Her head turned to one side as she stared at her old pen pal. "When did THIS happen? You owe me an explanation buddy." She kidded._

Sage cleared his throat in discomfort at the way she talked. He didn't mind conversing to her like this in their letters, but the others would DEFINTELY know something was up if he acted like he did when he wrote. "I'll explain it to you later." He evenly answered, his eyes soft. "But I need to be going before I'm late." He looked to the others. "I'll return later in case you guys are here and still want to do something." He gave a parting nod to his Hispanic friend and showed himself out.

Epiphany blinked. What was THAT?? Sage suddenly seemed cut off from her. She watched his and Cye's exits and felt a ping of sorrow mixed in with nostalgia. He often acted that way in the past around her...before they cleared everything between them. Her eyes solemnly dropped to the carpet and she willed away the sudden bout of crying that she wanted to do. Her arms slowly crossed over her chest as she suddenly felt more insecure and unsure about her status with these five in more than two years.

"Well...let's not let THOSE two busybodies spoil our fun." Mia announced, draping an arm over Epiphany's shoulders. She caught a glimpse of her eyes before her bangs covered them up and felt her heart twinge in understanding pity. The girl was still in love with Sage, and his abrupt leaving without a proper goodbye wasn't doing wonders for her self-esteem. "I say the rest of us pile back up in the van and go look around the city. There's PLENTY to do in both Tokyo AND Toyama. If we can't think of any action here, we'll have to go where IT is."

The Hispanic gratefully smiled to her friend. "Sounds good." She announced. "Arigatou Mia-chan." She whispered.

Mia gave her shoulders a quick squeeze and headed for the door. "Well? Shall we go?" She asked, moving to grasp the doorknob.

"Hai." The others chorused, standing. They all piled out and headed for the front door.

"One question Mia-chan." Epiphany called down, a grin rising.

"Hai?" Mia asked, turning once she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Can he come too?" A finger pointed to one of the hallways, where White Blaze was sitting and watching the proceedings in curiosity. "WHITE BLAZE!" She hurried down and skidded to a stop in front of the tiger, dropping to her knees. "Remember me?" She tentatively held a hand to the tiger to smell and hugged his neck after he gave it a lick. She beamed and hugged his fur tighter, rubbing her face in it. She turned to the group with the face of a pleading child. "Onegai??"

The others looked at each other with a smirk. "Uh Epi, White Blaze isn't the type of 'pet' to take out in the city. If we bring him, we'll have to restrict our expedition to over half the city." Ryo smirked. "I know. It's happened to me before." The smirks around Ryo became knowing smiles.

"He's right shorty. Best to have our fun now and you can roam the woods with Blaze later." Rowen piped up.

A pair of full lips pursed in a pout, but she shrugged. These people knew the large tiger than she did, and she knew very well that taking something of this magnitude wouldn't be a sane idea. "Alright..." She gave the white tiger one last squeeze and stood. "That sound like a plan to you boy?" To her surprise, the tiger nodded and wagged his tail.

"Okay everyone, head out. Let's go." Kento announced, clapping his hands. "Let's get the show on the road." The ones with inside knowledge to the tiger's hidden intelligence headed for the door unfazed while Kento grabbed the Hispanic girl's arm and drug her to the door. He grinned and let go as they walked to the van as a group. "Don't worry Epi...you learn to get used to Blaze's...cat intelligence."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The night fell upon Toyama like any other. With the upcoming of vacation tomorrow and days of nothing to do in between the next time she needed to get back to class, there wasn't much she could do. Her schedule was being twisted and she didn't have anything to do to fill up that spare time. It was annoying, but she would find a way to live through it. Until then, she actually had something planned out for Christmas Eve for once.

The sound of scotch tape being torn from the roll reached her ears as she ran a calloused fingertip over the top to check its length. Satisfied, she tore it off and set the roll on her knee. Her hand felt for the paper edge and she grimaced when the skin broke from a cut. She quickly felt for blood, but was grateful to find it was just a surface cut. She shrugged and went back to wrapping, not too bothered about one little scratch. She had worse than that, even though she couldn't see the scars. Her hands were calloused from the bruises and cuts given throughout a blind girl's lifetime.

She carefully applied the tape to the edge and felt the sides. She gave a small smile at finding out how good a job she was doing. She took a quick second and felt the unfolded paper along with the distance she had to work with. No problem, she had a few inches. Her hand went to the tape and grabbed it off her knee and went back to work. She finished both sides in no time at all. Now was the hard part.

She felt around the carpet for the rest of her supplies. One of the harder parts was trying to get a sticker off the pile to use. It took a few minutes to feel around and find an edge to peel off, since she had no real nails to use. Trying to feel with the calluses on her fingers made it harder to find the delicate cut to the stickers. After that task was done, she picked up a pen and traced a finger around the space she had to work in. This would be difficult. She never really learned how to WRITE, even if she knew her kanji. But THAT was all in Braille and the only real alphabet she knew was romanji from her keyboard.

She positioned a finger on the sticker and situated the pen directly next to it. With her hand put in one position, she slowly created a 'to' and 'from'. She blew on the sticker and gave it a short minute before rubbing her finger down the kanji. Nothing felt sticky on her finger, and she replaced the fingertip and pen to write down the names.

All her hard work paid off. Her Christmas present to Mia was successfully wrapped and marked. She gave a small, triumphant smile and grabbed everything. She put it back in the small bin they had and made for the door. Quiet padding followed as Beethoven dutifully followed her to the cubby hole on the balcony. She felt around for a bit before depositing the box back where it belonged and headed back inside.

Now that she had that task done, there was nothing else to do. Supper wouldn't be for a little while yet, and she already had her stroll outside. She immediately walked to an elaborate keyboard sitting on her desk and picked up a pair of headphones resting on the plastic ivory keys. She was unable to play with the neighbors around, and bought a kind with a headphone jack. She flipped the button and felt around for the piano button. Her father marked all the instrument types in clear glue, putting little Braille bumps for her to read. It didn't come with that option, and he thankfully did it. She was grateful, since she would be unable to use it otherwise.

She turned the volume up as high as it would go, wanting to space out, and touched a key. She played a few to get her fingers up to the right resting spots and started in on her favorite song...Moonlight Sonata. She played many more piano songs, trying to zone out. She felt unsettled and it was disturbing to not know how to act or feel. Normally, she had no problem with knowing what to do. But that changed as of today and she felt an odd sensation in her stomach. She couldn't classify it...the sudden rapid heartbeat and adrenaline in her body. She thought she knew exactly what every emotion she felt WAS. Being so in tune with her body allowed her to figure them all out. Why did she act that way? Because of HIM??

_"Kimon-chan!"___

_Her head shot up and immediately turned to the sound of the voice. She could smell the ocean from him again. She blinked and her head jerked back a tad. What was the deal? Why did he sound so excited? She listened to his footsteps stop in front of her usual table and his breathing. He wasn't as calm as when they met those brief times. His breath was a little shallower than normal. Her eyes narrowed a bit in befuddlement. "Hai?" She quietly asked._

_"I just wanted you to know that I finished my paper last night and it's been turned in as of this morning."_

_Her brow twitched at the tone in his voice. He sounded unreasonably happy for some reason. "That's nice..." She answered, unable to think of something better._

_"I just thought you'd like to know... You don't need to help me anymore, but I welcome all the help you HAVE given me. And I'd like to give you something as a token of my appreciation."_

_Rustling greeted her ears. She had to admit, for the first time in a while, she was intrigued. Without warning, a larger hand lightly grasped hers and placed a relatively large bag in it. Her other hand quickly moved to offset the weight and take it from him, even though her eyes were wide. She looked down and felt with her hands, feeling crinkly wrapping. "Nani kore wa?" What is this?_

_"Oh...just my way of saying thanks.__ And it's a small Christmas present as well."_

_She blinked again at the mischievous sound to his voice. He sounded like a little kid and she wanted to know why. "You don't need to give me anything or say thank you..."_

_"Nope.__ I WANTED to. Just take it and make good use of it."_

_Her brow furrowed a little in confusion at that tone again. Was he trying to be funny? She wasn't getting the joke. Her hands went to the ribbon tied around the paper, but he stopped her. His throat cleared again, almost awkwardly._

_"Don't open it here. Wait till you can enjoy it." He answered. Cloth rustling reached her ears and she looked to it. "Well...I'd better get going. It's almost __five thirty__."_

_It WAS __five thirty__. She could hear the faint echo of clicking down the hall. "So it is." She softly answered. Her things were quickly put away as the sound traveled closer. "Arigatou Cye-san." She almost whispered, picking the bags up._

The bag was still unopened, and still sitting on her desk. She paused the once continuous playing and leaned back in the wooden chair. Her eyes went to the bag and stared in contemplation. She hadn't opened it, but could smell a little of something utterly delectable that she hadn't before in the cafeteria. Biting her lip, she wrestled with want and disinterest. She inhaled again and licked her lips as the smell got to her. She quickly scooted the chair over and felt for the bag's exact place.

Her hand also discovered something as she grasped the bottom half. It was a tad warm, though faint. She blinked and had to quell a smile. Instead of saving the crinkly wrapping, hands gripped opposite sections and yanked. The paper separated and more of the aroma greeted her nose. Even though wrapped, it was no match for her highly trained senses. She took a minute and felt every inch of the treasure. Her brow knit in concentration at finding something other than food. She knew part of it was cookies from feeling their cylindrical shape and smelling the sweet fragrance.

She grasped the cellophane and took out a wrapped handful. The cookies were palm-sized and still warm. She unwrapped the half dozen in her hand and seized one to try. The second her tongue touched it, she knew it was a sugar cookie. Plain, yet irresistible. She quickly put the rest in her mouth and let it sit to absorb the flavor. A heavenly sigh sounded as she leaned back in the chair. It crumbled and squished in her mouth, giving off even more flavor. This was what HEAVEN was! She finished it off and went for another. Just as she picked a second from the stash in her hand, a small whine sounded right next to her. She immediately jerked the package out of reach and pushed the rest farther onto the desktop. "Iya BT-kun." She mused. "Watashi no mono!" _Mine!_

Another whine sounded as a nose rested on her thigh. She looked to its general spot and pouted at her faithful companion. "IYA." She slowly stressed, trying not to smile. She was far too lenient with her eyes and giving him any more treats than she spoiled him with would gain him a few pounds. He whined again...and she caved. Heaving a heady sigh, though not really bothered, she broke a cookie in half and shared it with him. It was quickly licked from her hands and she wrapped the four left to keep them for later. Cye was a good cook and she would have to commend him.

But she would have to wait until she sought out the flavor of the OTHER cookies in the little basket. With a tiny, wry grin, she snatched up the next set and unwrapped it. Chocolate assailed her and she quickly took one, a fan of the substance. She quickly found the rest to be chocolate chip and grabbed another one to split, hearing Beethoven shift restlessly. "You're sad, do you know that?" She murmured, already handing it down. It was snatched up with a small bark, as if he agreed with her. She smiled and rubbed his head before putting that back as well. If there were six of each, she wanted to savor them...especially since she knew she'd be splitting some more with her dog later on.

The next set turned out to be sugar-almond. She had one and a half of that as well before wrapping it up. The last set was gingerbread and she refused to give the second half to Beethoven. Even though he whined three times, she just tenderly bopped his nose to quiet him and put the package with the others on the desk. There was still something inside. Her hands dug in and pulled out more tiny, individually wrapped bags. She set the bags in her lap and pulled one up, finding net cloth tied with a string. Since it was netting, she grasped the top and brought it to her nose.

Her eyes closed in pleasure at finding the delectable smell of jasmine float out. Quickly, her fingers found a delicate bowstring and undid it, feeling around the contents. She realized the jasmine were all individually packaged tea bags. A real smile lit her face and she had the urge to go brew a mug to see how good it was, but restrained herself. She would have it at dinner...unless she found out what else those little packages were.

Another was unmistakably green. She inhaled it a second time, loving the smell. She loved green tea for its healing properties as well as its taste.

The third was harder, since the smell of chamomile wasn't as strong as the other two. She rested a bag against her nose and inhaled once the netting was gone, finding that easier to smell.

The fourth was black. She smelled that as well. These were all her favorite teas and she wondered how Cye... A dry grin tipped her face. Mia...it HAD to be. They were both friends and if Cye said he had a thank-you gift as well as a Christmas gift. He must've decided on the tea after getting the idea for the cookies. Both he probably called Mia on. Mia was the only person she really told anything about herself, if anything at ALL.

She snorted in amusement at the pair and slouched in the chair, idly holding the final bag. This was wasn't hard to figure out, and she didn't drink it much. Curious. She waved the still-tied bag in the air and smelled spearmint wafting around. It must be one he drank and thought she'd like it or something.

A sharp rapt on the door nearly startled her out of her skin. "Supper is ready."

"Hai." She quietly announced. She heard his muffled footsteps fade and turned to her bundle with a tiny smile. Such a nice person Cye was. Though she didn't ask to receive his gift, she was happy to have it. This was all homemade and well thought out. She was definitely touched. She grabbed the jasmine tea bags and stacked the rest on her desk, putting the cookies back to keep Beethoven from getting into them. She'd have the jasmine tonight with dinner. She went to the door and listened as Beethoven follow behind.


	10. A Fun Filled Day, part1

Christmas Eve came all too early. The sunrise was the first thing that woke her, even though she was barely able to get used to being up so early. Back home, she would've been in bed for a measly few HOURS. Deep brown snuck a peek at the alarm on the nightstand and groaned as those eyes rolled toward the wall. EIGHT AM?! What kind of internal wake-up call was THAT?? But she'd better get up now to squeeze as much as she could into the day. An even louder, whiny groan crashed through the air. Even for early, her mind made an excellent POINT. She would only be here for another solid week and a half...best to get cracking and get ready for the day. Even IF she ended up throwing the warm comforter over her head for another five minutes.

Buried in warmth, she tried to fall back asleep...but her brain was screaming that she was wasting precious hot shower minutes. A wishful groan escaped this time at the image of being under hot spray. The thought became so intense that the covers were thrown off with a heady sigh. Not wearing any socks quickly became a problem as small feet touched wood flooring. She gave a small shriek and quickly shuffled into the bathroom as fast as her morning stumbling would allow.

The floor was also tile as well, and she jumped for bath mats littering the ground. She breathed a quick sigh of relief and shuffled from her pajamas, looking at herself in the large mirror. Last time she was here, she was five-five, chubby, with shoulder-length hair. Now she was a proud five-eight, a noticeably developed woman, and her hair was nearly to her waist...with bangs to boot. Ever since she wrote to Sage, she worked on her appearance and got back into dance as her first love, but changed her wish from being a flamenco dancer to a Japanese teacher. She used the exercise to help gain some of the figure that was hiding behind her chubbiness. She chuckled and turned to the shower, turning it full blast on hot. She stepped in and quickly turned the temperature down, letting it help wake her up.

Her mind was oddly occupied this morning, and not sleep-riddled and unable to be used like it normally was the past few days. The reason she changed to this physical appearance was for him. She didn't care about her looks when she was with her immediate family, since she didn't have friends to worry about impressing and whatnot. At least, when they met again, he NOTICED. In fact, they ALL seemed to...which was odd for men. But the last image they had of her was drastically different than before. She was almost an entirely separate person, in both looks and personality. She was no longer openly timid or as easily embarrassed as she used to be. She was quickly taught that the world didn't really care how she acted, and she learned to laugh at her behavior and make light of it instead of turning shy. That was the best lesson she ever learned.

She finally stepped out when the water started turning cold and grabbed towels from off the wrack. After wrapping one around her body, the other went around her head Hindu-like style after most of the water was squeezed out. She felt loads better...finally awake and ready to start the day. Inhaling the steam, she towel-dried before stepping out of the warm steam and into cool, fresh air.

The sun was officially on the horizon and she left the lights off to enjoy it. She snatched a quick moment to watch some of the sun rise before heading to the dresser and picking something out. After yesterday's excursion through the surrounding woods with White Blaze, she was fortunate enough to discover a large pond in the area. It was totally frozen over and she checked it for sturdiness. It even held the heavy tiger and she knew it was perfect for many people to skate on.

Which was what they had planned today. In fact, the whole DAY was full. The five were going to show up around noon or so, or whenever the other four could get Rowen up. She made plans with Mia and the others as soon as she was able to get to a telephone last night. She now had their numbers along with their addresses. The thought made her smile.

The quiet quickly got to her and she went to the small cd player she borrowed from Mia for the time being. She brought some of her computer recorded music along and intended on buying some ORIGINAL Japanese while she was here to listen to when she got home. She pressed play and turned the volume up as soon as the keyboard sounded.

**sotto mezameru _(Quietly awakening...)_****  
****hakanai omoi zutto _(I always, always wish)  
_****donna toki demo negau yo _(that these fleeting thoughts)  
_****anata ni todoku you ni to... _(would reach you...)  
!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**


	11. A Fun Filled Day, part2

The silence was suddenly cut by distant voices running their direction. The two with keen ears were the first to look to it. The one already using the tiger as a body pillow stretched and got up to sit on his back and patiently wait. "Hmm...must be after noon already." She mused, looking to the sun's vicinity.

Blank eyes stared directly at it. "It is." She proclaimed.

"You know the hour by looking at the sun??" She marveled, eyes wide.

"I have since before I was a teenager. It's how I learn to find the time if I forget it."

"Amazing..." As the bright colors of winter coats came to view, brown looked to the slim form in the snow. "Listen...Mia is with the five...won't you just CONSIDER what I said?" She asked, giving a small pleading look. She didn't know why she was being so needy for this girl, other than she was trying to force a LIFE upon this lone wolf.

Instead of saying yes, her face became void of emotion. "I know Mia-chan's with them. I can hear her with the other five. Quite noisy as well."

Epiphany smirked and shook her head before White Blaze suddenly stood. She gave a startled cry and gripped his fur, sitting sideways as he took off in a light trot to his master. "Hey guys...can you imagine that? I didn't even need to get UP to see you." She kidded, beaming.

A few snickered as Ryo bent down and gave his friend a long scratch. The second Epiphany got off him, White Blaze jumped on Ryo and licked his face again, getting laughter from everyone.

Kento was the first to calm down as he handed over a tied pair of skates that'd been hanging over his shoulder. "You forget these when you left for the pond Epi-chan." He mused, seeing the way she smiled at the use of her nickname.

"Gomen Kento-chan." She quietly answered, feeling her face heat up at the use of their native language. Her heart fluttered in nervousness. She hoped she didn't screw up saying something... "I, uh...I asked Kimon-chan if she wanted to spend the day with us..." She quietly muttered, edging closer to the group. Her eyes speared Mia's. "I don't know if that's okay with her, but I just felt she needed some FUN."

Mia's eyes went wide as she tried to process the youth in front of her. They narrowed in suspicion at something. "Did you two...talk?"

To the confusion and wonder of the others, Epiphany seriously nodded. "It wasn't hard. You forget my sister Mia-chan. I have experience figuring that stuff out."

Mia blinked, than looked behind her to the raven-haired girl. She was sitting with eyes on them, as if she was watching their conversation. Her lips pressed together. "I really should ask if she wants to go home though."

A hand shot out and lightly gripped her arm when Mia started to pass her. "But Mia-chan..." 

The helpless look on Epiphany's face finally sparked the other's tongues to work. "Why is this so important to you Epi-chan?" Ryo asked, raising a brow.

"Yea...you don't know her, do you?" Rowen added.

Epiphany harshly swallowed and let go of her friend, eyes going to the snow. "She...she acts just like **I used to guys..." Came the quiet answer. A foot idly kicked at the snow. "I'm not proud of the way I acted back then...and...I can't stand seeing anyone ELSE act that way for some of the same reasons." Sad eyes looked up and met theirs. "I...I dunno...I just want her to see that there's MORE to life than that!"**

Mia smiled at the compassion inside her friend and patted her shoulder to lessen her anxiety. "Nevertheless...I still have to ask Epiphany-chan. If she wants to leave, I AM her ride home."

"Yea...we can still have fun with the seven of us." Sage answered, giving her a small smile. She looked to him and gave a lopsided smile in return.

"And speaking of which...shall we get TO it??" Rowen piped up, a hand going for his skates. "I for one, want to work up some heat to battle the cold!"

Mia reached out, having remembered her earlier conversation with Kimon, and grabbed Cye's hand. "Cye...Kimon said earlier there was something she wanted me to tell you." She gave a friendly grin. "But since you're all here now, I'll let HER tell you." Before he could protest, Cye was drug from the group and to the edge of the pond.

Epiphany left the two to their business and bent next to White Blaze, her hand going to scratch his chin. "Boy...if Kimon-chan wants to stay here...you keep her company and watch out for her alright?" She got a kitty nod and instead of being amazed by it, she suddenly grinned. "You're a smart one, you are." She mused, tapping his nose. "I bet you've kept a keen eye on Kimon-chan so far, am I right?" She received another nod before he stood to follow the trail to the edge of the pond. Standing with a smile, brown looked to everyone. "Shall we??"

Cye heard the others stop behind him as he kneeled in the snow with Mia. A few of his friends gave him smirks, but walked around the pond to put their skates on to give them privacy. He just scowled, but also went for his skates. Might as well be ready when they finished talking to go have SOME fun.

"Epiphany-chan told me she wants you to stay Kimon-chan." Mia began. "I won't pressure you to stay, and you know I'll never make you do anything you won't want to. I intend on skating with the others and Blaze is here in case you get cold...so I need to know if you intend on staying or not."

Gray eyes looked to her friend, than looked to him when she smelt the ocean again as the wind changed. "Hello Cye-san." She quietly muttered, casting her eyes down. A finger twirled in the snow again. She ignored Mia's question to give herself more time to think and searched for courage to talk to Cye. "Thank you for the presents." She mumbled, giving a small, sheepish smile.

Cye managed a small, embarrassed smile. He didn't intend on getting thanked for it, since he practically forced it in her hands. And he was mildly surprised a person such as Kimon even thanked him. "You're welcome." He quietly responded.

Mia's eyes, in the meantime, subtly kept sneaking glances at her friends' odd behaviors. She knew Cye was polite and, having been raised by girls, was a little more prone to show his emotions. Kimon on the other hand, NEVER acted this fidgety around anyone. A brow rose, a small smile rising on its own. "Well...my skates are tied." She suddenly announced. A hand dropped on Kimon's shoulder, mildly startling her. "What is your answer my friend?" She gave the shoulder a quick squeeze, her smile kind. "I would also like it if you could stay, even if you don't participate in much. What do you intend on doing when you get home anyway?"

Kimon looked her way, mildly amazed at her words. She was taking Epiphany's side?? Her ears picked up the slicing of blades over frozen water and a bit of laughter from Epiphany and the other friends of Mia. Her eyes darted to the snow. "I've a question for you Cye-san." She looked his way, spearing her eyes with his, since she knew he was aware of her handicap. "Do the others know of my problem?"

He blinked at the way she put that. Being blind wasn't a problem unless she LET it be. But he let it go and almost awkwardly cleared his throat, looking away from her eyes. They were an interesting color, even more so than Sage's, and they were intense. She wasn't exactly happy, and those eyes demanded an answer. "Sage figured it out the first day we met."

Gray slowly closed in irritation. She scowled at her inability to hide her blindness, though there wasn't much she could do NOW. "Then what choice do I have? Everyone knows about it, so what's the point in leaving to hide it?" She huffed, leaning back in the snow.

"It's not that big a deal Kimon-chan." Cye quietly answered. "None of the others even CARE. Have they treated you any differently?"

Her mouth opened to answer him, but a spray of ice flying by her in the snow stopped it. Her head whipped around and identified Epiphany by the heavy, excited breathing she was doing. Epiphany stopped next to her and plopped down on her knees in the snow. "What's going on you three? That ice will get all tore up soon if you don't come out with us." She kidded, a wide grin in her voice. Kimon stared past both Cye and Mia, looking at nothing. A poke in her shoulder quickly gained her attention, though not very pleasant at being touched so suddenly. Rarely did she let others touch her, unless she wanted them to. "You staying Kimon-chan? Please tell me you are."

A brow rose again, but she looked away with an irked sigh. "There seems no point in leaving at any rate." She mumbled, feeling like pouting. Her most cherished and dangerous secret was out in the open to people she didn't, or rarely, knew. Who KNEW what pranks they would try pulling on her when she didn't keep her guard up?

"YEA!" Epiphany gave the girl's arm a squeeze before standing. Her eyes met the feline's. "Blaze...you heard the girl, so you keep a good eye on her." She playfully ordered, a finger wagging. That done, she hurried back onto the ice, quickly laughing at the torture Rowen was undergoing by Sage's superior skating abilities.

Mia stood with the others, giving a small pat to Kimon's shoulder. With a grin, she stepped onto the pond and gracefully hurried to the center to join the fun. She stopped next to Ryo as he watched Epiphany skate circles around both Rowen and Sage as Sage taunted his good friend. With an evil grin, seeing Ryo wasn't as good a skater as she was, she gave him a light shove and took off when he got off the ice to chase after her. She just laughed at his promises of revenge and skated faster.

Cye couldn't help a chuckle at their antics. They all seemed so carefree... His eyes traveled to the girl as she blankly watched everything and felt a little guilty. Part of him said to be a gentleman and sit next to her to keep her from being lonely, but he also wanted to get out and have some fun. Though frozen, he was in his element. There was plenty of opportunity to get his friends back, especially Kento's pranks, from being on solid ground.

"Go ahead and go." She suddenly mumbled, not looking to him. She listened as his clothes ruffled when he fidgeted, as his breathing turned to face her. "I've got Blaze here as you heard...he's protected me ever since he met me. I'll be fine. Go have fun with your friends."

"You sure?" He almost tentatively queried. "I can sit here a bit longer with you if you want."

"I'm quite fine Cye-san." She evenly answered, eyes going to the snow. "I'm an independent person. I know how to take care of myself."

He wanted to say that she didn't ALLOW anyone else to take care of her, but wasn't going to be that rude. With a resigned shrug, he stood on the blades and finally joined the fun. The mild solemn look on his face faded the second he spotted Kento skating around. An evil grin popped up he skated to the edge and grabbed a fistful of snow. His element smacked Kento square in the side of his face and a new game began. Snow-skate tag.

She listened to the laughter and squeals from the two females in silence, and heaved a sigh. What was she doing here?? Sitting around and listening to other people have fun when she could be home working on a story or playing her piano. The mere idea was absurd and boring. "I can take care of myself..." She whispered, listening for the tiger's breathing. She scooted back after pinning it and huddled her legs to her chest for warmth and rested her chin on her knees. Her eyes remained looking at the imaginary spot as White Blaze shifted to help keep her warm. "It's all I've done since I became blind...why should I allow others to do so?" A small nudge to her side from the tiger wanting attention, or perhaps sensing her emotions, gained part of her notice. A hand immediately went for his head, even if her mood didn't really shift. "I don't need anyone else, just you boy."

From across the way, three people kept a small watch on their friend as she sat in the snow. Epiphany felt sorry for the way Kimon was hunched up, but mildly determined to stay out as if to prove something. She threw a snowball to Sage with half the childish fun that went into making it. As she dodged one from Rowen, she wondered what was going on in Kimon's head. There had to be something she could do with the girl when they went to the mall... Off-balanced by getting hit in the back of the head from Ryo's snowball, she knew she would get something for the girl. Something special. What she didn't know yet. But she WOULD get her something.

Cye threw both of his snowballs at Kento and Epiphany before dodging one from Sage. He also wondered about Kimon's mindset, still feeling a little guilty for having so much fun when she just sat in the snow, unable to do anything. He had a small thought of asking her to join, but this kind of ruckus wouldn't be good. She would get hurt, or one of them would end up running into her. There just wasn't anything a blind girl could do out in the wilderness. He felt sorry for her handicap, but didn't say anything to anyone yet. He didn't want them to know he pitied her way of life. He also knew she wouldn't appreciate it either.

Mia brushed snow off her jeans and glared at Kento's playful grin before skating after him. She chased him to the side of the pond and knocked him off-balance for getting hit in the rear with snow, but ended up going down with him as he grabbed her jacket. The two skidded into the edge of a snow pile and laughed. As she shook snow from her hair, she looked to Kimon with the white tiger and stood up a little more solemnly. She wasn't friends with Kimon long, but knew that her friend was feeling a lot of not-so-pleasant emotions. She was either angered or annoyed that Sage so quickly figured out her secret, and unhappy that she was persuaded to say without being able to DO anything. She picked up a snowball and headed off to pelt Cye with it, knowing that even if Kimon DID stay without the prodding, she wouldn't have done anything with the others here. Kimon was a private person that didn't tell even HER much about her life. A friend of a year, yet she was as much in the dark about stuff as Epiphany was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is not a good idea." She mumbled again, probably the tenth since they left the store.

"Kimon-chan..." Epiphany patronizingly admonished. The arm lightly wrapped around Kimon's squeezed a bit for reassurance. "It's okay. Really...I've got a hold of you and the others are situated just so to keep anyone from getting too close to you."

"I can't believe YOU talked me into this." She muttered, as if not hearing the girl mere inches away. "Out of the select few I know, how did YOU talk me into going to the mall??"

Rowen stepped a few paces in from his slow gait and nudged Epiphany's free arm. "Because shorty does know when to say 'ojisan'." He kidded, wryly grinning.

Epiphany tried to hide her grin through a scowl and stuck her tongue out at Rowen. "Bite me smarty." She retorted, her stomach quaking with suppressed laughter. Rowen's teeth clicked together in her general direction and she burst out laughing.

"So what is it EXACTLY that you're buying us?" Ryo piped up, looking behind his stance in front of both girls.

Epiphany smiled and met his gaze. "Whatever you want Ryo-chan. I've got enough Yen here to buy you all at least one thing. And since I haven't been around you five for two years, I figure if I let you pick it out it's better than my guessing."

"Except for Sage." Rowen ribbed, wryly grinning. He ignored Sage's glare and poked the Hispanic again. "You'd already KNOW what to get HIM."

Epiphany gave a meek smile and blushed, ducking her head to the floor. She gave a small, broken laugh at Rowen's jab and effectively quelled her sarcasm toward him. "Not...not really." She mumbled, almost inaudibly.

Hearing the entirely different change of the Hispanic's tone and feeling her arm hugged a little tighter, a brow rose as she looked at Epiphany. Something was going on between her and this Sage by the way this Rowen was picking on them both. Sage's light step hit a little harder on the cement underneath, even through all the noise around them. She could hear wistfulness in Epiphany's tone, but also guilt. Something told her that the guilt was from her being too scared to give whatever she wanted or already had. She gave a quiet snort and looked ahead to listen for the crowds and any indication that people were walking too close.

It seemed they walked forever until she was finally stopped and allowed to sit down. She managed a sigh of relief, but felt a little reserved when Epiphany told her to wait for 'JUST a minute' as she went in to look for something special 'real quick'. This was SO not a good idea and she really wanted to go home! Leaving her out here in the middle of crowds on Christmas Eve?? Was the girl NUTS?!

Still, she tried to act as if she could see and presented an unapproachable persona to those that COULD. All the while, she mentally seethed and crossed her arms at the many voices she heard. So cocky...ALL of them! Every voice she heard, in both Japanese AND English, sounded happy and boastful over trivial things. And everyone was entirely too LOUD! Her ears were buzzing, but she couldn't cover them unless she wanted to draw attention to herself. Her head mechanically lowered to the floor as she continued to unconsciously pout.

The bench shifted not even minutes later by a light-weighted person, but the unknown didn't try to make conversation. Her head looked away, and she tried to move over an inch or two to feel like she wasn't being crowded. Occasionally, she would feel watched, but it was only for seconds at a time. She gave a mute sigh and tried to calm down, wondering how long it'd been since she was deposited here like a spare wheel.

After a bit, the weight shifted as someone plopped down again, but from the same person. Her eyes shifted as if to look as her ears strained to hear the tiniest of sounds over the noise.

"Aren't people so interesting to watch?"

Her head jerked up, recognizing the voice. Her face smoothed of its shock as she looked away into the masses. "I assume it's been ten minutes?" She asked, raising a brow.

Epiphany smiled just above the fists that kept her head propped up on her knees. "No...but I just wanted to come out and listen to the people for a bit. I told the guys to get whatever they wanted and come back out to get me. I doubt we'll be staying long though...an electronics store isn't good for much. Unless one of them have a video game system at home. But, being guys, they had to go look."

"You said you were going to look for something 'special'." She muttered, tapping a finger against an arm.

"I didn't see anything I thought was special enough." Epiphany quietly answered, her head turning. "Besides, I'd rather just listen to the native language around here and absorb it. I'm learning Japanese back home you know. I find it fascinating...just everything about the culture."

A brow rose. "I'm glad my native land is fascinating for you. Why learn about this place? What do you intend on doing as a major?"

Epiphany blushed at feeling a sting to her ambitions, but not totally phased by the sarcasm. For a foreigner, trying to learn someone else's language was going to get guff from the locals. "Well...I changed my major upon reaching college when I returned to Spain. This place just intrigued me with the general way of life and how much BETTER it is compared to other continents I've been in. I wanted to learn Japanese and teach it to others...what age level I haven't decided." Her gaze lowered as uncertainty touched her eyes and a fingertip idly rubbed against her cheek. "But seeing Sage-kun again...makes me wish I was in the same continent with him at least." She whispered. "Nothing changed after I left...not for me anyway. I see a change in him, even through his words. I only hoped I would see it in his face as well."

Through the whole, nearly inaudible admission, a pair of raven brows rested near the top of her hairline. Her earlier assumption about something between Sage and Epiphany was right. She also caught the different part to his name, changed to a more intimate title when she wasn't around the others. Before, it was always Sage-CHAN, not Sage-KUN. Epiphany held something deep inside, even though her emotions were giving her away. If she wasn't careful, she'd end up with a LOT of explaining to do.

Five familiar voices hit her ears above the crowd and the weight next to her shifted. "Hey guys, find anything you want?" Epiphany jovially asked, a grin in her voice. Kimon had to shake her head at the two-sided way the girl was acting. She hid all her true emotions away and showed only the happy-go-lucky, which wasn't exactly right. She was only hurting herself by staying quiet. But SHE wasn't going to say anything, since it wasn't her place and she had no intention of getting between some emotional complexion. Giving advice wasn't her thing.

"Naw...but I just remembered something in this store a few down I saw a week ago that I wanted." Kento said, a thumb jerking in the direction.

Epiphany gave him a wry grin. "Well then, shall we? At least that's ONE down."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Man...I can't believe the mall closes so EARLY around here!"

"Epi-chan...it's Christmas EVE." Kento muttered, reaching around to poke her arm from the front passenger side.

"Still...thank you for letting us get these things." Sage quietly muttered from his spot in the driver's side, looking through the rearview mirror. He slowed down a little upon seeing he was getting a little close to the other car they took. None of them owned a van, so they were forced to take two cars.

Epiphany flushed and gave a bashful smile. Her hand waved off his admission. "Aw...no need to thank me Sage-chan." She mumbled, toying with a nail. "This makes up for two years of Christmases and birthdays." She looked to the bag at her feet, and pressed her lips together. They stole a quick peek to the girl next to her in the backseat, hoping she liked the gift she bought. A lot of thought and looking went into it, and Epiphany hoped Kimon would at least keep it. The elder girl had a problem with accepting anything from ANYONE it seemed.

Brown eyes blinked as she gave a moment to stare at the rigid way Kimon sat. Her back was ramrod straight with her head turned as if she was looking out the window. The thing tipping her off that something was wrong was the way her hands were clenched into tight fists on her lap. After staring at her for a minute at least, Kimon's posture still didn't change, nor did she look over from realizing she was being watched. Teeth grabbed hold of her lower lip. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but something told her to stay the question for once. Women's intuition was telling her this was NOT something she wanted to ask, even though her heart was worried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You guys...this is too much. You know I didn't expect you to buy me anything in return." Epiphany gushed, shaking one of the presents like a child. There was a wide grin on her face as she pressed her ear to the package, like it would make noise and give it away.

"What do you expect? We're not going to just let you buy for us without getting YOU something in return." Kento kidded, leaning back against the couch.

Epiphany put the package down and looked to the others in her lap. "Ohhh...what do I open FIRST??" She gushed, looking at them all.

Mia rolled her eyes at the girl's antics. "Pick one Epiphany-chan. They'll all get opened you know."

"Ah, gomen." She answered, giggling at her own behavior. She opened Ryo's and gave an excited gasp. "YES! Oh Ryo-chan, arigatou gozaimasu!!" She looked to him and beamed. "I was running out of sketchbooks too." She quickly shoved the other presents aside and went to give him a quick hug. "Ahhh...I'll have to make GOOD USE of these before I leave."

"Well I knew you were into art back then and didn't know if you still were." He supplied, shrugging off her exuberance. He also gained a few grins in the process and promptly ignored them.

"Hai, hai." She happily proclaimed, plopping back down. She grabbed the nearest package and checked the name before ripping into the paper. "Oooo...JUST what I need Rowen-chan!" Each hand held up a large, picture-filled book with 'Japan' in large letters. She looked around the thick books and gave a wry grin. She was thankful some of it was in English, along with the written Romanji and Kanji symbols. "Gee...how DID you KNOW?" She kidded, laughing.

Rowen smirked and tapped his head. "I just used my genius-like intellect."

"Nice...I'll have to show my teacher these when I get back. She'll wanna borrow them for her own." She grinned and set the books aside on her sketchpads. "Okay, next up." She mused, wiggling her fingers in anticipation.

Kento grinned at her behavior. "Open mine." He lightly prodded. "You know...you act like my siblings."

"Really?" She asked, attention already diverted to a large box.

"Chun Fa... definitely." Sage wryly supplied, ignoring Epiphany's wondering gaze. "Open it. We're not getting any younger."

"Must obey the peanut gallery." She quietly mused, tearing through the paper. Fingers broke past the scotch tape keeping the top lid shut and the second she took the lid off, her jaw dropped. She mutely stared, blinking in shock and slowly lifted out a beautifully accented, crème colored kimono. "Kento-chan..." She breathed, feeling her eyes water. It was stitched in threads of light yellow, blue, and green. There was kanji from those threads she didn't know, but she'd ask later. She pulled the whole thing out and spotted a light blue sash folded on the bottom. "I...I don't know...what to SAY..."

"That's a first." Rowen joked, grinning.

His wry humor didn't even get past her ears. Blinking at the tears in her eyes, Epiphany quickly stood and donned the kimono over her clothes. She went for the large sash and haphazardly tied it for the time being. Both arms extended as she looked it over. "T...te amo..." She whispered, quickly wiping at a tear. With a wide smile, she quickly went to the smiling youth and gave him a tight hug. "You'll have to show me how to properly tie the sash later." She murmured, getting a quick squeeze.

"Glad you like it." Kento quietly answered.

"Stop with the waterworks Epiphany-chan or you'll end up making ME cry." Mia mused, sweetly smiling. She made a quick swipe under her eyes. "But you look very nice. Now open up Cye's present. He said he was very proud of what he did."

Intrigued at Mia's mysterious statement, she sat down in the kimono, not wanting to take off such a lovely thing, and reached for the floor with a mildly heavy package a little bigger than her hands. With a curiously furrowed brow, she tore open the paper a little slower, wondering what was so heavy for being so small. She pulled off another lid to a box and gasped again, jaw dropping. Her hand reached in and gripped the top of a palm-sized Buddha figure. It was sitting in lotus stance with a smiling face, eyes closed. A normal monk's robe adorned its otherwise naked figure. The heavy statue was glazed in a jade-like color. "You...you MADE this??" She whispered, blinking at tears again.

Cye smiled when he met her eyes. "My family owns a pottery shop. It wasn't that hard when I finally figured out what to get you. I just decided to MAKE something." He shrugged, as if it wasn't that big a deal. But he suddenly found himself quickly hugged at sitting next to the girl. He hugged her back and patted her back. "Meri Kurisumasu-ibu Epi-chan."

She pulled back and smiled, wiping away another happy tear. "I couldn't have asked for a better one." She sat back and looked to her few things, seeing there was something off. Her brow furrowed in a small bout of silence, seeing only four got her something, not five. She quickly kept the smile on, now a little more forced than before. Sage hadn't gotten her something. Well...she SAID she didn't want anything from any of them... "I love it all guys. Thank you." She gently put the Buddha statue back and went to hold her books. "Thank you for letting me stay here Mia-chan. That's all the present I need from you."

Mia smiled. "Oh I've already GOTTEN you something Epiphany-chan. So don't think that just staying in my house to keep me company is your present alone." She looked at the mess around the Hispanic and stood. "Well, now that you're finished, shall we get this mess cleaned up and go have something to eat?"

Sage gripped the box in his pocket, feeling his heart pound. It was now or never. His throat quietly cleared as Mia started grabbing things from the floor. "Actually Mia...there's something I'd like to give Epiphany in private. If you all don't mind."

Someone would've said something to pick on him, if not for the serious look in Sage's eyes...a serious look different than any they'd ever seen on his face before. A few wondered why he didn't give Epiphany his present with the REST of them.

Mia nodded. "Alright Sage. Go ahead, but don't take TOO long."

Sage's mouth tipped. "This won't." Violet speared brown. "If you'll follow me Epiphany-chan." He waited till she stood and gripped the kimono folds to lead her to a different part of the house. He didn't want the others listening or intruding on this moment. It was really the first private moment he HAD since she got here. "I think this is far enough." He mysteriously answered, stopping her in a room down the hall. He switched on a lamp and sat in the window seat protruding from the wall.

Epiphany's heart was about ready to leap from her throat. She gripped the folds even tighter, trying to keep calm, even though her hands were shaking. "I didn't think you got me anything Sage-chan." She softly muttered, sitting on the other side.

Sage gave her a rare smile. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't get you something on Christmas Eve? You did buy ME something."

"But that's not the point." She returned, looking away. Her body startled as he took her hand and set a small box in it. She harshly swallowed and took it, gently peeling the wrapper off while trying to keep her hands from shaking. She pulled out a velvet jewelry box and harshly swallowed. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the box, wondering why Sage bought her something so expensive. This box was from a quality jewelry store, she just KNEW it.

Sage, in the meantime, tried to exhale a pent-up breath upon seeing she wasn't going to move. She needed a little nudging, especially by the shocked look on her face. "You need to open it to actually SEE what I got you..." He lamely kidded, a hand reaching up. With the box still resting in her hands, he opened the lid for her, showing her exactly what he mentally thought so much over.

The breath stilled in her throat. She honestly forgot to breathe as her eyes speared the sparkles gleaming off the lamp. "I...I...Sage...you..." Words wouldn't form, even though she was screaming out a million of them in her mind. Her tongue just wouldn't work, but her eyes met his and he gave a small smile. Somehow, he understood by looking into her eyes. She blinked and a tear fell. She mildly startled, not realizing she was crying. "These...I...I can't-"

"I'm not going to tell you how much Yen I paid for that set, but I'm not returning it." He firmly denied, taking his hands back. He leaned against the wall in the small enclosure and stared at how emotional she was. His eyes softened at seeing the auburn highlights from the lamp and the shadows from the setting sun outside. "I bought it especially for you, so you'd wear it."

"Topaz...my birth stone..." Teeth harshly bit her lip as she stared at him, too frozen to do much else. "You remembered."

The soft smile rose a little higher. "You don't think I'd talk to you for over two years and not retain anything you say to me?"

"It's...not that..."

'I just didn't think you CARED that much...' She mentally finished, unable to get the words out. How could she say something like that to him? Did she want to ruin their friendship on her emotions? She harshly swallowed again, feeling saddened that she was too scared to tell him how deeply she still felt. Instead, she forced herself to turn her attentions to the gift that still sat unadorned.

"I don't think I'm taking this off ever again." She whispered, taking the earrings out. They quickly went in her lobes and she was thankful she told him she had pierced ears. She picked up the delicate chain and stared at him. "Could...could you..."

He gave a small nod and stood, taking the necklace from her slightly shaking grip. His brow furrowed a little as he snaked it over the front of her neck. Did the gift really mean that much to her that her hands were shaking? Did he surprise her that much? What WAS she feeling? After clasping the chain there, his hand grabbed the thick amount of hair and gently pulled it through the chain. "There. Now...let's see how it looks with that kimono." His hand extended and helped her to stand. He gave a small, almost proud smile at seeing the jewel wink at him in the light when she shifted. "Very nice." He softly commended.

She tried to swallow and found her mouth dry. Her legs weren't exactly stable right now, but the fluttering in her stomach was making her adrenaline surge on an all-time high. She looked up to his eyes, seeing the light from the lamp illuminate the edges of his hair. He was so handsome... She silently met his eyes in the dim room and had a severe urge to kiss him. She had ever since she saw him at the airport those few days ago. But she'd never, EVER had the courage to do so. She didn't know if she STILL did. "Thank you Sage." She whispered. "This means a lot to me." On its own violation, her body moved and gently hugged him. Her heart pounded quicker, and she hoped he couldn't feel it.

He mildly jerked in surprise at the contact, but quickly got over it and loosely wrapped his arms around her back. He DID feel her heart pounding, and knew she could hear his...for her ear rested against his chest. He got over it the second he breathed in the scent of her shampoo...vanilla. His chin rested on the top of her hair, since she was tall enough for him to do that. His eyes closed and the world quickly slipped away from him. He didn't know holding a girl felt so...good. Better than good. Epiphany felt nice in his arms. He continued to hold her, long after they BOTH knew she should've stepped back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do you think is taking them so long?"

"How should I know. For all WE know, Sage took Epi into the other end of the house to keep us from spying on them."

"AND locking the door after them."

"That's because you four WOULD spy on those two." Mia added, sipping her hot chocolate. "Give them some privacy. They haven't had it since Epiphany ARRIVED."

Rowen leaned back in his chair and stretched. "Then what're we going to DO? I'm bored."

Mia shot him a droll look over her teacup. The glass pulled away as she looked to her side at the girl who'd been mute almost since the group returned. "Kimon-chan...would you play something for us?"

Gray eyes looked over as she held a glass of black tea. She'd never played for more than Mia in this place. The only time she played for so many people was at work, but that wasn't alone. Even so...it was PIANO...one passion she didn't mind sharing with the world. "Hai." She quietly answered. She quickly finished off her tea, and stood. "I know of a few things to play..." A small, rare smile quirked her mouth. "'Tranquility' for one."

Mia gave a short laugh as she collected all the glasses and saucers. "I'll go put this in the kitchen. I'll be in there shortly."

"Do you know the way Kimon-chan?" Ryo politely asked, seeing White Blaze head the way. He smiled at his feline friend and followed.

"Like the back of my hand." She quietly announced, weaving around the others to stand beside the tiger, her hand lightly resting on his back. She beat them all to the room and made a beeline for the piano. She plucked a few notes, making a quiet, nonsense tune until she heard Mia enter. Her hands found the notes for one of Mia's favorite songs as the group got situated on the furniture and floor next to the piano. She gave a small smile and started playing, quickly getting into her zone.

Just after Kimon finished her second song, a few looked over to find the two stragglers amble into the room. Epiphany was still wearing the kimono, with something lying over the top. She had a suspiciously happy look as she plopped down next to the piano. Sage sat next to her with a little more grace, a serene look on his face. The two seemed in their own little world as a third song struck up, decimating the quiet.


	12. I'd Like To Tell You Something

A lone figure sat in a quiet house, in a quiet room...fingers absently twisting the gem around her neck in something that was quickly becoming habit. Even, thoughtful eyes of deep brown remained pinned on the window and stared at nothing. Her mind was a buzz with so many thoughts that held questions and meanings to the gifts she still faithfully wore since Christmas Eve. Days passed since that glorious incident, but she had yet to be able to see much of Sage. She was getting the feeling that he was avoiding her, if not for Mia's admission that his family made him practice Kendo a lot and there were many things he had to do in a daily basis.

She finally blinked and looked to her bed, her eyes strained. A hand rubbed them as she leaned against the wall, sitting on the loaned bed. It was all quiet in the Koji estate...and not much to do. Mia was around somewhere and giving her the privacy and freedom to do whatever she wished. A sigh rang through the air. This wasn't exactly how she imagined most of her time back in Toyama. Sure, she knew it was unfair to make them cast aside ALL their plans and lives at home for two straight weeks, but the five hadn't called since Christmas Eve. Fingers twisting the Topaz stone slowed as melancholy set in.

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting here, wondering and thinking...and maybe doing a little bit of wistful wishing. But it was high time to get off her lazy duff and find something to do, some of her mind said. Thinking and wishing things she KNEW Sage Date probably didn't feel back wasn't going to get her anywhere but an anxious, nervous WRECK.

She sighed again and flopped on her bed, staring at the ceiling and twisting the necklace yet. She wondered what they were doing right now. Jobs perhaps? Schoolwork? She betted it would be okay to call one of them and talk for a little bit...since she had all their numbers now. But she didn't want to disturb them if it was something important they were doing. ...She didn't want to disturb SAGE if he was doing something important.

The night he gave her the necklace was the night everyone else melted from her vision. All she wanted to do after mumbling a few hasty excuses for hugging him so long was revel in that moment and be near him to keep it alive. She was too scared and chicken to tell him that she still loved him, loved him even MORE with the passage of time and their letters. Teeth savagely bit her lip, the pain a welcome over the emotional torrent. She didn't know what to do about telling him, and did a pretty good job of keeping quiet through her letters the past two years. Part of her thought she was getting over it and thinking it was just a severe crush. But seeing him again after so long, seeing his handsome persona and strong character...she knew it was no fleeting crush. Her face tinged as a sheepish smile broke her solemn mask. She was so pathetic...loving a man oceans away, who she didn't stand a CHANCE with.

That latter thought gained a dark scowl. She knew keeping quiet about her feelings was a good thing, because nothing would come of such a severe long distance relationship, but BY keeping quiet...she'd NEVER know if she stood a chance with Sage. She could admit to herself now, and to HIM, that she loved him wholeheartedly. Nitpicking and wondering over it after leaving Toyama so long ago finally came to that conclusion. Since then, she'd never been able to date anyone else...never been able to LOVE anyone else. What she felt toward Sage felt so RIGHT and STRONG...it would be a shame to let go of it.

She suddenly sat up as an idea suddenly came from her mind. There was a song she always listened to when she got this way. It was one she grabbed off the computer long ago with all her other Japanese songs. She shuffled off the bed and grabbed a hand to the kimono she wore to keep from stepping on it. She had to smile again at Kento's gift, wondering if Sage gave a little advice on this. She wouldn't put it past him...since she often gushed in her letters how much she loved the culture and everything about it.

Kneeling in front of the borrowed device, she ruffled through the disks she kept safely next to it and popped one in. She put the song on repeat and turned the volume up. Times like these...one just had to sing what was in their hearts.

**I've waited all of my life**

**For the day when love appears**

**Like a fairytale in days gone by**

**He will rescue me from my fears**

She stood and swayed to the slow beat of the electronic keyboard, her gracefulness keeping time. Never did she let go of dancing and always practiced when she could to whatever she could. She had to admit, hearing her inexperienced voice with the lyrics, that she was a better dancer than singer. Her voice was too nasally and wispy. But it did for now.

**And now I feel him standing next to me**

**And how can I tell him what he means to me?**

**My heart stands still as he comes**

**Oh starry night**

**Is this the moment I dream of?**

**Oh starry night**

**Tell me is he my own true love?**

It was totally ironic that the afternoon was late and the sun started setting. Night would be upon her soon; another end to another day of vacation. She'd be leaving soon. She stood in front of the window and lightly pressed her fingers against the cold pane.

**Every night I think of him here in my lonely room**

**Waiting for my prince to come**

**Wondering if he'll be here soon**

**And I sit patiently waiting for a sign**

**And I hope that his heart longs for mine**

**He calls my name, is he the one?**

**Oh starry night**

**Is this the moment I dream of?**

**Oh starry night**

**Tell me is he my own true love?**

**Oh starry night**

**Is he the one that I dream of?**

**Oh starry night**

**How will I know?**

**Will his love show?**

**Is he my own true love?**

Her head dully thudded on the pane as the song repeated again. She rapidly blinked against the tears of gloom; feeling like her love was stupid and hopeless. This was Sage Date she was in love with...he probably had women fawning all OVER him. Who was she? She wasn't even the same nationality. She was just learning his language, to feel like she was closer to him somehow...

"You look utterly depressed."

Her head shot up with a yelp, also banging it on some of the overhead wood trim in the glass. "ITAI!!" _OW!! She grimaced and clutched at her head, doing her best to ignore the small giggling._

"Hehehe...gomen nasai. I still stand by my comment though. What, or who, are you thinking about?"

"Ah...nan demo nai Mia-chan." She muttered, gently rubbing her head on her way back to the bed. She plopped down and flopped on the mattress, mindful of her bruised noggin.

"Nothing...uh huh." The elder wisely mused. She pushed away from the open archway and took a place on the bed. "I think you're going about this the wrong way." She cited, scooting back to lean against the headboard.

"How?" She sourly mused, one hand still rubbing the throbbing in her skull. Who knew a few inches could make such an impact??

Mia absently stared at the ceiling with a smirk and ignored the Hispanic's sudden mood. "You think I don't know what's going on in that head of yours?" Her eyes went to the song still going in the player and her smirk widened. She listened to the first half of the song before giving a pointed stare to purposely averted eyes. "You call something like that NOTHING?" She was silent as she listened to the rest of the song, chuckling after a while. "You two are cute...but you're also sad."

A brow shot up. "NANI??" She nearly screeched, giving an odd look across the bed.

Mia chuckled again and shook her head at the girl's naivety. "We ALL know about you and Sage, you know." Her foot leaned down and playfully nudged the girl in her side. "It's so obvious. They knew how you felt even before you LEFT. I even saw the look in your eyes when we picked you up. You think I hadn't looked at him that same way in the past??" An almost evil smile lit her face. "And you're still playing with that necklace he gave you!"

Her fingers dropped it and froze as a blush overtook her face. She rolled to face her friend and scowled. "I can't tell him anything..." She whined. "I live in Spain and he lives HERE. That's EIGHT HOURS difference! How am I going to confess my feelings if nothing will COME from it??"

"How do YOU know??" The two locked eyes. "You know about Sage, but not THAT much I bet. If you've learned ANYTHING from your Japanese history texts back home, you'll know that we marry only once. Sage comes from a very traditional family and acts accordingly in public as he was brought up. He's not the type of person to backstab any girl...if he was ever COMFORTABLE enough on that level to go out with them." She giggled at the thought of Sage DATING. His last name was an ironic situation...and a person so afraid of girls because of his sister. Life was cruel sometimes.

"Have YOU ever told him how you felt?" She shot back, mildly glaring at being picked on over this.

Mia's gaze humbly averted to the spread. "No. I didn't have the guts to say anything. And at that time, it was the wrong thing to say for a few good reasons." Her head shook. Yes...telling Halo how she felt during the war, and even AFTER, was the wrong time. But by then, she realized it wasn't love, but just a strong crush and forced herself over it. "Which is why I'm telling you to DO something about it before you lose whatever it is you feel and move on. And Sage actually FINDS someone in the future."

A small stab of panic speared her brain. She never THOUGHT of it like that!... To think that she'd forever remain friends with Sage Date while he was committed to one woman for the rest of his life? She'd waste the only chance she ever had! And something of this magnitude might not reach him through a simple letter. No...telling him EXACTLY how she felt had to be face to face...as hard as that would be! Her eyes hardened a bit as she looked to Mia. "Mia-chan...can you do me a big favor?"

Mia smiled, her brain knowingly churning. "Hai."

"Take me to Sage-kun's and drop me off?"

Both brows shot up. "DROP you off?? I figured you'd want to go, but why leave you there?"

Epiphany smiled. "That way I can't back out." Her grin widened as Mia laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*

She slammed the door with the promise that should anything happen, she'd call immediately. Smiling at the motherly affection, she jogged to the front door and gave a quick look as Mia drove away. She minutely shivered at the temperature and huddled in her coat for a second. Her mind was trying to process just HOW to edge her foot inside without sounding too forward. What if Sage wasn't even HOME??

It was in that moment of indecision that her ears picked up the faint sound of a high-pitched flute. Intrigued, she slowly took a step in the direction, walking around the house. Not thinking that she was trespassing for not announcing her arrival, she tiptoed across the immense area the house was located on. Teeth bit her lip at the closed doors, light spilling out from underneath. Feeling like a curious child, she slowly headed for what looked like a studio. She stopped outside the door, wondering if she should knock, but didn't want to disturb such a beautiful melody. It sounded lighthearted, but almost sad somehow.

Her hand pulled the door open, eyes peeking in. She blinked in shock at seeing that thick, blond hair. Her mouth dropped open as she took in the back of his lotus position. She didn't know Sage played the flute! She squeezed past the opening, not wanting to open the door any further, and crept inside. The melody kept going as though he hadn't heard and with a sudden sneaky urge, she quickly took off her shoes in courtesy and tiptoed across the wood floor in socks. Nothing squeaked to her glee and an evil smile spread the closer she got. Only a few more feet!...

Not even five foot away, her toes to the edge of the mat, a blur moved and suddenly she was airborne. A clack sounded as her eyes caught the split second movement of the flute rolling off the mat. The arm previously extended to tap him on the shoulder was in a vice-like grip that propelled her over that poofy hair. She landed hard on her back and felt the breath go out of her. She stared at the ceiling in a daze, her head pounding, wide eyes unable to focus.

"EPIPHANY-CHAN!?" Sage gasped, blinking. The hand keeping her arm twisted at an odd angle and the foot keeping her pinned to the mat hastily let go as he kneeled. A hand gently went to her shoulder and nudged. "Ne...daijoubu?!"

She barely heard his voice over the buzzing in her ears. "Ugh..." She moaned, squeezing her eyes shut. "Stop bouncing that basketball Kevin-kun...my head hurts."

Despite the serious situation that Epiphany might be hurt by the way she landed, Sage's lips twitched. "Oi...Epiphany-chan. Come on...work with me here." He leaned over as one hand went behind her neck, the other gripping her forearm to help pull her.

She slowly sat up and grimaced at the shift, wishing her head would stop pounding. "Itai, itai, itai...aye, aye, aye...mi cabesa..." One hand went to her head, as if holding it would help lessen the pain.

Sage dumbly remained kneeled next to her as she went off in Spanish, not understanding a word. He felt a little guilty, even though he was wondering what she was doing here. "Ah Epiphany-chan...gomen nasai..." He met her eyes when she finally looked his way and gave a small, apologetic smile. "You should've announced your presence. I...didn't expect you here."

She gave a small smile and suddenly realized how close they were sitting. With an intense blush, she slowly moved a few inches away and rubbed the abused arm. "It was SUPPOSED to be a surprise. At least I know never to sneak up on you again."

He gave an amused snort and sat back in the meditative stance he assumed before the commotion. "So...what're you doing here?"

She dodged the question and looked to the flute that got tossed aside. "I didn't know you played. I INTENDED on knocking on the front door when I heard you." She gave a demure smile and looked away from those eyes. "You play rather well. It was a nice song."

His lips turned and felt a small heat in his face. He quickly went to retrieve his flute and let her hold it. "I've played for a long time. Ojisan taught me to play when I was young to help keep me calm."

Her eyes quickly shot to his, but went back to looking at the intricately designed flute. "It's very beautiful." She murmured, nervously putting her hands over the holes. "Bamboo I see. Nice design." She handed it back and hoped her hands weren't shaking as she held it out. Now that the silence returned and the embarrassment over with, she was reminded of why she was here. And her courage caved like a sack of bricks.

He took the flute back and put it aside, giving another small smile. "You're wearing that AGAIN?" He queried, taking in her delicate sitting position. She was almost mimicking his, but her legs were cast to the side.

Self-consciously, she picked at the folds over her knees and moved to copy his stance as her knees started bugging her. "Hai... I like this gift very much." She gave a small smile and looked to the mat. Her throat quietly cleared as she ran out of small talk, unable to get the words out. Every bit of her mind felt like it was cowering down. She couldn't even get the courage to look him in the eyes!

He continued to stare at her with a mix of curiosity, concern, and wonder. Her fingers toyed with the cotton of the kimono, which he had to admit made her look like a native. Her submissive stance caught him off guard and he wondered why she was acting this way. "Epi-chan?" He softly queried, breaking the awkward quiet. Why was it he felt it hard to say something to her, even after the years of friendship they had together? There was obviously something on her mind, so why couldn't she tell him?? "Doushita?"

Her mind mentally translated the words to understand, even as her eyes shot to his like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. She harshly swallowed and forced a bright smile to cover up her anxiety. She locked eyes with his and lost the nerve to tell him. She couldn't DO this!! "Ah...hehehehe...nada mucho... It's just...you hadn't called me in a while, or stopped over, so I had Mia drop me off so I could see you." Her smile softened a little as she looked away again. "We...we hadn't been given much time to be together just us since I arrived..." Her lips pressed together and she had to fight not to cough at the tension she felt she put in the air.

A brow rose. Mia dropped her off and left?? Well...that put a curveball on the evening. Nonetheless, he smiled at her and a hand extended to lightly cover the one toying with her kimono to gain her attention. "Then how about I show you around my house? Since I have pictures of your aunt's already."

Wide eyes looked to his hand and she felt a blush spread throughout her face. She gave a dumb nod and felt both relieved yet longing as his hand pulled away. "H...Hai. I'd like that." She shakily answered, giving a meek smile.

"Alright. Let me go change into some normal clothes and I'll be right back." He answered, easily standing from the stance.

Feeling the mood broken as he walked away, she forced her eyes not to look at him as he left. "By the way...nice gi." She wryly answered, grinning. She gained another snort before the door closed behind him and flopped on the mat with a groan, ignoring the pain in her head. "ATASHI NO BAKKKAAAA!!!" She moaned. _I'M AN IDIIIOOOT! _Hands instantly clamped over her mouth, afraid someone heard.

With a long-suffering sigh at her lack of forwardness, she stood up and took the brief solo time to examine the dojo. A smile crept onto her face as she lightly touched some of the weapons, seeing the light glint off the edges. They were all SHARP, she realized. She gently took a short, samurai sword from its holder and thoroughly stared at it. While the sword was beautiful in itself, she couldn't believe students practiced with these sharp objects. Didn't anyone get seriously injured??

"Be careful you don't CUT yourself."

She jumped a mile for the second time in such a short while and dropped the sword. "Ack! Gomen, gomen!" She hastily grabbed it and put it where it belonged. "My-" The words left her mouth as she dumbly stared at him oh so CASUALLY leaning against the closed door to the dojo. How HANDSOME he was! Her eyes were able to take in his whole form in the distance, racking over his choice of clothes. A baggy, detailed collared shirt lay underneath what looked like a dark green smoking jacket. His wore his usual khakis and over the jacket was a floor-length, snow white trench coat, complete with hood. It had to be the coat that added to the sex appeal...or maybe it was the way it complimented his blond hair that fell so CARELESSLY over his eye...but she suddenly found herself drooling.

Sage looked down to his attire as if she found something wrong with it. He gave a small shrug and moved his arms from their crossed stance to his coat pockets. "It's getting pretty cold out there...I figured I should grab a coat..." He explained, looking to her. A brow rose in mirth. "I see you weren't as smart to grab one before you left Mia's." Seeing she wasn't going to move, he heaved a sigh and took off his loafers before crossing the wood floor. "Since I assume I'm taking you home, I figured we could go walk around or go somewhere before it gets TOO dark." He offered, giving another indifferent shrug. "If you want to that is."

Wide brown met violet as she lost herself in his eyes. Not a good sign. Her mouth opened and closed without getting a word past. Realizing she was acting like a bumbling idiot, but unable to get past it, the most she could get out was a whispery, "Yosh." _Alright.__ Merciful father PLEASE don't let her knees collapse!!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stars winked from their positions in the sky as the sun finished setting. She huddled in one of Sage's extra trench coats, looking out at the landscape of the park from the bridge. She almost insisted they walk here if they were to go anywhere...since this was very special to her. This place was where Sage made a first attempt at extending a hand of friendship. After meeting his family and taking the grand tour, Sage tossed her one of his extra coats, saying she wouldn't stay warm for long in her kimono. She looked down with a silly grin, idly staring at the water.

Breath puffed in the air from both of them, showing that it was cold and not exactly a good idea to WALK to the park. He offered to take the car, but she said that the evening was so beautiful and brisk that it would do them both good to get that fresh air and exercise. How could he resist her when she unknowingly looked at him with those puppy dog eyes? Leaning on the railing with Epiphany, Sage peeked through his hair at her profile. This was all a sudden mystery thrust into his face and he couldn't figure out all the puzzles. Why was she here, no explanations; no phone calls to say she was arriving? If it WAS a surprise, it certainly didn't go the way she PLANNED. He smirked behind the safety of his hair and tried not to laugh at their folly. She didn't know what an expert he was and he should've been skillful enough to see BEFORE he threw her over his head.

Her eyes subtly snuck peeks at those lithe, ungloved hands hanging over the railing. Teeth bit her inner lip. How she wanted to take his hand...even to give it a small squeeze! Let him interpret it as he wanted; she just wanted to make it up to herself for being a coward earlier and to touch him. She'd NEVER been that crass, save for accidents in the past and that hug those few days ago. Her muscles were trying to move her arm to act, but she restrained it. It was a battle of heart and will, not knowing how Sage would react.

"It's getting colder...we should head back for now."

Her eyes jerked to his, wondering if he knew she'd been sneaking glances. She hoped not, but the thought of getting caught made her cheeks flame. She was lucky it was night. "Okay." She murmured, nodding. They silently walked off the bridge and started ambling back the way they came. She took more time to look around, wishing it were spring and not winter, and that she had a camera and it was not nighttime. Lyrics from the song popped to her head and she blinked. _And now I feel him standing next to me. And how can I tell him what he means to me?_

She blushed and pressed her lips together. Her head craned up to see the stars. _Oh starry night... Is this the moment I dream of? _There was no question that Sage Date was the man of her dreams, in both looks AND personality. He was strong in character, wise, handsome, caring...and plenty of other things she couldn't think of off the top of her head. This would be no better opportunity than now to say or do something. The weather was crisp, but not TOO cold for winter; she was wearing a jacket loaned by him; they were in the park where he first instigated their friendship; and she felt calmer being outside. There felt like a mysterious, romantic air about.

Just after they left the park borders and headed for the sidewalks back to his home, she felt enough courage to reach out and take his hand like she wanted to at the park. With a racing heart, her hand left the deep pockets and paused just outside the fabric. She cast a quick look down, seeing her fingers shake. Was it from cold, or nerves, she wondered. She quickly looked to his arm and found his hand stuck in the pocket of his other coat. Teeth harshly bit her lip, though she didn't notice, as she wondered whether or not to even touch him now. All her courage was sinking faster than a rock in air as her hand slowly pressed back into her pocket.

It was a bad idea. She didn't want to impose. Even throughout her halted actions, Sage seemed oblivious to it all. His gaze still rested ahead on the road in front of them. She blinked and almost shyly looked up to him. Did he even know what was going on in her head??

Feeling eyes, Sage blinked from his reverie, thinking how nice this was, and looked to shadowed brown. The sky was almost down and the streetlights cast highlights to her hair. Feeling his heart thump, a soft smile cast down to her. He gained a small, almost meek smile in return, and looked back to the empty road.

That small smile melted her fear a lot. With another impulse to touch him, she finally gave into it and inched a little closer, tentatively wrapping her arm through his. Her heart beat even faster upon feeling his body startle, but looked back up with an almost unsure glance. He gave a blank look, almost unbelieving, before it softened again with a half smile. His arm pulled from the pocket as he held her arm with his, matching their strides.

She barely felt the concrete under her feet, or the cold air on her face. Was THIS what cloud nine felt like? A happy smile graced her face and refused to leave, as if she'd WANT it to... So Sage DIDN'T mind her touching him...that gave her hopes for...

Harshly swallowing, she cast a quick glance at the position of their arms and, not giving her mind a chance to doubt, twisted her hand until it touched his and entwined their fingers. Her lips pressed together in tension as she shyly looked at him again with the smile on her face. He looked to her again with the same expression, melting again to the second, and gave her fingers a brief squeeze before dropping their hands to dangle in the air.

She was wrong about being on cloud nine. That wasn't it...THIS was. Even though she was unable to confess how she felt, how she TRULY felt toward this man, this step was more than they'd ever taken. She was ecstatic they were able to do such a simple thing, even if they had to be alone to do it. She knew Sage wasn't an open person, but she'd have to take whatever she could right now.

It made her even happier to know that they made it back to his place and Sage didn't let go of her hand until he opened the front door.


	13. This Changes Everything Between Us

Typing away with a storyline strategically plotted out in her head was always something she loved to do. It was someplace she reached whenever she had a good length of time for creation and silence to delve into. Silence helped her think, and sometimes she'd use music as inspiration for her stories. At times, she would pause the music on her trusty laptop and reread what she had...for either pleasure or to see where to go next.

There weren't many times with her schedule where she could do something like this and not worry about time. She always kept so busy to keep from getting bored, which happened easy for her, or overwhelmed with things to do. A schedule was a habit she had to keep everything in order to keep from stressing out. Mentally tallying things throughout her day was a mental process she went over at least once a day, sometimes more.

Times like that often got to her as well, and it was times like THESE when she liked being void of people and set in silence. With only her guide resting on the floor next to her bed, napping away, she allowed herself to relax and smile. Spinning tales of old mythology or short stories was her way of having fun.

Which was why she was sorely disappointed and irritated when the phone rang!

She startled and quickly paused the music on the computer before reaching a hand down to find Beethoven. The last thing she wanted to do was step on him in her haste to find out who was calling for her father. She knew no one would call for her, because no one ever DID. Too bad he left for work three hours ago, or she wouldn't even bother to get up.

After the fourth ring, she quickly reached down and took the phone, annoyance rising by the second. Now she'd NEVER finish the story she was working on! It surely wouldn't have the same feel or mindset when she returned to it... She probably would end up scrapping the whole thing!

"Moshi moshi?" She asked, trying to keep her voice even. She bit back a put-out sigh.

"Moshi moshi...is this Kimon-chan?"

A brow rose at the unexpectedness of it all. Someone WAS calling for her...and it was the last person she ever expected to talk to again. "Hai...konnichi wa Epiphany-san."

Epiphany pouted at the formal use to her name, but bypassed it. There were more important things at hand. "Konnichi wa. I was just calling to let you know that Mia-chan and I are on our way over to say hello in person."

"NANI?" She burst out, eyes shooting open. "What...why...how...where ARE you??"

Epiphany smiled. "As far as Mia-chan reports, we're about five or six blocks away from your home. You didn't think she'd be this rich and not own a cell phone, do you?"

She could hear Mia's soft, amused voice in the background, but barely heard it through the pounding in her heart. She tried to take a deep breath, but was unable. "Why are you coming over? You haven't even called to ask my PERMISSION-"

"It was supposed to be a SURPRISE, but Mia-chan thought it would be nice since you have to buzz us up apparently."

Her mouth set in a deep scowl. "What if I don't feel up to a visit? I was right in the middle of something actually." Every bit of her voice was even and void of emotion to keep from offending, though the words were hardly polite. She didn't WANT anyone intruding on her private time!!

"Is there any way you can go back to it? I see the tips of your complex over the trees."

A frown marked her face. How impetuous of the girl...to think she could come over uninvited and expect to be welcomed. She didn't WANT anyone here! This home belonged to no one but herself, otousan, and Beethoven. No one else visited without a better reason, save for Mia. But the girl had her with her question. She could save her writing and go back to it whenever she wanted. But, DAMN IT ALL, she didn't WANT to! "I-"

"Onegai? I was hoping to give you your Christmas present, but what I bought didn't suit you after Christmas Eve, and I had to get you something else. I leave in three hours back for home and wanted to talk to you one final time before then."

Her brows rose through her confusion. It was a funny picture, had someone been looking. A mix of surprise, befuddlement, and wariness all in those unseeing eyes and forehead. "Why do you want to talk to ME?" She sidestepped. In the background, she could hear Mia's quiet announcement that they arrived. A bit of panic ensnared her. "We don't even know each other at all."

"Exactly. So...do you mind if we come up?" Epiphany hesitantly asked.

Yup...entirely too impetuous. But what could she do? They were in the car, waiting for her ok. What was she going to do...tell her good friend Mia NO? Seeing her would be nice after the few days apart. "Give me a minute and I'll buzz you up..." She muttered, hanging up the phone without waiting for an answer. She finally heaved a loud sigh, aggravated by this unwanted change of events. She'd rather see Mia over Epiphany, but one must take the good with the annoyingly cheerful.

She hurriedly went to the wall and pressed the buzzer for a few seconds before plopping into the chair to wait. The soft jangle of tags greeted her ears and headed for her with a nose that rested on her leg seconds after. She heaved another sigh and scratched his ears for a brief time, listening for footsteps outside the door. It didn't take long and two sets of well-trained ears perked up as they stopped outside. Beethoven barked when a short knock sounded before she quieted him. She grabbed his collar, not knowing how the girl would react to her dog, and unlocked the door. "BT-kun...uresai." _Quiet._

Without giving another greeting, a happy gasp rent the room as Epiphany dropped to her knees in front of Beethoven. "Why HELLO there you!" She gleefully gushed, immediately scratching him under the chin. "You're such a handsome boy, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you ARE!"

She blinked at the baby talk, something SHE never used, and numbly let go of her hold on his collar. She heard that tail of his wag as he panted in happiness over the attention. So much for her theory. "Konnichi wa Mia-chan." She quietly greeted, stepping back. She went for the door as both dog and girl walked around to the center of the room and resumed their activity. She quietly closed the door and relocked it before going back to the chair.

"Konnichi wa Kimon-chan." Mia responded, standing in amusement at Epiphany's behavior. An obvious pet-lover that one. "Epiphany came here not only to give you something, but a proposal."

A raven brow rose. "Hai?" She warily queried, going to the noise in her home. "And what would THAT be?"

Epiphany had the smile of a child with a baby animal as she continued to faithfully scratch Kimon's seeing-eye dog. "The weather is nice and crisp and just right for a walk in the park. I was wondering if you'd like to accompany us and thought it'd be nice to surprise you."

Her face smoothed, even though she felt like scowling in irritation at that innocent offer. The smile made her blood boil on low. All she wanted to do was to begrudgingly accept the gift and go back to typing. Every bit of her wanted to say a harsh no and go back to the solitary she was immersed in, but found she couldn't say the words. It wasn't that she WOULDN'T, she COULDN'T be impolite. Not after all that happened for that to be drilled into her mind. "Why must I come along?" She sidestepped, once again trying for an out. Didn't this girl see how much she wanted to be alone??

Epiphany locked eyes, still paying absent attention to the dog next to her. She felt a little nervous doing this, but had to resolve to be strong. Something had to change this person. "I just told you. And I'd like to talk to you before I go."

"Why can't we talk here?"

Epiphany's eyes swung to Mia's, a little pleading. She knew if anyone could get this blind, anti-social girl outside, it was her.

Mia slightly scowled, but caved in and put a hand on Kimon's shoulder. She wanted her friend outside about as much as Epiphany did, if not for the walk, to get her into the world and out of the one created by her mind. "Kimon-chan...can I talk to you? Onegaimasu?"

Epiphany watched the two head off around a corner and a door quietly shut. She couldn't hear the voices, but knew that Mia was doing her best to get the girl to come outside. She just knew it. Deep brown turned to the dog, giving him her full attention. "Is she always that stubborn?" She quietly murmured. A smirk appeared when Beethoven continued to pant as she scratched his coat.

What seemed like minutes later, the two returned...Kimon looking not as happy about being with her friend and getting fresh air as she should be. Epiphany just smiled and scratched Beethoven's shaggy coat, standing when the two stopped. She met Mia's eyes and the elder gave a wry smile, explaining everything without words.

"We ready?" Epiphany asked.

"I'm going to take Beethoven out for that walk as well, since he can use the exercise and you apparently have no problem with him." She evenly answered. With a snap of her fingers, the dog was at her side and she silently went back to her room to outfit him with his harness.

"So, I take it she put up a fight when you two were alone?" Epiphany whispered, straying closer to Mia.

Mia scowled. "I told you she doesn't like people that much and doesn't like to be outside. I had to do some pretty heavy convincing. Just don't ask me to do it again."

Epiphany gave a small, wry smile. "Mia-chan shinmpai suranai...I'll be gone soon remember?" _Don't worry..._

The door clicked and their heads whirled around. "Alright, let me grab my coat and we're ready." She walked past them and snatched one from inside the closet next to the front door. After silently donning it, she reached out for Beethoven's harness and opened the door. "Shall we?" Not waiting for an answer, she stepped across the threshold and waited for the others to exit so she could lock the door.

~*~*~

"Can I ask you a question Kimon?"

"You already did."

Epiphany had to chuckle. "ANOTHER one then. On a sort of...hypothesis...ano...how would you tell a guy that...that you loved him?"

Raven brows shot up to her hairline. "You're asking ME this? I've never dated."

"¡¿NUNCA?!" _NEVER?!_

The foreign word passed over her head, but she went with the incredulous tone of voice and guessed. "I have no reason to date 'guys'." She evenly answered, looking away. A silent moment passed before a bulb turned on. "You're asking about you and Date-san aren't you?"

Epiphany felt her cheeks warm. "...Hai." She quietly answered, feeling a girlish smile light her face. "Mia-chan says I should say something to him before it's too late and I end up with him as a friend forever. But...I don't know...I'm just-"

"Kowaii." _Scared._

"Hai...sore."

"Mia-chan is very wise for being so young. You should listen to her advice, and listen to what's in your heart and act on that instead of what your mind tells you." Kimon stoically answered. Her eyes closed as they kept walking. "Before you let the chance pass you by. And you're left with 'what if's'."

Epiphany grinned tenderly, knowing that this was one of the few times Kimon ever gave her advice. "Arigatou Kimon-chan."

"So how long do you intend for us to be outside?"

Epiphany had to grin. "How can you hate such nice weather?"

"I didn't say I hated it, I just don't get much free time to myself. I live on a schedule and father's always watching over me."

"But he was gone when we arrived?..."

"Work."

Epiphany 'hmmed' and paused as the two walked over the bridge. It was one of the many dotting the park on such a gloriously sunny, cloudless day. Mia departed from their side only minutes before, giving Epiphany a chance to talk to Kimon.

She bent over the bridge and remembered the past two times she was at parks like these. A small, amused snort passed her as she wistfully looked around. How she wished to come back in the spring and see the Sakura blossoms for herself... "You know the first time I ever saw a park like this was when I ran away from the hotel me and my family stayed at?"

A brow rose, but she stayed silent. Again, she was learning something from someone who was leaving the country and probably bound not to return, if not for a long time. Her back rested against the railing as her hand rested over Beethoven's head to keep him in place and not to forget his position. She didn't want to look more foolish than she did NOW.

Deep brown subtly swung over and back to the scenery. She didn't THINK the girl would say anything. "Sage found me hiding under a bridge and he and Rowen walked me back."

"Why are you telling me these things? I don't know you, you will never know me, and you're leaving today. Why bother getting to know me?" She finally asked, exasperated at hearing something she was hardly listening to.

Epiphany's gaze lowered to the trickle of cold water below, lips pouting almost shyly. "I already told you. I don't want you to end up like I was. Dead inside. I'd give anything for anyone to keep from feeling that. Why do you shut yourself up anyway? Being blind is no excuse because you've mastered getting around that. People could hardly know from looking at you if they watched you move around your home."

Her lips pursed, but she kept quiet. Why should she be expected to answer such a personal question? If she answered that, her darkest secret would be exposed. And she'd be pitied...something she LOATHED.

"You still don't trust me?" Epiphany quietly queried, eyes locked on that thin frame.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be offended if I didn't?" She parried, a brow rising. "Don't expect someone like me to be your friend in the matter of two weeks. If you say you know how I feel, it would take you just as long to befriend Mia-chan's friends."

Sadness tinged her face, but she popped a smile on and hoped the emotion wouldn't show. "A girl can always hope..." She quietly answered. "Being friends with me wouldn't be THAT bad would it? I mean, even though I'm leaving, just saying you know me and didn't think I was that bad of a person isn't so hard to bear, is it?"

She looked to the sun and stared at it, letting the heat warm her face. Why was she being put on the spot like this? All she wanted today was to indulge in a simple pleasure she didn't get to do very often. And now, not only was she taken from that, but she was being thrust into a conversation she didn't want to have, with someone she tolerated because the girl stayed at Mia's house.

So why couldn't she snuff this girl then? If she said yes, Epiphany would never talk to her again, she was sure of it. She could go back home with very little guilt since the girl would be gone. But she couldn't do it. Just knowing someone else out there felt the same gave her that bond, even though they were oceans apart. Someone else knew her pain, knew exactly what this loneliness was like...even if it was mostly forced on her part.

"So, you want to know why I shut the world out?" She evenly asked, giving Beethoven an absent scratch when he shifted. She dodged the question again to keep from answering it, like she didn't want to do. Silence greeted her question, but she felt she was being watched. She had the girl's rapt attention. Her eyes closed, still in the direction of the sun. "It's my punishment. For what happened in the past."

"What happened in the-"

"That...I will never tell you." She gripped the harness and swung away from the girl. "If you don't mind Marzellos Epiphany-san, shall go find Mia-chan and get out of this chill before my dog catches cold? And I think I've had enough walking for one day."

~*~*~

It came to pass through a bit of pointed ignorance, that she found herself being drug along for another ride...this time to the airport. She DIDN'T want to go to the airport, but had no choice except to go with. She didn't want to go IN, but knew she had to, for she didn't feel safe enough to stay in the car and wait for their return. She didn't know when Mia would return. But she was convinced to leave Beethoven in the car, provided the windows would be cracked for fresh air, all doors securely locked behind their exit, and the fact that the place was going to be PACKED. That last one was enough for her to tell Mia to drop her somewhere else, or take her home, if she wasn't trying to relax in her seat from the car itself.

She was escorted by Mia into the building as Epiphany had all her luggage with her...as she found out by the back trunk opening and shutting. They wound around cars and her ears were overrun with noise the second the automatic doors swung open. She cringed and unconsciously strayed closer to Mia's side, keeping a tighter grip on her arm. She was given a silent pat on the hand, but it did little to reassure her. The only thing that would was walking right out those doors and away from so many eyes.

After checking in all the bags and carry-on, the three remained in the vicinity of the check-in counter. Deep brown scanned the areas almost constantly, expectation in those eyes. The flight loaded in about half an hour, and she hadn't said goodbye to the OTHERS yet. They planned it to meet her at the airport to see her off, much like her arrival. Epiphany bit her lower lip and wondered if they'd make it in time. It was early afternoon...but an airport was NO place to be around the holidays.

After another ten minutes of scanning caught a patch of blue hair from the tallest member. She sighed in relief and felt her shoulders sag. "There they are Mia-chan." She pointed out, waving to get their attention. The others weaved toward her and she moved everyone to the wait area for the room...and chairs to sit in.

Her carry-on rested on the empty seat next to her, with Kento on the other side and Ryo to the other. She wanted to use this precious time to say her proper 'goodbye's', but couldn't get past the sorrowful lump in her throat. It was all she could not to keep the tears away as she sat and stared at the ground, trying not to think this was happening. Where did two weeks go??

"Hey," Kento suddenly announced, plopping a hand on her shoulder, "this isn't GOODBYE you know...more like a ja." _See you._

"Ja..." She whispered, absently nodding. Her eyes misted from his voice and swung up to his face, wrapping him in a fierce hug. "Arigatou gozaimasu Kento-chan...for everything." She whispered, taking a deep breath.

He hugged back and gave her shoulder a light, encouraging pat. "You just write to me sometime...hai?"

She pulled back and grinned. "Hai."

Standing on leaden legs, she moved to Ryo and hugged him when he stood as well. "Like Kento said...you be sure to write more than just Sage. Okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Hai Ryo-chan." She quietly answered. Her eyes dropped. "I'm going to miss you guys intensely."

"Daijoubu...You'll have to plan another trip in the future." _It's okay..._

Epiphany gave him another smile, partly through tears, and was engulfed in a playful hug from behind. A large grin popped up as she went slack in Rowen's arms and was let go almost immediately. A cry left her as she nearly fell to the floor, but managed to steady herself. She whipped around and gave her friend a light swat on his arm. "Oi! What'd you do THAT for??"

"Things always get way too serious with you shorty." He commented, shrugging through a grin.

She couldn't help but grin back. "Maybe I LIKE it that way..." She gave him a poke to his arm, and hugged him seconds later. "I'm going to miss this too..." She murmured.

"Hey...you can write me all you want and we can trade insults and sarcasm. How's that?"

Epiphany looked into those blue eyes and saw a tinge of sadness and knew he hid it very well. "Sounds like a plan smarty."

There weren't as many words to exchange with Cye, since she didn't really talk to him much throughout the time she knew him. Cye was shy and polite, and although she was as well, she just found him to be a little hard to connect to.

The call to board the first half of the plane suddenly came and Epiphany's mind raced. She stood in front of Sage with mildly wide eyes, partially sad, and somewhat like a deer in front of an oncoming car. Her mouth wouldn't even gape open to spew out nonsense words or a goodbye, thought it was all running through her head at a rapid pace.

"Oh...so I'm the only one who doesn't get a hug or even at least a 'goodbye'?" Sage quietly joked, his mouth tilted upward.

She gave a weak smile and tentatively stepped forward, arms going around his neck. Her heart was pounding so hard...she prayed that he didn't feel it, or at least mistaken it for something else. She knew she couldn't REALLY tell Sage she still loved him, not in an environment like this, with all his friends around. She didn't have the guts, and they'd BOTH be embarrassed by it. Even IF there was something else she wanted to do as badly instead of words. She just didn't know if he'd ever write or talk to her again...

"You be sure to write me the moment you get home, so I know everything goes okay. And be sure to keep me up to date on your college stuff." He quietly answered, feeling his heart sink a little. There were few times when he held Epiphany, and also the first girl he ever held like this, and it would be the last for quite some time. Sage almost didn't want to let go of the strange feeling that fluttered in his stomach.

Epiphany slowly pulled back and stared into dual violet pools, even as her ears heard the second announcement for first half of boarding. Teeth harshly bit her lip as she managed a numb nod. Her hands were shaking so bad...but her index fingers felt the softness of Sage's hair and her heart plummeted to her stomach. She had it so bad... Just looking into those eyes made her want to go with plan B all that much more...

_"You should listen to her advice, and listen to what's in your heart and act on that instead of what your mind tells you. Before you let the chance pass you by. And you're left with 'what if's'."_

"So...I guess this's goodbye..." He almost awkwardly trailed. Those dark orbs were staring so intently into his and he couldn't figure out what emotion was staring at him. He wanted to know what she was thinking. In a small attempt to break the silence, his mouth tilted a little. "Hey...aren't you even going to say goodby-"

Her lips closed around his before she could stop herself. Her hands pressed his face more to her shorter level, catching him on a prime opportunity. Her eyes remained firmly shut, so she couldn't see the surprise, or distaste in his. In the span of a heartbeat, she memorized the feel of his lips and his arms around hers before letting go. She looked into his eyes and hurriedly dug into her pocket. Her hand grabbed his stunned one, pressing a folded note into his palm before stepping back. "Read it only when you're alone." She murmured.

A quick gaze caught shocked looks from everyone. Even a raised brow from Kimon. Without a word, she swiped the carry-on bag from its resting spot and almost hastily made for the forming line around the corner. "Sayonara! I'll miss you all!" She proclaimed, waving before she walked around the corner and was gone.

Sage blinked and barely felt the paper flutter from his stunned, frozen hand to the floor. He didn't even blink, just stared where the Hispanic walked to. His mouth was still wide open, but his heart was pounding a mile a minute...even as an all new warm feeling spread through his veins.

Rowen was the first to break through Sage's stupor by clapping a hand on his back. "Wow buddy...nice going there. Didn't know you had it in you lover-boy."

Glaring violet whipped around to his good friend. "URESAI YO!" Sage growled, his face flaming. He quickly swiped the letter from the floor and stuffed it in his pocket. "Shall we go then? And NO backtalk in the car Rowen!" A finger pointed in Strata's face, making him close his mouth in haste.

"What about me?" Kento piped up, standing and stretching. An evil grin arose on his face. "I can think of a few things I'd like to say."

"Yea, like how long have you two been playing patsy?" Ryo added with a smirk. "I take it that was the first move?"

Sage glared at his old leader, not bothering to answer, before twisting around and heading for the doors.

Mia, for the most part, was still in shock and watched the four hurry to follow Sage since he was the one to drive them here. Never did she think everything the Hispanic would so something so bold as to kiss Sage Date. She didn't think Epiphany had that much courage, since she couldn't even say the WORDS...but apparently she was very wrong. "Well......shall we go?"

Kimon blinked from her thoughtful stupor and automatically stood, entwining her arm with Mia's. She was led back to the car, her mind a fog. She almost would've traded her hearing for sight to see the look on both their faces. Her ears caught most of the kiss through the noise, but that was only speculation until the others piped in with the sarcastic comments.

Part of her wondered if Epiphany kissed Sage from the advice she gave. That wasn't meant to be anything more than to get her to get off the topic of something as foreign as her language. Who knew the advice she gave was something that set in motion something that would affect their friendship?

She was thrown from her thoughts when the engine suddenly roared to life and Mia backed from the parking spot. Automatically, she tensed, and her fingers found the seatbelt, pulling it a little tighter.


	14. Close Encounters Before Going Back To Wo...

It was back to the normal. She was glad for that, because it meant that she could go back to that familiar, SOLITARY rhythm she had for years. Home, school, sometimes work, and back home again. With the only one she ever fully trusted with her life. Though it was a tad odd to trust a dog with your life, with her condition, it was a warranted oddity.

She loved writing assignments, as much as she did the topic of writing itself. Words fascinated her, always had since she was a teenager. They were all she HAD really, something she came to judge with fairly good accuracy.

And writer's block was always the worst thing to plague her when it struck.

There was an assignment due in a week, and she had two pages of the traditional eight done. But that was it. She was on a blank and in her mind's eye, she thought darkness as much as she saw it when her eyes were open. It sucked big time. Nothing frustrated her more.

Not even going over old stories saved on her hard drive helped any. Every story was special and though she could pull inspiration from that, it was always minimal. She created each to be original and unique; she NEVER pulled words from old stories...ever.

'It's just as well.' She sullenly thought, taking a right. 'I guess that suggestion that I 'get some fresh air' every so often from Epiphany-san is a wise one. The weather is brisk for January, but not something to let into my room. Wouldn't want otou-san mad at me for raising the electric bills.'

Dog nails clicked as Beethoven guided them over the rise on a wooden bridge and entered the park they were both in not too long ago. She decided to come here and listen to nature for inspiration, since the paper was about nature. What better source? If she was lucky, maybe she could work in another mythological figure in with it. Being her major, it would be prudent to get used to it. All she had to figure out was which one to USE.

Sounds and smells from both people and the earth greeted her senses. One in particular barely reached her nose, but she felt a small stirring to seek it out, if not for a small hello. She felt little qualms about being a TAD friendly to one of Mia's friends. At least he was polite and more traditional than the others. She knew by the way he carried himself. They hadn't talked much, but there was a small question burning in the back of her brain that she might as well get answered while they were both here.

She stopped her eyes and let him take in the sights as she waited for the wind to strike back up. It wasn't very windy and she had to wait a good few minutes before finding a direction to follow. She kept Beethoven's pace slow to check for changes, but slowly continued on. As good as a bloodhound, her nose led her straight to him and she stopped a little before the bench. "Konnichi wa." She quietly murmured.

"K...konnichi...wa... What're you doing here? I think that's the first time you've bothered to even say hello to me."

A small smirk appeared as she carefully located the bench and gracefully sat. "That's a fine 'hajimemashite'." Her hand absently petted that sleek fur as she stared up to the afternoon sun with no trouble. "I should ask YOU that question. I was unaware you resided in Tokyo."

"I live in Toyama actually." He corrected. "There was a lot on my mind recently and I needed to get away. I just...got into my car and drove. And ended up here."

"Then...it's quite interesting that we should meet here, now."

A brow cocked. "Maybe... Why is that?" He slowly queried, intense eyes studying her face. She gave away little emotion, if any at all. It almost reminded him of himself in a way.

Gray looked to the horizon, not seeing anything. "There was a question I wanted to ask you Date-san, about some advice I gave for the first time. About Epiphany-san's departure back to her home country."

Violet went wide as a brow rose even higher to that blond hairline. "Advice..." He dumbly repeated, his hand crinkling a piece of paper that'd been idly sitting in his hand for what seemed forever. "You gave Epi-chan advice...on what?"

Even though she couldn't see Sage, she almost refused to look to his general direction. "The day she left, just hours before meeting with you at the airport, she asked me how to go about telling a man you loved him."

Sage's eyes went wide, then quickly narrowed in thought as he stared at the paper in one hand. His lips pursed as he pondered those words. "Why are you asking me about that? It's a touchy subject. I don't even know you."

"And I don't know Epiphany-san, and I don't know you either...and I'd never given advice out before, ever, and said it mostly to get her to stop rambling to me. I've never dated before in my life, so I was unaware it actually worked. I was just curious at what her letter said. If what I said had any bearing on her writing."

Sage's gaze shot to her profile and his eyes narrowed in suspicion and partial dislike at her attitude. Some part of his mind was trying to figure out her reasons. So maybe not everyone liked Epiphany...he didn't, but it took HIM time to get over it. It seemed Kimon was having no problem about disliking her and saying it publicly. And she was supposed to be polite? "How did you know she gave me a letter?"

That did get her to look to his face. She pinpointed his height from the volume of his voice and stared into his eyes. "I'm blind Sage-san. I hear you were the one to point that out to the others. You should know that blind people have exceptional hearing and smell. I heard what she told you and what she slipped into your hand, even around all that noise. It's easy to tune out one noise and focus on another when you've had so much practice. So...did my advice affect anything?"

Sage leaned against the wooden bench and stared into the sky, the light rarely hurting his eyes. On cloudless days like these, he was glad to be the bearer of Halo and look into them without pain.

He gave a quiet sigh and unfolded the letter. For being so shy and quiet, Kimon sure was persistent. It was two pages long, front and back, and shocked him beyond any other thing he could probably imagine. He was used to girls liking him and having crushes on him and swarming around him. He managed to tune most of that out as soon as the war was over and he went back to high school. But reading about such devoted, innocent love took his ability of speech. "I'm not sure." He finally answered, dully staring at her handwriting.

She looked away and bit her tongue. Though polite and often timid, there was a small side of her that was often impulsive. She managed to squash that urge almost all the time, but it was hard to kill entirely. She figured every person was like that, that had two different sides in their personality.

The hand petting her dog went to scratch him behind the ears in a small fidget. It wasn't her place, her mind was harshly reminding. The question was stupid, if not out of the blue. She should've just let the matter pass, as she had for the past week. It was a possibility that if she wanted to seek out Sage, that she could always give Mia a call. Since when did she become so outward with questions and emotions?

_"I don't want you to end up like I was. Dead inside. I'd give anything for anyone to keep from feeling that. Why do you shut yourself up anyway? Being blind is no excuse because you've mastered getting around that. People could hardly know from looking at you if they watched you move around your home."_

Her lips pursed almost in a scowl. Those thoughts were always with her anymore it seemed. Whenever she had a free moment, it would come back and get stuck in her head. She would always review those words, trying to find a reason for their depth and sudden caring. She was always at a loss about that, and it frustrated her to no end. She would never understand someone that kind. No one had bothered to be so kind before to her.

"What are you holding back? Your face is thoughtful."

She blinked and gray shifted for a second before going back to the scenery. "......I was just wondering...what it said. But it's not my place to know, that's your letter and not-"

"It was quite a shock." Sage quietly mused, a small smile on his face. "Still is. She's expecting a letter back, though she told me if I never wanted to write to her again, she wouldn't think less of me." A quiet snort sounded. "But she finally told me outright that she loved me. But was unable to at the airport with the others around."

She snorted. "So she kissed you instead. Nice percussions." She blinked. "Matte. What do you mean by FINALLY?" _Wait._

"When she was here, I found out she was in love with me. I thought it was a crush, since I am prone to them all the time. She never made any other mention of it till now, so I forgot about it. I treated her as a good friend and nothing else."

Her hand itched. These were one of the times she wished she could see and she wasn't shy, because she wanted to ask to read it herself. Even hearing that part about Epiphany loving Sage would be okay. But, she reminded, this was extremely rude and brash and wrong and not her and... Oh heck with it. What was it about curiosity?? A hand covered part of her mouth. "Where does it say that...about her loving you?"

He should've felt the invasion of privacy about something he never talked about with the guys or even Mia. Sure he talked to Mia more than the guys, but it still paled in comparison to what he was sharing with Kimon. But, it was different in a way, not having to hide his face to keep from showing emotion. Kimon didn't do that at all anyway, and not just because she was blind. She was worse than he was. He understood why Epiphany wanted to befriend her. Kimon reminded him of the girl he first met so long ago.

His eyes went to the direct paragraph. _"...We've been friends for over two years and that's been the best two years of my life. I lived to get letters from you, and I still have all of them. ...You know what happened between us in the past. I don't know whether I'll do it or not, but I wanted to kiss you goodbye at the airport if I had the guts. I had a lot of good advice by a bunch of wise people from different places and I know what I need to do, but I'm just too scared to do it. Whether or not I do kiss you is uncertain. I finally came face to face with an ultimatum; that one day you would find someone in your own hometown and I'd be forever your friend. Knowing that brought unnamable fear to my heart and it made me even more afraid to know that I'd blow any chance with you. The time in __ Toyama again has been the best. I've missed your face a lot. And seeing you brought back such emotion I thought I suppressed. But it didn't and though I'm chicken to not say this to your face... Date Sage-kun...I love you."_

He refolded the note and slipped it into his shirt pocket for safekeeping. Violet stared at his open, empty hands, as if they'd have the answers for him. He wasn't about to stop responding to her letters, as he also enjoyed getting them, but didn't know what to say or where to BEGIN.

He had a nice voice. She had to give him that. Her eyes remained lowered to the ground in thought long after he finished. So timid, yet so passionate. Epiphany had a small gift for words it seemed. Now that her question was answered, there was no more reason for her to stay. In a way, she had helped in this odd situation. She gave a mental snort. Wise...Epiphany saw her as WISE? The words she said to quiet the girl were actually THOUGHT about.

She felt a little awkward by just standing and leaving Sage as he was when she arrived, but she rationalized, this whole THING was stupid and she should never have bothered. So, what part of her mind was the one in charge of being so nosy? She originally came to find inspiration for her story and ended up having a talk about someone she rarely knew with someone she knew NOTHING about.

Her story prodded her to finally get moving. The afternoon was still early and if she was lucky, maybe the walk back would help her. She reached for the harness and stood, turning to Sage and giving a small bow. "Arigatou Sage-san. Though I pried, and gomen for that, you answered my question. Sorry to have bothered you."

"Matte." She got a few steps before turning and giving Sage her attention again. "Why do you hate her so bad? All she's done is tried to be your friend. I haven't seen you be very appreciative of all she's done for you the short time I've known you."

Her head tilted a little as she regarded the question. Hate was such a strong thing... "Maybe not HATE." She murmured. "She invaded my privacy without asking. I don't know her very well. The only one who can 'barge' into my life like that and get away with it is Mia-chan. Had she stayed around and maybe been a little less abrupt, I might have been a little less cold around her."

Sage had to smirk at her words. "You sounded like I did when I first met her. And though it's been years, I've changed my mind. Maybe give her a chance and don't think so harshly about her."

She snorted, but gave a patronizing nod and turned to leave again. What point was that advice when she doubted she'd ever see the girl again, let alone TALK to her?

"You know that Cye is back in school again. ...He'll most likely need help with writing. His grade still isn't what it should be for him to pass that class. I don't know if he's talked to you yet, or if someone from the English department has contacted you, but he still needs a tutor."

Once again, she turned around and looked in his general vicinity. "I would've assumed that the small bit I did to help him before Christmas break would've been enough of a jumpstart for him to work on his own."

Sage gave a small, wry smile. "Unless it has to do with water or fish, Cye doesn't really have much inspiration to write. It's not a subject he's really good at." The smile melted from his face as Sage gave a serious look to Kimon. "Do you mind helping him? He could use it."

Once again, she went into her mind and thought about this change. Why was this person asking such a question? If ANYONE should, it would be Cye or one of the teachers. Not one of Cye's friends. And here was another intrusion into her life. Why couldn't she just have it the way it WAS? Did Kami-sama intend on doing something to make sure she could NEVER have peace and quiet again? "I don't mind helping people with a subject like that...for those that need it." She finally conceded. "Have him contact me if he needs help again." With that, she turned and finally left the way she came through the park.

Sage watched Kimon until she faded from view. How odd of a conversation, yet not totally unpleasant. He didn't expect her to come here, since he knew she rarely did public places. Still, she wasn't as bad as the first judgment he passed on her after their initial meeting. She was mellow and highly shy, but there was a small spark inside that she apparently let out from time to time. Though, if he had to call nudging those questions about Epiphany out of her a spark, then he should get his head examined.

With a snort, his eyes closed as his head leaned against the top of the bench. Even with this sudden conversation from someone who gave Epiphany inspiration for that letter, he still had no clue how to go about giving an answer. He had so many mixed emotions and he couldn't say either yes or no about his decision of what he wanted to say. 'Maybe I should meditate on this...maybe it'll help me find a decision.' He pondered. After a minute, he stood and started for the bridge to the exit, heaving a sigh. 'Epi-kun, what have you started here? And why do I feel like this isn't a bad thing?'

~*~*~

Sometime shortly after dinner, the call came. As expected. She shortly forgot about it, as she was currently doing the writing assignment at the time, trying to get farther in it. At the rate she was going, with her high restrictions and all, she'd be lucky to be done by the hand-in date.

"Musume, you have a call." _ Daughter._

"Hai otousan." She quietly answered through the door. She stopped writing and took the ever-present ear bud from a lobe and carefully stood, mentally positioning everything for when she returned. After skillfully making her way to the phone, she felt around for a split second before finding it. "Moshi moshi."

"Kimon-san?"

"Hai...this is Cye-san I take it?"

He had to smile, almost sheepishly. "Hai... I heard from Sage that you two talked today, and that you were willing to continue helping me with my class."

"I have no problem helping out one of Mia-chan's friends if they need it. So long as you are in true need of help and not using me as a crutch." She evenly explained, her free ear listening to her father putter around the house.

"No! No...no, I'd never do that to you." He almost hastily reassured. "Heh...if you want proof, just read my past papers and then you'd know what sorry shape I'm in."

"Hmm. Well, aside from that, when do you want to meet at school and work on your paper? If your class is anything like my deadlines, which is possible, then you have one due in a week. And I assume you've barely started?"

"It's a little sooner than that. And, I have a few ideas, but about school-"

"School is no problem. I'm always in my normal spot after classes, so you'll have no trouble finding me."

"Actually...I was hoping to do something for you in return for all your help."

She blinked. Did she HEAR right?? Someone wanted to do something for her in return?? Not possible. "There is no need. You already gave me that batch of tea and those cookies. I still have the tea, and I do not require payment of-"

"This is my way of saying thank you, and a peace offering, since you apparently don't like having anyone intrude on your life very much. My friend is like that, so I can see your side of it all. So this is kind of my way of making it up to you."

Raven brows rose to her hairline. This didn't make sense. Why would someone she basically didn't know, other than a possessing serious English deficit, want to do something in return for her amateur teachings? Granted she was only going off her OWN harsh stipulations involving writing, but she doubted it was any reason to pay her back. Even if he DID make her rearrange a schedule she knew like the back of her hand.

Still, part of her felt inclined, if not intrigued, to see what this Cye had in mind. He was already generous enough in making her food and buying her something for Christmas, a perfect stranger almost. The tone in his voice was heartfelt as it was genuine and she felt herself waver. He WAS asking for HER help after all...why not let him make it up to her? "You are a little dynamic in your request, but I will do as you wish. What do you have planned?"

Cye had to smile, if not for the fact that this strict, hard-willed girl let herself be swayed with the promise of getting something back out of this. She really wasn't like most girls he knew. "I don't have a lot of money to take us anywhere for food, but I'm a pretty good cook and figured I could make you something in payment. You need a good meal, you're far too thin."

She blinked at his playful assumption of her physical stature, and her mouth pursed in defiance. She LIKED her body structure as it was actually; if she was even ten pounds heavier, she'd feel too weighed down and whatnot. This suited her fine. But, this person wasn't going to give up without a fight...and she wasn't about to argue with her chichi in hearing range. She had always appeared the polite, silent daughter in his eyes, and she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that. "Your weight comment aside, I don't think it's such a good idea. I don't know you that well enough to go into your house, even on invitation."

"I swear nothing will happen to you. And I'll make sure to get you anything you want so you don't have to get up and possibly hurt yourself." He assured.

There was almost a patronizing sound to his voice and the remark about her blindness stung. She felt pride rear up, and was silent for a few minutes as she internally calmed herself. Who was THIS person to make such loose remarks about her disease??

But he made a good argument about every doubt she had. The only problem she had was his family, if there was one at all. She wasn't comfortable around complete strangers, especially by herself. The only reason she wasn't outright saying no was because she was already introduced to Cye and had identified him with her senses. Her eyes looked to the counter her arms rested on as her lips pursed. Nothing good could really come of this...but... "When do you intend on doing this?"

Cye smiled again and leaned against the wall, idly staring across the room. "Do you mind tomorrow?"

Her eyes widened. There was school, and work tomorrow. It couldn't possibly happen then. "I have work from five thirty to seven thirty. There's no way it would work."

"Can't we do it after you work?"

Her lips pursed. That was a big interruption of her schedule, and who knew when she'd get to bed?? Ten was her limit and after that, she didn't know if she'd be of much help. "Why can't we do it at a time when I don't have work?"

"Well...I'm sort of arranging my time as well to do this. I have a family business to attend to, as much as you have work. I'm thinking of both things here."

She gripped the phone in frustration. Rats...she hadn't considered him having a job, let alone a business he was in charge of. That made for a more excellent point than hers. So far, she had committed herself to another tutor session, and was agreeing to let him make her something...so why was she being so lenient with her schedule? This was something she'd lived with since before high school. Who knew what the consequences would be if she fell out of that? But why did she feel inclined to give a reluctant 'yes'?

'Probably due to all his good points.' She almost sourly mused.

"...Tomorrow then...but I don't intend on doing this 'dinner' thing more than once. Wakarimasu?" _You understand?_

Though her tone was brusque, she accepted. Cye had to smirk. She was a thorn with a rose on it. Some part of him didn't mind it if he didn't have to talk to her again, since she was ruder than she was polite, but there was a mystery about her that he found intriguing. He also wondered what Mia saw in her that made them such good friends. "Wakaru." He answered. "To do my part since I'm 'interrupting' even more, I'll pick you up at your job. That is, if you don't mind? It'll save time and I can bring you home afterwards. And you won't have to have your father drive all over the place."

Her lips pursed. Yet ANOTHER good argument. She didn't want otousan trying to figure where Cye lived in the dark and have them get lost. He'd be the only one to look for the house anyway. And the time saver issue was a must, since they could get more work in. If not for knowing that Cye would know where she worked. Not that it was such a bad place to begin with...at least her job was a good one and paid sort of enough for her needs. "Agreed." She finally answered.


	15. A Changed Night Brings Out Pandora's Box

The awkwardness started the second she was guided into the passenger side of Cye's car. Immediately, the seatbelt was around her torso and her hands silently gripped the cane she brought. When the driver's side door slammed shut and he also buckled up, every bone in her body tensed. Kimon held her breath as the car slowly backed from its parking spot and then into drive. Without meaning to, she almost inaudibly gulped.

His vision momentarily strayed off the side road he was following. "Doushita?" He quietly voiced. _What's wrong?_

_"Sit down and BEHAVE yourself!"_

_"Ah...KI O TSUKERU!"_

She managed a meek, wobbly shake of her head. "Ah...I just...hate riding in cars is all." She evenly murmured.

He managed a small, amused snort. "Don't worry. I'm a good driver. I won't get us into any accidents."

She nearly cringed, but gripped the stick tighter instead and kept silent. If she went and opened her mouth, she'd just start a wave that wouldn't stop until everything was known about her. 'Ja...onna uresai.' She harshly ordered. _So...shut up girl._

As the car picked up speed, she listened to the quiet hum of the motor and blinked in confusion. "Where are we going? You don't live in Tokyo?"

"No. I live in Toyama." He reported, going down one of the many main roads in between the cities.

She thoughtfully nodded, now knowing she was better off not having her father drive her to Cye's. He didn't know Toyama very well, if at all.

The longer the car sped across Japan, the more she let the hum entice her to calm down. The period of slow driving as they left the city showed her that he could be trusted with her life in a vehicle...and she let up with the death grip on her walking stick. Her hands ached a little, but instead of shaking them as she wanted to, she lightly flexed the muscles to keep from gaining attention.

Shortly after she was comfortable enough to relax, the car took a turn and slowed down. Instantly, she was alert and took hold of the door handle to steady herself as they took a little sharper turn. NOW where were they??

Her ears tuned to every little movement Cye made, waiting for that announcement that they'd arrived. Just knowing she was in a totally new city didn't sit well with her. She was happy to know they weren't doing any more driving than THIS.

Finally, the car slowed to a crawl and turned up a small incline, then shut off. "We're here." He pleasantly announced. "Matte and I'll come around to your side." He quickly added, undoing his seatbelt. After shutting his side and making sure it was locked, he loosely jogged around the front of his ride and opened Kimon's door. "Here, give me your hand."

She blinked and felt like blushing at this sudden, gentleman-like treatment. NEVER had anyone been this kind to her. He was a puzzle...THAT was for sure. With a small nod, a slim hand extended and touched warmth seconds later. She gripped the walking stick and carefully stepped onto this new ground, being pulled out of the way enough for the door to be shut. Feeling his tug on her hand, she gave a reluctant pull and gulped. This wasn't going to sit right with her, but she had no choice...

"Ano...just a second." Tentatively, she stepped closer and wrapped her arm around his, feeling her heart pound. Though she did this plenty of times with Mia and her co-workers at the restaurant, this was the first time she'd ever done this with a GUY. "This way I'm assured I won't trip."

Cye blinked in surprise, but nodded and expertly led her up the walk and to the front door. He unlocked it and carefully held the screen door open long enough to maneuver Kimon inside before locking everything the way it was.

"Tadaima!" _I'm home!_

"Cye-ototo-chan? Okaeri." From somewhere in a different room came a pleasant call from family. _Welcome home._

Mrs. Mouri appeared around the corner, a wooden spoon in a hand. "Musuko okaeri. Ah...who's this?" A motherly smile appeared as she stepped up to Cye.

"Okaasan...this is Kimon-san. Kimon-san, this is my mother." He answered, smiling in her direction.

She gave a partially deep bow. "Hajimemashite." She quietly answered. A hand patted her shoulder and she startled upright.

"My, you're so polite. Thank you for the respect young one. Musuko, everything is cooking nicely and ready for you two to eat anytime."

He smiled. "Thanks for keeping an eye on everything okaasan."

"Doo itamemashite." She answered, waving a hand. _Don't mention it. _"Now, you take this Cye and let me get the young girl's coat."

"Eh...that's alright Mrs.-" Hands from behind quickly stopped her as her jacket was maneuvered from her arms. "Ahh...arigatou..."

"There, much better. No use for them in here. Now, just make sure to put your shoes next to the others and you'll be all set."

With a stunned blink, she turned to Cye's direction and stared in the vicinity of his face. A brow rose, asking a silent question.

"Hai hai. Don't worry about it okaasan. I'll take care of everything."

"Ahh, such a good boy you are." She smiled and gave a pat to his shoulder. "Now, go eat dinner. The two of you are FAR too skinny. You, ojousan, definitely need a good meal." _Miss._

She blinked again, but dumbly nodded through the unveiled shock written all over her face. "Hai...arigatou gozaimasu..."

With a smile, Cye's mother waved off the thanks again. "No need to thank me. Just doing my part to welcome one of my son's friends into my home. If you need anything else, just let either me or Cye know, ok?"

"Ah...h...hai..." She stuttered, listening as the elderly lady walked to a different room.

"Ah, gomen. My mother is a friendly one." He mused, feeling a tad embarrassed. Fingers scratched the side of his head.

"It's not that. It's just...I've never been around a mother for a while... I wasn't used to such...motherly kindness." She stuttered again, still too stunned to halt her ramblings.

He blinked at this sudden information, but quickly removed his shoes and put on a pair of inside slippers. "Let me help you with these. If you need something for balance, just use my shoulder."

She looked down to his new position and raised a leg. His hands unbalanced her and instead of going for his shoulder, she held fast to the first thing her hand came across. The top of his head.

It had to've been a funny picture. Him kneeling in front of her, tugging her shoes off, and her hand on his hair. He couldn't help but smile and took the other off as well. After setting them next to his, he grabbed a pair of visitor slippers and set them on her feet. "There, all done." The hand let up and he stood next to her, slowly entwining their arms as she did earlier. "Shall we? I hope you like it."

She followed him into the kitchen in a small daze. So many new things that assaulted her at once...one of them being the soft fluff of his hair. It was smooth under her calloused hands, and she couldn't help but shift her fingers through it as she adjusted her stance.

Then there was the homey feel she was getting as he pulled a chair out for her. The place was a comfortable temperature, and that was a catalyst for what she was feeling.

Setting her stick on the table, she accepted the seat and steadied herself as he gently pushed her forward a little. She blinked and sheepishly looked to the vicinity of the table. Such kindness, and so MUCH, in one night...she was having trouble adjusting to it all.

A waft of something good greeted her nose and she couldn't help but inhale in appreciation. "Mmmm...what is THAT?"

He had to grin at her tone, but turned his attention to the stove and getting things ready. As he set the table, he snuck a peek at her face. The tension from when he picked her up was practically gone, and she looked more comfortable. That was a good thing, because he was a little nervous having her in his home like this. They didn't know each other, but a person had to start SOMEWHERE he knew.

"Some beef broccoli, white rice, and-"

"Jasmine tea?" She happily asked, turning her head to his voice. She couldn't help but smile as a mug was nearly stuck in her face. "Arigatou." She murmured, drinking heavily.

He pleasantly smiled and dished them up plates. After setting hers and a pair of chopsticks in her hand, he took his place across and started in.

She inhaled and placed everything in the wide bowl. One hand tapped the side, using the pitch to find out more about its width and height before her chopsticks dug in with no trouble, already catching food.

He watched in small fascination as she ate. How incredible that she could do that, all by sound. Having never seen a blind person eat, let alone be an acquaintance with one, it was highly interesting to see them in action.

She looked up, feeling his eyes. "Nani? You'd better eat because there won't be much time left for work after this."

He startled with a small, embarrassed expression, knowing it wasn't polite to stare. "Yea...sorry." No more was said as he paid attention to what was in front of him. Best not to waste time...she was right about that. Her teachings were strict, but they worked out and he could use as much of her knowledge as she'd give him.

After they finished, she set back in the chair and stretched as he collected their dishes. "Arigatou...you are a good cook."

He grinned at the praise and gave a small bow. "Thank you for the acclaim. I'll wash these if you don't mind, and then I'll go get my things."

She went for the mug and inhaled the smell of jasmine. "Go ahead." She muttered, already distracted.

He started in on the dishes and snuck a few glances while he scrubbed. "If you like, I can get you a refill before I head upstairs."

She turned in his direction, but managed a small smile. "Onegaimasu."

It didn't take him much time to get everything on the rack to dry and the small bit of leftovers in the fridge. Being true to his word, he filled her glass with more water and skirted from the kitchen.

She sat back in the silence and regarded it. This place felt so peaceful. She hadn't known such peace in a household before, but it was a nice thing to feel such serenity, even for a one shot deal. It made this visit easier to bear.

Her head suddenly turned to the doorway, perking up to a new set of footsteps. A faint smell of perfume met her nose and she wondered who this new person was. Cye's mother had no perfume and stepped a little differently.

"Ah, hello. You must be ototo-chan's English tutor."

She blinked and assessed everything from that pleasant voice in a split second. This woman seemed nice enough to talk to. And if it was like anything ELSE in this household, she was polite. "Hai. Atashii wa Ataki Kimon-san." _I'm Miss Kimon Ataki._

"Hajimemashite. Atashii wa Cye-chan no onesan, Sayoko-chan." _I'm Cye's older sister, Sayoko._

She gave a small nod in greeting and followed the woman's path to the fridge. A hand gripped the mug in slight discomfort as she pondered if she should say something. It would be polite to make small talk until Cye returned, but she was a person of few words. She only wrote them, she didn't SPEAK them.

A chair lightly scraped across the wood floor next to her and a hand grasped hers. It gave a light squeeze and she had to mentally tell herself that this woman didn't KNOW she was blind, ergo, acted as if she could see. Like unknowingly invaded her space.

"I'm so very glad you're helping Cye-chan. We all thought his grade in English was going to be a lost cause. Arigatou gozaimasu for your help."

"Ah...it's, um...nothing." She stuttered, telling her muscles not to pull away. "He asked for my help...so I gave it."

Sayoko smiled. "So modest. Cye might be a little embarrassed to say it, since his past subjects were something he knew...very well...and he is a little frustrated they didn't get him easy A's. But he is grateful for your help. As are the rest of us. You helped change his grade at least one letter."

Her eyes looked to the ground, but she managed a small, sheepish smile. "Doo itamemashite..." She whispered. Footsteps met her ears and she looked to the doorway. Seconds later, she was met with the ocean again.

"Sayoko-chan? What're you...doing?" He queried, skeptically looking to his sister. His heart thudded in his ears, feeling a bit of tension run through his muscles. He didn't think his sister would approach Kimon like this. He hoped she didn't know about Kimon's blindness. Kimon wanted to keep that as secret as possible and he could do nothing but honor that.

"Ah...just came in for something to drink. I thought I'd say hello to your tutor in the process." She easily answered. The chair was quickly put back as she breezed past him, giving a quick pat on the shoulder. "Study hard now ototo-chan."

He dumbly blinked and watched her exit to another room. He felt suspicious of her being in the kitchen, but looked to Kimon and found she looked unaffected. Perhaps she ignored Sayoko and paid attention to her tea the whole time. For those unseeing eyes were adamantly staring at it at the moment.

"Ah, gomen for that. I didn't know she'd come in here..."

"Daijoubu." She whispered. _It's okay. _She sat back and evenly looked to him; even though her mind was full of thought...her heart full of unnamed, unfelt emotions. The hands cradling her mug tightened. "Shall we get down to business?"

During the whole thing, she felt a little distracted. She listened to everything he had and gave suggestions, but instead of being sure about what she said, now there were a few doubts. Was the knowledge she was sharing REALLY helping him that much? How could it? She didn't think it was anything major, albeit a bit harsh as far as writing went. She didn't accept less than near perfect...and she didn't know anyone else in her class who didn't either.

'He's been so NICE to me since he picked me up. And his mother... Gods...I'd totally forgotten what a mother ACTED like! She's so...so...motherly. Like a protective, warm blanket. And she doesn't even know me! And his sister; nearly as friendly as both of them. I've never known families could be this close. Cye and his mother sure have no problem communicating...' Gray looked to the mug she still held, now nearly empty. 'I could never act that way with otousan. He rarely stands me as it is. And I know he still blames me...even after all this time for-'

"Kimon-san?"

Her head shot up, looking across the table with slightly wide eyes. Had she completely spaced out?? Unacceptable! "Ano...hai?"

"Daijoubu? You looked a little sad over something. Is something wrong?"

She blinked and blankly stared, accessing his concerned tone. Why would he have cause to be concerned? Why? Why? WHY?? 'I just don't KNOW!' She helplessly retorted.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking. Sorry I deviated from the lesson. What were you saying just now? I'll make sure to listen from now on." As if to appease him and throw his concerns off track, she managed a tiny smile.

Blue suspiciously looked across the table for a few seconds before letting the topic go. She was apparently uncomfortable with speaking about her thoughts, and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable right now. Besides, they were in the middle of work. Sigh.

~*~*~

When it was around nine thirty, he decided to call it a night. His 'tutor' was starting to show signs of sleepiness, and he felt a little bad for keeping her up this late. But she never said a word and doubled her efforts the later it got.

"It's late...nearly nine thirty." He reported, gathering his notes. "I'll take you home now. Sorry I kept you so long."

"It's fine. I agreed to this." She absently answered, stretching her arms.

He couldn't help but wryly smile. "Although a little reluctantly." He kidded, unzipping his backpack.

She would've been miffed, if his tone hadn't said he was trying to poke fun. She shrugged and let it slide. "I don't like my schedule harshly interfered is all."

Cye shouldered his pack and stared at her. Was this such a 'harsh interference'? Does helping me bother you that much?" He suddenly asked, his tone soft.

She startled a little and looked to his voice. What did he mean by THAT? "Of...of COURSE not. I don't mind helping those who need it."

"Just so long as I don't use you as a crutch, right?" He almost sullenly quoted, looking away.

Her brow furrowed at this sudden, drastic change in attitude. Feeling in new territory, but not wanting any misgivings between them, especially if they were going to keep working together...and the fact that she hated it when people fought, she stood and took a few steps toward him. "Cye-san...please don't think me rash. I've been rude to you since we met and...well...I'm sorry for that." She looked away with hooded eyes. "I've always been alone, and I'm accustomed to that. To have someone thrust into my life like this, needing MY help...it's a little hard to get used to. I've always tried to be polite...being rude like this is no excuse."

He was touched by this explanation. A gentle smile took his face as he stared at her almost dismayed appearance. "Gomen for saying those things. I was wondering if you even wanted me around." That smile widened. "Sage-chan is like that. I know what privacy means to a person. I've been his friend for years, yet we're still not that great of friends. I can understand your position."

Slowly, her head swung back to his and she hesitantly looked to him. What was this feeling? Why were her heart beating a little faster and her hands shaking just a tad? Why did she feel like blushing again?? "A...arigatou..." She whispered, feeling like fidgeting. "I...I wouldn't have...said anything to your comments...but this house...it just feels-" She stopped and tried to pinpoint the exact emotion being in this cozy place brought to her. Her face scrunched up in thought. "Content. Serene. I can't say I've ever been in such a snug home before."

He looked about the kitchen, having never thought his home as snug. Sure it held everyone he cared about, but knowing she'd never been able to experience such emotion before was a sad thing. His mouth pursed in thought.

"Demo...enough of that. It IS late and we both have school tomorrow." She reached to the table and grabbed her cane.

He gave an absent nod and set his bag back on the table, deciding to come back for it after he got home. Getting KIMON home was more important right now. "Sure." He entwined their arms again and quietly led her back to the front door. He took off the slippers and went for her loafers, feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder. He spared a momentarily glance up and found her face in his general direction.

Those eyes looked void of emotion, as her face did, but they were soft. Whatever coolness she held around herself, somehow he managed to chip it away. How he didn't know, but honesty was a start. Now, if he could just get her to be a little more comfortable around him... With a small smile, he finished putting her shoes on and stood. After donning his, he went for her coat.

"Musuko? Are you two leaving already?" Soon, his mother entered the entryway and stopped before them. "I suppose it IS getting time for everyone to get to sleep. But you should've come and told me you were calling it a night." Before Cye could stop her, his mother stepped forward and gave Kimon a gentle hug. "Be sure to come back and visit. You hear me ojousan?"

She stood rigid in shock at the tender embrace. How long had it been since she felt a mother's hug? It seemed like she NEVER had... Her eyes fluttered shut as tears threatened to build. But her arms slowly wrapped around the elder woman, returning the hug just as tenderly.

"This...this was supposed to be a...a one-shot thing...but...I...I SUPPOSE I could......THINK about it..." She nearly whispered, her head bowing over Mrs. Mouri's shoulder.

A hand lightly patted her back. "You be a good girl and do that dearie. It's always nice to see new a female friend of Cye around here from time to time. So much more behaved than his male friends."

Cye couldn't help but blush in embarrassment at the jab, but smiled anyway. His mother had to pick the most perfect opportunity to discomfort him... But still... His eyes looked to Kimon as she let go of his mother and turned, head bowed. He NEVER expected her to hug his mother in a million years, since she wasn't a touchy-feely person with anyone. Not even Mia.

'Now that I think about it...I've never seen her mother with her father when he picks her up. I wonder what's up with that.' He mused.

He entwined their arms again, feeling her arm almost tiredly rest around his, and faced his mother. "I'll be back soon okaasan."

"Return safe." She answered, giving a brief wave. "Ja ojousan."

"Ja...Mouri-san." She quietly answered. Quickly shaking herself of the emotions plaguing her, she led the two out the front door this time.

He didn't say anything the entire car ride. So many questions struck his head, but he didn't really want to pry in a time like this. They'd made serious headway, not only with his schoolwork, but also getting to know each other. He marveled at the soft side underneath that exterior Kimon kept up...finding it a little sad that she put up such a front.

It was to keep from getting hurt, he knew. That was easy enough to see. She had no real friends but Mia. She lived by a strict schedule and hated to stray from it. From the few times he watched her father pick her up, they sure didn't act like much of a family. He wondered about THAT too, but wasn't going to say anything.

She didn't trust him yet, and there was a part that he didn't trust about her...which was ironic given his kanji. It just took time was all. Trust was a process...not an event.

When they reached Tokyo, he finally looked away from the road and to his passenger, managing another small, tired smile. She lay against the bucket seat as if she were asleep. She looked pretty asleep, much more tranquil. "Kimon-san..." He murmured, a hand straying to her shoulder to shake her awake.

He nudged only twice before her eyes fluttered open. "Nani?? Ah...I fell asleep?" She tiredly muttered, rubbing her eyes. "Gomen. I didn't mean to."

His smile widened. She looked like a little kid the way she did that. "It's alright. I just need directions to get to your home."

Home eh? "What street are we on?" She gave a thoughtful hum after his report and mentally mapped the route in her mind. "Go straight for...three more blocks, then take a right. I'll give you more after that."

With her skillful supervision, they reached her apartment complex within another half hour. As he let the car idle in the parking lot, he looked across the way as she zipped up her jacket and unbuckled her belt. "Do you want me to walk you to your door?"

She paused and slowly looked over. More chivalry. This would undoubtedly stick with her and she wouldn't see him the same way the next time they met. "No...I'll be okay. I've got plenty of experience walking around here."

"Okay...there's a parked car to your right when you get out, but the space next to it is empty." He reported, immediately feeling a little foolish. Should he have done that?

She opened the door and extended the stick. "Arigatou. Ja ne." After shutting the car door, she quickly swung the stick to find the vehicle's placement. After that, it was an easy walk to the door. Just as she unlocked the security door, she heard his car drive off. "So...he wanted to make sure I got in okay? Omoshiroi..." _Interesting..._

~*~*~

Pulling the covers over her torso, she tried to find the dip in the mattress. "Oyasumi Beethoven-kun." She whispered, a yawn splitting the air. Her eyes gave a quiet snort in the black room and yawned as well. She gave a small smile and turned to the wall.

_"Where are we going okaasan? Do I have to go? I don't want to go!"_

_"I need to pick up some groceries for dinner tonight musume. And don't whine. It's unbecoming for someone your age."_

_"Demo! I don't wanna GO! I wanna stay and watch my tv show!"_

_"Do as your okaasan says musume."_

_"Demo...chichi! Don't make me go!"_

_"Musume...behave yourself in front of your parents! Don't be such a problem child. You're going because I'm going too and you're not staying here alone."_

_"But I don't WANNA!"_

_"Don't stamp your foot young lady. You ARE coming with us and no more backtalk."_

_"...Hai okaasan..."_

_"Musume...I know you don't want to be here...but behave yourself and sit down."_

_"But I don't WANNA!"_

_"Listen to your okaasan, musume. And get back in your seat!"_

_"Aroon, please don't be so harsh with her..."_

_"Hai hai tsuma. But she won't stay buckled in. Can't you talk some sense into her? She normally listens to you more anyway..."_

_"Aroon...she listens to you too. Kimon, sit down and BEHAVE yourself!"_

_"Ah...KI O TSUKERU!"_

She woke up with a gasp and shot up in bed. Shaking hands went to her face as she tried to even her breathing. It kept getting worse rather than better, and her hands created a small seal to keep fresh air out. Why was she hyperventilating?!

She tried to swallow and found her mouth dry as a desert. What was going on?! Why did she dream THAT again?? Hadn't it been in the recesses of her mind since she was a child? What brought it up now?? Why did it have to continue terrorizing her??

She fell back onto the mattress when her breathing got under control and sighed. She hadn't expected this to happen. She didn't WANT it to. And one night with Cye's okaasan brought it all back.

Because his mother acted like such a mother toward her, her mind opened up the worst memory she ever possessed...and didn't ever want to relive again.

"Kami-sama...why NOW?? Why ME?" She weakly muttered. Tears burned her eyes again and fell, even though hands pressed against her lids. She quickly rolled over and buried her face in the pillow, letting out a small, muffled cry. "I don't want this! I don't want these MEMORIES!" She weakly cried. A foot stomped on the mattress.

Her ears heard a faint echo of screeching and she winced. "Iya, iya, IYA! Go AWAY!" She cried, pressing her face harder into the pillow. The pain brought to her eyes hardly registered. "Please...go away and leave me in peace... I've paid my debt......haven't I??"

Silence was her only answer.


	16. Thoughts Of The Past Aren't Always Pleas...

The air was chilly, as was normal for a January morning. The wind didn't blow yet, something she was grateful for. She stood still and looked to the sky with closed eyes, wishing the cool air would refresh her and wake her up, as it usually did. But this morning was not one she wished to come upon her.

She had the same dream again. The second this week in the past two. Why was this happening?? Why was she repeating the instance in her mind?? How did she make it go away to the locked box she put it in before?

Gray finally looked to the ground solemnly. 'The worst thing is I don't KNOW how to make it go away. I'm tired of reliving those memories and crying...but it's also my punishment. Darkness is my punishment. I should just take it and leave it at that.' So why was it so hard to deal with again?

Because she missed her mother...badly. Ever since introductions to Mouri-san, she was getting a nagging emotion to ask Cye if she could come visit his mother again. She was a glutton for emotional punishment; but that initial contact broke out a needy, lonely side she tried to keep under wraps. But it by keeping it hidden for so many years, she was only feeding the need for maternal contact.

She was tired of being alone. Quote and unquote. The more and more she looked to her schedule, the more she knew it was such a bore. Her boredom was getting harder and harder to curb. She just couldn't get interested in her stories. Something inside her was calling for something, perhaps SOMEONE.

She wanted a friend and she knew it. But she knew she could never be friends with anyone due to her handicap. It was just too much of a burden on her and anyone else. They would ALWAYS be able to do things she'd never fathom. Though...when she was little...she was on the same level as others.

Harshly, she slapped both hands to her cheeks to divert her thoughts. Thinking this way never got her ANYWHERE and nothing good ever came from being so melancholy. She whistled for Beethoven and listened as he stopped at her side and waited for her command. Taking the first step to lead him, they started back to the apartment.

This was a total paradox. She DIDN'T want to think such things, yet she couldn't help it. It wasn't getting her anywhere and only made her sad, but it still came anyway. It wouldn't leave her head, and hadn't since she was four. She KNEW why she was blind and accepted that, even if it all stemmed from guilt. There was nothing she could do to get her sight back...both her and otousan knew the cost of that and neither could afford it.

Some part of her realized the benefits of being blind. The better senses and able to detect false people. Being this way made her a better writer, to an extent, because words were something she took to for a hobby when she learned Braille. Her sense of memory was acute and well defined, though partially on a survival instinct. Her piano gift was also stemmed from it due to her way of hearing. She was able to pick out sounds and make them good, and it helped her to learn by ear.

Yet a lot of her mind, what she tried to ignore on a daily basis, knew the unfairness of it all. There was so much she could be doing right now, if only they were making more money than just living slightly comfortable. She could see sunsets and scenery; she could see Mia's face and the place where she lived. She wouldn't need to fear car rides anymore, though she suspected that would always be a phobia.

The small pleasures of sight sometimes outweighed the aspects of heightened senses. She could get to see all the beauty of nature and people. She could see the clothes she wore. She would be able to watch tv and the documents she typed up for homework instead of always relying on the audio program. She would be able to learn to WRITE.

It was true...she didn't know how to write. The only thing she could do totally efficiently was type at a speed over sixty w.p.m. But it was hardly an achievement when given the reason for it. She knew the alphabet, but didn't know if she was right or left-handed, or ambidextrous.

She snorted and fished in her coat pocket for her keys. 'Quite pathetic really. I always thought I was better off blind, but I guess I never truly stopped to think of every little thing that a person who gets to see sees all the time. Unfair...yet this is my punishment for that day. I just have to keep reminding myself that and those little pleasures turn to guilty pleasures.' She pushed the door open and automatically grasped the hand rail and started up the steps. 'Even if that doesn't make it fair. Guilt turns into want and want turns into something I can never have. I WILL never have those simple, guilty pleasures as long as I live. I've had my chance to see and now I must pay for my insolence.'

She opened the front door and let Beethoven in first as her ears picked up her father's movement. She was surprised to have been out more than she should've, but didn't feel like a shower, so it was fine. He deserved the hot water for once, instead of letting her use it up most of the time.

After getting the harness off her dog, she immediately went to her room and put it away. After putting away her sweats, she put on regular clothes and stopped on one of the shirt buttons. 'I'll never know what I'm wearing, other than the feel. From what otousan says, all my shirts are either white or beige. All my pants are either brown or black, and my socks all white.' Slowly, she finished the last few buttons and left her room, letting the dog roam around as he pleased. 'All I've got are slip-on shoes...the same black and brown as most of my clothes. I'm a total colorblind person, even though I wasn't colorblind when I was little.'

She plopped down in the recliner and stared to the light coming in through the balcony windows. 'I must be as boring a person as I look.' A hand rose and fingered through her long hair. 'Never been cut before...ever. Never been styled or colored. Just a straight jet black. No bangs...unless you count what's down to my ribcage by now.' She let go of the long strand and felt a nose press against her leg. A hand idly went to it, scratching behind his ears. 'So boring. And that's the way I've lived for over the past ten years. A decade of nothing.'

Ataki Aroon finally got out of bed and went into the shared bathroom, not saying good morning, as was custom. She listened to the shower run and pressed her head into the back of the chair, looking toward the ceiling. 'He never says good morning. Not that I can blame him. I wouldn't want to continue taking care of an impudent child either. I must be such a burden to him. Though he doesn't say it and probably will never be so rude, his continuing silence and short conversations say enough. I don't think he knows just how much they say about his emotions.'

A quiet whine brought her attention to the muzzle and she patted the top of his head. "Nani BT-kun? Doushita?" She gained another whine and leaned toward his face. "What's wrong? That doesn't sound like anything good. You feel sick? Hungry? You already went outside so..." A sudden lick to her cheek startled her and she leaned up. "Ah...miru. Are you worried about me?" _I see. _Another whine almost confirmed it and she gave Beethoven a small smile. "Shinpai suranai BT-kun. I'm always this uninteresting." _Don't worry._

The sound of the shower shutting off gained an ear and she stood to go to the balcony. She wanted quiet right now and that wouldn't be granted with her father making breakfast. She quickly made for the balcony and slid the doors open, hearing panting follow her. She humbled Beethoven and let him out with her before shutting the door again.

She didn't really want to talk to anyone right now, or have to listen. All she wanted was peace and quiet. No noise to muddle her head. If she just thought this out, it would go away...if not forever, then at least for now. 'I'm not acting like everyone expects me to. If I'm approached by anyone today like this, I don't know what will happen.'

She suddenly bit a nail in anxiety, wondering if she was going to meet up with Cye today at the college. The past few times he stopped at her table in the café, she just muttered a weak excuse that she wasn't feeling well and that managed to chase him off for a few days. But that was at the beginning of this week. She didn't want to KEEP shooing him away because she was starting to get used to his presence. And she was becoming accustomed to helping him, so it wasn't that big a deal anymore. She was more worried about what she would do or how badly she'd space out. Hearing his questions and having to sidestep them was getting tiresome.

For some reason, she didn't want to lie to him. He was nice enough to be around and he was well-mannered. He asked for her help and she didn't mind giving it to help out someone unfortunate. She knew about that and that was a small bond they had. His bad grades and her handicap at seeing. Both unfortunate in a way.

Yet she didn't want to skip school just to avoid him this time. Her attendance had always been perfect for nearly three years and she had NO intention of ruining it now. She wouldn't stoop that low. Holing up in her misery would be a total excuse and she wasn't going to abide by that. Wasn't she made of tougher stuff than that??

'If that's true, why am I acting so weak? Everyone has their bad days, but I've NEVER given into it this bad before. Normally I always think it over rationally, tell myself this is my penance, and I'm okay with it. So what exactly triggered such a reaction?'

Surely, it was Cye's mother. That was certain. It was being in that house of love and comfort and peace that she knew she never had. It was the motherly smell that rose to her nose when his mom stopped to talk to them. To say good night to her. It was the friendliness of his sister. Another thing she would never have...siblings. She'd never known the friendly rivalry or everything that befell a good or bad relationship with an imoto or ototo.

She supposed she would've been alright if they managed to leave without Mouri-san hugging her. That had to've been her downfall. The motherly embrace she hadn't felt in seventeen years and suddenly craved again with all her might. She wanted to know what it was like to be a polite daughter, who did everything for a mother you loved.

Her jaw clenched as she sat on the wood ground of the balcony and leaned against the siding next to the glass door. She'd give ANYTHING to have her mother sometimes. A father wasn't good for everything, but a father who didn't love you was even worse. She loved her chichi, she ALWAYS would, but she'd never said the words to him. And he never bothered to make an attempt to say them back. Not even when she was a kid.

'When did I realize that my life wasn't a life?' She wearily thought. A head suddenly plopped down in her lap and she was quick to rest a head over it, mildly hungering for contact. 'It's never been one. I've always been a bad girl. Why couldn't I have been good? Why didn't I behave myself? Maybe things would've been different. Maybe she'd still be here now and **I** would be different. I could do things normal kids did and been able to enjoy it.'

Tears formed in her eyes, but she made no move to blink them away. Sometimes, a good cry got these emotions out of her way and she was fine. Except it was early morning, not late at night. She still had a long day ahead. But that didn't matter right now to someone depressed. 'Why didn't I BEHAVE myself?? It's all my FAULT! It's ALWAYS been my fault! Why did it take something that drastic to change my ways? I could've changed...if only I wasn't such a spoiled brat. They never should've spoiled me. They should've made me a meek child. Then I wouldn't have spoken out and gotten from my seat!'

_"I know what it's like Kimon-chan. But I can tell you now, that's not the way to live. It's painful...resolving yourself to a life of solitude. You think you're better off when you don't have friends. But you're wrong."_

A tear fell free and warmed part of her skin. 'Gods, Epiphany-san...you lived a life of solitude like this? Why didn't I understand your words sooner? Took them more to heart? The only person who maybe knew how I fully felt is gone now and I did nothing to make contact.'

_"This is my life, and I only live it as best I know how. I don't ask for anyone to intrude on it. I don't WANT anyone to intrude on it._ _I have no want for fun in my life. I live by a schedule, and I don't like it being trifled with."_

Why did she say those things? Epiphany-san was right...this wasn't really living. Her schedule was just around to keep her from being bored for the most part and to help with her blindness. She pushed people out because she didn't want them getting too close and discovering her blindness, then push her away because she was handicapped. She'd never be like other people. So she never bothered to get to know anyone that could've been her friend. The only one who ever got to her was Mia. And that wasn't even her initiating anything.

_The air was warm and the breeze was gentle. There were no clouds in the sky to hinder the sun's tepid rays. The perfect day to be outside._

_She walked down the sidewalk with her stick, hoping there was a bench nearby. She didn't want to stray too far from the door and she could feel enough student eyes on her to make her angry. Why wouldn't they stop LOOKING at her? Didn't they ever see a blind girl before??_

_She heaved a sigh and stopped, looking up to the sun. She let the heat touch her skin and managed a wisp of a smile. The sun always felt so good; like a warm blanket on a cold day. She always loved the sun, in whatever season she was in._

_The gentle mood quickly turned sour as someone suddenly bumped into her, causing her to drop her books and cane. Anger boiled on high as she listened to the excuses rambled by the unknown person. She fought not to glare in the voice's direction and started to grope around for her books._

_An insistence that she receive help couldn't go ignored. "I don't need your help. You were the one to make me drop everything and I'm quite capable of picking everything up." Even if she didn't know WHERE everything was at exactly. Oh the embarrassment of it all! She was sure those staring were getting a lot of laughs at watching a blind girl feel the concrete for her school supplies._

_She grabbed a few and stood to take some steps forward, not finding anything within an arm's width. The apologies went unheeded and ignored as she tried to remember the exact location of every book. The main thing was finding her cane. Otherwise she'd be in major trouble._

_"Oi! LOOK OUT!!" A hand on her shoulder suddenly pulled her back and she fell to the ground...just as the sound of a motor cruising at high speed into the parking lot stopped right in front of her._

_She stared wide-eyed at the darkness. She could've been KILLED! Her mouth gaped open as the person behind her moved. 'If the onna hadn't pulled me back...I...I could've...'_

_"Daijoubu desu ka? DAIJOUBU DESU KA??" A hand gripped her shoulder and shook as she blinked at the worried tone. "Geez...I almost didn't see that guy take the corner!" Clothing shifted as she stood and took a few steps away. "HEY buddy! Why don't you watch where you're DRIVING?! You could've KILLED her!"_

_"What's it to ya lady?" Shot back a rude voice. She couldn't help but shoot a heady glare in its direction and stood. "None of your business. The girl didn't watch where SHE was going."_

_"It IS my business mister. The name's Koji-sensei and I have half a mind to REPORT you and have your car impounded until you can drive it PROPERLY! This is the only warning you GET kid!"_

_"Ano...hai sensei. Gomen." A pair of feet shuffled away and for the doors she exited just minutes ago._

_After most of the excitement died down, she was left with the aftermath. Koji-sensei ka? That was one of the teachers who taught Romance literature! Something she was interested in majoring in! "Ano...g...gomen nasai for being so rude earlier. You saved my life..."_

_"Daijoubu. I'm just glad to know you're alright."_

_"Anata wa...Koji Mia-sensei?" She queried, still a little shaken up._

_"I am. And I'll ask you again now, since you don't look like you should be doing much but sitting down and having some warm tea...would you like some help picking up your schoolbooks and cane?"_

_She stared in the general vicinity of that kind, caring voice. Something inside her resisted, as she had her pride...but this Mia just risked her own life to save her. She put herself in harms way to step forward and pull her from that car's path... "H...hai. I would like that."_

_Together, they gathered up the books until all were accounted for, safe and sound. When she was handed back her walking stick, she faced Mia and gave a deep bow. "Atashi wa...Ataki Kimon-san."_

The door slid open and she jumped a mile. Feeling the tear tracks down her cheeks, a hand hastily went to her face and ended up slapping herself.

"Kimon? What're you doing on the floor?"

She subtly wiped the tears off and looked away. "Sitting for a change." She murmured, praying her voice didn't wobble.

"Ah...well, breakfast is ready. I set your tea on the table since I didn't see you."

"Hai otousan."

~*~*~

Cye walked up to the cafeteria area after all his classes were finished, as normal, and paused just inside eye range of the table. His lips pressed together in indecision to go again today and be rejected, or pass the table by and head home for some solo work. Or maybe get some work done at the business.

Truth be told, he felt a little hurt at being given excuses by something that apparently didn't look to be true. Lying. Kimon was lying to him. Why he didn't know, but it put an ache in his chest that probably had to do with his kanji.

Still, the exit to his car was that way and he had to cut across the cafeteria ANYWAY...might as well say hello if he wasn't staying. Wondering if he'd be given a return hello, and doubting it, he slowly started over and stopped in front of the chair opposite to her. "Konnichi wa Kimon-san."

She jerked in her seat and looked away from the place her eyes were previously gazing at. How did he just sneak up on her?! HER...a BLIND girl! There was some cosmic irony here that she wasn't seeing, mostly due to the fact that she was trying to get her HEART out of her throat!

Taking a deep breath, she settled back in the chair and gave him a tiny smile. "Konnichi wa Cye-san."

He blinked, but smiled and slid into the seat, seeing this day might be different. "Are you feeling any better today Kimon-san?"

Her eyes closed as she regarded his question. Mentally, she was still a wreck and had been all day. If it wasn't for her voice recordings of lectures, she wouldn't have retained a THING today. As it was since the dreams started. Physically nothing was wrong with her. So the answer was still no. But she was emotionally exhausted and it was physically exhausting her. She had no more will to keep pushing him away with lies. "Hai. I'm okay Cye-san. Gomen if I've been distant. There's just been...a lot on my mind."

"That's okay. I know how school gets when you get boggled down with homework. Do you think I could trouble you for a small tutor session though? I understand if you have homework yourself, but I could always help you with that if you want me to."

Honestly, there was no real way he COULD help her with her homework, since she didn't do normal homework. She didn't have standard assignments as other people did. The only thing she did was quizzes and hand in her notes at the end of chapters to compensate for worksheets. It was the only thing she could come up with as an arrangement to make up for lost points with her grades.

A small smirk appeared as she went to her disregarded laptop and pulled up with her current 'homework'. She grasped the top flap and spun it around for him to see. "If you can help me with THIS Cye-san, then you're welcome to try. This IS my homework. I type out all the notes I compile from the books and lectures in class. So...I don't think you'd be able to help me."

He looked at the expensive computer and all the programs showing up on the desktop screen. There were some he never heard of before and his face scrunched up in wonder. He wasn't aware some of these things even EXISTED. A small, silent flash caught his eye over a screen with one of her 'assignments' and he spied. "What's...'unpause for next command'?"

She managed a small smile and spun the computer around. "If you want to see, you'll have to come around. I can't work the keys unless I know where they're all at." When she felt his presence a foot behind her, she went to remove the earplug from the jack. "This system is what helps me do my homework on this computer. NOTHING on this thing is cheap, and I've used it all throughout high school. The pause is one of the modes to a voice or key command program for the blind. I use it more often in voice mode when I'm at home and key mode when I'm here. Hence the earplugs."

"Impressive. Bet it cost a pretty penny when you had it installed." He mused.

Fingers found the keys as she quietly snorted. "You haven't seen 'impressive' yet." Feeling as if she were showing off somehow, but momentarily distracted from all that was plaguing her, she clicked a few keys and took it off key command. "Computer...read first two lines of current page and stop." She listened to the notes on her Music Appreciation class and smiled a little more.

_"Next command?"_

"Save all documents to current file for now."

_"Document saved under Music Apreciation class notes-chapter eight. Next command?"_

"Close document and pause again."

Her head swiveled a little in his direction as she fought not to laugh. She could almost SENSE his awe. "Would you like any OTHER 'impressive' displays?" She teased, feeling his eyes.

Needless to say, he was awed by such a cool program. It almost reminded him of A.I., but that didn't exist. Someone did some SERIOUS tinkering with this program to get it act like that. "You have some pretty nice toys..." He absently muttered, going back to his seat.

She chuckled and quickly shut the computer down, seeing how she wasn't going to get much done today. She would force herself to get more studying done at home when there wasn't so much noise and not so many apt distractions...like her THOUGHTS. "Yup, I was granted quite a bit to get everything on this baby. It's helped me get some pretty nice grades though, so it was worth everything I went through."

He watched as she put everything away in the same spot as she always did. He wondered if she ever bothered changing her routine for a change of pace. Probably not, since this was more convenient and wouldn't make her think too much. It appeared she had a lot on her mind already.

"So...you wanted to get some more help in today? What time is it?"

He quickly checked his watch and started pulling things out. "I've got a little over half an hour till your dad gets here."

She blinked and listened as he set stuff on the table. The way he said that...so casual...as if they knew each other better than they did... Her lips pressed together, eyes closing.

'No, don't read into it. It doesn't mean anything. What was he supposed to say? We've only got a little time to work? No...still sounds too much like his first statement.'

"Kimon-san?"

Her head jerked up and she gave a tiny, sheepish smile. "Ah sorry. I'll try not to think too much until you leave."

He gave a small chuckle. "Fair enough...I guess."

The time progressed much like it always did. When she heard those nails clicking up the path, she went for her things. It was interesting to hear Cye also putting his papers away as well. "I see you're as trained as I am." She quietly mused, shouldering her laptop bag.

He gave a lopsided grin and grabbed his pack. "We've worked together long enough for me to start becoming accustomed to a few things."

Her head tilted a little bit, wondering on what he was being accustomed TO when her father approached. Giving a small snap of her fingers, she quickly located Beethoven when he gave a greeting whine and grasped the harness. "Ja ne Cye-san."

"Ja Kimon-san."

Nearly a dozen paces away, she stopped and turned around, listening to his retreat. Her mouth pursed in uncertainty and indecision as her mind warred. With all that'd gone through her mind recently, she found out one thing clearly. She wanted to be with Cye's mother again, even if it might be awkward from her friendliness. She wanted to know the presence and comfort that only a mother could give once more.

"Cye-san!" She shouted, immediately hesitating. That was the first time she really shouted and it felt weird, even though there wasn't anyone else in the area. Her mouth snapped closed, halting the request. Next to her, she could feel her father's questioning gaze. "Onegaimasu chotto." _One second please. _He didn't respond, but stood patiently as she fully turned Beethoven around and took a few steps in Cye's direction.

"Yes Kimon-san?" He asked, puzzled at this sudden turn of events. Was there something she forgot to remind him of? He met her in the middle of the distance and looked down to her. "Something about the assignment you forgot to mention?"

"Iya...it's not that." She quietly stuttered, a nail going to her mouth. She harshly bit down on her thumb and looked down. This was harder than she thought and she found swallowing every bit of pride and forced solitude was hard indeed. "There was...something that...I wanted to......ask you... About your...mother...I was wondering if maybe, possibly...if you don't think she'd mind-"

A hand rested on her shoulder to silence her. "What is it that you want to ask me?" He gently prodded, feeling bad at watching her indecision. Apparently her over independence didn't allow her pride to let her ask for much, if anything at all. "You can tell me you know. I won't make fun of you for whatever it is you're asking."

She rapidly blinked at his congenial, warm tone. How trusting could one person be? Every part of her wanted to trust him at that moment for the truth he spoke, but there was a lot that still didn't. She didn't trust him that much, though there was more there than before. "About your mother...do you think she'd mind if...if I...visited again?"

His head jerked back, eyes wide. Say WHAT?! It took a minute for him to find his voice, even though he already had an answer ready. "You heard what she said last time. She told you to think about stopping back. So no, I don't think she'll mind." He couldn't help but smile and poke fun for her nativity. She sure didn't hold much true did she? Didn't believe much of what people told her. And she said she was a great judge of words? That was sort of ironic.

Her head ducked, but she minutely nodded. There was a little bit of relief that eased the anxiety in her heart a little. Somehow, she didn't know what she would do if she couldn't see his mother again. There was so much she wanted to talk about with Mouri-san...even stupid things. Really...she wanted to spend the day with just her and not Cye, as horrible as that sounded. "Yokatta... When do you think I'd be able to see her?" _I'm glad._

He immediately wanted to ask WHY she wanted to see his mom, but held it aside. He'd ask later, whenever the visit came. His mind threw to his schedule. It was the middle of the week and he had classes until Sunday. Sunday he promised Sayoko he'd help her in the shop, but he felt she'd allow him that quick stop to pick up Kimon and bring her. Sayoko said she found the girl extremely quiet, if not nice enough.

_"She's so humble about everything. Doesn't allow herself to take praise."_

_"What makes you say THAT?"_

_"Oh...I just found out through that little talk we had that one night is all."_

His head shook. He couldn't believe Sayoko was that up-front with Kimon, probably because few dared. But that was his sister and there was no real way to explain her. "What do you have going Sunday? I don't have classes that day. I promised Sayoko I'd help her with the business, but I think she'll let me skip out for an hour or two to pick you up and return back."

The corner of her mouth puckered. Now she felt like she was a bother. If Cye wasn't out here for anything major, it was a waste of gas just to come here to pick her up. She now made everything seem so stupid and overindulgent. All for her. "I'm free that day too. Are you sure there's nothing else you have going on in Tokyo? I feel like I'm making you take a long trip out of your way just to pick me up-"

A finger on her lips startled her into effective silence. She blinked wide eyes and stared up to his face. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind making the trip. If I didn't, I wouldn't have consented to you coming over. But...as a small price, what say you help me put the finishing touches on my latest paper?"

She couldn't help but grin, even through the nervous fluttering in her stomach that kept going even after contact was broken. "I suppose it'd be a penance for making you waste gas on me-"

The finger went right back to her mouth, quieting her a second time. "I'll have no more talk like that. If you keep going on that train of thought, I'm liable to be insulted." He playfully kidded. "If not me, then yourself at least."

She looked away, but didn't deny that statement. She often did that to herself, mostly without knowing it. Beating herself down mostly came naturally anymore. "Then it's agreed. Whenever you feel appropriate to pick me up, just call before you leave and I'll make sure to be ready. When you get to the complex, just buzz to apartment 232 and I'll be down as soon as I can."

"Sounds like a plan. See you then."

She listened in stunned silence as he walked away before finally turning to her exit. She was...actually DOING this?? She should've felt exalted...HAPPY even. She was getting to see his mother again and have a wish fulfilled. So why did it feel like she was a bundle of nerves at what felt like the biggest deciding factor of to a friendship of some sort?


	17. Blood Ties Don't Matter

He called early and was there at ten a.m. on the dot. She jumped out of the chair when the buzzer sounded, mostly from surprise, grabbing her stick and padding her front pocket to make sure her key was there. Assured everything was in order, she left without a word to either human or dog, her mind at ease that her chichi would watch Beethoven for the day. Taking him along was regrettably out of the question. With a hand almost firmly gripping the rail in nerves, despite the fact that it would be the fastest way she could trip, she descended the steps as rapidly as possible. She could feel eyes the second she hit the final batch and tried to slow to a calmer pace, even though the adrenaline running in her veins made her anything but. How long had she waited for this day? It seemed that the days DRAGGED by as she tried to occupy herself with notes and homework, trying to get it all caught up and done so she could clear her 'schedule' for an entire day. Nerves and apprehension of wondering and doubting if this was the right thing kept making her doubt her request to someone that sounded genuinely interested in her company again. She knew a mother would never turn away her offspring's friends, as many families tended to 'adopt' them the more time spent in their home. It was so easy in Japan to call a friend's parents their surrogate. She doubted that'd ever happen, not since she considered herself such a burden right now, but there was always that little sliver in her mind. A tiny ray of hope at being able to call someone 'haha' again. And now that Cye was actually HERE, there was a tiny giddiness of anticipation and need to see his mother again. All the doubts in her mind ALMOST sounded silly, even as they rushed into her head again. The nerves of doubt suddenly turned to eagerness and happiness that this was actually HAPPENING. Everything WOULDN'T be a waste of time and energy, just for her. She almost hurriedly pushed the door open with a fairly large smile, looking to the eyes. "Ohayo gozaimasu Cye-san." She nearly chirped, feeling highly unlike herself. She almost felt younger, as if she was doing this for the first time and not after so long. So many years of waiting... The only other time she had around mothers was the brief times she used to shop with her father in grocery stores and listening to them in an occasional pass-by. Now all that motherly talk would be directed to her. Her smile almost widened. "Ohayo gozaimasu Kimon-san. Shall we? If you don't mind..." His voice uneasily trailed off, even as his hand hovered close to her arm, ready to wrap them together to help her to the car. "Iie. Onegai." She allowed him to touch her again, her heart pounding an almost dance club beat behind her ribcage. The feel of another man touching her was new...the feel of someone NOT her father anyway. This was intriguing and she never felt it before. It was almost nice. He studied her face and attitude as he helped her into her seat and then hurried to his own. Sayoko was happy to have the girl back, as was his mother. Ryuusuke was the only one not able to meet her, as he'd been gone at the time, but now he was going to be there to be introduced. It was quite odd, to have this girl known to his entire family...considering their beginning knowledge of each other. He put the car into gear, checking to make sure she was strapped in. He blinked in small wonder at seeing an almost white-knuckled grip on the collapsible cane in her lap, then shook it off. It could mean any number of things and he was going to focus more on getting back. She must be nervous about the meeting. Silence registered in the car for over half the trip. As he entered Toyama, she finally said something. Something about him was different and though she couldn't SEE it, as she didn't NEED to, she could smell it. And smelling the difference was what she was wondering. "What is that smell?" She quietly inhaled again, turning her head a little to him without being too open about it. "What smell? I don't smell anything." He sent a small, confused look to his cargo, brows furrowing. A small, ironic smile graced her face. Of COURSE he wouldn't smell the difference on himself. Only enhanced senses could smell tiny changes to anyone. "You smell like..." She inhaled again, trying to place what was niggling in the back of her mind. It smelled like something she encountered before... "That...thick smell...strange." Teeth bit her lip as her brow furrowed in concentration. "I've encountered it before in the art wing..." "OH... I was working with clay." He answered with a grin. How funny that she smelled the traces of clay on his clothes, even after he washed everything off his face and hands. Her sense of smell was just that good he knew. He was even wearing an apron to shield his clothes of most of the clay. "My family owns a pottery business." He explained, heading down the resident streets to his home. She absently nodded at this, putting the word with the smell. It was interesting on a small level. She never knew people that owned their own pottery shop, let alone their own business...let alone knowing anyone PERIOD... A small smile tipped her lips. "Does that mean I'll smell it the second I get into your home then?" His lips quirked. "Possibly. Sayoko-one-chan has been moving throughout the house all morning. Then I came from the back room through the main hallway, so you might catch traces of it if there hasn't been that much traffic since I left." Her lips also twitched. Somehow, this conversation was just pointless, but still silly at the same time. Such a lighthearted conversation...who ever thought someone like HER would be making idle chit-chat to someone she used to tutor on a strict basis? 'Yes Kimon...you have definitely come far in what seems like such a short amount of time.' That right there sent her into a thought process almost unbidden through her repressed giddiness about the changes in her life. She was NEVER this happy in her life, yet someone else's mother made her this way. That was logic enough, even though it was someone she rarely knew, and a mother she met only once days ago. It really boggled the mind, hers especially. She NEVER thought she'd be having this much fun in her life. That right there sent a small stab of guilt through her, dimming her fuzzy state a tad. She didn't know what would come of this visit, but a lot of her hoped it was good, even if there was a possibility of it happening only once. She mentally backtracked the months in her mind, just to see how much one person could change someone who spent her entire life almost virtually alone. There was an encounter before Christmas for sure...then Thanksgiving in November...then up to Labor Day in September when classes were out and she spent the day with Mia, and she made mention of Cye THEN... She looked away when her eyes drastically widened, biting her lip in small confusion and wonder. There was one talk she remembered having with Mia at work, back in August. It was around then that she had that encounter with the five at Mia's estate. 'FIVE MONTHS??' She wondered. 'Where's the TIME gone??' Five months from being utterly unresponsive to reluctantly tutoring, then to hesitate reconciliation, then an almost friendship and open conversation about their time together. 'Strange...shouldn't I feel angrier that Cye-san managed to wheedle through seventeen years worth of barriers in that short a time??' It WAS quite odd that she didn't feel upset or undignified at being unknowingly opened up. Somehow she managed to accept the changes in a part of her subconscious and now knowing about it didn't faze her that much. All she could say was 'oh well' to five highly interesting months and let it go. Nothing she COULD do except dwell on it... And she'd done too much dwelling already! "We're here." He announced, shutting the car off. Her head whipped around as he unbuckled his belt, seeing small amaze in those eyes. He wondered what kept her mind so busy out the side window that she didn't track their destination. "Stay put and I'll come to your side." "You really don't need to-" She was abruptly cut off when his car door slammed shut and muffled footsteps circling the hood. Lips pressing together with a small shy blush, hands tensely twisting her cane, she unbuckled her belt and waited for him to open the door. How chivalrous he was...she wasn't used to such ongoing treatment... Yet it was nice. She accepted his hand with a tiny smile and a thought sprung up. 'I could get USED to this...' The two made their way to the front door, and this time she made more time to remember the steps and small mental layout she made upon her first journey here. Her hand almost hastily tried to find a place to store her cane, going to compact it even further to slip it into a pocket inside her coat. As far as she knew, Cye was the only one who knew she was blind, as she had her cane in her backpack LAST time she was here. She didn't make any indication of letting the Mouris know she was blind. And a lot of her still didn't want to. Damned her stubborn pride! How did she expect to get AROUND?? Yet it wasn't as easy to get around and admit that as the other changes to her life. The screen door squeaked a little as it was pulled open, drawing her back to the present. She silently gulped and inhaled a deep breath to calm the even quicker pounding in her chest. This was it... As soon as the front door opened and she was inside, that warm voice met her ears. "Musuko? Is that you? Have you brought your little friend back already?" Her lips quirked as Cye shut the door and touched a hand to her coat in silent invitation to take it. 'Little friend' eh? How amusing, if not touching in some way. "Hai otousan." He lightly called, hanging both coats up. Just as he was going for her shoes, his mother slid into the hallway, a pleasant smile on her face. He didn't even get to slip the house slippers on her feet before his mother hugged Kimon. "Ohhh, I'm SO happy you've come back for a visit dear. It's so quiet around here right now and I'm mildly bored with my children at work right now. It warmed my heart when my musuko said you wanted to see ME personally. I was touched." She returned the hug a little faster than the last time, though still trying to get over her shock at getting her personal space invaded so quickly and unknowingly. A hesitant, polite smile tipped her mouth as she gave a small bow when Mouri-san stepped away and clasped her hands. It was all she could do to keep tears from seventeen years of motherless attention coming to her eyes. "It...it was...NOTHING... I just thought that...that maybe you'd-" "Oh hush now...no stumbling. I understand perfectly." A hand lightly patted her shoulder, getting a dumb blink as she tried to process just HOW Cye's mother knew so well. Mother instinct maybe? "Kimon-san...your slippers are just left of mine. Hai?" Her attention was diverted as she looked down, listening to the almost silent shuffle as Cye deposited his feet into his house slippers. She blinked and suddenly knew he was doing that to allow her to know where her slippers were without incident in front of his mother. As there was PLENTY of time for him to've accomplish his task already. A shaky smile graced her lips as she nodded. "Hai Cye-san." Her eyes shone with small gratefulness, seeing he knew how much she valued her blindness kept secret. "Now, now musuko, you're distracting the poor girl. Why don't you get back to your previous responsibility while we get to it." Mouri-san pleasantly ordered. He smiled and nodded, giving Kimon his attention and a light pat on the shoulder. "If you need anything, just let mother know and she'll come get me. She knows this place better than you do and it's okay." She gave him a small nod and smile. "Thank you for making the trip Cye-san- " "Iie...I said no need to thank me. I might get offended." Her mouth instantly clamped shut at his teasing, even as an embarrassed blush graced her face from their previous conversation. When Cye started away, she nervously slid into the slippers, looking down as if she could actually see them. She put great care to make sure her feet went in the first time, thankful when the fabric touched her feet on the first try. The second she took a step up to the wood flooring and to the hallway, she paused and her nose wrinkled. Now that her full attention wasn't on Mouri- san and Cye, her senses started picking up small things in her environment. A habit she had to gain the most of everything for clarity around her, and to keep from hitting anything in her way. "This place DOES smell of clay." She remarked, instantly clamping a hand over her mouth. How rude was THAT?? She mentally chided herself, looking to Mouri-san's place next to her in apology. The elder chuckled and patted her hand, starting to pull her to the living room. "Daijoubu. It DOES smell of clay in here when those two go at it all day. You get used to it after a while." She HIGHLY didn't think she'd get used to something that pungent, hearing faint sibling voices from the open door far away with her sharp hearing. They apparently had no qualms about having the DOOR open anyway...and that had to resort to for the smell permeating the household. Everyone was used to it by now, she just had to catch up. "Anyway...Cye told me you have a weakness for tea. Jasmine for sure. I made sure to have some ready and waiting for you." That embarrassed smile reappeared as she allowed herself to be drug wherever they were headed. "A...arigatou..." That hand patted hers again as she mentally started mapping out the steps and light patterns in the house. "So polite... I think we'll get along just fine." Mouri-san murmured. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Cye carefully pulled the lid back to one of the kilns almost finished cooling and stepped back from the small amount of heat that rose to his face. He'd been at it with Sayoko for almost three straight hours since his return and he was getting hungry. Almost the entire time, he was barely able to concentrate on work, his mind wondering what Kimon and his mother were doing and saying. He wondered if his mother figured out Kimon's blindness yet, and what she was saying to THAT. "Ototo-chan...that kiln isn't going to empty itself if you just stare at it." Sayoko teased, putting a hand on his shoulder. His head whipped to his elder sister with a small smile. "I know that." He absently answered, sticking gloved hands into the kiln to retract things for customers. "Are you thinking about Kimon-san still?" She asked, going back to attend to her own kiln. She opened the lid and ignored him as she got to work. His mind abruptly halted from admiring the fine job on the glaze to his sister's question. "How...how did you know I was thinking about THAT?" He stuttered, quickly setting the pottery down. She didn't look at him, but a knowing smirk was in her place. "You barely talked since you got back and you've had this utter thoughtful look on your face. Since she's the biggest thing to wonder about in this house, it can't be on that vase in your hands." Cye almost sheepishly put the small vase down and went back to the kiln. "I'm just wondering how things are going." He voiced, feeling a little tentative as his emotions. "I hope things go great for her so far. She seems to really want this, and I couldn't say no." He stopped and blankly looked at the wall with a thought. "Even if it WAS highly odd for her to want to see mother." Sayoko carefully cradled the statue and met her brother's eyes. "Why?" She asked, brow furrowing. "I didn't hear much, except that you asked mother about bringing her here and mother was pretty happy about that... Did Kimon- san talk to you about it?" Blue jotted to the door, wondering how much their voices were carrying, and if there was any way she could HEAR them, before meeting his sister's again. "Kimon-san is a very private person. Mia told me SHE doesn't even know much about her and those two have been friends for a while now. Not a lot, but enough to know SOMETHING private." His head shook at that one. "I'm not going to pry, as it would be rude...but..." Sayoko gave that teasing sibling grin. "But she intrigues you, ne?" He sighed and turned to his job. "She's a mystery. A big one. There's so little I know about her except for a few obvious things." "She's stubborn for one." Sayoko supplied, also going back to work. Having finished the first layer, she pulled the special divider out for the next level. "Also doesn't think much of herself, that's for sure. And highly timid." He grunted in agreement and pulled out a tall object sticking in the back on a lower divider. He wasn't denying that, but he was talking more about her blindness being obvious. It was rather funny that no one in his family could really see that without knowing. Was Kimon really that good at fooling people? Or did his family not have enough experience that they just didn't know what to look for? 'Course, twenty-one years of blindness would DEFINITELY give someone practice at fooling people.' He darkly pondered, brow furrowed. "Hai, that... But she speaks little of herself, if at all. I've known her for five months or so, perhaps five and a half, and I don't even know her father's name! I know her see-" He abruptly paused and forcefully bit his tongue to keep from spilling THAT out. "Her...uh...her dog's name before his." Sayoko looked over at the slip, but let it pass and concentrated on her almost empty kiln. "Odd. Do you know her mother's name even? Her brother's or sister's?" "She's never mentioned siblings. I've never been in her apartment to actually see either..." He stopped his reach for the last piece on the divider and thoughtfully moved to rest his forearms on the lip. "I've never seen her mother and she doesn't talk about her at all. Never mentioned once." His brow furrowed. "That's strange..." Sayoko put the last of her pottery down to finish cooling and looked to her ototo. "What's strange?" She asked, ears perked to that soft comment. Her voice perked him from his thoughts and his head shook. "Iie...nan demo nai. It's just..." Once again, his hands paused, going to his final piece. It slacked as he rose a few inches, pieces starting to form questions in his mind. "I've never seen or even heard of her mother. No name, nothing. Almost like she doesn't exist..." Seeing as how Cye wasn't going to get the pieces out, Sayoko went to the kiln and started in on the few remaining on the shelves. "That IS odd. I wonder what happened." She stopped with a piece mid air to the table, her look slightly worried. "Do you think they were divorced and she just refuses to speak of her? That her father refuses to speak to her?" Although divorce was known to Japanese, it wasn't THAT common. Many who married remained married, but it was always possible for separation. It was something taught to be precious in their culture. It was bad to hear of people getting divorced. Especially those with children involved. Possibly young children, depending if his one-chan was right about that possibility. "I don't know... It's probable I guess... But if she hated her mother, why would she overcome shyness to make the trip and talk to ours? THAT doesn't make sense." "Well you're not going to figure it out leaning over the kiln." She kidded, putting the last bit on the table. Surveying the lot of today's work, she nodded in appreciation. They'd gotten a lot done and hopefully would be able to pull in money as soon as they contacted the customers. Provided her ototo didn't think this to death and keep distracting himself. She looked to him, seeing him slowly pull off his thick, glaze-stained gloves. His mind was still processing questions and trying to figure this out. She couldn't say she wasn't curious as well, but it wasn't her place to get in the middle of this. If Cye wanted to ask Kimon, he had a right since he knew her more. Though whether the two could be called friends enough for him to ASK those questions was doubtful. She almost sensed they had a tutor/student business-like partnership for the most part and it rarely went past that. "Musuko...musume...lunch!" Mouri-san suddenly, yet pleasantly bellowed. Blue eyes lit up as she smiled. On cue, a stomach rumbled and Cye sheepishly grinned as she looked at him. "Come on ototo-chan. Let's put such dark thoughts behind us for a while and go eat. We haven't had anything since eight and it's already..." She spied a clock on the far wall and her eyes widened. "Sheesh...one. It's high time for food!" She headed for the door, taking off gloves and her apron as she went. He smiled and went for his apron strings as well. His one-chan was right about that. Perhaps if he wasn't so swept up in his thoughts, he would've noticed how his stomach tightened and demanded to be fed earlier than now. Leaving his thoughts in the pottery workroom, possibly to return later, he quickly followed his sister and shut the door after him. Cye stopped in the kitchen and looked at Kimon idly fiddling with silverware at her already set place. He took in the other places, almost meticulously set the same way, and suddenly knew SHE was the one to set them! His brows curiously rose at that before he stepped into the room and went to help his mother. "Here haha...let me help." "You're such a good boy Cye." She answered, smiling. Mouri-san turned to the side and let him grab the soup pot off the stove as she went to a cupboards above. As he set the tall pot on awaiting metal racks, he stole a glance at Kimon. She was quietly sitting, almost absently staring at her plate. She sort of looked nervous, even if her shoulders were loose. "Are you having a good time so far?" He quietly asked, giving a gentle smile. Thoughts of divorced parents sprang to his mind again. She quickly looked up and smiled. With a nod, she leaned back in the chair and kept both arms at her sides as she saw shadows move behind her eyes. "Hai. Your mother is very nice and polite Cye-san." "I heard that dear. You needn't tell my son falsehoods." Mouri-san teased, heading to the table with something to add. She blushed demurely and looked to the clasped hands in her lap. "Well...it's the truth." She almost inaudibly answered. He had to smile at their almost playful bantering and looked at her face. Somehow, divorce just didn't seem the case with her real mother's absence. Unless she hated her mother, which wasn't possible with the way she was treating HIS, she wouldn't act so withdrawn from the world. This behavior didn't come from a painful or recent divorce. Whatever happened to her had to be worse, and had to've happened longer than even teenage years. What he couldn't fathom. What could be worse than loosing family unity? "Sit down musuko and we'll get started." He slightly jumped and nodded, sliding into his seat next to Kimon's. With another quick, speculative glance, he started politely serving everyone and blinked when Kimon's hand rose. "Eh?? What happened to your FINGERS Kimon- san??" Her right hand shot back under the table so fast he feared she'd slam her elbow against the back of the chair. "Nan demo nai." She quickly breathed, sitting perfectly still. The hidden hand fidgeted. "Oh it was a little accident." Mouri-san responded, taking a few things from the table. Her attention focused more on the food than what she was saying, and Kimon bit her lip at the nonchalant tone. "She asked to help me with lunch and I let her cut up a few things for the soup and side dishes when she looked away. The knife slipped and cut her index finger and thumb. Nasty cut." The elder tsked and wagged her finger. "Next time miss, you should pay more attention to what you're doing." "H...hai... Gomen nasai..." She murmured, idly gripping her soupspoon. Throughout the entire time, Mouri-san was somehow unaware of her handicap, by choice or simple lack of seeing it. When she sat at the table and kept up small, idle chitchat to Cye's mother, she felt the sudden urge to help with lunch. To be a good girl and do something useful than just sit there helpless because of her blindness. She needn't concentrate on the knife and food in her hand, since she was used to cutting up things for sandwiches, or fruits for herself. She had practice, so she was feeling for what she was doing, and looked away. Her thoughts of how nice and serene the whole situation felt overwhelmed her until the pain of splitting skin pricked her mind. The worried cries of Mouri-san weren't any better on her pride at how her attention slipped. The cuts were actually deep enough to be a burden, but just out of stitch range. For that, she was grateful. It was still more scars to add to her hands. Scars of practice, like a child taking everything into its mouth to see what it was. "Well...enough of that. Let's eat before it gets cold." Sayoko piped up. "Ryuusuke doko da?" Where's Ryuusuke? "He said he was going to wash up before he came down. Your husband spent most of the time conversing with us don't you know." She answered, already concentrating on her food. Cye looked to Kimon, finding her eyes solely on her food. His confusion and wonder about this girl, who talked to people she didn't know, abounded him. She was so changed from when he first knew her, and the mystery of how and why compounded to everything else about her. His curiosity rose. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "I'm glad you had a nice time today Kimon-san." He answered, stopping the car in front of her apartment complex. She gave a shy smile and undid the belt, going for her cane. She was grateful to not need it, since she rarely got up for anything. Mouri-san's hospitality was so much that she refused to let her go get anything...as if there was any way she COULD. "Arigatou gozaimasu Cye-san. I'm very thankful you let me come today." Hands twisted her cane in nervousness as her head bent toward it, reluctant to get from the car just yet. He noticed. "Kimon-san? Nani?" Her lips momentarily pressed together before she steeled herself again for possible rejection and warred with the hope in her heart. "Mouri-san and I were talking...and during all that we talked about today...well I asked her if I could..." She paused and averted her gaze even lower in the car. Her hands kept twisting her cane. His mind processed her nerves and he smiled. "You would like to do this again?" He guessed, beating her to it. Her head snapped up and looked to him, but she managed a shaky nod. "I enjoyed my time very much. I didn't realize how much-" Teeth harshly bit her lip before she could verbalize that. "How much what?" He softly pressed. 'I didn't realize how much I missed being around a mother.' "I didn't realize how much fun I missed." She whispered instead. "Your family is nice." She hastily added, pasting on a small smile. "I asked your mother if I could come back to visit next Sunday, if that's possible, and she said that if I made it a common thing, that she'd be happier." Her cheeks flushed in the dark car and she was grateful for the poor lighting. "I would like to see her again. See her as she said for me to." Teeth nibbled her lip. "If that...that is...alright with...you?" She whispered, her voice getting softer and softer. If it wasn't so quiet in the car, he might not have heard her. A soft smile split his face as a hand reached over and gently patted her shoulder. "You're welcome in my home Kimon-san. Mother is happy to have you, and so am I. If you like, I can arrive at the same time next Sunday." She dumbly blinked, eyes almost owlish in appearance, and stared in his direction. These PEOPLE! So accepting...so generous...so KIND! To accept someone who didn't treat Cye as politely as she SHOULD'VE in the beginning, they didn't push her away and instead invited her into their home again for regular visits. The kindness and thoughtfulness made her eyes tear up. 'How was I blessed with such...such...' She didn't even know what to call the Mouris. There was no word to pinpoint their generosity, even if she had to turn to the passenger door so she could blink away tears of gratefulness. As she stood outside leaning in the gap from the door, she felt warm against the cold night. "I would like that...very much Cye-san. Oyasumi gozaimasu." Good night. He smiled. "Oyasumi gozaimasu." He repeated, pulling away as she shut the door. He didn't bother to wait till she got inside, knowing now that she was quite capable of doing so on her own. Her independence was nothing short of astounding for someone as quiet and shy as her. 'There's something about her that's so highly...highly...odd. No...interesting. Something. Her moods are primary introvert, but I can almost see in her eyes that there's SOME spark there. She's such a mix of emotions. What she must keep below the surface...' This wasn't helping his wonder to the mystery surrounding the raven-haired girl with such interesting, deep gray eyes. As he drove home, Cye went from sure to POSITIVE her mother wasn't gone from divorce. Then...what WAS it? Maybe she never KNEW her mother and that's why she was asking to see his; someone she barely knew. But that didn't explain such overly shy, practically emotionless behavior. His brow furrowed in frustration. This puzzle didn't have edges to start on to connect the larger pieces and it was slightly irritating. Though Kimon wasn't exactly a puzzle that probably WANTED to be figured out, he couldn't help but wonder. The questions wouldn't go away, and maybe...given enough time, he'd be able to ask a few and get some answers that were out of reach. That, or his mother would try to pry them out of her by talk. He snorted and left her complex for home. 


	18. Never Though I'd Have To Come Back Here

Time almost seemed to blend together as those special Sunday visits became the center of her world, what college once was. The dream of getting a Romance literature degree with a sub major in music, mostly piano, started declining in importance to six hour visits with someone who was quickly becoming everything to her. If not consciously, then subconsciously. These visits were the light of her life, and she was always keeping that day open.

Kimon's schedule changed for the first time since she got a job at the start of college. Instead of the dull, boring routine, she managed to tweak it a little. The days involving work and college remained almost unchanged, and Saturdays were still reserved for spending time with Mia. But Sundays now became time spent with Mouri-san.

She rarely had to know when Cye arrived anymore. Exactly five minutes to ten, she would be already sitting and ready in her father's recliner, ears perked to outside noises. As soon as she listened to the sound of the car she memorized, she would stand and leave without a word. Everything she needed was already in specified pockets, saving her seconds as she nearly hurried down the stairs every time.

It got so routine as the months passed, that she wouldn't even need to hear his car. By always keeping track of the sun's position in time with the human clock, she would start down the stairs and be there by the time Cye got to the front door.

His reaction never failed to amuse her, even through three steady months. Nearly fifteen visits total since the first, and yet he still stood in mild shock at seeing her walk out the security door as he just stopped on the other side.

The congeniality of the weather was increasing and she felt it in her bones. The smells that wafted in during her time outside were enticing her to enjoy them in the early morning. She was starting to ponder waiting outside for him, but didn't think it'd be fair to Beethoven, since her times outside normally included him. She didn't want to take that simple pleasure away from her eyes.

The only thing that never changed was her fear of the drive. On both ongoing and return, she was always tense and it took till they left Tokyo to calm down enough and then halfway past the highways to calm down AGAIN. The feel of the road underneath her feet and legs never failed to keep her agitated. It was partially because she couldn't see it, and also due to her past. The only problem is NOW, she didn't have her cane to twist for security and left to clench her hands as tightly, and subtly, as possible against her pants.

Yes...she was now leaving her cane at home. This time was so normal and she knew she was rarely allowed to get up to get anything, that it was highly pointless to keep bringing her cane with her. She never used it and always kept it hidden away in her coat. And now that the summer was getting warmer, she had nowhere to hide it, as she had her winter coat hung up in the back of the closet for its next use.

She wasn't sure whether or not Cye's family knew of her blindness yet. It was debatable, since none of them ever made mention of it. None had said a word, and the emotions in their voices never hinted that they even suspected anything. And by now, she was getting used to the kitchen and living room areas so much that her mental map was enough to carry her without need of a cane anyway. If she let them know, it would be from some major slipup, not anything small.

She had to smile as they started taking the familiar turns to his house. She was starting to feel like less of a burden and a little bit of acceptance to his family. After the second month, she started loosening up, though she was ALWAYS on her best and most polite behavior. Still unable to get over her timidness kept her as quiet as ever, but no one minded. Mouri-san thought it an endearing quality and often told her that her quiet nature was nice to be around.

She fought a flattered, self-conscious smile and unbuckled her seatbelt, waiting for Cye to help her from the car. She stopped arguing with him after the first month, since he seemed intent on being the gentleman for her. She WAS right about her early statement about getting used to it. She was HIGHLY used to it, and found it an endearing quality in HIM.

Though he helped keep her blindness a secret, and thankfully didn't pry, she now didn't need his help as much as before. Her mental map was so secure now after four months that she rarely needed his help after he helped her from the car. And then, not even that. She was able to place where and how from her memory and walked alongside him more from habit than anything else. She didn't know if he was simply UNAWARE she knew the way now, or kept at it for politeness reasons, but she was starting to find it nice. It was a simple pleasure she found she liked.

Anymore, Mouri-san waited for their entrance at the front door, always waiting with a hug specifically to welcome her back. She now gratefully accepted it, rather than awkwardly. Every Sunday, it was getting easier and easier to respond with more speed until soon, it was as if she was ALWAYS getting hugs from Cye's mother. After the traditional hug, Cye went back into the pottery area, as he was being in routine of as well. After turning twenty-one in March, he started taking on his roll of 'owner' of the family business that much more.

She had to unconsciously admit she was a little proud of him...juggling a business like that and college as well. She never bothered to talk to him about it, the small questions she had about his major. She didn't want to pry into his life like that, even if Mouri-san offered the knowledge at any opportunity. Many things she said would somehow get connected to Cye's college, or his life, or dedication to keeping their means of money alive.

As she was drug to the living room once again, sitting down in the same part of the couch, a saucer of tea was handed to her and she accepted as always with quiet thanks. Mouri-san never failed to mention how polite she was, then start in on what happened to her during the week, and ponder about her life in college as well. Mouri-san never bothered to let awkward silence over thoughts of topics to gather.

The more she was around Mouri-san, the more comfortable she was with the elder woman...and the house in general. She ALMOST felt like she BELONGED to something for once in her life. Not even her own FAMILY treated her with such hospitality as this was! She was well aware of it eating away at some of the silent walls she once kept well-constructed, but a lot of her didn't mind anymore. She was simply content to let them slowly crumble and deal with the changes, if only it meant she could always keep visiting such an extroverted, happy-go-lucky mother.

"You know dear," Mouri-san muttered, sipping tea of her own, "you have such nice hair, but you REALLY should do something with it. I've seen you for so many months now, and yet you never bother to even style it. Have you ever had that cut in your life??"

A hand self-consciously went to what she thought was such dull, boring hair and pulled a small chunk over her shoulder. It draped down her chest and lightly touched her pants as she gave her attention to her gracious host. "I've never had reason to." She absently muttered, going for her tea as a distraction. They never had such in-depth conversations about her, as she was quite well to steer clear of them with awkwardness and nervousness. This was one of the few she ever dared let occur. It was harmless enough anyway.

Mouri-san tsked, as if that wasn't a real answer and leaned forward. "Have you ever thought what you would look like with shorter hair? Or even bangs? Have you always kept it looking like that?"

She owlishly blinked and idly set the cup and saucer in her lap. "I...I've kept it well-washed...but I don't...well I don't hold much hold on...on my hair." She also purposely kept out that she never thought what she would look like because she COULDN'T. Not even her hands could present as good a mental image as being able to see could.

Mouri-san hummed and set her tea down. She suddenly stood and tapped a finger against her chin. "What time is it dear?"

She slightly smiled against the pet name, but shook her head. "We've already talked past lunch..." She trailed, never able to keep track of the time during her visits. It never ceased to amaze her how much it regrettably flew before Cye poked his head in and took her back home. All she knew right now, mostly through shadows, was that the afternoon was late and night was fast approaching.

"Yes and I imagine my son will be done in the shop soon, so I have a little time left to do what I want." Her voice started drifting as she stood and made her way to the hallway. "Just stay put dear and I'll be RIGHT back..."

With that, she was gone and leaving Kimon to blink her confusion and wonder at the path she took. What did Mouri-san have in MIND? She leaned back against the couch and wondered, leaving the teacup in her lap. Mouri-san COULDN'T want to cut her hair, or give her bangs, as she suggested! She just said that her hair was nice. It didn't make sense...so what else could she do except sit and patiently wait as instructed?

Going back to her nearly forgotten tea, HER tea for once, she sipped it and let the silence give her peace to help her mind. After a month of regular visits, she INSISTED on giving Cye's family money to buy her tea if she was going to keep drinking theirs. She didn't want to keep 'leeching' off them, as she put it, and wasn't going to take no for an answer. Yen from what she earned went to help buy a box every so often from her favorites, also letting them keep the rest for the food she kept eating at lunch.

She felt it unfair since she couldn't help cook like they could, even though she tried to help out when she could. And this time, she made SURE not to cut herself on any sharp objects and worry Mouri-san so much again. The cuts thankfully healed long ago, adding more scars to her skin than they knew about. She only knew anyone hadn't noticed the amount during her short life was because they had to be nearly the same skin tone she possessed and that made it harder. She only knew they were there by the way her skin stretched from the way it should.

"Alright I'm back dear..." Came that voice down the hall. Footsteps breezed back into the living room and Mouri-san plopped down next to her on the couch. "Now, I will have my way young miss, and nothing bad will happen. So, turn around and don't worry about how you look."

She wanted to smirk at all of Mouri-san's statements to her looks, if she wasn't so confused at the woman's behavior. She blinked once again and put her teacup down on the coffee table, knowing it'd be better not to keep it in her hands. "What...what do you want to do to my hair?..." She tried to look directly at the lady, though not enough to show her clouded eyes and give away what she successfully managed to hide so far.

A hand patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. I won't alter it at all." A hand wrapped around the chunk over her back after she reluctantly turned. Something hard tapped against her shoulder, and her head instinctively turned to it. "I just want to style it a little for you is all. Have you ever braided your hair dear?"

Relief pricked her and the tension left her shoulders. Nothing dramatic...just a little styling she would figure out how to undue later. "Iie...I don't know how to braid my hair at all."

"Not even a NORMAL? Well then, it's high time I teach you and un-deprive you."

She couldn't help but smile a little and settled a little forward on the couch to give Mouri-san more room. After keeping a still, yet comfortable, form she let Mouri-san 'style' to her heart's content.

Though she couldn't see herself, one of the things she DID like about herself was her hair. It was always constant and never changing, as she was. She never put anything in it like hairspray or gel, just kept it well-washed as she said. She never curled it or put ponytail holders in it to put pressure on the strands. Her head was sensitive to changes, as was the rest of her body. She left it straight and unbound, only covered in a cap if it was cold enough.

Thoughts started abruptly leaving at the feel of the hairbrush as it started in. There were no tangles to go through, but it went through the length nonetheless. Her eyes instantly fluttered close as the myriad of sensations flooded her. Having your hair brushed was always nice, but to blind people who felt more than they saw, it was ten times better. The emotions it always invoked was enough to put her to sleep.

"You have such lovely hair dear." Mouri-san murmured. Aged hands gently held the chunk off her back as the brush went through it. "No split ends or anything and no breaking. An uncommon occurrence, since your hair is deceptively thinner than it looks. You DO keep it well maintained."

"I...just have...a lot of it..." She muttered, her voice trailing off to a contented hum under her breath. "It gives away...that way..."

Mouri-san grinned. "Feels good does it? I hope you don't mind me doing this without asking. I just had to do this and hope you don't think me too crass."

She resisted the urge to shake her head. "Iie... I don't mind..."

The rest was silence as her ears listened to the quiet rustle of hair sliding through the brush. After a while, it regrettably stopped and was set around them. She barely registered the soft thud it made as it dropped on the couch, still too euphoric from the handy device. Paying it no mind, wondering what type of braid Mouri-san was going to put it in, she patiently waited with an open mind to try and recreate it. Perhaps, after today, she would fiddle with her hair if Mouri-san liked it that much.

She waited and waited, not feeling those tender hands, and her eyes slowly cracked open as she slowly let go of the feeling. She still smelled Mouri-san behind her, and opened her ears to pick up more of her hostess. Her brow furrowed at the quiet uptake of breathing. Why was she breathing faster? Was she going to sneeze? Or perhaps there was something in the air that was agitating her nose.

"Mouri-san...daijoubu desu ka?" She quietly asked, mind not processing anything. She smelled the air to see if pollen or dust was in it, but didn't get any herself. "Nani o suru? Doushita?" _What are you doing? Are you okay? _ When her ear turned to that quiet breathing, her confusion grew at hearing cloth rustle near Mouri-san's face. "Mouri-san nani o suru?"

Then she heard it. An almost quiet grunt that was totally pain-laced and almost stopped her heart. "Dear...go call.......for-"

Worry shot through her as she turned over at hearing cloth rustle and a quiet thump. Weight shifted backwards more against the cushions as that shallow breathing changed direction. Her eyes shot open and she cursed her blindness for the first time. "MOURI-SAN!" She shouted, stumbling to her seat.

What was going ON?! This wasn't happening! Mouri-san was perfectly FINE not even a MINUTE ago!! Blankly, trying to figure out SOMETHING in her mind resembling control and a plan, she hurriedly sank to her knees in front of the breathing and shot her hands to its source. A quiet, pained groan met her ears and her breathing quickened in fear. "Mouri-san...MOURI-SAN SHIKKARI SURU!" _HOLD ON! _She fretfully pleaded. Hands found the woman's chest and quickly moved to her neck, feeling for a pulse. It was mild, but not steady and teeth bit her lip harsh enough to draw blood.

'Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!...'

"Shikkari suru, shikkari suru!!" She meekly pleaded, tears falling from her eyes. This wasn't happening!! Was it a curse?! Was she never to know a mother's love? She was being POLITE this time! A perfect little girl!

She didn't know what was happening, but she knew it wasn't good. Breath hitched in her throat as she tried to take calm breaths, quickly finding herself close to hyperventilation. Nausea was starting to develop and her head started pounding in painful waves. Her eyes squeezed shut, but not really feeling the pain. DAMN her blindness!!

She knew of only one person to ask for, one person to turn to in a time like this. Shooting to her feet, she blindly turned, every plan and map of the house gone from her mind, and tripped over the coffee table. She cried out in surprise and fear in her forgetfulness and automatically braced herself for the fall with her hands. The tea spilt over her clothes and to the wood, and she felt guilty for staining such a pleasant house. Pace shot up her arms, but she ignored it.

Shaking her head, trying to gain her wits, she pushed off the floor and stumbled knees first into the chair her once gracious host was sitting in. Her mouth opened, ragged breathing loud in her ears...as loud as the heart thundering in panic and fear, as she kept feeling for the wall and to the hallway. Inhaling a deep breath, every bit of clarity and politeness gone in her mind, she screamed.

"CCCCCYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~*~*~

"Doctor Akagi, please return to the E.R. ward. Doctor Akagi, please return to the E.R. ward."

He barely registered the random call from the overhead from the roaring in his ears. Blankly staring at the farthest white wall in the waiting room, he slumped in his chair and cursed hospitals. He hated them! How many times had he been here when he was a kid, and not for himself? Darkly swearing in his mind at fate for the foulness it dealt his mother, his jaw clenched in impatience. With a sigh, he forced himself to look around and take his mind off something he'd never been able to control.

Sayoko sat as shaken next to him, Ryuusuke tightly holding her and looking less than stable as well. As soon as the small group reached the hospital and his mother was wheeled past, she ran to the nearest payphone to call her husband from work.

He didn't think his sister thought this was going to happen EITHER. Even though his mother ran their business in the past, he and Sayoko always kept her from doing most of the strenuous work. The only thing she did was the finances. A lot of exercise wasn't good for her heart. It was weak enough and they were lucky she managed to live as long as she had now.

Now that he managed to take over some of the business from Sayoko, as she let him with school and all, they tried to do everything in their power to keep their mother from straining herself. If he was in the room, he always tried to get things out of her reach, or too heavy for her to carry. She always smiled and called him 'such a polite son', but they both knew he did it out of worry. Perhaps he went a little overboard sometimes, but he only did it because he loved his mother dearly and wanted her to live as long as possible.

'And the day started out so NICELY too.' He sarcastically mused, gritting his teeth. Just a day like any OTHER...until they jumped a mile from Kimon's scream and ran like mad. Kimon NEVER screamed, or even raised her voice for that matter and he instinctively knew something was VERY wrong. The sheer terror in her voice told him that.

When they reached the hallway to the living room, they found her trying to feel her way down the wall to their direction in her panic. Her walking was irregular, not just from being blind, and her hands jerked every which way, hitting whatever was on the wall in her wake. Her face was stark white and almost matched her shirt. The look on her face also matched the emotion in her voice. Needless to say, by her choppy movements and way her head was tilting to hear rather than see, her secret was out in the open.

She didn't seem to notice the wetness of her clothes, what he wondered about until he saw the tea spilt all over everything. He just dodged the fallen china enough to get to his mother and start checking her over as Sayoko called an ambulance.

He snuck a look to the utter silent statue in the chair opposite Sayoko. He wondered if she even knew she was acting by feel more than anything. As soon as Sayoko assured them that an ambulance would arrive momentarily, he traded places with her and went to Kimon. There was nothing he could say, nothing to explain in this moment of hysteria to reassure her. Words of comfort rested on the tip of his tongue, but the second he looked to her face, they died.

Shiny eyes were wide with fright and rarely blinked, but the rest of her face was expressionless. She stared at the couch from her spot across it as if seeing the horror. Nothing on her moved, though she was incredibly pale, even more so than normal. Her face never changed throughout the ride in the ambulance and even now. She still hadn't shifted in the seat from that curled ball she was in. Her eyes shone with tears, but none of them fell. Suffice to say, he was getting extremely worried.

After they all sat down when the doctors took over, he tried to calm down first and foremost. Talking to the doctors when he was worried out of his mind wasn't the way to go. He knew that in the past. Now that he was at a small level of calm, and that was EXTREMELY small, he needed to turn his attention to the only other female who had yet to be calmed down at all. Sayoko had Ryuusuke, but it looked like Kimon was handling with this all on her own.

His lips pressed together as he wondered the best way to approach her. She didn't look responsive at all to the noises or smells of the hospital, as if she weren't really here. She stared at the far wall he also started at minutes ago, but made no move to avert her gaze to hide her eyes. It was as if she didn't care any passerby knew she was blind. Which mentally confused him given her need for secrecy with his family.

A hand moved from the chair and paused over her shoulder. Her shoulders were stiff and tense, arms tightly wrapped around her legs. She was entirely too tense, more so than just a hospital visit for someone she was getting to know. It made him even more confused and wonder more about her past.

He left it and his confusion with that alone for the time being, lightly resting his palm on her shoulder. She jumped a mile, but still didn't move. Not even her eyes moved or her head turned in his direction to wait for his voice, as she normally did when he talked. His mouth opened to say her name, but his voice failed him. He rarely KNEW her, so how did he reassure things would be okay?

The hand resting on her shoulder awkwardly dropped, though she didn't even notice. They remained in silence, listening to the hospital moving around, mindless of their pain. He kept stealing short looks to his left before blue moved back to one of the many white walls in the sterile environment, still unable to find words. He felt a little guilty for involving her in something that happened every so often, but didn't really think 'sorry' was going to make her forgive him. She was a wreck!

When footsteps finally came, Kimon was the first person to hear them. How she managed to discern one doctor's out of all that already passed, he didn't know. The second they sounded down the hall, before his face was visible around the wall, her head whirled around, eyes widening even further.

As that white coat walked into the room and landed eyes with them, the only occupants in the area, Kimon quickly detangled herself as they stood and shot to her feet. Automatically, his hand went to her arm and wrapped them together to keep her balanced, and was surprised when she quickly grabbed his hand and tightly gripped it. Shocked blue went to her face, but she impassively stood with a now neutral expression, looking to the doctor's direction.

"Mouri-san family?" The doctor asked, almost skeptically eyeing the small troupe.

"Is okaa-san okay??" Sayoko hurriedly breathed, also clenching Ryuusuke's hands.

Going to his clipboard, as if the answers were written on it, those that could see were relieved from his nod. "She had a small spell, but was quick enough to get here for treatment. We're going to keep her here overnight, and if everything is okay, you can take her home in the morning."

Everyone almost visibly relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled and nodded his thanks. "Is it alright to see her now?"

"She's groggy from medication and half asleep, so I don't think it'd be a good idea."

The hand clenching his got even tighter and he looked over, a retort already on his tongue. Kimon's neutral expression died to a look of pleading. He would've, at that moment, given up Torrent to know what was on her mind.

There was so much going on in her mind that it was hard to pick apart the pieces and register just where she was fully at. Though she knew she was in a hospital, as known by the pungent, astringent smell of the place, she had no exact clue. Her mind was a blank to so much, yet also full of so many emotions and thoughts, most of them bad and guessing.

This was not happening to her, not again. Just when she was finally getting someone to call mother again, fate had to be cruel and snatch her away a second time. She was beginning to think it was HER and maybe she was cursed to live a solitary life. Why hadn't Mouri-san TOLD her she had a bad heart?? Did the woman think so little of that?? Or did she just not need to be burdened with that knowledge, or worry too much about the woman?

For once, she didn't flinch or take time to relax as they followed the ambulance. She was too worried and deathly scared for the poor woman to be tense of her own pathetic phobia. She prayed to every god she knew to that Mouri-san didn't die. If that happened, she would most likely break. She didn't know what would happen if the one person who meant so much to her was dead.

It was only by hearing the man's stoic voice that her condition was stable that kept her from screaming her pain at the possibility. "May we see her, please?" She whispered, tensely licking her lips. She HAD to know that Mouri-san would be okay! If only to be near her, she could sense things that would take place of her eyes. Sleep, groggy, or not! She didn't care...she just had to KNOW!

"Please!" Sayoko softly urged, seeing the man's doubt.

Seeing the distress, the doctor caved and nodded again. "If you'll follow me."

He looked to Kimon, avidly watching her face as the signs of relief and continual fear ran over her eyes. Her mouth was an even line, but her eyes were windows to her soul. "Keep pace with me and it'll be okay." He whispered, tugging her close to keep her from being hurt on the way. She absently nodded and started off, almost instantly walking in step with his feet.

The walk seemed like a mile for her as she held her breath almost every inch they took. She took no chance to study her surroundings, as habit always did for her; didn't stray her general sight from the invisible path ahead. She wished to see and have the room number because she would run there if she could! Her heart thudded loudly in her ears and her mouth was dry.

She just couldn't avoid the horror of being in another hospital. Though she never broke any bones or needed minor surgery for anything and was never badly sick, there was only one major time she was in a hospital. That was enough for her fear of them and chase her away. She cringed whenever a siren was heard and someone else who saw it pointed out it was an ambulance.

She never thought she'd have to be in one again. She didn't want to, but she just couldn't sit at the Mouri household while the others went on ahead and she sat there worrying herself to death! She HAD to know for her own piece of mind! She couldn't clean up the mess to keep busy in the meantime, and all she'd do is sit in the chair and replay the sounds and panicked movements brought to her mind until they returned. No...even if she had to return, it was better than not coming.

Cye finally stopped and she quickly halted as well, feeling eyes from someone. They didn't feel like Cye, and she knew it was either from family or hospital workers. She tensed at the thought of Sayoko's eyes on her, possibly wondering or thinking about her behavior at the house. It was an utterly stupid mistake to try and find them, but she just couldn't SIT there! Even if she could do practically nothing, she couldn't let THAT stop her. If she was rational at the moment, she might not've made such an obvious fool of herself.

The door swung open and her blessed, more cursed now, sense of hearing heard the beeping before everyone else. With a gentle tug of warning, Cye started forward and she dumbly followed, going into even darker darkness without the hallway lights to shine behind the thick curtain.

Someone switched on a lamp and the doctor mumbled a few words she didn't hear. The beeping from machines just kept getting louder and louder without her ability to shut them out. Vaguely, in the back of her memories, she could almost hear the echo of a breathing regulator. Even though Mouri-san was healthy enough without it.

The doctor shut the door behind them and left the four alone. She stared at the area of the machines, knowing that was the nearest place Mouri-san was. What she wouldn't give at this moment to be able to see, even for a MINUTE, that Mouri-san looked healthy enough! Her hearing picked up deep, even breathing, but that wasn't comforting enough. She wanted VISUAL confirmation that the woman would be okay!

"Okaa-san...we're here. Daijoubu...shinpai suranai..." Sayoko whispered, taking up her mother's limp hand. She murmured soothing words to the sleeping patient as if she could hear, stroking the skin with her thumb.

Okaa-san. Ofukuro. Haha. They were all the same thing for different age groups to the same person. Mother. Her eyes wavered behind the blackness, feeling her nose burn from impending tears. 'Okaa-san...gomen nasai... Sumimasen...this is all my fault!'

"Okaa-san..." She almost inaudibly whispered, harshly swallowing. Her throat convulsed, tears spilling over in rapid succession. She made no move to wipe them away, barely acknowledging their presence.

Sayoko's attention was on her mother, Ryuusuke still too concerned with his wife to pay the still standing pair much heed. Cye was the only on close enough to barely hear her admission over Sayoko's mutterings. His eyes strayed to the girl against his arm, blinking in shock to see her tears. They fell in like a waterfall down her cheeks, with no means of stopping. They couldn't have been toward his mother, as she should be able to tell the woman was stable, and also knowledgeable from the doctor. His mother was fine, so the tears COULDN'T have been for her. Were they?

His mind reeled as they silently crowded the room. If she was crying for his mother, then why did she say what she did? Kimon didn't think his mother HERS, did she? He wouldn't be offended if she did, but there was too much pain and regret in that simple word for it to be toward his mother. Then...she had to be thinking of HERS.

His eyes absently stared at his only parent, wondering now more than ever at her real mother's absence. There was obvious pain toward the missing parent, and sadness as well from the tears. Her fear couldn't have been one hundred percent toward his mother, though a portion of it had to be. Then maybe what she was doing, sitting so rigid in the plastic chair, was thinking of her mother in a hospital.

It didn't make sense, but he was going with what he had after the pieces of such a chaotic evening. There was more being added to this than he could keep track of and it was making his head reel in confusion. He couldn't keep it out and with these new pieces came more awkwardness at how to comfort the girl. NOW what did he say to calm her down? He couldn't before, and he still didn't know what to say. All he suddenly knew was her hand was still loosely entwined with his, yet showed no signs of leaving.

After a while of getting her tangled emotions under control, feeling much better at seeing her mother's stable condition, Sayoko finally sat back and looked to her brother. She blinked in shock at seeing the tear tracks on Kimon's face from the lamp and gave Cye a wide-eyed look. He blankly stared at her, uncomprehending, until her gaze stayed on Kimon. She caught his head shaking slightly, as if telling her to keep from saying something. Her eyes narrowed in thought as they met across the way to dark gray.

She stood and took a few steps from her mother. "Ototo-chan? I would like to talk to you." She quietly, but firmly answered.

Sibling eyes met for what seemed an eternity before Cye slowly nodded and helped Kimon to a chair. After a quick mutter that he'd be back soon, she headed for the door, knowing he'd follow.

The evening was a disaster. Not only did they not get much done, but this had to happen as well. The day was a nice enough with pleasant company too. Why did this keep happening to her mother??

Sayoko sighed as her thoughts stopped them halfway down the hall, even with a closed door. She leaned against the wall heavily and looked to Cye. He looked as weary as she was, but that wasn't going to stop her. "Why didn't you tell me she was blind Cye-chan?"


	19. Achoo, Bless You

The start of the week had not been a good one. As the days passed, it didn't seem the situation was going to lighten up any time soon. His mother was fine after quick treatment and back on her feet, much too both sibling protests. During her time at home, Sayoko kept an eagle eye on their mother while he attended college. Suffice to say, he didn't even need to ASK her took look after their mother.

It was highly reassuring to know she was fine...even though she tried to do things before the attack. It took a lot of pressure off his mind and heart. Now all he had to worry about was something ELSE that'd been nagging him for what seemed like forever.

_"What does it MATTER whether or not she's blind?" He instantly retorted, feeling defensive. He wasn't the one to answer these questions, Kimon should be._

_As if struck, Sayoko took a step back, blinking in shock. "I...I didn't SAY there was anything wrong with being blind ototo-chan." She stuttered. "I was just...just wondering...you didn't act as stunned as I did...so I thought...you knew about it." She finished, trying to find the right words. It seemed that Cye was protective over her blindness, for some reason unknown to her._

_The fight left him, much more worried about his mother than Kimon. Shoulders slumped with a sigh. "Gomen... I didn't mean to snap at you. I don't know why I'm getting defensive...probably from keeping it a secret so long that it comes natural almost."_

_"Why DID you keep it a secret ototo-chan? Didn't you think **I **would like to know??" Hands went to her head and massaged her temples. "Gods, now what am I supposed to do? I feel like I should treat her different somehow..."_

_"If you do, she might not forgive you for that." He absently answered, leaning against the wall next to Sayoko. "The only thing you can do is keep acting like normal. Don't let it bother you. I managed to get past it...it's easy to when you see how well she hides it and moves around."_

_She gave a slight nod and slid to the ground next to him. "I can see that. She had me completely fooled. I would never have known had she not made such a broadcast of it."_

_A finger went to his mouth as he nervously nibbled on a nail. Apprehension over that stunt and her behavior had him stumped. Why did she act that way? Sure it was normal to be scared for someone he knew she was growing close to, but this was over the extreme. SO many questions to sort out..._

_"So, what do we do NOW? Do you think she'll want to keep visiting now that we know? I mean...if she's so secretive about her blindness...she might quit visiting okaa-san." Her brow furrowed. "That'd be a shame. Mama has grown accustomed to her visits and I like her company myself."_

_"You'll have to wait and give her time to sort this out." He muttered, absently staring at the wall across them. Silence enveloped the two, save for the movements of a busy hospital._

_"...There's no easy way to bring it up, is there?" She almost whispered. Fingers twiddled as she looked at them. "To tell her I know she's blind and it doesn't really matter, I mean. I was trying to figure out ONE way to bring it up, but they're all stupid at least."_

_"Nothing is stupid. You're just uneasy about dealing with this. You've never had a blind person around; it's normal. All you can do is give her time to get past THIS situation with okaa-san and let her tell you. Better late than never anyway..." His lips tilted up._

As normal, classes let out for the day. It was time to go home and hopefully work on some more pottery for clients they had. But as he left the corridor of his last class, Cye couldn't help but pause on his way to the car.

A part of him wanted to talk to Kimon about what was going on with his mother, as she didn't know his mother was already home. It was the middle of the week, yet she didn't ask any questions, and she didn't look approachable.

He was hesitant for a few reasons. His mother's disease was one of them...trying to find a right way to discuss it without worrying her. The other was KIMON'S own worry about something in her mind. He wanted to know what was going on with THAT, and hopefully get a few things explained. Whatever triggered in her mind Sunday wasn't even remotely pleasant by the look on her face and the emotion in her voice. He felt strangely concerned about it, since she apparently couldn't really function when she was panicked.

Clutching his books, he leaned against the wall in the hallway and tried to sort through his thoughts. Yes...no... What was he going to do? Talk to her, or leave it alone for another day?

He had to admit he was at least a LITTLE worried about her. That was a given considering her actions when he finally dropped her off later than the normal time that night. She didn't say a word, didn't move an inch until the car stopped. Not one iota of playful commentary...it was utterly tense in the front seat.

It wouldn't have mattered THAT much, seeing as how she was suspiciously tense for most of the car rides...even the amount of journeys accounted for, except she looked utterly defeated and broken up over something. Of course, her face was schooled in non-expression, but her eyes looked like her soul was breaking. Again, he would've given up Torrent to know what she was thinking...if only to HELP her a tad!

His mouth pursed, even though his thoughts were slowly becoming clearer. If he didn't find out how she was doing or explain his mother's natural weak heart, then the least he could do was see for himself that she seemed a little better than when he saw her last. With a deep inhale for what felt like courage, he continued on his route home...straight for the cafeteria.

~*~*~

GODS what she wouldn't give to have someone SHOOT her right now! End this misery she was going through! ANYTHING was better than this. She long ago stopped trying to keep her head up to do any work, and it wasn't like she could hear her computer like she normally could ANYWAY... Right now it was cradled in the safety of her arms after a mild wave of dizziness that only spurred on the nausea in her system. And she hadn't even eaten that much today!

With a quiet, pitiful groan at her current state, her eyes squeezed shut as her vision wavered behind closed lids, bringing on more dizziness. 'PLEASE GO AWAY!' She harshly begged. 'GODS this sucks!' As if on cue to worsen her temperament, her head pounded when she shifted.

Her eyes squeezed even tighter with a quiet grunt, as if to ward it off. Knowing any movement would cause her pain, she kept almost perfectly still, shallowly breathing through her mouth. Her nose had plugged up days ago and kept her prisoner from smelling her environment. She couldn't pop her ears with her sinuses screwed up, and couldn't hear as well as she SHOULD be able to because of that. Dizziness spurred on nausea and movement headaches.

What she wouldn't give to have someone shoot her and put her from her misery!!

'I HATE BEING SICK!' She mentally groaned, clenching her jaw. She was tired, achy, dizzy, nauseous, and it seemed someone put a bag over her head to muffle everything. She felt like a prisoner in a cage. All due to worrying herself out of her mind for Mouri-san's health.

Just past the tenth chant in her mind, a hand almost hesitantly touched her shoulder. She loudly gasped and shot up...face screwing up in pain as her head pounded mercilessly.

"Itai..." She tightly grit out, fingers going to her temples. They squeezed as tightly as possible, not being of much help to the ache in her skull.

"Ah, gomen Kimon-san. I didn't mean to startle you. Wait, how COULD I have startled you? Daijoubu desu ka??"

Though she couldn't smell, hear, or sense as properly as she used to, she'd never miss Cye's voice. "Konnichi wa Cye-san."

"Konnichi wa." His voice moved as he slid into his normal seat.

Hands cradled the sides of her head as she leaned against the table for support. If she knew what time it was right now, she'd be counting the minutes until her father came to pick her up. But it felt too early and she was so miserable... How was she going to survive this AGAIN today?? "Did you need another lesson today? I'm sorry I haven't been able to catch you. You must've been...ah...busy with things."

He leaned forward and carefully stuck his arm out, gauging her reaction. When she didn't seem to even notice, his hand completed the action and touched her face. She jerked again and her face screwed up as that cursed headache kept drumming in her head. "You feel a little warm..." He muttered, giving her a worried look. "Are you okay?"

She harshly swallowed and regretted it. Her throat was scratchy as well and it hurt. She was sick, and she LOATHED it! "Eh...I think I might have caught something from...from someone at the school..."

His brow furrowed. "I wasn't aware there was anything going around. How come no one else seems to have it?"

She gave a small, wry grin. "Perhaps I'm just...lucky?"

His lips twitched, but his humor faded at the almost nonchalant way her fingers rubbed under her jaw just below her ears. He reached forward again and touched one side, feeling a small lump. His eyes widened, ignoring her surprise. "Your lymph nodes are badly swollen. How long have you HAD this thing?"

It didn't take long to start worrying herself something terrible. As soon as the accident occurred, it was all she'd been doing. Worrying about Mouri-san more than her actions or outside stimuli. Such emotions made her sick. It finally started coming to a head yesterday. "...Sunday evening...I think." She meekly answered, trying to ignore the pain as she swallowed again.

He looked at her in shock. Kimon had been completely healthy when he brought her to his house. He knew if she was sick, she would cancel the visit, or at least let him KNOW... Then why did she...no, couldn't be! "Did you.....worry yourself SICK...over my mother??" He breathed, still looking in shock.

Her head slowly ducked, eyes closing as if to keep from looking at him. Rats, why didn't she keep quiet or bend the timeframe? Because she didn't feel like lying right now? She WAS exhausted after all...and a nap sounded SO good right now... Maybe some green tea and honey for her throat and a hot bath to soothe her aching muscles. She quietly groaned again, knowing her otou-san wouldn't be here for a while. All that sounded too good to be true, and most likely wouldn't happen once her head hit her pillow.

Her silence and slight movement was his answer. His head shook at the mass amount of worry she went through. Now he KNEW he should've talked to her about his mother's condition! Maybe she'd be healthy right now, or at least not quite so sick! Feeling somewhat guilty that her illness resulted from innocent ignorance, he stood and shouldered his ever-present bag. "Here. You don't look like you should even be in SCHOOL, let alone anywhere but bed!"

She weakly shook off the hand that gently grasped her arm, shifting a little. "It's...it's not that bad. I just hate being sick is all. I'm probably overplaying it because I'm blind and it attacks my-" Dizziness took that time to prove her wrong and a hand clutched her forehead, trying to make it go away. As it waned, her head slowly dropped to the table. "GODS I hate being sick." She pitifully whined.

He couldn't help but smile at her behavior. 'Over-independence strikes again.' He mused, going for her arm a second time. This time she didn't protest as much, but sat up and looked to him.

"What are you doing?" She quietly asked, sitting back in the chair. One hand remained against her head, rubbing at a temple. She wondered if she looked as horrible as she felt.

"Come on...I'm taking you to the clinic. You don't look like you should be here, and you haven't even unpacked your stuff. You're sicker than you like to lead on."

She grimaced and sideways glared at her things, cursing that fact. If only she'd unpacked her laptop at least, maybe she wouldn't have to get up now. Sitting down was so nice...her muscles were protesting more and more as the day went on and it was hard to do ANYTHING when she was sick. The second she sat down, her head almost gravitated to the table for rest. She rarely got ANY at home due to her inability to breathe through her nose, and now couldn't even TASTE. All she wanted to do was crawl in her bed and sleep it off, but who knew when THAT would be.

'Too many responsibilities for that!' She harshly reprimanded. 'I can't be that damned lazy when I've got my major to work on. I'm almost done, one little illness shouldn't knock me down THIS bad!'

The second she stood, her knees almost buckled. "Oh gods..." She moaned, trying to steady herself. It was a big help, and small embarrassment, to have Cye's hands on her arms to steady her. She blushed and felt her face heat up even more than it already was. She tried to regain her footing against the dizziness and nausea to not lean on him. Literally. "You can let go now. I'm stable enough to walk."

He snorted, not convinced in the slightest. "With THAT little display? I wonder if you could take five steps away from the table without your cane."

Her jaw clenched at the blow to her pride, but she couldn't lie about THAT one. It was true; she wasn't in ANY shape to do anything...regrettably. "Sure, pick on the sick, blind girl." She retorted, sending a weak glare. Her patience wasn't much given the fact that she was muted and blocked from her environment. It didn't help her nerves any to know she didn't know a damn thing outside darkness now. That right there made her extremely nervous...if she was up to even CARING right now...

He gave a sheepish smile and reached for her bags, feeling a little guilty. He hadn't meant to pick on her, just tell her what she was trying to ignore. He had to give her credibility for coming to school as bad as she was. She sure had spirit, if not stubbornness... "Come on, go ahead and lean on me. Don't feel like anyone's watching because no one is even in the cafeteria right now. And even if we pass by anyone, how are they going to know? You fool everyone quite well."

"If everyone didn't already know that I was BLIND." She quietly retorted, nearly leaning against him to keep upright. "I'm probably the only one HERE." She knew he had her bags by the shift in his weight, knowing he was carrying a heavier load now, if not being able to hear it.

If she was more tuned to anything, she would've been more embarrassed, really she would've. All she knew was his arm was around her back to keep her steady as their feet walked in time, and her hands clenched his shirt like a lifeline. Her head rested against his arm like a pillow, and the heat she felt through his clothes was nearly enough to let her fall asleep right there. But she'd never live through THAT discomfort, so mentally berated her weakness and pushed on.

It was a good thing the clinic was so close to the cafeteria, because he was almost pondering CARRYING her with the speed they were making. If not for time, then to keep her from wearing down anymore! Her shallow breathing was getting a little louder in the quiet halls...almost like she was panting for breath. Her body sagged against his like she was using him for strength. He wondered if he should put her down to REST, if not for seeing the first aid symbol as they rounded the corner.

"We're here Kimon-san. About twenty more feet and we'll be inside." He waited for her to say something about knowing their distance by the smell or sounds, but she was eerily quiet. He had to wonder just HOW badly she was sick if she didn't pick THAT up at least.

She didn't know anything until they stopped and she was gently guided to sitting position. She didn't even bother to ask where they were exactly, or who was in the room. She plopped down on a mildly uncomfortable mattress and shifted to her side. She almost fell asleep right there, the pillow under her head enough to keep the dizziness at bay. She was trying to keep it all under control, every bit of cold or flu, but gave up. She was too tired and she had a few hours until her otou-san showed up... Her body nearly sagged into the mattress and she didn't bother to make herself comfortable as she usually did before she drifted off.

After setting their things, and Kimon, down, he went to locate a nurse, seeing as how she dropped off without hesitation. He spared a quick glance on his way out for the main office, feeling a little bad. Poor thing...he hoped this short nap before her father arrived helped her fight off whatever was attacking her system right now.

~*~*~

Vaguely, coming from the comforting darkness of sleep, Kimon became aware of a few things. Sure her hearing, smell, and taste were still practically gone, but her sense of distance was still almost as it was. And the more she became conscious, the more she knew that the objects in her room were a little off. There was something right by her head and the bed felt lower to the ground.

She quickly jerked to sitting position with a gasp, wondering what was wrong with her room. For why else would she be asleep if not in her room to study? She suddenly became aware of lights behind her eyes, and became confused. Why were the lights on? She never slept with any sort of light on, and rarely used it in their apartment anyway.

A hand rubbed her eyes, trying to pull pieces from her mind. Sleep wasn't going away as well as it normally did with her being sick, and her mind felt foggy. "Where...AM I?" She dumbly muttered, turning her head to use what senses she had left. "This...isn't MY room..."

"Ah, you ARE awake." A friendly voice suddenly announced, heading for her. "THOUGHT I heard something..."

Her head jerked to the voice, eyes mildly wide. WHAT was going ON?? "Ano...where am I?" She quietly asked, trying to keep her voice polite as possible. All sorts of bad things started running through her mind, but she tried to stay positive and not panic. Who would take HER?

Her eyes followed the direction a woman, obviously noticeable by the perfume, until she sat in a chair nearby. "You're in the clinic. A nice young man brought you in an hour ago. You're running a slight fever dear. Why are you in school? You've got a bad flu right now."

Her head slowly turned, feeling a little chastised. Did EVERYONE think she should stay at home and miss school?? At the mention of a guy, her head moved to the lady's direction again. "Nice young man?" She stupidly echoed, feeling a self-conscious blush start.

That produced an unseen smile. "Why yes. Very polite young gentleman. He asked me to keep an eye on you until five thirty and said if you woke up to keep you in bed, and that he'd keep an eye out for your ride and bring them when they arrived."

Cye. Her face lit up more as a smile started creeping through her face. 'That was very, VERY nice of him. He would've been able to go HOME by now since I'm not tutoring him right now...'

"Did you need anything while you're awake dear?"

Did EVERYONE also have a thing for calling her DEAR? That was Mouri-san's pet name, not this woman's. "No, thank you. I guess if I'm under orders to stay in bed, I should try to get some more rest then..."

Clothing shifted as the woman stood. "Very well. I'll be in the front room if you need anything. Just holler." With that, she left and she was alone again.

She fell back on the bed, sightlessly blinking in the area of the ceiling. Her eyes locked on a piece of light and absently stared at a ceiling light as her mind raced. This was too much...why was Cye being so overly nice?? Sure they were somewhat friends, as far as she knew, but this went over generosity. He was waiting, possibly ALONE, in the cafeteria for her father and Beethoven to come. That wasn't right...that was HER responsibility.

"I CAN'T stay in bed when he's doing that for me. I should at least wait WITH-" The sentence cut off as an utterly throbbing pounding in her head started as she tried to stand. The headache prompted dizziness and she nearly fell back onto the bed. Quietly groaning, she slowly shifted back to her previous position, feeling defeated. How could such a simple, TOTALLY curable, disease wipe her OUT like this?? "Maybe if you had your EYES this wouldn't be so bad..." She retorted, resting a hand over her forehead.

The lady was right about a fever. Her hand was cold, but her head felt hot. After pulling up her sleeve and checking again with her wrist, she knew the lady correct. 'How could I be THIS sick??' She wondered, brow furrowing. Course, not taking proper CARE of herself had a lot to do with it... The hand dropped above her head as she tried to breathe as quietly through her mouth as it would let her. She resisted the urge to cough a few times, knowing it hurt to do so.

She wished she knew what time it was right then. If an hour had passed while she was asleep, then what was it now? If Cye was waiting in her normal spot, maybe it was nearly five. 'Good. It's embarrassing ENOUGH to be in the clinic, when I'm rarely sick as it is, and sleeping is even worse.' The only problem was, she was still so tired and another nap sounded nice... If only she knew what TIME it was...

Her eyes drifted shut without her consent, body heavily sagging back into the mattress. The more she rested, the more her body liked the idea of staying put and made any movement like a chore. She tried to get the energy to move her body to turn over, but gave up when the actual IDEA didn't sound appealing at ALL. Maybe she SHOULD get some more sleep...

~*~*~

Nails clicking in the silence alerted him of Kimon's ride. He looked up from some small-time homework and started putting his things away, seeing Ataki-san's frown at him sitting in Kimon's spot. Shouldering his bag, feeling a little nervous, he went to her father and tried not to feel self-conscious. This was his first real talk and meeting with her father...a shame it wasn't under better circumstances.

"Konnichi wa Ataki-san." He pleasantly greeted, a small smile on his face.

"I see you with my daughter sometimes. Where is she?"

Talk about getting right to the point... Cye cleared his throat and looked at the wall behind the man, resisting the urge to sigh. "She's ill Ataki-san. She was in no shape to be waiting at her usual spot, so I brought her to the clinic."

Silence met his explanation and Cye unconsciously held his breath. The man didn't look very friendly and he was trying to be. This wasn't going very well.

Finally he received a nod. "Alright. Show me where the clinic is."

He gave a small nod back and started forward, heavily exhaling now that he was in front of Ataki-san. Man...this was Kimon's father?? It was no WONDER she acted like she did! There was no love in the man's eyes, only a sense of duty. He didn't seem very happy she wasn't in their normal spot...but did he see a little bit of concern during that bit of silence?

'Gods I'd HOPE so.' He wryly retorted, turning a corner. 'Kimon-chan doesn't seem to have much going for her in her life. I hope her father would be more anxious over her health than THAT...'

He noticed the nurse he snagged earlier to keep an eye on Kimon and stopped in front of the counter. "Hello, is Kimon-chan awake yet?"

The nurse smiled in return. "Your friend woke up a little while ago, a tad distorted...poor thing. I told her that you didn't want her to move and to get some more rest. I haven't heard a peep out of her since."

He smiled and started for the back room. "Thank you." He only made about five steps before there came a problem.

"I'm sorry sir; there are no dogs in the clinic."

He turned around and slightly grimaced, looking to Ataki-san. The man didn't seem very happy with that request, as he was able to take the dog into the college for good reason. Cye hoped the father wouldn't be highly upset over this.

"It's not my dog, it's my daughter's. He's a seeing-eye dog in case you haven't noticed ma'am. I have the tags and permission by the college to bring him in here."

The nurse looked to Beethoven again, but gave an apologetic smile. "Gomen kyo-san, but dogs aren't allowed in the clinic. Health violation. Gomen..." Silence. "If you want, I can watch him and you two can go get the girl."

Cye looked to Ataki-san, hoping to meet his eyes. If he could convince the man it was no trouble without getting in the middle of this, he would. He was spared the trouble when Ataki-san finally nodded and kneeled to the dog. The panting animal looked to his master's human with simple happiness. "Beethoven...STAY." Ataki-san pointedly ordered. The dog whined a little, as if confused it was not allowed to go to its human, but wagged his tail in understanding. The elder stood and nodded to Cye and the two silently headed to the back, Cye leading the way.

A tender smile touched his lips at seeing Kimon obviously fast asleep. Quiet, shallow breathing sounded from her mouth as her body twisted at the waist. He almost didn't want to wake her up, since she needed rest so bad, but knew the clinic was no place for her to stay. She needed some time AWAY from college if she was going to get better. The next thing she'd do was spread this around as well.

He kneeled by the bed and lightly touched the arm above her head. "Kimon-san...Kimon-san, wake up." After a bit of prodding, gray fluttered open and a hand went to rub her eyes.

She yawned and quietly groaned at being woken up. Sleep was taken away when she actually WANTED to sleep for once... "Eh? Nani? Doko?..." She inhaled and a small smile appeared. "Cye-san."

"Hai. It's me. Your father's here and I thought I'd help you to the car since you still don't look in any condition to move by yourself."

At the mention of her father, having forgotten all about it, her face reflexively evened out. She inhaled again and caught traces of restaurant food where they both worked. "Otou-san." She quietly greeted. She suddenly blinked and listened for panting, but didn't find any. "Ano...BT-kun doko?"

"He's fine, he's being watched by the nurse up front. Apparently no dogs in the clinic." Ataki-san evenly answered, arms crossing.

Her nose wrinkled at that, but let it go. It was time to head home. "Yosh...then let's go." _Alright._ She slowly sat up and stood, being conscious of where everyone was and the slight dizziness. It receded a little from that second nap and the pounding had gone away for now.

His hands gently took hold of her shoulders as she swayed a bit, helping to steady her. He waited until the tenseness in her shoulders, most likely from being off-balanced, left before letting go. Silently, Ataki-san headed up front and he entwined their arms like always and guided her after.

A whine came as a tail started thumping against the ground beneath as they were spotted by Beethoven. She smiled and extended a hand, instantly licked by her eyes, when she was close enough. "Konnichi wa BT-kun." She greeted, going for the handle. She received another whine in response as he stood and waited for her commands. "Arigatou okusama...for taking care of me for a while." She quietly thanked, looking to nothing. _Madam._

The nurse smiled. "It was nothing dear. You just get better fast."

With an absent nod, she inhaled and turned to Cye. "Thank you...for everything..." She whispered, feeling another blush on her face.

He smiled. "Nan demo nai... Do you want anymore help getting to the car?"

"No, those naps helped steady me enough." A small smile appeared. "Thank you for bringing me to the clinic."

"Again, it's nothing. You just get better." He nearly scolded, feeling like a mother hen all of a sudden.

The smile turned embarrassed as she nodded and lightly jostled the harness. Beethoven started forward and she kept the pace slow as not to start another headache or dizzy spell. Footsteps of her father quietly followed, as Cye's started in the other direction. "Ja ne Cye-san. Don't bother to come Sunday...I don't know whether or not I'll be okay by then!" She called.

She didn't receive an answer, not knowing how far away he was, or if she needed one. Thinking she didn't, she continued on home, planning on a hot mug of green tea with honey, and her bed to curl up in.

~*~*~

Sunday rolled around, yet she still wasn't feeling one hundred percent. Though the dizziness had vanished, GRATEFULLY, her headaches still lingered. Not being able to see was partly to blame for that, since she was unable to fix her vision on anything and tune it out. Going more by feel, and being very sensitive with her body, she was able to pick up on every little thing wrong with her. Which only amplified the lingering aches and exhaustion she fought with.

To make matters worse, she was forced to stay home since that day in the clinic. She didn't attend school, though her father called her teachers to let them know of her absence. So far it'd been two whole class days, and the weekend was almost over. She was forced to bypass that, and also work. THAT aggravated her the most. She couldn't AFFORD to stay home sick, yet here she was, wrapped up in a shawl with a mug of steaming hot green tea in her hands.

Her father offered to take Beethoven on walks for her in those times, since the poor thing hadn't been taken outside for his regular walks as she slept in. She felt guilty about neglecting him like that, but her eyes seemed to understand she was sick and often stuck his nose against her leg as if to let her know he was there. During her stay home, he remained almost glued to her side, even though she didn't need him to help move around the apartment. It was a small comfort, knowing that the seeing-eye dog knew she was sick and was trying to leak his presence to her for reassurance that he was here for her. She loved him all the more for it.

She heavily sighed and gingerly sipped her tea in the silence, clearing her throat. Her illness kept changing and though she could ALMOST breathe through her nose, except she kept blowing it almost every ten minutes, it was settling in more horrible places. Like her throat.

Her lymph nodes receded back to normal size and the achy throat turned to a phlegm cough and laryngitis. She could barely speak, so she didn't to help her vocal chords heal. Not that she held polite conversations or idle chitchat with her father ANYWAY...

"Gods this sucks..." She rasped, leaning back in the recliner. Her body felt heavier and she knew that was from sleep creeping up on her again. If she hadn't slept past her normal wake time already, she would go back to bed. But stubbornness kicked in and she was determined to stay awake more than that, if only to get some FOOD in her.

She needed to eat something, she KNEW that, but she wasn't really hungry. The most of anything that she had was tea. She tried to eat like she normally did, but just couldn't get much down. It wasn't nausea affecting her, not MUCH anyway, she just wasn't that hungry. Tea filled her up and she had so much of it that food wasn't a big issue. From time to time, she would try to find something small to make while her chichi was at work, but it didn't last long. Her body was burning up the disease inside her and using anything it could to help fuel it and her fast metabolism wasn't making it any easier on her.

Time was also passing so slowly too. Minutes seemed like hours and the sun passed too leisurely in the sky. She was getting bored, though she had homework to do. For the first time, being totally off track in her schedule, she had no desire to keep up with homework. It was unorthodox, since she was going to need to catch up with what she missed, but she just didn't want to work. Be it laziness or lethargy, she was just not up to doing it. Which wasn't good since the semester was coming to a close. Really she SHOULD take this time and study for finals coming up in two months...

Her nose wrinkled at that. "Stupid tests..." She muttered, huddling up in the recliner. She set the tea down on a table in between the chairs and scrunched up. "Maybe I'll study after a nap..." Snuggling against the arm, she listened to a quiet shuffle underneath as Beethoven got comfortable as well. "Oyasumi BT-kun." She mumbled, nearly half asleep already.

~*~*~

A loud buzz jerked her upright and from sleep. Blinking to cure disorientation from the peaceful, blank sleep she was in, Kimon wondered if she dreamed it or not. Her ears perked up in the silence, hearing Beethoven panting below her. Raven brows furrowed as she pondered it. If Beethoven heard it, did that mean someone buzzed from downstairs?

She struggled to sit up and absently stretched as she tried to expand her healing senses for details around the place. "Otou-san?" She called, hearing silence. Odd, he was in his room last time she knew... "Hmm...must've went out..." Did that mean it was him buzzing up?? But that didn't make sense, as he HAD a key to the security door...

The buzz came again and she jumped a mile a second time. Beethoven barked once and stood, bumping her knees. He whined and paced the living room. She couldn't help but smile. The buzz was real and Beethoven knew someone was here. So then all that was left was to figure out what the deal was and get back to that glorious nap she was in.

Turning against the top of the chair, she reached up and felt for the 'talk' button. "Who is it?" She called, immediately going for the listen button.

"It's Cye. Is Kimon-san there?"

CYE!? What was HE doing here?? Her head jerked back and rocked the chair. She quickly gripped the cushion to keep from being off-balanced and went for the talk button again. "This IS Kimon, Cye-san. What're you doing here??"

"Can I come up?" He asked. "There's something I have for you."

Again, her head jerked back in shock. Something?... But she didn't leave anything at his house last Sunday... "Hai..." She pressed the door button for a few seconds before dropping to the chair and gently pushing Beethoven from her path. She unlocked the door and nervously went for her tea, finding it cold. Feeling the lack of weight, she went to fill it up and zap it as she waited.

Just as she stuck it in the microwave, a knock sounded and nearly made her spill it. Mentally berating herself on being so jittery, she nearly slammed the door shut in her haste and started it up. "Come in!" She called, leaning against a counter in wait.

"Kimon-san?" He hesitantly called, not seeing her there to greet him.

"In the kitchen. So what do I owe for you being here today Cye-san? I didn't forget something at your house, did I?"

He smiled and gave Beethoven a scratch behind the ears when the dog bumped against him. "No you didn't leave anything there...I just stopped by with something."

Her brow furrowed as she moved forward and took her tea from the microwave. Expertly heading for the living room, she was nearly bowled down by Beethoven passing by her. "BT-KUN!" She harshly scolded. The dog was her eyes...he knew better than to walk in front of her! When the dog stopped, she grabbed his collar and irately headed for a chair, making sure he wouldn't knock her down. "Gomen. I'm sorry you had to drive all this way when I'm still not well enough to see Mouri-san."

He blinked as he studied her almost casual stance. "What's wrong with your voice?"

She blinked back, suddenly realizing everything she was saying came out raspy and cracked. Her lips pressed together self-consciously as she looked away. "Laryngitis." She sullenly responded, taking another sip to calm her throat. "Everything shifted back to my throat where it started from. Now all I have to deal with is this, constantly blowing my nose, tiredness, and a few aches." She sighed and scowled. "I HATE being sick." She growled into her mug.

He smirked and leaned back in the recliner, setting the dish on a nearby end table. "Can't believe you're still sick. How long has it been? A week already?"

She nodded and leaned back in the chair. "I'm rarely sick, but when I am, it lasts for a few weeks." A smirk appeared. "That's what happens when I'm so tuned to my body. Anything that changes, I'm aware of it."

He gave an absent nod, though she couldn't see it. "Impressive... Too bad it doesn't seem to do you much good now." He teased, grinning.

She snorted and looked to the ceiling. She didn't bother to answer, just let the comfortable silence envelope them. After a while, something finally reached her nose and raven bent together in confusion. "What's that?"

He looked away from the balcony view to gray. "What's what?" He was rather enjoying the silence, feeling mildly comfortable in her small place.

She smirked. "I can finally smell better....and I'm smelling-" She inhaled again and nearly drooled, "-chicken."

He grinned and looked to the covered glass dish. "Chicken noodle soup actually. I told mother that you were sick this week and she helped me put together some homemade to help you get better."

A touched grin lit her face, though she blushed at the thought of someone making something so time consuming just for her. "You...didn't have to do that you know." She sheepishly muttered, hiding behind her tea mug.

He smiled as she nearly fidgeted in front of him, knowing she was embarrassed. It was easy to read her anymore, even though she didn't show a lot of emotions. What he saw, he could read like a book. "I wanted to though. I feel responsible that you're sick...since you worried so needlessly over okaa-san like that."

"It WASN'T needless!" She retorted, partially defensive. "Your mother could've died!"

His hands held up in a peaceful gesture, forgetting she couldn't see it. "Wakaru, wakaru. What I meant was...it was needless because had you KNOWN about her illness, you might not have worried yourself SICK. I wanted to try to find a way to tell you before, but I just didn't know HOW. Mother is a little sad that you're not there today, and she felt this would remind you that she's thinking of you and hope you get well fast."

Tears nearly fell had she not been in iron control of her emotions. Her jaw clenched through her smile. There weren't words to describe her gratitude over such a mother, one who thought of her like that. She felt truly lucky to know such a person. "Well...thank her for thinking of me like that... I...never had anyone do such a thing for me before." She whispered, hastily looking to the ceiling.

"Then I suggest you dig in before it gets cold. It's still hot enough, so don't worry about it going to waste. What you don't eat, save for later and just return the bowl when you're done."

"You don't want any?" She queried, the thankful change of topic enough to get her emotions down.

He grinned. "Kimon-san, I brought this for YOU. Besides, I'm not hungry. Thank you for asking though."

She stood when he moved; carefully taking the bowl that touched her outstretched hands and went to dish some up. She felt bad for eating in front of him, but the smell was driving her insane and she was getting hungry. Her stomach felt as if it was pulling inward, a sure sign that it was getting ready to growl. This would be perfect, a mix of food and liquid, and she'd make sure to savor it.

With the bowl in her hands, feeling Beethoven beg underneath, she heard shoes faintly clomping up the stairs. Her father was coming back home from wherever he went to. Her lips pressed together. She didn't want to throw Cye out just because her father was home, as the company was a welcome distraction from boredom and homework, but didn't know how her chichi would react to seeing him here. This was the first person to EVER hang around their home. The only one who stopped over this much otherwise was Mia. Cye was the first guy in her home, though she knew he wouldn't try anything. It wasn't that she was a sick blind girl, she trusted him enough now to know he wouldn't lay a hand on her and was kind enough.

"My father's coming home." She quietly announced, heading in the area of the dining room. Teeth quickly bit her lip as she thought fast. "I could...use the company...and I feel bad about eating in front of you... If you don't mind holing up in my room for some privacy, would you please tell me details of your mother's sickness?" Mental fingers crossed in hopes that he'd stay around. She wanted the familiarity of everyday life he held instead of feeling like the world was passing by while she was stuck at home.

Blue searched her face, seeing a little bit of hope and pleading in those interesting eyes. He caved, knowing she wanted his company. Who was he to deny it so someone who was obviously craving for human contact? This seemed one of the few times she actually asked that of him. "Sure. I've got time." Which was only mildly true. He did want to get some work done today, but told Sayoko he was didn't know when he was going to get back from Tokyo. So he wasn't really going against his kanji...

She smiled, nearly beaming for someone as stoic as her. She stopped in the hallway, nearly making him bump into her. "Oh! Where are my manners?? Would you like something Cye-san? Tea?? I've got plenty." She quipped, giving a wry grin.

"Um...I'll take whatever you've got." He answered. "And I'll take that bowl for you as well, if you want."

She nodded and quickly handed it over. "Just set it on the dresser and tell me where it is when I get in there. Do you want honey in there as well?"

"Hai." He called, spying into the first room across the bathroom. Seeing the electric keyboard, he immediately knew it was Kimon's and headed inside. Beethoven trotted after him, his nose immediately going to the desk in hopes of getting some of the soup. Cye smiled. "No boy, you stay away." He gently pushed the dog's head away, only to have it go right back seconds later. He sighed. "Aren't you supposed to be well-trained??"

"Eh? What? WHO'S supposed to be well-trained?" She rasped, giving a curious look. She held out the tea in wait, looking for his voice.

"Beethoven. I thought he was supposed to be well-behaved?"

A brow rose. "He IS. He's a seeing-eye dog. They're normally more intelligent than normal dogs."

He looked down and pushed the muzzle away again. "Well...he's currently trying to get your soup." He mused, pushing the bowl back even further. Her dresser wasn't the tallest, and the dog was nearly waist level. It would be an easy catch if the dog vaulted up on his hind legs and balanced on the dresser with his front.

"BT-KUN!" She nearly shouted, voice warning. The dog's head instantly turned to her, ears perked for a command. They flipped back at the glare. He whined and sat back, as if denying doing something wrong. "Bt-kun...go lay down." She sharply commanded, taking a few steps to the dresser. A hand timidly extended. "Just guide me to where it is. Sorry he caused you trouble." A wry smile appeared. "I spoil him a little too much sometimes and he thinks he can get away with it with other people."

"Eh...daijoubu." He muttered, feeling his heart pound as he lightly grasped her wrist. Her fingers remained rigid as he gently pulled her to the dresser, pushing it to her. He let go the second her fingers curled, pressing his lips together. He felt a little nervous for some reason, though he didn't really know WHY...

She gripped the bowl, and easily went to her bed. "Arigatou." Huddling against one corner of the daybed, she brought both knees up to help keep the bowl up. "Come, sit down and inform me of what's going on."

He slowly went to the bed and almost gingerly sat down, feeling like they were doing something wrong. Even if it was totally innocent, he felt like he was waiting to make a move on her or something. It was slightly unnerving, but he forced his way past it at the relaxed look on her face.

Musume? Doko?" A gruff voice called. The door suddenly opened and she looked to her father, hands slightly tightening on the bowl. She prayed he didn't throw Cye out, as she desperately wanted company to help ease the passage of time and boredom.

"Did you need something chichi?"

Ataki-san locked eyes with Cye, who felt like he should crawl under Kimon's bed and hide. The searching, assuming eyes of a parent...oh boy... "Is there a reason why there's a boy in your room?"

She kept an even expression, even though she mentally growled. "Cye-san came to visit me. He brought me something to help me get better and we're having a discussion about something that happened last Sunday. Daijoubu desu." She paused when nothing moved and she frowned a little. "I'm also twenty-one years old, otou-san, and an adult. I won't do anything stupid...and you're in the apartment."

Cye looked at both daughter and father during this whole exchange, feeling like an outsider as her father silently nodded and shut the door again. A few minutes later, the tv turned on and gave them some privacy to talk. "You......really don't get along with your father...do you Kimon-san?" A hand scratched the back of his neck in agitation, trying to loosen the tenseness.

"Iie." She quietly answered, fingering the spoon. After a second, she used it as a diversion and started in. "So...what's wrong with Mouri-san?" She diverted, trying to loosen the discomfort.

He was grateful for the distraction and settled against the other side, leaning against her pillow. "Okaa-san has a weak heart. Always has. Every so often, she'll be in pain and faint from what we call an attack and is rushed to the hospital. We always manage to get her there on time so we don't know how serious things can get. It IS life-threatening, but with medication and proper treatment, we keep it minimal."

She avidly paid attention to everything he said, listening to a few tales about past incidents. Through this she gained an understanding, though it didn't lessen the fear any. She was grateful Mouri-san was so well-protected against herself, and had that to take comfort in.

After a while, she set the bowl aside after finishing, instead of taking it to the kitchen to put to soak, and heard an immediate whine. Cye paused in a tale and she gave an apologetic smile as she turned her attention to the corner. "Are you going to behave?" She sternly queried, looking to the dog bed. She received a pant and few thumps where that shaggy tail hit the plastic sides. She relented with a smile and snapped her fingers, grabbing the spoon seconds before a tongue made contact with the remains of her snack.

He grinned and observed the two. Kimon was highly fond of her dog, as noticed by her change in attitude. Like a mother and child, they had a good relationship that went beyond master and dog. It was interesting to see, as well as déjà vu. It reminded him how Ryo and White Blaze acted, to an extent.

"You really DO spoil that dog." He teased, chuckling.

She heaved a put-out sigh, as if lavishing Beethoven with that kind of attention strained her. A hand idly patted his side as he finished with the bowl, looking up to his master and licking his chops. "I put up with quite a bit." She answered, grinning. Her gaze softened as it rested on the muzzle near her foot. She reached down and gave him a scratch on the head. "But he's worth it." She quietly mused. A hand reached down and felt for the bowl, putting it up on her nightstand with the spoon to keep better track of later.

Another quiet whine reached her ears. She sighed again and lightly tapped his muzzle. "You never QUIT do you? You just think you can get away with everything because I have a guest." Her hand idly waved over even as she glared at the dog.

Cye gave Kimon an odd, amused look. "What does he want now?"

"Attention." She wryly retorted, rolling her eyes. "You never behave like this all the time. Is this too much excitement for you?" She only received another whine and a wet nose against her ankle. She sighed again, unable to hide a smile. "Do you mind if he comes up on the bed? He's SO love-starved. As if..."

He chuckled again at her tone. She almost seemed normal like this and he felt more easy-going just listening to her banter to a dog. "Naw, I don't mind."

A single snap over the mattress was all the dog needed as he jumped up and circled around, paws draping over the bed. Kimon stretched her legs out, draping them over his body and stretched. "He's so spoiled." She muttered, fighting a yawn. If Cye knew she was still kind of tired, he might leave and she didn't want him to. She was having too much fun feeling and acting like this, knowing he wasn't holding this weirdness against her.

Cye grinned and gave the dog a scratch. That tail started thumping against frame in the silence. Talk about simple pleasures... "Can't argue with that. But you love him all the same."

She grinned and brought her foot up to rub against his back, too lazy to use her hands. "That I do."

"How long have you had him?" He suddenly asked.

She slightly stiffened, not used to such a question. It dealt too close to her past in a way and she didn't want to go into that and spoil the fun mood. But still, this was Cye, and she felt she could divulge a little. "Eleven years and ongoing." She quietly answered, thrown into her thoughts. "He's getting up there... He was almost two when I got him."

Auburn brows rose. "Wow...I didn't know dogs lived that long. He doesn't LOOK that old..."

She smiled. "Dogs can hide that if they've been kept healthy enough."

"And I didn't know you were also older than me either." He added, that coming to mind too.

She smirked, almost evilly. "Yup, I'm older than you. By-" She paused and counted, "five months to boot. Scary isn't it? Bet you didn't peg me for a legal did you?"

He widely grinned and shook his head. "Honestly...I thought you were about-" He paused and sized up her face, "twenty. If that."

She giggled. "Well thanks for the compliment."

"Can I ask you something else?" He asked after a minute.

She smiled again, feeling oddly mischievous. "You already did."

He smirked. "Well then, a QUESTION." She nodded with a smile and he took it in, knowing this was one of the few times where Kimon smiled like that so much in one time. It was rather becoming and he knew he could get used to it. "You know after last Sunday that Sayoko knows you're blind..." He watched the smile leave, as if wiped off. Her eyes diverted to the bed, but she indicated for him to go on. "I was just wondering if you were going to tell them. Or at least shed some light on it. She made mention of why you kept it a secret, but I didn't say anything since it wasn't my place. But don't you think you should tell mother?"

She mentally cursed Cye for ruining the good mood they had going and idly picked at the blanket underneath. Some part of her knew that telling was useless, now that Sayoko found out from her blatant actions. She felt a small stab of panic when thinking of his mother. What would Mouri-san do when she knew about it?? Would there be anymore Sunday visits??

He watched the emotions flit across her face, mostly unconscious. He wondered if Kimon even knew he was still there. He wanted to know what she was thinking...opening and closing his mouth twice. On the third try, he inhaled for what felt like courage and tried again. "What...what are you...thinking?" He quietly asked, feeling his heart pound. Why was he feeling so nervous? Suddenly, the space between them seemed smaller and that Beethoven wasn't dividing them as well.

Gray jerked to his voice, biting the inside of her lip. She was never asked that question before, because she knew people didn't care to hear her thoughts unless it was over schoolwork. Why did Cye want to know? What was his angle? They were somewhat friends, at least she thought so anyway, and didn't know why he was so caring most of the time. It didn't make sense. "I...I, um..." Her lips pressed together, thinking of those doubts. They seemed a little silly now that she had to voice them out loud and she really didn't want to. But Cye asked, and it would be rude not to answer him... "I was...wondering about telling your mother. I don't know if I should..." Hands fidgeted in her lap.

His brow furrowed in confusion, seeing her obvious distress. "Why not?"

"I...well...what if...what if she...she doesn't want...to..." She stopped and tilted her head even further away, as if not to look at him. She couldn't stand hearing Cye's answer, as he was the son of Mouri-san. What if he spoke something his mother was thinking?

A brow rose, but a dry grin appeared. "I HIGHLY doubt okaa-san will not want to see you just because you're blind. Even if she DOESN'T know, that doesn't change anything. You're worrying yourself over something that doesn't need to be."

He made it all seem so easy. But she was on the receiving end, and didn't think it was going to be okay that quick. Her lips pressed together, managing a small nod of acknowledgement. She'd still have to think about it though... "I...I see. I'll...have to think...about it. I don't mean to make her sound petty though." She rushed, feeling the need to apologize. "Your mother is wonderful and I like being around her very much. But you don't know what it's like. Don't you have something so secretive, something you know and very few do as well, that you're scared of other people finding out? Because of how they'll act?"

Torrent. He blinked and suddenly saw her side for once. He had an easy way to hide Torrent from the world, but it was still a heady secret that he kept from everyone. If anyone found out, it might be big trouble. Things would turn upside-down if anyone knew about the armors.

"Yes." He breathed, looking to the bed. "I understand what you mean, and I didn't think you were trying to talk bad about my mother. I know how you see her, but I think you should at least let her know. I feel kind of bad for keeping it from my family."

She thoughtfully nodded again, but looked to him. "What do you mean you know how I see her??"

His lips twitched. "You see her as your own mother, do you not? If you didn't, why would you want to keep coming back? I wondered about that for so long since you asked me, but I see some of what's going on now."

Her eyes widened and teeth savagely gripped her teeth. Oh GODS!! He couldn't mean what she THOUGHT he meant....did he??? "Wh...whaa...whaaaatt do you MEAN??" She breathed, trying to keep her voice from shaking. Oh gods...had he found out about her mother?!

Cye looked on at her perturbed face in confusion. Why was she suddenly so jumpy? "I wondered where your mother was for a while." He sheepishly answered, as if feeling bad for thinking about it. "I never came upstairs, so I never got to see inside your home until today. But now that I'm here, I don't see anything feminine decorating the place. There's no personal touches, not even from you." His thumbs twiddled in agitation. "You don't have a mother...do you?"

She hastily blinked back tears, quickly averting her vision. HOW DID HE KNOW?! She didn't breathe a WORD to anyone, not even Mia, and her father wouldn't talk about something that touchy!! 'Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod...'

She couldn't even open her mouth to speak. Words wouldn't get past when she finally tried, and her brain locked up. What was she SUPPOSED to say?? She didn't want to spill something that only her and her father knew of! It felt like a disgrace of a family secret or something! "I...I...I...I-" Her mouth snapped back shut, floundering for an explanation. After all this time of hiding it, and after all this time of being around someone so trusting...she didn't have the heart to outright lie to his face. Where did all her barriers go!? "You see...that is...I...well..."

"If it's too painful for you to talk about, you don't have to." He cut off, taking Kimon's panic in with distress. Was he really that hard to confide in? Or was it something to do with her and her mother that kept her from speaking? Why were her eyes so panicked looking fear-filled?

Her vision dropped in dejection. "Gomen nasai..." She whispered. "I...I just...I don't-"

A hand extended, even though she couldn't see it. "Yameru... You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." A lopsided smile appeared, almost hurt. "I was just wondering. I thought it was divorce, but I...deduced that it couldn't be right. I'm sorry I brought up the topic."

"Iya!" She quietly insisted, feeling the need to make things right. She heard hurt in his voice and felt guilty that she somehow hurt him. "It's not that...it's just...it's....well....touchy....it's a...long story and-"

A hand lightly patted her foot. "Daijoubu. You don't have to tell me." He murmured. His vision looked to her window and then his watch. His lips pursed. He stayed later than he wanted to. "Oi it's already three... I suppose I should get back if I want to make it home by supper."

She suddenly felt glum. Cye was leaving. She would be alone again, with the prospect of homework in her mind. She mentally raspberried her computer. She didn't think she'd learn ANYTHING now if she tried to study... "Hai..." A small smile pasted on her face. "It was great to have you here Cye-san. I enjoyed our time together. Rarely do we get to talk outside of lessons." The smile widened as a bit of teasing entered her voice.

He grinned and stood, quickly stretching. Beethoven jumped off the bed as well and stopped near the door. "Hai. This WAS nice... Maybe we can do it again sometime. Other than Sunday drives."

She unconsciously mimicked him and nodded. "I agree." She opened the door and let Beethoven out first before he mowed her down. The two silently walked to the door and she ignored her father's eyes. "I'll walk you down."

"No you don't need to do that. You're sick and-"

A hand rested on his arm. "I insist. It's only polite."

"H...hai..."

She gently smiled and stopped Beethoven before he could get out. They silently headed down the stairs. Her brain was moving a mile a minute, thinking along the lines of how nice it was to have a simple conversation with Cye. She rather enjoyed being near him, as he was comforting and nice to talk with.

'Just like his family.' She thought, coming to the security door.

"I'll see you at school...hopefully soon." She answered. "I might just be in tomorrow, better or not. But if not Monday, then definitely Tuesday."

He smiled and opened the door. "I'll see you then Kimon-san. Ja ne."

She harshly swallowed, feeling like a part of her was somehow ripped away. Loneliness hit her. "Ja..." She whispered.


	20. You're Asking WHAT!

"I'm not too sure about this..."

He sighed. "I told you already Kimon-san, it'll be FINE. You visited LAST Sunday and there were no problems. My family doesn't CARE. I assured you that before you even SAID anything."

"Hai...wakarimasu... Demo...are you sure they're not going to treat me...differently?"

A hand rested on her shoulder. "I haven't treated you any different have I? You told one-chan the truth, and okaa-san. Don't you remember how that went?"

_"You can DO this." He softly encouraged, giving her shoulder a small squeeze. She gave a tense nod and gulped before the two went through the front door._

_"Oh dear it's so GOOD to have you back again! I missed you not being around last Sunday. I have so much to catch you up on. You must tell me how college is going. Are you starting to study for finals yet?"_

_She gave a pensive smile and embraced the woman in their traditional welcome hug. "Konnichi wa Mouri-san." She breathed, slowly pulling away. "Ogenki desu ka?"_

_Mouri-san smiled and patted the girl's shoulder. "You're sweet to worry about me dear. I'm very fine now, though my own children won't let me do hardly ANYTHING around here..."_

_He wryly snorted at the jab, but smiled and started to head back to the pottery area. "I'll be in back working if you two need anything."_

_"Cye-san...matte." She softly called, taking a step in his direction. Hearing his clothing rustle and then pause, she gave a small nod before turning to Mouri-san. "Gomen nasai Mouri-san. I have something to discuss with Sayoko-san."_

_Mouri-san smiled and gave her another pat on the shoulder. "Hai. I'll be in the living room. Take your time."_

_She turned to Cye and took a few steps toward him, feeling his hand reach for her arm. He entwined their arms and lead her to the back room. The more potent the clay smell, the more tense the arm around his became. Teeth harshly bit her lip as she felt his eyes. "I don't know if I...I can do this..." She fearfully whispered, gulping again. Her eyes widened even further as he stopped them in the doorway._

_He let go of their arms and turned to her. One of his hands lightly took hers and gave a gentle squeeze. "You're over thinking this too much. Daijoubu. One-chan is a lot more open-minded than that. She and I have a lot in common, and I accepted it, didn't I? Have faith...trust her."_

_She rapidly blinked, taking slow, deep breaths to calm herself. After calming a little, she gave a jerky nod and squared her shoulders. "Lead the way..." She breathed, reaching a hand for his shirt. She loosely gripped the fabric, almost afraid to touch him, and was guided into the room._

_The room reeked of pottery clay and glaze. It was nauseous to say the least, but she was too nervous to pay much attention to it. She harshly swallowed when she felt new eyes and heard the thumping of her heart. It took every bit of willpower to keep her breathing even. "Sayoko-san...I would like to...talk to you about something."_

_Blinking at the quiet, yet firm tone, the eldest Mouri child turned to Kimon and took a few steps toward her. "Hai Kimon-san?"_

_She took a few tentative steps into the room, hands subtly stretched out to feel the area. Fingertips bumped into a waist-high wood table and she leaned on it, as if for strength. Fingers anxiously clasped together over the surface and she looked to it, unable to look to the person who knew her secret, afraid of how Cye's sister would respond. Not ALL people treated her being blind with an open mind... "Sayoko-san...last Sunday...when your mother had that attack...I...I...I'm-"_

_"Are you trying to tell me about your blindness Kimon-san?" Lips pressed together. "I...I don't mind it you know..."_

_She blinked, trying to slow down her heart. "G...gomen nasai for not telling you... Cye-san told me I should, but I was so scared of what you'd think that I couldn't bring myself to...to-"_

_"Daijoubu." Sayoko gently broke in. "I'm actually a little awed at you. To be your age and do the things you do. I always thought you were able to see. The way you move around our house, for not being able to see...that's just so incredible..."_

_She gave a small, grateful smile and fought tears. "Arigatou..." She whispered._

_"Mouri-san...I have something I'd like to tell you..."_

_"What is it dear? Oh...would you like some more tea?"_

_"Are? Ano...hai..." Lips pressed together almost painfully. "I've...I've been...KEEPING something from you Mouri-san...but it's nothing BAD." She quickly reassured, feeling eyes. Her ears quickly scanned for anyone else in hearing range, but both siblings were in the back like normal and Ryuusuke was at work as well._

_"There you go dear." Mouri-san held the glass for her to take, but nothing happened._

_"Mouri-san...I can't do things normal people can. I've been able to keep anyone from noticing this about me...and...Cye-san helps. He's kept it a secret...for a long time now. I recently told Sayoko-san about it...but it......seems hard to tell you..."_

_Mouri-san gently put the glass back down and slowly took her hands. "You can tell me ANYTHING dear. You know that. I'd feel offended if you DID keep something from me. How many times have we visited now? It's only spring, yet I feel like you're one of the family."_

_She blinked and minutely startled at feeling tears fall down her face. "Are?" She gently pulled a hand away and self-consciously brushed at the tears, feeling embarrassed. "Ah...g...gomen nasai...I...I just..."_

_Hands squeezed hers. "You go ahead and cry if you want to dear. You shouldn't hold emotions like that inside." Mouri-san gently consoled. She tenderly smiled and wiped away another tear. "Do you want to know something I think about you? I think you're an amazing young woman who has definite goals you're going for. I like being around you and I'm glad my musuko met you, even as friends." The elderly woman leaned back in the seat, feeling a little embarrassed. "Gomen for interrupting. What did you want to tell me?"_

_She felt more tears falling, but didn't pay them any mind. The words Mouri-san said were swimming in her head and it was taking all she had to not hug to the woman and call her ofukuro. A small, touched smile tipped her lips, eyes brimming with unseen happiness. Those words meant so much, even if it made her feel a little guilty about not telling Mouri-san even more. "I'm blind..." She whispered, ducking her head away. She didn't know what she'd do if Mouri-san rejected her now. Her heart would break..._

_There was a span of silence that seemed to last an eternity. She waited with held breath, feeling her lungs burn as she waited for either 'it doesn't matter' or 'I don't want to see you again' to come. Teeth harshly chewed on the inside of her mouth, feeling utterly tense. Never in her life had a single, positive phrase meant so much to her._

_"Why are you telling me this dear?"_

_She blinked in shock, unable to hide her. Her head slightly jerked back as she stumbled for an answer. "I...well Cye-san said that I should...not to keep it from you all and-"_

_Hands patted hers, stopping her rambling. "What I mean is dear...is why are you telling me this like that? I'm sorry I didn't word that better...I was just a little taken aback. You say that like it matters..."_

_She sat frozen for the briefest of moments as her mind churned with the final statement. Mouri-san didn't MIND?? She didn't...she didn't care she was blind... The silence was just to process her condition..._

_"Arigatou gozaimasu Mouri-san!" She weakly cried, flinging herself forward. With all the relief and love she felt, she hugged the older woman, grateful tears streaming down her cheeks. "That...that means so...much to me! I was so afraid...you'd say no, or reject me..."_

_"There, there Kimon-san...daijoubu. You think little of me if you thought that. I think of you as one of my own as much as I care for you and your well-being. You wouldn't think such a small issue like THAT would make me change my thinking, would you?"_

_SMALL ISSUE!? She dumbly pulled back and tried to compose herself, yet still outwardly shocked. "But...I'm BLIND Mouri-san. I hid it from ALL of you! I feel a little guilty for that... I just thought that, well......people in the PAST have treated me differently..."_

_"Hush dear. Don't say such nonsense. If any of my family treated you as horribly as that, then you wouldn't deserve to know us. I raise my children better than that and I hope they haven't mistreated you or tried to placate you because of your being blind."_

_"Iie...they haven't." A smile tipped her lips. "Cye-san and Sayoko-san have been overly understanding about it."_

_"There you see? Nothing to worry about."_

She sighed and minutely nodded. "Hai...I remember." She quietly uttered.

He smiled. "Then what's the problem? Still more doubts?" He patted her shoulder and ushered her into the car. "Come. We've stalled too much already and okaa-san will be wondering where we're at if we stay any later."

She got in and automatically buckled up with a small, touched grin. It was so reassuring to know that SOMEONE she got along with so well knew her secret. It was like a weight off her chest and she could act a little more normal around them. None of them tried to coddle her, more than necessary as a guest, yet just made small adjustments as Cye did. She was still getting used to the idea, even after three more visits, of holding out her hands in expectation to have something put in them.

"Now remember, you promised to listen to my final paper after lunch was over with." He suddenly announced, heading out. A grin arrived. "It's the last one, so you don't need to worry about having to tutor me again."

She blinked and looked to him. "What do you mean? Aren't you following up with another English class? Or is that as far as you can go?"

"Neither actually. I told Sayoko-chan and okaa-san I'd take the summer off to help with the business. In exchange, one-chan and I are going to talk about a few things concerning me and the place. So, no more having to study for a while." He cast her a quick glance. "What about you? Are you going to continue on with classes this summer?"

She heavily rested against the chair, but managed a silent nod. "I've been taking full-time classes since I started." She murmured, forgetting all about her phobia. For some reason, it felt like the world was ending. But that was silly...Cye had a right to take the summer off. He had a busy life to attend to outside of school...she understood that. "I just have a few more semesters and then I'll graduate. How much longer do you have?"

"Hmm...well I started the fall of high school graduation...but I imagine I have a few more semesters than you do."

How could he sound so CASUAL about it?? She felt horrible, like crying for some reason. No more encounters and tutoring at school. Somehow, she'd come to enjoy them over the past few months. What was she going to do with that free time now? More homework?? She did enough of it as it was. Why did this have to happen now? Did she go back to her original schedule before meeting Cye? That was sounded so BORING now...

"We're here." He suddenly announced, shutting off the engine.

She dully waited for him to open her door, extending a hand automatically. The day just went from good to bad. Suddenly, talking to Mouri-san didn't feel as exciting as it did before he made that statement.

"Okaeri you two." Mouri-san gaily mused. She swept Kimon in their normal hug and felt something lacking from the embrace. She made a mental note to ask the girl about it over tea. "Well musuko, don't you have work to do? Kimon-san and I have things to discuss." She bustled, shooing her son back to his job.

He smiled and started for the hallway. "Hai okaa-san." A hand waved as he was lost to sight.

"Yosh...come dear, something is on your mind."

She startled, looking to Mouri-san. "How...how did you-"

"Mother's intuition dear." A hand patted her arm. "Come; don't bother to hide it from me. You'll feel a lot better when you get it out. So...come and have tea and tell me all about it."

That was really the last thing she wanted to do, but who could refuse such a request from Mouri-san? "Yosh." She muttered, shuffling after the woman to their normal spot. Her hands rose to grab the tea glass as normal, feeling like she was on auto-pilot. Why was this bugging her so badly? This shouldn't get to her that bad; she'd still see Cye on Sundays when he picked her up, and she had a feeling that if she wanted to make small talk any other time, he would stop by again.

"Alright then...so what has got you so down Kimon?"

She blinked at hearing her normal name, and knew that she'd BETTER tell Mouri-san if she didn't want to spend half an hour beating around the bush. That insistent, motherly tone was telling her to spill her guts. She sighed and rested the teacup in her lap. "Cye isn't...going to college this summer."

Mouri-san nodded. "That's right. We talked a few days ago and he said he'd take the time off and help here if he didn't take classes. It's perfectly acceptable." She suddenly stopped and stared into gray. "Why does that bother you?" She slowly asked, gaze searching that even face. After months of visits, she was able to read the girl pretty well, seeing past the mask she put up.

She managed a meek smile, feeling her cheeks heat up. "Ano...yare..." Lips pressed together as her courage died.

A finger poked her arm, as a gossiper wanting information to spread. "Don't hide something from me Kimon." Mouri-san knowingly smiled. "Besides, I think I figured it out anyway... It deals with you missing my son doesn't it?"

The blush on her face intensified, even as she sputtered for a sentence. Words wouldn't come to deny that, even if her mind was producing all sorts of statements. She finally silenced herself, knowing she was making an even bigger fool out of herself than before. Teeth bit her lip as she looked to the teacup. "I...I just...well I..." She paused again and sighed. "I'm not helping my case, am I?"

Mouri-san's smile rose. "Iie, you're not." She chuckled quietly. "It's alright dear...to have feelings for my son I mean. It's not a bad thing to care for a male like that...even a little. You've known Cye for at least six months did you think you could stay immune to his kindness forever?"

She sputtered again, feeling like a tomato. Her face felt on FIRE! "No. He's nice enough and he treats me well and I-" She paused, knowing she wasn't helping again. Finally caving, knowing Mouri-san must be able to read and interpret her words, she heavily sighed. "He told me on the car ride up and I feel like my world is ending. I'm so used to his visits after classes that I already feel...empty. How can that be? He's just my friend. I'll still see him every Sunday, and I doubt he'd deny me an opportunity to see him outside that. Is...is it normal to miss a friend that much?"

A brow rose as Mouri-san stared at the girl. She was so blind, theoretically speaking, yet so ridiculously open for trying to hide her emotions. Once she realized it, she would be a lot better off. A hand patted Kimon's. "It is perfectly normal to miss a...'friend' that much dear. You two have been doing that all semester and you're accustomed to it. Now your time with him will be gone and you'll have to find something ELSE to do. Have you talked to Cye about this?"

Her eyes shot open. TALK to Cye?? She would NEVER have the courage to do that!! "NO! I mean...no...no I could NEVER talk to him about this! I'm too shy and reserved...I couldn't find the strength to..." Hands anxiously fiddled with her glass, teeth nibbling her lip again.

Mouri-san sighed. She had to admit, those two looked nice together, but that was just a mother thing. "That's your problem dear. You beat yourself down and accept the negative rather than think on the bright side. Maybe if you just give it a go and talk to Cye, things won't be as bad as you think. Has Cye ever done or said anything to reject your requests before?"

She thought back to their friendship, to every small or big request she had. There weren't many, but he always agreed to them. And then he helped her in times of need, like her being sick. He did things for her for no real reason, as the tea and cookies signified. He was such a nice person... Her lips curled a bit. "No."

"Then you have your answer. I raised my son to be a polite young man. If he says anything to hurt you or make you sad, you talk to me and I'll straighten him out."

Her face flamed again, though the smile wouldn't wipe off. The little things Mouri-san did or said never ceased to touch her. One woman cared about her that much...probably as much as she did back.

~*~*~

"What's on your mind ototo-chan?" Sayoko announced, briefly looking up from the pottery wheel she was at.

Cye's eyes met hers until both looked back to their work. He tried to pay attention to the small vase in his hands, but his mind was just too full of thoughts and questions. Work seemed to bring that out in him. "Eh...nothing much." He muttered, not feeling like sharing this time. It was too embarrassing to tell Sayoko without the threat of sibling teasing involved. Even though she was ten years his senior, she wasn't above it.

Sayoko's brow rose as she looked up again. "That tone of voice doesn't SOUND like 'nothing' ototo-chan." She gave a disarming grin. "Come on...what's up? Tell your one-chan and I'll make it all better."

His lips pursed as he shot her a dry look only feet away. There was no way she was going to make this 'all better', not unless she could control other people. He squelched a sigh and tried to concentrate again. "It's nothing okay? I was just wondering a few things about Kimon-san."

Her brow furrowed this time, part in concentration at the task in her hands and part in wonder. "What now? I thought you figured a lot stuff out already."

It was NOTHING like what it was in the past. Gods...how could he feel THIS unsure?? He never felt like this around her, what if she heard it in his voice? "I'm not talking about that I-" He stopped and purposely bit his lip. "It's nothing founded. It's a lot of speculation. It's mostly private."

She quietly snorted, knowing he wished to drop it. "As you wish then ototo-chan. But when you want to talk, your one-chan is here to listen. Sore wakaru, ne?" _You know that, right?_

"Hai..."

~*~*~

"So what else do you want to change on this thing?" Kimon quietly asked, leaning back in the chair. A hand pulled one of her calves up as the other moved to sit cross-legged. A small, sudden smirk appeared. "After all I've taught you Cye-san, I'd have thought you wouldn't NEED anymore help." She poked, looking in his direction across the room.

He looked up from the paper and shifted positions on his bed, grinning at her playful tone. "Yea well...what can I say?" His good humor dropped as he purposely looked to the paper. "I like to know I'm being directed by the best."

Her breath stuck in her throat. She didn't make that up, but it was so quiet that she rarely heard it. Slowly blinking, the hand idly holding her calf loosened. "...Cye...-san?" She whispered, feeling her stomach flutter. Why was her heart pounding so loud NOW??

Feeling his face heat up a bit, Cye quietly cleared his throat and reached for his pencil. "Anyway... A...ano...you didn't say whether or not I should add a coma in that sentence or not."

Mentally shaking herself and berating for getting off track, she shifted to finish getting comfortable and shook her head. "No. Leave it as is. Next sentence." He grinned, feeling a little like the program on her laptop.

He read off the next few paragraphs, feeling a fool for saying that to her so suddenly. It wasn't enough that they were in his room doing homework, though sitting far enough away. Why did he feel a little nervous about having her in his room? Did she feel like this when he visited those weeks ago?

It was because of his recent thought track...had to be. Ever since finals rolled around and his decision to take a small break and RELAX this summer, along with that family discussion, he was thinking of things that never crossed his mind before. Also seeing Kimon as something else.

He felt like a boy with his first crush. Which was silly because he HAD casually dated a few girls in high school, but they were more outgoing than Kimon was. The other girls were easier to talk to than her. Though he didn't date more than half a dozen times in his life, those suddenly didn't cross his mind. How did he go about asking her without damaging his pride or his hope? She was a fragile girl and he would never hurt her in any way, but she had to see that first.

"Cye-san?"

He startled, head jerking across the room. A sheepish grin sprouted as he tapped the eraser on his bedspread. "Gomen...what were you saying?"

"Just wondering what you were being so quiet about. You didn't read the next line and I didn't know what you were doing."

He blushed again, feeling like fidgeting with something. If he wasn't already tapping the pencil against his bed, he would be doing something else with his hands. The need for a distraction felt needed. And even though she was blind, he couldn't look Kimon in the eye. "Ah...just...thinking of something."

"Hmm...well...you don't...mind telling me...do you? If it apparently bothers you that much I mean. You don't have to if you don't want to." She rushed, feeling her face heat a little. A shy smile appeared as she looked to the bottom of the chair.

How could she look so innocent and so caring like that in a split second? It was no lie that she was pretty. There was a natural beauty surrounding her, one she most likely didn't notice or didn't TAKE notice of. He couldn't help but stare at her, knowing that he could without being so quickly noticed. She'd know, he knew THAT, but not as well as if she could see.

"It doesn't bother me to tell you something on my mind..." He quietly answered, staring at his paper. The final draft lay forgotten as he steeled himself to be honest and upfront. This was it. "I was...doing some thinking about the summer...and the semester since we met and throughout..." He absently looked up and stared, silent for a while. He gained a small nod to go on and quietly inhaled for strength. "I was just...won...wondering...if I could...see you outside of college...when you have time of course."

She stared at his voice for what seemed forever. There was no possible way to fully explain the relief that rolled over her, nor the happiness in that moment. She smiled and almost slumped against the chair. "You know...I was thinking something along those lines as well Cye-san? I was hoping you would allow me to see you outside of tutoring."

"MOU?" He breathed, eyes wide. Could it be?? Was she thinking some of the same things he was?? His heart almost skipped a beat in hope.

She quickly nodded, now leaning forward in eagerness. "Hai! You don't know how much it pained me to lose seeing a friend as I've done. I felt...a little sad in knowing I wouldn't be able to talk to you as we've done so far. I'm glad you want to still...hang out as we've done."

His eyes solemnly went back to staring at his paper. The pencil started twisting in his fingers at a rapid rate, the need to fidget overwhelming. Yes, she WAS innocent...and a little naive. That wasn't what he meant... "Iie Kimon-san. I mean...well what I meant when I said...seeing you...I meant was...if you don't mind-" He paused and rubbed a hand over his face. This was harder than he THOUGHT. "I mean...seeing you as...MORE than friends..." Teeth bit his lip as the breath caught in his throat. His eyes remained riveted to see her reaction, unable to look away.

She looked on with impossibly wide eyes, unable to blink. Her mind was a total blank on how to answer him. Lips slowly gaped open as if to, yet nothing escaped her mouth. She just sat there, tightly gripping the bottom of the chair, totally shocked. Why did Cye want THAT from her?? What did he see in her that warranted someone like HIM would want to see someone like HER?? She would NEVER deserve someone as nice and kindhearted like him in a million YEARS! "Atashii...ano...atashii..." She stopped, realizing she must look silly. Her mouth slowly closed. A small part of her mind knew her hands were hurting from gripping the chair so hard, but she couldn't let go. This was NUTS! What brought THIS up?!

He felt somewhat let down, even though Kimon didn't answer him yet. The look on her face said she didn't look especially pleased with his proposal. But...what did he EXPECT?? The girl probably never got many dating requests in her lifetime. He wondered if she even HAD dated in the past.

"Daijoubu." He quietly murmured, feeling his chest tighten. "I was just wondering...ya know? It's okay if you don't want to. I can only imagine what that'd do to your schedule..." A humorless grin briefly appeared, though he felt a little bitter. What if she didn't want to date because she didn't want to change that?? But that didn't make sense...as she changed it to tutor him.

Kimon rapidly blinked at the sting to his words, almost as if she were slapped. A small shiver raced up her spine, having never heard such emotion from him to her before. It was a new experience and she didn't know how to take THAT either. "No...I...you just...caught me off-guard... I...I've never...I don't know what to...SAY..." A hand went to her head, delving into her hair. Teeth bit her lip as motor functions slowly returned, thinking even slower than that. "You just...surprised me... I...I'd like to...think this through...if I may..."

A small smile appeared. So it wasn't all hopeless maybe? That tiny spark of hope blossomed. She didn't initially turn him down. He just shocked her out of her socks. But, she said she never...did that mean she never dated before, or was never asked out? Maybe both? At least it would explain her reaction, if not for the disbelief that her friend would ask her out. "Take all the time you need Kimon-san. Gomen for startling you. I...I didn't mean to."

A hand quickly waved in between them, feeling the rapid need to explain herself. Why did she feel so guilty at his chagrin? "Iie! No, no. Daijoubu desu. I didn't mean to offend! You...it's just...you're...the first to-" She stopped and clamped a hand over her mouth before she said something discomforting. As if she hadn't ALREADY.

'Just keep digging your own grave onna!' She retorted, fighting the urge to sigh at her behavior.

He nodded and looked to the paper. They wouldn't get anymore work done tonight. He effectively killed the studying mood they had going on...but that was fine. It was getting about that time to take her home soon. He'd just cut this night short, seeing as how uncomfortable it felt in here. "Do you mind if I take you home early? I think I should be able to get this done. After all, you did teach me." He quickly shut up, not meaning to compliment her so soon after such a conversation. Cye stole a quick peek for indignation, but all he saw was a cute blush and shy smile. He couldn't help but match her.

"Hai. It's fine." She whispered, mentally ordering herself to move. After finally detaching herself from his desk chair, the two silently made their way downstairs. Adrenaline surged at sensing his close proximity, but she was unable to calm it.

"You two leaving already? You still have forty minutes left..."

She smiled and turned to Mouri-san as footsteps padded their way. "It's fine Mouri-san. Next week." She was hugged like normal and returned it, her mind buzzing. This was going to be one LONG car ride!

Mouri-san pulled back and watched as Cye headed for the door, his hand extending to Kimon's arm as he did in the past, but hesitating. Her brow furrowed as she took note of that and the small, jerky moves Kimon made toward him as well. Motherly instinct kicked in as she tried to process what was going on. Something happened up there beside homework, though she knew Cye had more honor than THAT... But something still happened and those two were suddenly unsure about each other.

A finger touched her cheek as the two left. A small grin sprouted after a while. 'Maybe it's not as bad as I'm making it to be. After all, Kimon had a very suspicious blush on her cheeks as those two entwined arms. And my musuko did as well. Hmmm...'

~*~*~

Nearly racing up the steps after getting past the security door, Kimon completely ignored Beethoven as she locked the door behind her. She didn't even bother to place her father in the apartment, knowing he was still up at least. She headed directly for a phone and dialed the number by memory.

"Moshi moshi."

"Moshi moshi Mia-chan. I'm sorry for such a late call, but I need to talk to you. It's rather......serious. Is there ANY way we can meet?" She rambled, gripping the phone.

"Um...hai Kimon-chan. Daijoubu desu ka? You sound a little tense."

She smiled at being read like that. "I'll have to tell you when we meet up. Arigatou gozaimasu. I really, really need to ask your advice about something."

"I...I'm on my way."

She hung up without saying goodbye. The urge to do something, to pace or fiddle with her hands, was unbearable. She wanted to run out this energy that had her nerves on edge.

She headed directly for her room, knowing the exact time it would take for Mia to get here. She took to pacing in privacy, hands wringing behind her back. 'Ohgodohgodohgodohgod... What am I going to do?? I didn't forsee this in a MILLION years! What does he SEE in me?? I'm no one special! He can find ANYONE out there...someone more special than ME! Someone who can SEE! Why does he want to date ME??'

After nearly wearing a hole in the rug, that familiar honk came and she burst from the bedroom. "I'm going out." She hurriedly muttered, heading for the door. "Watch Beethoven onegaimasu." Not letting her father get a word in, she locked the door behind her and hurried back down the stairs.

She knew Mia would still be in her jeep waiting for her. After making her way into the parking lot a second time today, she expertly opened the side door and jumped in, buckling up. The phobia was all but gone for now with the topic at hand buzzing in her head. She turned to Mia. "Iko." She muttered, wringing her hands.

Mia blinked wide eyes and dumbly gripped the steering wheel. "What...what's WRONG Kimon-chan? I've never SEEN you this distraught!"

She heaved a sigh and slumped against the bucket seat. "It's Cye-san... He just asked me out tonight."


	21. Getting To Know You

_"Oh my gods...what am I going to DO?? I can't go out with him!!"_

_"Why NOT?"_

_"Because he's so much BETTER than I am! He could have ANYONE other than me. Why DID he choose me??"_

_"Perhaps...because he WANTED to?"_

_That stopped Kimon dead in the middle of pacing in Mia's living room floor, but not for long. "STILL." Hands delved into her mane in agitation. The argument suddenly died as she kept pacing, unable to find anymore words to state her side._

_"Maybe you're thinking a too little negative here Kimon-chan...have you ever wondered why Cye asked you out? Besides WANTING to."_

_Gray stopped and locked with blue. "I...well he...I mean...that is-"_

_"I'll take that as a 'NO'." Silence. "Since you asked me to pick you up and give you advice...let me tell you why **I **think Cye asked you out." Silence answered the statement, but rapt attention was given. "I've known Cye since before he graduated high school. In all that time I've known him...he's been kind, generous, funny, hardworking, and plenty of other things. He's a great cook and a help around the house. He keeps the peace at times when the others try to argue. He has a slow temper, but he does HAVE one. Cye's shy, though probably not as shy as YOU are. He's grown out of that a bit since high school. And even though you can't see him, he IS quite handsome. He has grown up into a wonderful young man and he's your friend. He's giving you a chance because he sees something in you and would like to give that something a try. How do you know it wouldn't work?"_

_Kimon absently licked her lower lip and slightly hung her head. She felt bad thinking so negatively about a person she KNEW such qualities already existed. Mia wasn't saying anything she didn't know...save for the looks and some things in high school. She was able to read all of them by hearing his voice._

_"And would you like some advice about YOU tomadachi?" Silence prompted her to go on. "In the year-some I've known you, you haven't really told me much about yourself...and I respect your right of privacy. You're shy, yet you are firm in a lot of things. Your ideals; your schedule; your way of life; the goals you have for the future. I admire all the plans you hold...not many would be so clear with the rest of their lives. You've managed to open up to me and clear aside the pride you hold. You've even let in Cye as a friend. I know you like things clear-cut and definite, and that's probably one reason you're freaking out about this."_

_"I'm NOT-"_

_"Then why are you putting grooves in the floorboards?" A blush kept any other retort from coming. "My point exactly. You're worried about this sudden change when you knew exactly where everything was at before. You're a planner, but you don't need to plan EVERYTHING about your life. It's better NOT to. You should take a chance on this. Who knows? It might be the best thing you've ever done."_

_There was a distinctly long pause from such a thorough character search. Finally, a small, timid voice cut through the quiet. "But...I just...don't want to get...hurt again... In the past there was..." An abrupt pause. "I don't want to take the chance..."_

_"Don't worry Kimon-chan. Cye wouldn't do anything like that to you. In all the time you've known each other, has he ever been untrustworthy or lied to you?"_

_"...Iie..."_

_Mia knowingly smiled. "Then TRUST him. You have already and it hasn't hurt you. Cye is an easy person to trust. He's...he's got a knack for that. And I assure you what I say is true. Don't hide yourself away forever tomadachi. Let yourself go. If you let this pass you by...someday...you might kick yourself if you DON'T."_

_"I need your advice on something Mia."_

_"Oh man...not you TOO."_

_He blinked, but started pacing across the living room. "I don't know if you know...but I asked Kimon-san out a few days ago..."_

_Mia's lips twitched, trying to hide a smirk. "Hai. Wakaru." Cye stopped and blue met blue. "Kimon-chan is my friend. She asked me for advice. I know both of you probably better than you know yourselves sometimes, so I felt it was okay to give her some." Pause. "What did you want to ask me?"_

_Cye sighed and went back to his pacing. "If she asked your advice...do you know if she's made up her mind? It's been three days and I haven't heard a word from her. Is she ignoring me? Does she not want to...to go out with me? Is it something I said? Something I did? Was it the decision to have her tell my family she was blind after that incident a few-"_

_"Whoa, whoa, WHOA Cye!" Hands waved in defense at the onslaught of questions. "Calm down and take a few breaths. "Okay...first off...I haven't talked to Kimon-chan since she asked me to pick her up the night you asked her out. I haven't bothered to butt in anymore than I already have...that's not my business. If she's ignoring you...that'd be her problem. You know she's shy. You dumped quite a load on her. You need to give her a little more time. Just be patient. Don't think so negative so soon. Give her another day or two and then try approaching her. She's not very outgoing; you should know that."_

_"Yea yea, I know, I know. I just feel antsy about it. I...I like her Mia. She's so easy to get along with. Her shyness is nice actually; it's so much different than Kento and his jabber." A wistful smile appeared as Cye kept pacing. "I never thought I'd fall for one of my friends. And don't take that the wrong way either."_

_Another smirk was squelched when blue pinned to hers. "Not a word." She mused, leaning back to enjoy the entertainment. Kids these days..._

_"I know it's not the end of the world. But haven't you liked someone a lot, but didn't know how to convey what you were thinking to someone so shy?"_

_There was silence as she was expected to answer. Blue shot down to the tea in her hands. Sage...Ryo... "Yes. I know what you mean Cye...but I think I'm looking at it in a more mature light." She gave a small, comforting grin, trying to soothe his nerves. "No it's NOT the end of the world, and you can always soothe this over when all is said and done. If Kimon-chan DOESN'T want to go out with you, fine. Then you two remain friends. If she says yes, then you have yourself a girlfriend." She smiled at seeing the blush on Cye's face. Apparently he didn't think of Kimon and himself as 'boyfriend/girlfriend'. How adorable..._

_"Quid pro quo, ne?" Cye muttered, slowly going to the couch. He slumped in the far end and stared at the high ceiling. Silence pertained until a small smile tilted his lips. "Arigatou Mia. You always know what to say to make a person feel better."_

_She gave a wry grin. "Think I should be paid?" She queried, almost hypothetically._

_Cye grinned and looked to her. "I think we pay you enough in OTHER ways..." He mused, getting up again._

_"Hmm...true. So when ARE you five going to come up and stay the weekend again? Huh, huh?"_

_Cye snorted, but shrugged. "Probably during our once a month as always." He held a hand down and helped her up, giving her a small hug. "Arigatou. That helped clear my head."_

_"At least you listen to your 'elders'." She teased, getting a chuckle from him. "Come on, I'll walk you out."_

"Gods...those two have the WORST case of beating around the bush..." She mused, pushing off on the porch swing. Only a few hours passed since Cye left, but it was on her mind still. The screen door slowly squeaked open and a massive body joined her on the porch. "Boy...you've known them a little longer than **I **have. Care to enlighten me on Cye's behavior?"

A pair of wise, ancient eyes just stared back. Either White Blaze wasn't going to tell her anything by emotions, or he wasn't going to bother getting into it.

She snorted and stared at the sunset. "What I wouldn't give to hear you talk. The stories you could probably tell. You could probably give ME advice..." She kicked off on the porch again, letting the night breeze bring smells of the forest to her. "Let's just hope those two get their act together. I know I'D like to see them together. What about you Blaze?" She looked over with a smile, getting a kitty nod from her furry companion. A smirk appeared. "Thought so."

~*~*~

"I think you know why I called you here..."

He smiled and leaned against the metal bridge. "Well it can't be for the night air. Though I have to say, I haven't been to a park for months."

A small smile tilted her lips. "I didn't want to talk about this in front of otou-san. It's not his business."

He quietly hummed and stared at the bridge they stood over, watching his element flow past the rocks. Spring melted what little snow they got this year and swelled the trickle. He didn't know what to say to that, and knew she wasn't finished talking, so stayed quiet.

Fingers idly twisted her cane, feeling more nervous than she had in her entire life. Her mind was made up...so why was this such a pain to SAY?? Mia was right in all her assumptions, but that didn't mean she could be so outgoing to get one word past her lips. Gods...PLEASE help give her the courage to get this done! "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you this past week. Gomen if you think I've been avoiding or ignoring you. I didn't mean to...I just, I just had to think things through. I've never...been asked on any kind of date before. I didn't know how...how to react." Her lips tilted. "You really surprised me...to say the least."

Another long pause stretched out as she looked for the courage to say the word. If her heart beat any faster, it was going to be added to the rocks down below! She inhaled, trying not to let her breath shake. "It's true...I've never gone on dates, or gone with a guy before. I have to say I'm......flattered. I've always been a solitary person...no one has ever bothered to take the time like you have on me. I don't know if I'll EVER really be any less shy than I am now... But...I...I'd like to...I'd like to......go out with you."

Finally...she finally said it. Now...all she hoped was that Cye HEARD her. That voice didn't come out any louder than the water gurgling below.

The smile that blossomed would've blinded her if she wasn't already. His heart fluttered and the adrenaline that started receding picked up pace. NOW what did they do?? She agreed to go out with him! How could one stuttered statement make him so happy?

A hand moved and gently rested on her shoulder. There was something he wanted to say, but couldn't get the words out. So he went for a small squeeze and hoped she understood enough.

A shaky, timid smile appeared as she looked his way. A slim hand slowly rose and shakily covered his. It rested over his for what seemed forever, warming against the cool night air. "So...what do we do NOW?"

He took hold of her hand and took it in his. "Your hands are cold... Do you want to go someplace warmer?"

A deep blush stained her cheeks and her head dropped with a shy smile. Did agreeing to his proposal change physical contact like this? Why did it feel so casual...yet so comforting? And his tone...it was so warm...if not a little timid. It was kind of cute actually... "Iie... The night smells too good to go inside yet. It's not THAT cold out here. I'd...I'd like to walk around...if you don't mind." Again, her face flamed as she took her hand away to extend her walking stick.

He smiled and reached out for her hands. He halted their movements, getting a shocked look from her. Why did he feel he had the sudden agreement to touch her like this when he never dared before? Probably because this held a more intimate gesture? "I agree. But...will you let me guide you?"

She harshly swallowed, but managed a meek nod. The walking stick went back to its normal, compact shape as she extended an arm in wait. His arm entwined with hers...fingers wrapping around hers. She startled immensely, but timidly finished combining their hands and was slowly lead across the land.

~*~*~

"Man I can't BELIEVE you left us out of the loop!"

"Will you calm down Kento? It had nothing to DO with you."

"Oh don't EVEN go there Sage! Cye's my best friend! Why SHOULDN'T I be told about him liking a girl?"

"Probably because you'd tease him to DEATH over it you baka!"

Kento stopped his retort and gave a sheepish grin. "...PROBABLY..."

"Alright...enough picking on Cye you four...get in here so we can have dinner."

"So...how long HAVE you two been 'going out'?"\

"We are TECHNICALLY going out Rowen, so don't bother making quotations as if the words didn't fully apply to us. Two weeks is your answer."

"Well I for one am HAPPY for you Cye. Kento get your hands out of that crock-pot! If you put your lips on that spoon, I'll thwak you with it!"

"Geez...where're your eyes behind that curtain of hair Mia??"

One hand swept her hair to the side quickly. "Right here. I know you well enough to know you try to steal food before dinner starts. Trust me, it hasn't gone bad and it WON'T go bad. Now behave and help me carry that to the table."

Soon dinner was up and under way. Mia looked around at the nostalgic feeling she gained. After a while, she couldn't stay quiet. "This is been the best start of the weekend. You five REALLY need to find more time off from your schedules and visit more often."

"Getting bored with just Blaze for company Mia?"

Mia grinned. "In your dreams Ryo. He keeps me on my toes about as much as you guys do."

"So buddy...tell me the details. I may have been kept ignorant about the whole thing, but you can enlighten your ol' buddy Hardrock now that it's underway, ne?"

"Kento..." He sighed and shook his head. "You're so persistent! What does it MATTER about details or not?"

"Because maybe some of us BESIDES Kento want to know why you went out with KIMON."

Blue narrowed. "What do you mean by THAT one Rowen?"

Hands swiftly went up in defense. "Whoa Cye...I'm just saying...I thought you two didn't get along that great? Sheesh, last time any of US knew, it was just you using her as a tutor to pass English!"

"Well that's all changed." He mumbled, looking to his plate.

"And we'd STILL like to know the details. And no offense to your new girlfriend." Kento grinned at seeing a tint to his best friend's cheeks. He eyed his partner in crime and noticed Rowen's evil look at Cye's embarrassment.

"Like what?" He finally asked, caving in. He'd be going against his kanji if he lied and said he didn't want to tell SOMEONE about his life right now with Kimon. It was going slow, but it was still really nice. She had a side to her he'd never seen before and it was highly becoming.

"Well apparently YOU made the first move, since the girl's so shy..." Ryo leaned in on the table, also wanting to know about his friend's love life. Besides Sage, Cye was the only one going out with anyone. He and the others had responsibilities and were too busy for relationships. "How did THAT go? And tell us how it's going so far."

Another blush tinted his face. This was more embarrassing than he THOUGHT. "It went...fine. She took a week to think about it and I met her at a park in Tokyo to talk. It was a little awkward, but she managed to tell me." An almost dreamy smile lit his face. "As for so far..." The smile widened as he looked away. "She's still really shy. But she does little things that she never did before. It's nice to know she's loosening up a little bit."

"What things? Elaborate buddy."

His mouth scrunched up in thought. After a while, his head shook. "There's...not really a way to describe it. You'd have to be around Kimon to notice her little quirks."

"As much as you have?"

"That's more than what I can say for YOU Rowen. I don't see YOU with a girl." He shot back, brow raising. Getting picked on was DEFINITELY not fun. Maybe he should've kept his big mouth shut. But then...Mia might've brought it up and then he'd still be here. Maybe keeping it a secret until one of them found him and Kimon together, or found out in the future period, might be even worse. He almost shuddered at THAT thought!

Rowen snorted and looked to his food. "I'm too busy with school for a girl. If I want to graduate with a four point oh like I did in high school, I need that free time for studying."

"Oh don't be so melodramatic. You don't need to study as hard as Ryo or Cye do. You're just trying to find an excuse." Sage muttered, picking up his glass.

"And how's YOUR love life going Sagey-boy?"

Sage nearly choked on his tea, turning about five shades of red at the mention of Epiphany. After a small coughing fit, glaring at Rowen the whole time, he finally regained control of his wind pipe. "That's none of your business!"

"Aww come on Halo, I'm your best friend, member?"

"Don't POKE me with a fork Rowen! You've been EATING off that!"

"Then spill. Cye spilled HIS guts about Kimon...tell us what's up with Epiphany."

"Yea Sage, how IS she doing anyway? I haven't gotten a letter from her in months. I'm curious about her college so far." Mia innocently piped up.

The blush intensified as Sage wondered how the topic got switched from Cye to himself. Why couldn't they leave him alone? Talking about Epiphany wasn't as...delicate as it used to be, but it wasn't something he wanted to rave about. That wasn't his style. "She's still in college, still going for getting Japanese down. We've cleared a few things up from the past." Violet remained riveted to his plate, that curtain of hair purposely hiding him from half the table. "It's...fine."

"Fine? That's it? Come on...fine can mean so MANY things! Tell us what happened after that KISS!"

"Rowen uresai..." Sage warned, sending a pointed look to drop it.

"WHAT? What's so bad about telling about something like THAT? It's harmless-"

"If I didn't have the looming threat of you PICKING on me for the next MONTH."

"Will you two break it up before you give me a headache? Don't make me separate you two to different rooms." A hand rubbed over Mia's face. "Sheesh...I'd have thought you'd grow OUT of this when you graduated high school!"

Ryo smirked. "Once an immature, ALWAYS an immature Mia." He kidded, getting a quick jab from Kento next to him. He yelped and batted at the hand. "Oi! I didn't mean YOU Kento!"

"Yea...but I can be even WORSE than those two at times. So you were certainly talking about me." Kento pleasantly kidded, poking his old leader again.

Mia sighed as the five started talking at once. 'So much for a QUIET weekend...' Blue slowly swept over to the corner by a side door, finding White Blaze looking at the group almost in distain from his place on the floor. Her eyes turned pleading. 'Help me boy! Come on...break up your fellow warriors!'

After a bit of continuous, playful bickering and Mia's little mental plead, the large tiger got off the floor and quietly padded over to the table. He stopped at the end, near a free spot, and vaulted his upper body onto the table. The tiger didn't even pause and started eating off of his friends' plates.

"White Blaze!" Mia nearly screeched, looking in shock. Though the others effectively shut up for a few seconds, that wasn't what she wanted!

Near pandemonium erupted after that. Mia tried to order the tiger off the table, to no use. She then insisted Ryo get his 'nuisance' off the wood before the beast broke the boards. Kento started complaining about perfectly good food getting tainted with tiger spit and started moving the center dishes out of Blaze's reach. Rowen was trying to brush off the tea that got spilt all over his shirt when the tiger shifted the tablecloth and moved everything. Sage and Cye tried to collect the rest of the dishes to keep Blaze from eating off them. The night just got ten times more commotion than it deserved.

~*~*~

The noise level was the first thing that alerted her that Mia had company. She turned around to the noise of a car driving away and grimaced. Well...so much for the possibility of leaving without Mia knowing she was here. Since Mia hadn't said anything about a normal Saturday visit, she thought it would've been nice to surprise the woman. After all, Mia always picked her up; it was only fair that SHE find a way there for once. It might've been a little late, but she was trying to get as much homework done for today and tomorrow to keep the weekend free.

Her mouth pursed in indecision as her hand hovered mere inches from the door. Should she knock? Even if Mia didn't hear with what was going on inside, White Blaze should be able to pick it up...if he was even inside. Should she?... Now it seemed like a rather stupid idea to just show up like this without calling. If she wasn't sure Mia was home by the noise, it was a possibility the woman could've been out for gods knew how long and she was stranded here.

But that meant that Mia had company as well. The continuing noise level was easy to pick out, if not some of the voices. Biting her lip and steeling herself for a quick hello/goodbye and a call for her father...she loudly knocked, hoping to get through the annoyance.

Seconds ticked by, but no one seemed to've heard. The noise, however, almost shifted and she nearly pressed an ear to the door to listen in curiosity. What was going ON in there??

"Get BACK here! If you think I'm done with you for THAT little stunt, you're out of your MIND White Blaze!"

"It's a TIGER Mia! You know he doesn't speak back to you!"

"Uresai Ryo! That doesn't mean he can't HEAR me!"

"Run boy, run for all you're worth! She's gone mad!"

"That's not FUNNY Rowen! And you shut up too! Blaze get BACK here! Where are you HEADED??"

She fought the urge to smile at Mia's put out voice. Apparently something got her pretty mad and that was one very heavy tiger! She didn't remember any Rowen, so disregarded the name. Soon, her thoughts were cast aside by a low thump against the door. Not even given time to wonder about the sound, the door was quickly thrown open.

"KIMON-CHAN?? What're YOU doing here??" Mia breathed. At least that explained Blaze's sudden departure. He must've heard Kimon knocking.

She gave a weak grin. "Konban wa... Just thought I'd...stop by to say hello and chat. I see you have company though, so I'll-" She stopped and blinked. The ocean rolled to her nose and an instant blush stained her face. "Cye-chan... Konban wa..."

He gave a small smile, feeling eyes from the others on his back. "Konban wa Kimon-chan... Nice of you to stop by at least. I'm sure Mia doesn't mind it."

"And I bet YOU don't either buddy."

"Don't POKE me Kento." He lowly growled, face flaming worse than his hair.

A brow rose at the new voice, though sort of familiar. Kimon wracked her brain as she knew she heard these voices, if not the names, somewhere before. She didn't bother to memorize voices and names of people she rarely met, but couldn't forget them. Still...the two new voices sounded familiar...

"Konban wa Kimon-san."

She blinked again. That third voice was familiar too. She knew that soft, polite voice from somewhere!

"Well come IN Kimon-chan. You five out of my doorway before we ALL catch a cold! Kimon-chan just got over one not too long ago and she doesn't need to get sick again. Blaze, out of my way but don't go too far...I'm not done lecturing you yet."

She was nearly yanked inside as the hustle shuffled into the living room. Blinking at Mia's almost stressed tone, she tried to pick her feet up to keep from tripping.

"Oh lay off Blaze, Mia. He didn't mean any harm."

"Don't defend him Ryo. I don't care if he IS your tiger, he ruined dinner!"

"Yea! All that food gone to waste!"

"Oh be quiet Kento." Ryo retorted, rolling his eyes.

She quickly placed voices and names together again, seeing as how these four were Mia's friends. At the mention of dinner, she felt bad. She gently tugged out of Mia's embrace and stopped. "Ano...gomen nasai... I didn't know you were all eating. I didn't mean to interrupt-"

A familiar hand rested on her shoulder and she blushed at such a public display. "Daijoubu Kimon-chan. As Mia said...the 'beast' ruined dinner."

"He's NOT a beast Cye. He's as intelligent as YOU are!"

"Then why did he get up on my TABLE Ryo?" Mia insisted, sending a small glare.

"Can we just take this in another room please? If we have to continue, I'm going to sit down and watch the entertainment." Sage insisted, giving the whole group an amused look.

"True, dinner theater." Rowen quietly agreed, siding up next to his good friend.

His head shook and he edged away from the bunch. "Since I didn't cause any of it, I'm going to bow out right now. If you're going to yell, I'm sure Kimon-chan doesn't need to hear it. I'll occupy her while you finish."

Sudden snickering met her ears, even though she felt like her face was on fire. Teeth bit her lip. These friends of Mia's must've been friends of Cye's as well...

"Occupy, ne? Okay Cye..."

He sent a harsh glare over at the insinuation. "URESAI. I have more morals than THAT you baka!" He hissed, gently grabbing Kimon's arm. "Iko." He quietly ordered, steering her back toward the front door.

"Don't do anything any of US wouldn't do!"

"Kento URESAI YO!" He shouted, forgetting about the more hearing-sensitive party. When they made it off the front porch and down the steps, an arm mechanically entwined to keep her from tripping as they headed around the house and to the woods. "Gomen nasai... I hope I didn't bust your eardrums."

"No...no I'll be...okay." A small, smirk sprouted in the dusk. "You just dimmed the hearing a little. I'll live."

He snorted in amusement and steered them around a few trees to the main path. "Gomen about that whole bit. It's always like that when we all get together again."

"What were you doing there? I take it those four are good friends of yours as well for you to speak to them like that."

He grinned and snuck a sideways glance. "Well I don't know about me needing to be GOOD friends with them to speak like that...but I am friends with them nonetheless."

She gave a quiet chuckle. "Don't sound so enthusiastic about it." She kidded, giving him a gentle nudge with her elbow.

He chose not to take the bait and instead let silence encompass them. It was a heavenly change of pace after being around Kento and Rowen's questions all night. THIS was why he liked being with Kimon; she knew the value of SILENCE. Though he liked his fellow ex-Ronins for their own personality traits, Kimon was the more serene side of his 'friend spectrum'.

"What're you...thinking?"

His gaze shot down to the raven girl, gaze softening a little. "How nice it is that you're quiet." He confided, getting a quiet giggle. He smiled and looked forward. "It's nice that you're so quiet. I think I'd go crazy if you were as loud as Kento."

"The one with the booming, playful voice? There were at least two like that."

He snorted again. "They can ALL be like that...except for Sage. Real loudmouths, those guys."

"Yet your voice gives you away for how much you care for them." She quietly mused, looking in his direction. A soft smile tilted her mouth.

He returned with a lopsided smile. "Hai...I do. We've been through a lot and though they drive me crazy sometimes, they're still my friends. Good, best friends at that."

She almost thoughtfully nodded and turned her head straight to catch the smells of the forest. She let Cye keep the rest of his thoughts and listened to their feet crunching over old, dead fall leaves and scuffing against dirt. After feeling they went quite a ways away, as the utter silence around them stated, a shiver stole up her back. She hadn't thought to bring a jacket with, as it wasn't this bad earlier, and she wasn't expecting a walk in the forest.

"Samusa?" He suddenly queried. _Cold?_

"How...how did you-"

He smiled. "You're hugging my arm a little more. Plus I felt you shaking for a minute there."

"I...I didn't think I'd be outside for so long." A small grin sprouted. "I suppose that outa teach me..."

He had no jacket either to put around her to help keep her warm. All he had was a long-sleeved shirt, and only one. There was really one thing he COULD do, and he was too nervous to try it. But...it was either let her freeze, or do it. So he took a deep breath for courage and hoped she couldn't hear his heart beat practically out of his chest. "Here." He stopped them and gently untangled her arm. "I don't want you to get sick again."

She was slowly and tentatively maneuvered against his side, an arm wrapping around her back. She tensed at this new twist, doing nothing more than holding his hand since the decision to go out. She felt a little uncomfortable, but after she felt a twinge of heat from him, she relaxed a little more and shifted to get more of it. She WAS getting pretty cold, and he was rather warm for some reason... "Arigatou." She murmured, absently resting her head against his shoulder.

With a harsh swallow, they stood like that for a few seconds before he felt a VERY timid touch across his back. As if in slow motion, and totally unsure, a hand snaked around his waist and loosely gripped his shirt. The adrenaline in his system hit an all-time high, as did his heart rate. He NEVER though Kimon would do that! But she surprised him yet again. Still...it wasn't a BAD thing...

"I...I'm not...not doing anything...wrong...am I?"

"Iie..." He softly breathed, giving a gentle smile. Though she couldn't see it, she would be able to hear it and he wanted her to know everything was fine. "Daijoubu."

She exhaled a pent up breath, feeling a little relieved. This whole dating thing was as odd...as it was nice. She was getting used to it the more time they spent together. "Yokatta..." She whispered, gently biting her lip.

The two stood there for minutes before he decided to head back. He was starting to feel cold, so he could only understand she was as well. "We should head back. The madness should be calmed down some by now."

She gave a tiny nod, and a wry grin. "Yea...Mia-chan should be finished yelling at Blaze by now."

He turned them around with a quiet laugh, hoping that as well.


	22. A Night To Remember

There never seemed a period in her life when time sped by so fast. Normally, she would go through her life in the schedule rehearsed for months and let the days pass her by. Kimon had to admit that wasn't living, when she looked back on how her life USED to go. She lived for schoolwork and ONLY schoolwork.

HOW she changed! She'd be the first to admit that. It was always a shock to herself, as well as others, to see how different she was acting. Sure she was still shy and utterly polite, as she knew she'd always be, but now she spoke more without being spoken to first. There were moments of dry humor, something she didn't even know she POSSESSED. She still didn't bother to fix her looks, as she knew that was a superficial thing...and she knew Cye liked her for who she was without anything added to her person. Plus being with blind, it was rather pointless to change something she couldn't see in the first place.

Her schedule still included school as a primary focus, but Cye was quickly gaining from second place to mix with first. As soon as she finished with school, she either called Cye or he called her. It wasn't much, and never lasted long with her otou-san making dinner, but they at least acknowledged each other for the day. On the days she had work, she skipped the call and was surprisingly rewarded with feeling his presence at times when she got to work and sometimes when she was finished.

Saturdays were still reserved for Mia, though now it was becoming more and more a gossip session about how her life was going. Cye arrived an hour early on Sundays to walk around the area with her before heading off, just to spend some quiet time with her. Mouri-san was always questioning how she was getting along with Cye, and she was barely able to sputter out an answer...all the while being as red as a tomato almost every time.

She ate lunch with the family and Cye would spend a little bit with her, just sitting in the backyard and listening to the noises of the neighborhood, before taking her home. Every time, he opened her door and took her hand when they reached her apartment. He took to walking her to her door...give her hand a squeeze, and quietly said his good nights.

Those times with him were the best. Her heart never failed to pick up pace when she was with him, rarely settling down unless they spent long periods of time together. Her face always flamed when anyone asked her questions about Cye. Her stomach always made butterflies when his name was mentioned, as his name always spurred happy memories of them being together.

She was turning into a schoolgirl with her first crush. It was quite embarrassing, as she was a grown woman. Even though this technically WAS her first crush! They hadn't done anything more than that one night at Mia's months ago, when his arm wrapped around her and visa versa. He never pushed her for ANYTHING. The most they did was hold hands, entwine arms...though that wasn't always for pleasure, rest a hand on a shoulder, or sit close to one another. She was getting quite a bit of 'adorable' comments from Mouri-san and Mia about how cute they acted around each other; how shy and unsure. She was wondering if anyone ever acted like that anymore. How could theirs the only innocent relationship out there?

She had to give Cye credit; he never asked her about her past, and never pushed her to talk unless she wanted to. She knew it HAD to've bugged him, going out for three months now and barely knowing much about her or her family. She just wasn't comfortable speaking about it to anyone...to even HIM. Though she had grown to almost fully trust him, almost with her life, she still couldn't tell him such an important, dire secret. The more they went out, the more she became afraid to. What would he do if he knew what caused her blindness?? If he knew SHE caused her own blindness???

With the summer in full swing, she was outside more and more. The changing of seasons always fascinated her as well as brought out her love for them. The world had such natural beauty, and she just loved nature. The smells, the noises...it was all so heavenly. They spent so much time outside anymore and it was nice since they both liked it.

She wistfully smiled and moved her head against the cushion of her arms, brought from her thoughts. 'So many changes... Would you even recognize your musume, okaa-san?' She inhaled the smell of grass against her back and crossed her ankles. This was one of those moments to be outside, even if she had to wait. Waiting in the apartment, even with the balcony door wide open, didn't have the charm of sitting on the lawn. The feel of cool grass against her and the tickle on her arms was too good a thought to give up. Just to keep a dress nice.

She snorted. 'Never thought I'd wear a dress in a million years. I think this is the first time. But still...I thought I should at least DRESS differently for tonight. Cye-chan SAID he wanted me to dress up...and this is about as dressed up as I GET.'

Tuning her skin to be more sensitive, she shifted and felt the sliding of soft polyester moving with her. A small grin appeared. Who knew Mia had such nice things? She was told the color was a light violet, something Mia said brought out her eyes. She didn't want anything flashy, and was reassured the dress was ankle length and displayed no cleavage. The only skin it DID show was up to the shoulder, with wide straps. It was modest, and that's how she dressed. She knew it would be a major shock to Cye if she DID dress even a LITTLE flashy. She snorted. His heart would probably stop if he saw her in anything NORMAL teenagers wore.

She knew she should get up. It wouldn't do to get the dress grass-stained. Mia wouldn't like it if she did that. Still...she very precisely laid out her hair for that purpose, and all it wasn't covering was from the waist down. And only shifting would really stain the dress. She didn't need to see to know THAT. And that was the only excuse she used to keep right where she was. Also the fact that the air was so nice and warm with a soft, matching breeze. The cool grass kept her at just the right temperature and it was ALMOST going to put her to sleep.

She stared in the direction of the mid afternoon sun. Having kept track since she laid down, she knew Cye would be about twenty more minutes. So...maybe she could gain a small nap in that time, provided no animals or people came by and woke her up. 'Hell the why not? It's not like it's against the LAW to sleep out here. And how will they know ANYWAY? Everyone in this place already KNOWS I'm blind by just living here!' With a decisive nod, she settled a little more and let the afternoon help her drift off.

~*~*~

He did a double blink as he pulled in front of the apartment building of the complex. Stopping the car directly in front of the door, a hand rubbed his eyes and blue stared in shock. What was she DOING?? Was she okay?!

The next thing that hit him was the urge to laugh. How carefree... He grinned and quietly chuckled, getting from the car. The urge to call out, wondering if she was even awake, was halted as he bit his tongue. Gaining an evil grin, he almost tiptoed past the few cars lining the area and stopped at the edge of the grass. He stared at the vision and suddenly realized what she was wearing. Again, he was shocked, but had to admit she looked very pretty in colors. He took a few seconds to admire her, as she seemingly wasn't aware of anything right now. She looked lovely...and also ASLEEP.

Ears straining for his footsteps, he managed to get a foot from her and kneeled. Blue took in her face in amusement at the utter peaceful, unguarded expression. Yup, definitely asleep. Biting back laughter, a hand rose and shook her shoulder. "Oi onna..." He breathed, breaking into a wide smile. "Come on; time to get up before you ruin such a pretty outfit."

Slowly, she became conscious, jerking up once she realized she had company. "AH!" She cried out, hopping away. Part of her mind said NOT to move that quickly...as she would surely stain the dress! Familiar laughter sounded and she blushed, knowing Cye was here. "Oi! Don't SCARE me like that!" She retorted, taking a general swat in his direction. "Mia-chan won't be happy with me if I get grass spots on this thing. Not to mention it won't do me good for my image either."

Cye grinned and helped Kimon to her feet. "Regardless of what'll happen to the dress...you look very nice." He quietly mused, guiding her to the car.

She blushed and automatically strapped in. She waited until he was in the car to ask. "So...IS it dirty?"

He cast a quick glance, looking over the dress, before smiling and heading from the parking lot. "Iie. It looks fine. Shinpai suranai."

She gave a shy nod, hands primly folded in her lap. Listening to the familiar route as they headed out of Tokyo, teeth nibbled on her lip. "So...what're we going to do tonight?"

A brow rose. "Some memory you have..." He teased, leaning over to poke an arm. "I told you a week ago that I intended on dinner, just the two of us, to celebrate our three-month anniversary. I even managed to chase everybody out of the house to boot, so we'll have the place to ourselves."

That made her a little uncomfortable, even if the fluttering in her stomach went into overdrive. "How'd you manage that?" She asked, trying to relax from her phobia.

Cye snorted. "Gave them money for the movies and told them to not come back for five hours."

She sheepishly grinned and absently rubbed a finger over the back of her hand. Five whole hours with Cye at his house, with dinner that he most likely made. 'Three whole months... Wow...where's the TIME gone??' It wasn't just the dating time that had her amazed...she knew Cye WAY before that. Mentally counting back the months since the first time she remembered hearing his name and voice, her eyes widened. 'GEEZ! Eleven months?! So...it'll be a year in August since I was introduced to him...'

"What're you thinking about?"

She startled and looked to him. A tiny smile appeared as she leaned against the seat. The road under her slowed as they reached Toyama's exit ramps. "Just how long we've known each other. Dating for three months already...yet I've known you a lot longer than THAT. Time has just FLOWN..."

He nodded, not arguing with her. "Hai... Summer's almost over."

Raven brows furrowed at the tone. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I was just realizing that I go back to college pretty soon." A grin sprouted. "It's been one great summer. Something I'll treasure." That gained a deep blush and his grin widened.

Not too much time later, Cye was helping her from the car, mostly by want rather than instinct, and the two headed for the front door. The quiet was rather odd considering the normal hustle and bustle of the Mouri household. Automatically, her loafers were off and already slipping into house slippers. There were no clay smells today, but an overpowering and enticing smell of home cooked food assaulted her nose. She inhaled and gave an appreciative sigh. "Have I ever told you you're a great cook?"

He grinned and led the way to the kitchen. "Plenty of times. I think you do it to butter me up for more cookies."

She giggled and went to her chair. The smells were making her hungry, more than she already was, and her stomach rumbled. She blushed from a quiet chuckle from Cye, and hastily sat down in her embarrassment.

"At least I know you'll eat more than you normally do." He teased, setting the main dish down.

"Hey, I've been saving my appetite for hours buddy...quit picking on me." She pleasantly retorted back, grinning in his direction.

Dinner was quickly set up and dished, and all they had was quiet. It was nice, as it always was. He never failed to feel at peace whenever he sat in silence with Kimon. It seems he was always with her anymore, even around work and her college. They spent at least SOME time together almost every day of the week...even if it was just a short phone call of ten minutes saying hello and asking how the other was doing. The piece of mind upon those calls were always the reason behind them.

It was no lie to admit he thought about her all the time. It was always hard to wake up and not call to wish her good morning, as she was in classes whenever he awoke. He always got guff from Kento about his relationship, but he didn't care as much as he did in the beginning. Though he didn't bring Kimon around to the guys, as he knew she was too shy for the exuberance, they knew more about her as of late. He liked to talk about her if the topic was brought up, and he knew he was making everyone envious. Even Sage who had a girl already...as far as everyone weaseled out of him.

Chopsticks rested against his plate as he took a minute to watch her. She ate with distinctive grace, mostly self-taught with being blind. She sat like a proper lady, elbows even off the table. A small smile appeared.

She suddenly stopped and put her food down, almost locking eyes with him. "Nani?" She quietly asked, head tilting.

He smiled at how adorable she looked and looked away. "Nothing..." He breathed, going back to his food. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she remained still for what seemed forever before continuing as well.

Not much was said, but not much was NEEDED to be said. He liked to think Kimon understood him without words, mostly by sensing people from being blind. He found that a nice thing, since he didn't need to explain himself. She just knew, and that was a comforting thing. Whether he was distracted over something, or concerned, she seemed to sense it. It was incredible and it never failed to amaze him that she would ask him if he was okay, or what he was thinking of. That innocent concern touched his heart.

Dinner went rather quickly without talk to slow it down. This time wasn't about going over daily life; it was about just being together. This was to celebrate the night she agreed to go out with him. They didn't need to talk about the trivial things in daily life during this. Silence seemed appropriate enough, and yet each other could tell if something was up by looking at the other.

He started clearing the plates when Kimon stood with hers. "Iie Kimon-chan. I'll do that."

As if she didn't hear him, which he knew was impossible, she expertly went to the sink and started running water over them. "You cooked and I'll feel like a loafer if I don't help." She cast a shy smile over her shoulder as he also headed for the sink. "At least let me do this..."

He begrudgingly consented and let her clear the dishes while he put the little bit of leftovers in the fridge. He handed her a towel after she rinsed off her hands and washed his own. "What would you like to do now?" He quietly asked, putting the dishtowel back.

A finger tapped against her cheek. All she wanted was to sit in silence and feel content next to this man. Her gaze went to the nearest window. "It's sunset, right?"

"Hai." He answered, following her gaze.

She gave a small smile. "You know I haven't seen a sunset for seventeen years?" She took a few steps toward him and looked to his voice. "Can we sit together out front and you can describe it to me?"

That sounded so romantic... He took her hands to lead her to the front door. As they went for their shoes, he paused. "Won't you be cold? It's bound to get chilly with the sun going down, even for summer."

"I'll be alright." She answered, opening the door. His hand wrapped with hers as he lead her to a perfect spot on the lawn. The choice was easy with a tree being something to lean against. He took note of the lower evening temperature and put an arm around her shoulders to help a little. He noticed her skin goosebump and mentally sighed. So much for being 'alright'.

"Here...you're going to get even colder. If...if you don't...mind."

She blinked at his uneasiness and hesitation. "What...what do you want to do?"

His heart was beating like a crazy thing. "Here...kneel and I'll guide you." When she did as directed, he gently pulled her to a position in between his legs, nestling her against his chest. His arms rested over his knees, too afraid to wrap around her body. He felt highly uncomfortable, but still...this was too nice to let go. He hoped she wouldn't pull away. "Do you mind? If you want to move, I understand."

Part of her wanted to pull away, not having such physical contact before...even with Cye. This was a new step, but it wasn't really dirty or immoral. While she mulled over the position...it started to feel...nice. Her head slowly shook as she leaned back. "Iie... Daijoubu desu. This IS warmer..."

A shy smile appeared as his head leaned against the tree. "Yosh... Okay...the sun is about a forty-five degree angle from the horizon... It's a real deep, fire red. The sky is nearly a midnight blue and it lightens to yellow closer to the sun. The yellow goes to red the closer it is to the sun..."

After the initial explanation, she really wasn't paying attention anymore. She hardly listened as he described shadows from surrounding objects and the contrast of dark and light together. She too was entranced with the feel of his body heat against the encroaching night air of summer. The quiet rumble of his voice resounded off his chest and vibrated on her back, relaxing her. A small, cool breeze drifted through, as gentle as though the air was winding to a stop. She felt enveloped from both behind and sides, though it was far from claustrophobic. It was very comfortable and she sighed at the deep, serene feeling that claimed her. What she would give to do this every night with him...

Soon there was more night than sunlight and they just sat there to sit there. Darkness all but claimed her vision, with no light to dance behind her lids. The temperature dropped a little more, and the breeze kept going in patches, reminding her that she didn't bring a spring jacket to battle the coolness.

When Kimon's arms went around her torso, he finally looked away from the horizon. "Cold?" He whispered, a little shocked at hearing how low his voice sounded. Why did it sound....husky?...no that wasn't it...emotional?... He DID feel pretty peaceful just being like this with her. They still managed to retain innocence, even sitting as they were.

She looked to the ground below, but nodded in defeat. Seconds later, Cye's weight shifted. She didn't even have time to question if he wanted her to move before his arms slowly descended over hers. Her heart picked up double-time and her stomach fluttered badly from sudden nerves. Her gaze shifted to try and look to him. "Cye-chan?..." She breathed, air halting in her lungs.

"Still cold?" He whispered, looking to her face. She was shocked, that was understandable, but he could feel the chill to her skin and mentally berated himself for keeping her out so long. "You don't mind, ne?"

Why did every part of her suddenly want to turn and embrace him?? It didn't make sense...as his arms felt strong and even more solid than what she was leaning against. They somehow provided strength and calm. She couldn't find anything to say to ask him what he was doing...nor the reassurance that not only was this okay, but she was feeling quite WARM all of a sudden... All she could manage was a meek shake before looking back to the sun, feeling him give an almost contented sigh and tighten his arms.

When his chin rested over the crown of her head, her brain snapped back to normality. "Cye-chan...nani?..."

He couldn't help but smile. She could've moved and asked that question, but she remained rooted where she was. His heart fluttered as unknown warmth flowed through him. It was something highly akin to what he felt toward his mother...but toward someone different. Somehow...it didn't feel wrong to experience or know that he was feeling it with Kimon. It felt nice and he was content. "I don't think I've ever had a better night...thank you for sharing this experience with me." He quietly murmured.

She blushed once again, but couldn't help a happy grin on her face. "It's been a great night for me too...I'm glad to've spent this time with you." She also heaved a contented sigh, feeling cocooned in protective warmth and having no qualms about it. Suddenly, nothing mattered but sitting here like this, cradled in his body. The world and all her problems suddenly seemed so VERY far away...

She almost wiggled against him as if to get comfortable for a long duration. He couldn't help but smile at that and just settled his arms when she finished. She fit nice, he suddenly knew. They were both slender, but his build was a lot more from fighting in the war and the exercise he got every so often. It was cheesy, but that was the only way to describe it. She fit perfectly.

She didn't know how long they stayed that way. The night was fully upon them, but the chill didn't permeate the warmth surrounding her. She didn't feel anything but happy and she knew after this night, she would feel empty without his arms around her. They would have to find more private times like this, if only so he could hold her. She knew asking wouldn't be any trouble, and he'd probably be eager to. That got a small, lazy smile.

Before he knew it, having lost track of time, a car was heading down the street...turning for the driveway. He blushed a few shades, knowing the questions his mother would have for holding Kimon like this. He couldn't really feel THAT embarrassed though...as he didn't regret instigating this. He'd do it again too, just to be able to hold her.

As his mother, Sayoko, and Ryuusuke got out, he met their wide eyes with calm in his. Nothing could break him out of the serene bubble they were encased in. Slowly, his head moved as not to startle the girl in his arms. How she didn't notice was beyond him. "Kimon-chan...I think it's time I get you home now..." A tiny smile appeared at the peaceful look on her face. He gave her a gentle shake and her eyes fluttered open. "Oi...mezameru..." _Wake up..._

"Are?" She mumbled, yawning. _ Huh?_ With a mental push to become more alert, she suddenly became aware of footsteps and a door opening. "Ano...were those footsteps your family's?"

He grinned at her mortified tone. "Hai. I guess five hours is up, but that's fine. It's getting late and you have school tomorrow."

She absently nodded and almost regrettably pulled from his embrace. "Yosh...I suppose I SHOULD be getting home..."

He chuckled as she stood and stretched. When she took a few steps away, he stood and copied her. "You going to make it? You fell asleep there." He mused.

"Did NOT." She lamely retorted, crossing her arms.

The smile widened. "Okay...dozed then. Give me a second to get my keys and we'll be off."

She nodded and turned to the direction of the absent sun, a happy smile slowly blossoming. 'What does he expect? He was so warm and solid...it was like falling asleep against a very comfy bed.' Her cheeks warmed a bit. 'But it wasn't anything bad. It was rather enjoyable. Maybe we won't get THAT kind of privacy like we did tonight, but we can allow a little more...intimacy like that from now on. That wasn't anything dirty...'

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around hers and she startled. She instantly relaxed and practically melted against the warmth. "Ready to go?" He breathed.

She didn't want to leave this, as it felt time stopped just for them. But they had responsibilities to attend to and things to get done. They couldn't just stand like this in the driveway all night...even IF that sounded rather tempting. "I guess. Kinda...don't...want to though..."

He grinned and slowly pulled away, directing her to the car. "Then I guess I don't feel so bad for instigating that." He teased, helping her in.

She gave a shy grin and patiently waited for him to start the car. "No...it was......nice." She whispered, buckling in.

"Yes, it was rather...nice." He agreed, sneaking a quick look. With a mental shake from his reverie, he started for Tokyo.


	23. What Are You Hiding?

"I never though I'D need tutoring."

"You realize you've said that three times this HOUR?"

Kimon huffed. "I know...but don't you see the cosmic IRONY in this?? Fate is probably laughing its head off right now." She grumbled, tapping a pencil on the tabletop in near annoyance.

Cye resisted the urge to snicker and shook his head. "You're so hopeless. It's not that big a deal. I know this. You were an excellent teacher and I only hope I'm doing as good a job as YOU did."

She gave a shy smile and tapped her pencil even faster. "You're doing FINE so far." A scowl appeared. "Who ever though I'D need to be tutored?"

He gave in to the urge and laughed at her. She was just so adorable the way she kept phrasing that...as if it were a rhetorical question. Ending with a small cough, seeing he was embarrassing her, Cye tried to rope in his humor. "It's only math. It's understandable that you're having trouble. I'm no whiz like Rowen, but I can assure you I've probably got more patience." He kidded, reaching across the table and taking away the pencil that was taping at an incredible speed. "Relax." He chided, giving a gentle smile.

She heaved a sigh, but sent a lopsided smile over and tried to get rid of the feeling that came from not being able to do something. She was starting to despise being blind anymore...

It wasn't that she HATED being blind, she was pretty used to it now. But it was getting frustrating as she slowly came back to the real world, with Cye's help of course, and saw all the things she COULDN'T do. To not be able to keep up with Cye who, bless his heart, always understood. She was beginning to wonder WHY he kept with her so faithfully and what she did to deserve someone like him. Not to mention how he made her so happy. Happier than she'd ever been in her lifetime.

"You're so quiet all of a sudden, for someone who was cursing having to be tutored."

Her head jerked up, giving a meek smile at being caught up in her thoughts. "Gomen...I'm not a very good pupil am I?" She went to tap her pencil again and clenched an empty fist. Blinking in wonder, her gaze went across the table. "Do you have my-"

A light tap on her hand startled her. "You were going to put a dent in the table...SOMEONE had to stop you." He quietly joked, grinning at her.

She quietly giggled and pressed a hand against her mouth. "Suppose we should get back to work..."

He gave a small sigh at her lack of conviction, leaving his open text and worksheet. He hopped off the high stool and dragged it over. Before she could say a word, he easily picked her tiny frame and deposited her on his lap.

"CYE-CHAN!?" She breathed, too stunned to find her voice. She was immensely shocked at his behavior, but couldn't help that fluttering in her stomach that never ceased to make an appearance whenever he touched her. Her face flamed.

Cye smiled and loosely kept his arms around her frame. "Daijoubu...no one's in here. You should know that. And no one will care..."

She blinked wide eyes at his brashness...but leaned against his chest anyway. "So I take it schoolwork is done for now..."

"Yea..." He murmured, breathing in her shampoo.

Her brow furrowed as she pulled away enough to look to him. "Cye-chan? What is it? Something wrong?" She whispered, hearing something off in his voice.

A small smile tipped his lips. "I was just wondering...well...how long have we been going out Kimon-chan?"

"Six and a half months." She immediately answered, keeping immaculate track of their life together.

Another smile appeared. "In that time, I think we've come to know each other pretty well, don't you think?"

A brow twitched as quiet warning bells buzzed. "Hai... What brought up that thought?" She wondered, almost cautiously looking to his voice.

"No real reason. I was just wondering something for a while now, but didn't know how to bring it up." A finger rose and briefly traced her jaw line. "You had that look on your face that said you were thinking of something. It kinda started me wondering again..."

Her heart started beating faster, almost in worry. What was he getting at?? She tried not to outwardly show anything except confusion and curiosity to his mysterious train of thought. She was trying to guess what it was he was asking for, so she could be one step ahead of him.

"You trust me right?"

Her head jerked back at the abrupt question. Wide eyes looked to his voice...DEFINITELY not liking this odd conversation. It took a minute for her brain to catch up and when it did, she knew he was waiting for an answer. How much DID she trust him?? She DID trust him to a degree...to know he wouldn't hurt her and treat her right. But if it was the DEPTH of which he was asking, she still had reservations about some things. "I..."

He felt a little down. "You don't trust me?" His eyes lowered to the table, as if not wanting to look at her. Why did that hurt so much?

"I didn't SAY that!" She hastily amended. "You...you didn't let me FINISH." A hand gripped his shirt, almost to reassure him. "I DO trust you Cye-chan... Being with you for so long; I know that you won't hurt me in any way. I trust myself to let go a little and be myself with you more than I ever had in the past. I trust you when you guide me whenever we walk. So you see, I DO trust you."

"Do you trust me to keep secrets?"

Her eyes momentarily narrowed. Her hackles were rising and she tried to remain loose in his arms. "What...what do you mean by THAT?"

"Well...we've been going out half a year already...that MEANS something to me. I know it means something to you too. With all the time we spend together, I still wonder about you. I don't know as much about you as I'd like to. If you trust me like THAT, do you trust me enough to tell me more about yourself and know I'll keep it a secret?" Silence. "Will you tell me what happened that made you blind?"

Her attention jerked to him with wide eyes. "What...how do you know...that I-"

"A few months back you made a mention of not having seen a sunset for seventeen years. You're twenty-two." A hand gently brushed against her cheek. "What happened?"

Her whole body was tense and froze in fear. It went from purposely staying loose to losing that fight and freezing up in agitation. WHY did he have to bring up her past?? She KNEW that's what he was talking about. But she was just too scared to say what happened. She couldn't reveal what happened now eighteen years ago...and have him leave her. If he knew what she did as a young brat, he might scorn her and leave her. She would NEVER recover from the feelings she gained while being around him. Her life would be over. She WOULDN'T take that chance...even if it meant keeping him in the dark and not telling him.

Teeth harshly bit her lip as hands fidgeted. Gray turned away as she refused to look at him. What if he could see her decision in her eyes? If he could read her as easily as she read him, then he might already know she was totally reluctant by her body language.

Cye was thoroughly shocked and highly dismayed when Kimon slowly slid off his lap and started shutting down her laptop. He dumbly blinked, watching her as he tried to make sense of the situation and how to handle it. It took him quite a while to find the right question without offending her or making his voice sound dejected. But he still couldn't hide his emotions as well as she was doing right now. "What...what're you doing?" He breathed.

With a harsh swallow, steeling herself, she faced him with a tiny, fake smile. "Just getting things put away. I mean, if we're not going to study anymore, then it's rather pointless to leave everything out isn't it? Don't want to waste the battery."

His heart clenched. She was purposely avoiding the topic. Teeth bit his lip as he silently watched her. WHY?? She just said she trusted him, why didn't she trust him enough to confide in him what happened when she was a child?? Did she think he was just asking as a distraction from studies? Did she think he didn't CARE?? He DID though...he cared a GREAT deal! He wanted to know what took her sight...he wanted to know rather badly actually. Something told him that if she told him that, then the rest of the pieces regarding her life would fall into place. That one big mystery was the only thing keeping him from figuring her out.

He jerked to attention as she shouldered her laptop bag and grabbed her notebook. "Where are you going??" He insisted, hurt in his eyes.

She harshly swallowed and looked to the ground, fighting to keep that fake smile on her face. "It's...it's just too nice outside to stay in here. Fall's almost over and we should ENJOY it, ne?"

Just as she started taking a few experimental steps away to find her bearings, his hand whipped out and grasped her wrist. He felt like she was twisting his heart at a painful grip and couldn't understand the reason for this sudden avoidance. What did he DO?? "Why can't you TELL me??" He whispered, pain in his voice.

She quietly sighed and looked away. Even if she explained her reasons, he would try to talk her out of it and she couldn't allow that. She wouldn't screw up everything they had. Maybe in a day or two apart, when things calmed down a bit, he would forget the whole topic and everything would go back the way it was...

Her silence wasn't good. She was pushing him away; he could tell as if she were outright telling him. "Why?..." He breathed, feeling his eyes mist. Why did it have to hurt this much? His kanji was a point, as it was basically breaking what he WAS in connection with his armor...but that wasn't fully it. It was the strength of emotion he felt that was hurting as well. He never thought she'd push him away like this...and that hurt the most of all. Just when he thought they'd never separate...she was creating the distance. Why was asking about her past THAT hard for her?? Could it be that painful to tell HIM? Did she not trust him to keep it a secret? What more did she WANT to know how sincere he was?!

She rapidly blinked, trying to keep calm. Getting emotional over this wasn't the way to go. She wouldn't, COULDN'T, lose her head over this! If she cried, as she was tempted to do, then Cye would try to comfort her and she would cave and tell him everything. She knew them well enough to know that WOULD happen...and she couldn't let THAT pass either. No...she had to be strong about this...even if she heard the pain in his voice. She squelched the urge to hug him and deeply apologize for what she was doing. This was the best way in the long run. She would avoid the topic and things would be better soon. She knew they'd be.

She gave a quiet sigh. Her shoulders slumped a little, even though she still didn't fully look to his voice. Teeth harshly gnashed her lip as she fought for the right words to say. The silence seemed to stretch out as she thought, but just couldn't come up with anything that didn't sound suspicious or would have him keep answering questions. While she couldn't deny Cye anything he asked...she HAD to deny him this! Even if it was mildly killing her to hear him so pained and anguished.

"Hanaso...Cye-chan..." She slowly whispered, mildly stiffening. _Let go... _"It's...it's getting late. My otou-san will be here soon..." When he didn't seem to do as asked, she slowly tugged against his grip experimentally. It was strong; he wasn't going to let her go. Her jaw clenched and she rapidly blinked, finally looking to him. Expanding her senses to see what was going on with him, as he was unusually quiet, she took a slow step forward...hand reaching for his face. It was angled down and away from her...and his jaw was clenched impossibly tight. Teeth went back to her lip as she tried to keep an even face...especially after she felt wetness on his cheek. She harshly swallowed. "Cye......-chan..."

The grip on her wrist released and her arm suddenly dropped. She startled and took a small, reflexive step back, feeling anger in the action. She rapidly blinked again, eyes wide as she stared in his general direction. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. "Cye-chan?..."

Hurt, angry blue pierced worried, unseeing gray. His eyes narrowed as they swam with many unshed tears. He couldn't explain the irritation, frustration, and hurt that hit him when she tried to walk away. There were no words to describe how he felt, but if she could see, she'd know the look on his face would've spoken for itself. His jaw clenched and unclenched for what seemed forever as he unknowingly held her gaze. With a harsh swallow, he looked away and slid from his chair.

As if ignoring her, he went for his things as well, stiffly packing them away. Finally shouldering his bag, he faced her again. "If you want to leave, you can. I have nothing to say to keep you here. I just..." His shoulders drooped as the anger fizzled a little. "I just don't know why you can't trust me enough to confide your past with me. Do you think I DON'T want to know?? I very MUCH want to know! I haven't pressed you until now, even though I've been wondering it for MONTHS. Why can't you give me that?? If you say you trust me, why can't you trust me a little more and TELL me??"

The weight of water edged a little heavier at the bottom of her lids. If she didn't get out of here, she WAS going to break down in front of him and bawl like a little child. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her emotions that raged in her blood. "It's...it's not that...simple..." She whispered, taking a step backwards. Her hand shot out to feel for where she was, as her thought process started shutting down.

His jaw clenched as Kimon took a few more steps back, edging around the long planter next to the table. She was trying to leave again! "You're going to regret this..." He whispered, a fist tightly clenching. The pain from nails digging against his skin was a welcome change from the pain in his heart. It pressed even harder with the mild want to dissuade emotional for physical. Why was this HAPPENING?! "If not today...then you'll regret being so foolish down the road." His eyes speared hers again. "What is holding you BACK? What is so horrible that you keep quiet?!"

A small shiver raced up her spine at his voice. He'd NEVER been this outright angry with her, EVER, and it was scary. The hand searching for things around her found nothing but air and she mentally placed herself in the open cafeteria, knowing she was now in the hallway. Still facing him, she edged a little farther away, feeling his gaze on her. "You...you'd never...understand..." She breathed, spinning on her heel and heading for her normal exit. Her mind told her to run, as Cye could easily catch up with her and demand an explanation for THAT. But her heart was flooded with guilt and sadness for purposely distancing them and hurting him. She never MEANT to...but it was BETTER this way...in the long run. It WAS. She didn't want to change his opinion of her and make him think lowly of her, more than he probably already DID.

Blue watched her until she rounded the corner and was gone from his sight. Hands tightly fisted over the table suddenly slammed down on the surface in frustration, creating a loud THUD in the area. His upper body slouched over the table, feeling a tiny bit better from that outlet. When he blinked, the tears kept at bay finally fell to the table and he harshly wiped them away. What did she MEAN by that last statement?? If it wasn't so quiet, he would've missed it completely.

He quickly straightened and fixed his bag. He had to get out of here. He didn't want to be in such a public place where anyone still here could walk by any second. Tightly gripping the strap with one hand, he stalked to his car, fighting the urge to run full speed...as if from this horrible situation. His heart hurt, but his mind kept buzzing with questions of how and why and what. He didn't understand, and he didn't know WHY.

As soon as the car door was open, his bag was thrown rather harshly against the passenger door, getting another THUD. He slammed the door behind him and all but tore out of the parking lot in his haste to leave. The conflicting emotions within his system propelled him to speed back to Toyama...his grip on the wheel white-knuckled.

~*~*~

"I just don't UNDERSTAND this, damn it!" He shouted, hands fisting in his hair.

"Whoa, whoa, calm DOWN buddy...don't let my PARENTS hear you swearing like that. They don't want Chun Fa hearing that stuff."

Cye rolled his eyes and threw his head back against the bed, absently staring at the ceiling. "Like YOU haven't sworn before."

"Yea, but at least I don't do it within hearing distance of my baby sister."

Blue looked to blue with a dry look before he sighed. "I've thought this over from every different angle I can THINK of. I've tried to understand her side and imagine myself in her shoes... I just can't figure out why she's AVOIDING me."

"Have you tried to TALK to her??"

"I called her house the next day, but her father 'oh-so-nicely' told me she didn't want to speak to me." He sarcastically bit out, narrowing his eyes. "My classes get out an hour earlier than hers and if she doesn't want to talk to me, there's no sense in hanging around waiting." He heaved a sigh. "It doesn't make one damn bit of sense!"

"Well...maybe if you give it some more time...she'll come to her senses?"

"It's been THREE DAYS Kento!" He growled, flipping to his stomach. Hands fisted in helplessness. "WHY is she AVOIDING me?? I just don't UNDERSTAND what could be so horrible that she totally ignore me!"

Kento sighed and moved to the bed and sat next to his best friend. He felt helpless at his friend's pain, but there wasn't anything he could do. He KNEW talking to Kimon and getting answers was the easiest way to go about it, but it wasn't his place to step in. The only person who SHOULD talk to Kimon was Cye. A large hand rested on Cye's back, giving a brief pat. "I wish there was something I could say to make you feel better Cye...but I don't understand it as much as you do." A humorless grin appeared. "Kimon's a woman, and you know women never make sense."

"I KNOW Kimon...it's not as simple as 'gender misunderstanding'." He evenly muttered, his voice muffled by Kento's bedspread.

Kento grinned, but shook his head. "If it makes you feel better...I'm on YOUR side about this whole thing..."

Cye gave a derisive snort. "Probably because your kanji is prompting you..."

Kento gave the back of auburn hair a dry look. "Hey...nothing wrong with wanting a little JUSTICE out of this." He lamely kidded, poking Cye's back.

An almost uncomfortable silence fell until Cye sighed in morose. "Why does she have to keep this from ME?" He nearly whispered in the quiet room. Dull eyes looked up at the opposite wall. "Does she even know how much this HURTS? Just knowing she doesn't trust me as much as we BOTH thought she did hurts with my kanji but...I just..." His face went back to the mattress. "I...love her..."

Kento blinked wide eyes, not knowing if he heard right. He leaned over his knees, dumbly staring at the back of Cye's head. "Di...did you just say...you......LOVE her??" He stuttered, mouth agape.

With a tiny smile, feeling love ping and mix with dull hurt, he looked up and smiled a little more at Kento's look. "Hai... Is that so hard to believe?"

Kento's head quickly shook as he sat back and flopped on his back on the bed. "No, no! It's just...when did you start feeling like THIS?? This is new to ME..."

He snorted and rolled over, gently propping his heels up on the wall, going back to staring at the ceiling. "A few months back. I didn't really know what I was feeling, just that I felt it toward my family. It WAS hard to conceive...since Kimon apparently doesn't seem to feel anything REMOTELY like that...but......I DO love her. Maybe THAT'S why it's so hard..."

Knowing he was the first to know this touched Kento. The honesty in Cye's voice and the hesitation when it came to admit that were prime examples. More comfortable silence filled the room for a while. Finally Kento sat up. "Cye, buddy...I think you should talk to MIA about this. If ANYONE can get that girl of yours to spill her guts, it's Mia." He grinned. "And maybe she'll make Kimon see the error of her ways and then you two can finally talk. Then you can enlighten the rest of OUR wondering minds."

Blue met blue and an auburn brow rose. "What are you talking about?" He slowly retorted.

Kento grinned. "What...don't you think the REST of us wonder about her?? HOW you two have been together for so long and get along so well? We all went from seeing someone who wouldn't talk to us, to someone who is a TAD bit friendlier whenever the four of us get a chance to see her again. 'What made her that way?' That's what Rowen asks sometimes." A snicker sounded. "I bet mister know-it-all is probably going nuts trying to figure this puzzle out."

Cye snorted, but couldn't help to smile. With a deep exhale, he sat up and got off the bed. "Thanks for the advice pal. I think a talk with Mia is EXACTLY what I need. She's the bridge between me and Kimon and I could use a little woman wisdom."

"Maybe you should talk to Sage if you want wisdom."

He chuckled and headed for the door, Kento at his heels. "Naw...I'd rather get wisdom from someone who's older. Sage's armor isn't going to help THIS time... Although, if he could shed some light on Kimon, I'd be grateful to him."

They walked in silence to the front door and Kento leaned against the archway and waved as Cye headed for the sidewalk. "Good luck buddy!"

"Arigatou Kento! I'll let you know how it turns out!" He called back.

"Make that ALL of us!" Kento kidded, gently closing the door behind him, shaking his head. "Those two..."

~*~*~

"I really CAN'T believe you pushed him away like that!"

"Oh please don't get on my case...I feel bad enough as it is."

"Then why don't you TELL him?? Heck...why don't you tell ME??"

Teeth momentarily bit down on her lip. "Because...I..."

"Because you CAN'T? I have never bothered to ask you anything about your life that made you even SLIGHTLY uncomfortable. You KNOW that. I let you supply information on your own time."

"Wakarimasu..."

"But when something like THIS happens and you don't think about what you're doing to your relationship with such a great guy, you HAVE to tell him. Do you want this to drive a wedge between you two??"

"I...I never meant to...to hurt him..."

"Then you HAVE to tell him! This IS hurting him! Didn't I tell you that Cye was a very trusting person? Do you know that by avoiding it and showing how little you trust him, after six MONTHS, is probably killing him?"

Kimon grimaced and looked to her teacup, slowly rubbing a finger against the side to fidget. "But...I don't want him to know the truth! He won't want to be NEAR me when he knows!" She returned, feeling the need to make Mia understand. Her shoulders drooped. "I couldn't deal with that if he pushed me away and never wanted to see me."

"So instead, you push HIM away and avoid him for three days." Mia dryly retorted, sending a mild glare to the girl in the other chair. "This is apparently hurting you as well. I don't like seeing you distressed, but you have to wake UP. Didn't I TELL you a long time ago if you took a chance with Cye that it'd be the best thing you could do?? Since then, I've never seen you HAPPIER. Why can't you trust him with this?? What's so BAD about it??"

Gray looked away, almost in irritation. "That's what HE said..." She whispered.

"Well then...ENLIGHTEN me."

She slumped back against the comfy chair, taking no comfort in the plush fabric. It WAS true...she WAS miserable, knowing what she was probably doing to the one person she cared so much for. Yes she cared a great deal for him...but she couldn't subject him to the horror of her childhood. If she heard the horror or distain in his voice, she wouldn't be above pleading to make him understand. With her pride...she would throw it away to make him understand. And that was one reason she couldn't tell him. It'd been a secret between her and Aroon for so long. "I...I can't..."

Mia sighed after a minute and set her saucer and glass on the tray. Slowly, she moved to kneel in front of the girl and took her hands. "You've been my friend for two years, give or take the timeframe. I feel I can say anything to you and you won't tell a soul. Why don't you have that kind of faith in ME? I would swear on my grandfather's GRAVE if that would make you believe me. If you wanted, I'm sure Cye would swear on his FATHER'S grave if you needed that to trust him with your secret." She squeezed Kimon's hands, seeing tears well up. "Your separation has been a bad move on your part. I KNOW you have to realize that. You've never been happier since you met Cye. Honestly, you've rarely been this happy when you spent time with ME. Cye is the one who can GIVE you the happiness you deserve. Let go of whatever it is you're hiding from us and making you miserable. TRUST him."

A tear fell as she tried to swallow. Mia was absolutely right, but...she just...COULDN'T. It wasn't a pride issue to tell Cye, and it wasn't about trust either. She just didn't want to lose him. But...why WAS that?? Surely she should've been fine if only she never got so...attached? She did a mental blink. 'How could I've come to feel something so deep for him? Where did this come from...and when did it START?'

"It's not that I don't trust you or Cye..." She whispered, leaning around to put the teacup on the tray. She leaned back with a sigh, staring at the ceiling. "It's just......hard. I haven't told a SOUL about this...and otou-san is the only other one who knows what happened." Her jaw clenched from a stab of guilt. "But only **I **know what REALLY happened."

Mia squeezed the girl's hands to let her know she was there and for encouragement. She wanted to know why Aroon didn't know what actually happened, but forcefully bit her tongue. Questions would come when she learned more.

Gray looked away, trying to get past all the barriers that were screaming at her to stop and put distance between herself and the woman. Didn't she OWE this to both Mia AND Cye?? And if that was the case, didn't CYE deserve to know first?? But that depended on how much she could get out to Mia before breaking down. Not having a mother was always such a painful, touchy subject for her and she never liked to admit that. Telling about it wasn't any better.

_"Aroon...she listens to you too. Kimon, sit down and BEHAVE yourself!"_

_"Ah...KI O TSUKERU!"_

Her eyes squeezed shut. Why did reliving it always eat her up so badly? After so long, it shouldn't BOTHER her this bad! But...she never really let herself get over it. She accepted the punishment that came along with her actions, but she never really grieved for her mother. She never got to see the woman one last time. That was the saddest part of all.

Tears started to fall as she tried to blink them away. "I...it was...I was only four... My mother...she...and my sight...otou-san never forgave me...for......"

Mia felt bad for pushing Kimon so badly. She leaned back as the girl covered her face and openly sobbed. After a second, Mia stood and gently pulled the girl up to a hug. She was mildly shocked when Kimon tightly wrapped her arms even tighter than hers and sobbed against her shoulder. A hand moved and petted that long, raven hair. "Shh...daijoubu Kimon-chan... Gomen nasai...Sumimasen...I didn't know this hurt you so badly..."

She didn't know much, except that something horrible happened when she was a child. So bad her father never forgave her for it. And that it was eating her soul alive. Kimon couldn't keep something like this inside anymore. She HAD to let it out, if only to FEEL better. The crying she was doing was painful to hear, as the sobs were utterly heart wrenching and from the soul. Whatever happened then also took her sight. Mia blinked and thought that one over. 'So she WASN'T always blind then...'

~*~*~

Not long after Kimon had gone and she started picking everything up to busy herself, the phone rang and gave her another much needed distraction. "Moshi moshi." She tiredly muttered, leaning against the wall.

"Oi Mia? Are you okay?"

Fate was indeed cruel. How ironic that Cye should call after the big emotional wave. Her lips pressed together. "It's...been a long day Cye. What do I owe for your call?"

"I wanted to ask you about what to do with Kimon-chan."

Teeth bit her lip as she resisted the urge to sigh. She was regretting ever getting in the middle of helping these two out. Hopefully this would be the last time she'd ever have to help. "About her avoiding you?"

"So she's talked to you about it?"

She didn't like the accusing, hurt tone in his voice, but brushed it off. His emotions were directed to only one person. Still...she couldn't answer that, as Kimon stuttered through tears to not breathe a word to Cye...as she would think about telling him. She didn't really LEARN that much...but she learned a wisp of information. And depending on how much CYE knew, that might not be much. "You have to talk to her Cye." She quietly sidestepped, hoping he'd miss the slip when she finished talking. A hand rubbed against her forehead. "You CAN'T let her keep avoiding you like she is over whatever happened in her past! It's...eating her alive."

"So she DID tell you?? Why didn't she tell ME?"

"Calm down... I don't know much YOU know, but she didn't even get out a full sentence without breaking down into tears." Deathly silence sounded on the other line. That sure shocked him if nothing else. She openly sighed and slouched to the floor, feeling tired. "She only told me about a dozen words, all which didn't make sense. Gods...this is hurting her so much, but she won't let it out. It's like she and her father made some kind of invisible, silent vow to not SAY anything. It's highly touchy and that's all I know. Whatever you do to get her to talk, don't let her dodge the question." Auburn leaned against the wall as blue looked up to the ceiling. "I feel bad for pushing her to try and tell it to me. It's delicate Cye...try not to feel angry at her not telling you. If you saw what I saw, you'd feel guilty for trying to push her too."

After an extremely long pause, a deep sigh sounded. "Wakaru. I swear I'll find out what's going on, if only for both of our sakes. When I figure out the truth, I'll see how much she'll let me tell you."

"Thank you. I want to know probably as much as you do, but I can wait until she comes to terms with it." A humorless grin appeared. "After holding her till she calmed down, I'm suddenly filled with a lot more patience."

Another silence passed. "Don't worry Mia...I'll get to the bottom of this. I swear it."


	24. The Truth Comes Out

"Is Kimon-chan there?"

"Depends. Who is this?"

Brief silence. "Her boyfriend."

"I told you a week ago she didn't want to talk to you. She hasn't changed her mind."

Anger sparked a little at Ataki-san's attitude. "Well I'm not leaving until I talk to her." He insisted, trying to keep his voice polite. It would do no good to yell at Ataki-san, as the door wouldn't open otherwise. He sighed and took a step back...wondering how he got into this mess. Ataki-san wasn't THE most charitable person in the world and it was hard to be friendly to a parent who didn't treat you with respect back.

Cye was brought out of his frustration when the silence broke by a small hiss of the intercom. "Cye-chan...what're you...doing here?"

His brow furrowed in worry. She sounded EXTREMELY exhausted! Gods...what was she DOING to herself?? "I came to talk to you Kimon-chan." He answered, mentally crossing his fingers. "I'm tired of you avoiding me. We need to talk."

More silence accompanied his order. He wondered if she was going back to ignoring him, at least for today. If only the door wasn't a security lock. At least the day was a nice one if he had to be kept outside...waiting in protest.

Silence continued and he slouched next to the intercom with a sigh. He was wondering if it was becoming a mistake to even bring it UP. But...didn't he DESERVE to know about her life? He didn't have any secrets, save for the whole Ronin Warrior thing, and wouldn't hesitate to tell her anything ELSE from his life.

Suddenly, an almost hesitant shuffling sounded behind him. Whipping around, he came face to face with a bedraggled Kimon standing on the other side of the door. Her hair didn't look brushed or even washed for today. She wasn't even wearing actual clothes; she was still in her walking sweats. She looked tired and worn out. His heart went out to her.

He stared back in anxious hope, waiting for her to turn the handle. All he needed was for her to turn it and he'd be in... Then, he wasn't going to let her out of his sight until she explained what was going on! He was worried about her, knowing she always took better care of herself than this. She either didn't care anymore, or whatever was going on in her head took up her attention and she was over thinking something and ignoring everything else. It might've been both for all he knew, but he knew he had to put a stop to this.

"Kimon-chan." He softly called, fingers lightly touching the glass. Emotionless gray stared up at him, as if looking through him. "Come on...open the door Kimon-chan." She kept staring at him as if she hadn't heard him. She didn't even blink. Both hands remained listless at her sides. What was she thinking??

Finally, one hand slowly rose and gradually turned the security handle. As the door peeked out by mere inches, he swung quickly it open and grasped one arm. Cye yanked her to him and tightly held her...feeling her struggle a little in his embrace. "I'm not letting go of you Kimon-chan, so stop FIGHTING me." He harshly whispered.

Kimon struggled for a few seconds before giving up. It was mostly by surprise that she struggled, not knowing in a million years he'd decimate their space like that and hug her. It was on instinctive reaction to get away from what was so close and binding...and what she couldn't see. And...perhaps a little bit of her WAS struggling to put some distance from them. She couldn't think with his arms around her, even if her head hurt enough as it WAS.

She slumped against his frame, part exhaustion and part begrudging acceptance. Her eyes fluttered closed as she breathed in his scent...having missed being held by his strong arms. She was driving herself to hell by comparing all the pros and cons of telling him but she couldn't help it. So many doubts and angles she was trying to think about. The decision was crucial; he would be the first person she ever breathed a word to, as far as details were concerned, and she had to pick her words carefully.

She was starting to regret distancing them, as Cye said, and it was weighing on her as much as telling him was. She missed his presence and the agitation from her father was only making things worse. He asked a few questions about Cye, wondering what was up with the boy and wanting an explanation, but she was just too tired to tell him everything. Aroon wasn't exactly the same person she remembered from before and talking to him was like pulling teeth. There was no such thing as a polite conversation. And she didn't feel comfortable sharing her private life with someone like him...she didn't want to feel judged like that.

She felt a small, brief pressure on the top of her head and blinked. Gray slowly moved up feeling tears gather against her eyes. How could such a soft kiss hold so much comfort and reassurance?? Before she knew it, she couldn't hold the floodgates of emotion back anymore. It was just getting too hard to keep everything at bay with Cye when all she wanted to do was be accepted for who she was. Recently, she wanted that and only that with him. She wanted nothing more than to keep dating Cye...but without anything standing in their way. Deciding this was the hardest thing she ever had to do...but she had to admit, she was swaying a little on the decision. Being away from him was helping the part that wanted to tell him.

Her tears damped his shirt and touched her skin. She didn't feel it, nor did she care to move so she wouldn't drench his shirt. Did he even know she was crying right now?? Perhaps, perhaps not...but his arms DID tighten a little more... Gods...how could one single person hold so much forgiveness and caring?? Why couldn't SHE be like that too? She was polite, but it was nothing compared to Cye. She couldn't hold a candle to his character. She really was a brat still...she was just showing it a different way. All those times thinking she changed...she hadn't.

So why did Cye continue to hang around if she was so insolent? What made him stay with her for nearly seven months already? This was the first problem they really had, and it was mostly directed from HER end of the relationship. She never meant for this to happen, but she couldn't take it back NOW...even if part of her wanted to. If she knew it would end up like this...would she still hold back and run away? Or would she put everything aside and bear with the harrowing emotions and tell him? She didn't know. It was still hard KNOWING it happened, telling Cye wouldn't be any better.

"Cye...-chan... I...I'm..." The muffled words died as she couldn't find words to rectify her mistake. She wanted to apologize, if only for ignoring him for a solid week, but didn't really know how. How did you apologize for something you purposely DID? Gray timidly looked up, feeling he was listening to her. When she squinted at the harsh light suddenly brought on from the afternoon, more tears escaped the corners of her eyes. "I...I don't know what...to say to...apologize to you..." Her head shamefully ducked. "I...I'm so...horrid for...pushing you away..."

Another pressure on her head got a shaky breath. It stilled in her lungs as she looked up to him again, partly in curiosity for his forgiving nature. Her brow furrowed upwards in need for understanding. "Why...why? How can you be so......lenient for what I've DONE?"

How did he really answer that? The simplest thing would be to say what he realized only days before. But she was in such a fragile state of mind right now; he didn't want to scare her even more than she already was. She was so unsure and timid; he hated seeing that person again. He liked the more confident, carefree Kimon Ataki he grew to love. Though he wasn't biased when it came to her personality, as he loved EVERYTHING about her, she lived so much more when she was happy.

He gave a small sigh and only held her tighter. That was the EASY way to answer. He knew he would have to tell her SOONER or later about his emotions. But right now, he had to get her to talk to him...and he felt guilty for wanting her to when she looked like THIS. Like she got five minutes of sleep last night and just got out of bed!

_"Whatever you do to get her to talk, don't let her dodge the question. You CAN'T let her keep avoiding you like she is over whatever happened in her past! It's...eating her alive."_

Those tired words rang in his head. His resolve hardened. He promised Mia, AND himself, that he would figure out what was going on. And if he had to push her, even farther than what Mia tried, then he would. This WAS going to end. TODAY.

He released her only enough to look to her face. "Kimon-chan...you can't keep hiding whatever it is from me. Even if you can't see yourself in a mirror, you MUST know what you feel like, if not LOOK like." A hand gently ran over her cheek. "You look awful...what have you been DOING to yourself?" He whispered. It took a small bit of silence for him to get his emotions under control and speak normally again. He had to be strong and do this. What he wouldn't give for a little bit of Hardrock's strength right now! "Will you tell me now? ...Onegaimasu?"

Teeth bit her lip as she unsurely stared up. Why did he have to bring it up again? She ALMOST thought she was coming to a decision, and then he had to show up! But...she was so exhausted, except she couldn't sleep. She ate a little less than she normally did, having no appetite with these important thoughts running rampant in her head. School was barely a distraction and her handy tape recorder was the only thing keeping her from missing class lectures. She was listless when it came to homework and was now a few days behind. She couldn't take much more of this and she was quickly caving in. She was driving herself to insanity!

Lids drooped as she looked down again. How could she tell him? She almost felt like she was betraying something if she did. No one knew about it...and she wondered if anyone should EVER know. Before meeting him, it would've been clear. No; and no it would always stay. But, having discovered a little gift of happiness that smelled like the ocean, she was starting to second-guess her life and her emotions. She was wondering what it was like to live a more NORMAL life, one filled with school and a boyfriend who you gave your all to. A happy life, not one filled of pain and regret and sadness.

Yet that twinge of fear of possibly getting pushed away still nagged at her. Perhaps then, she didn't trust Cye as much as she THOUGHT she did. That was a sad thought...yet it was realistic at least. Why did she have to be so indecisive about this?? Why couldn't it be a simple yes or no?? Sure, a VERY small part of her mind figured that maybe after ALL this time Cye deserved to know...after almost seven months of being together and eighteen years of keeping it quiet... Shouldn't SOMEONE speak of it and put old ghosts to rest?

Auburn brows furrowed. She was too quiet and he feared she would push him away again to run back inside. His arms tightened around her again to physically prevent her, even if her mind was apparently miles away by now. A hand rose and softly touched the thought lines on her forehead. She was too serious about something, and he knew what that was. "Kimon-chan..." He whispered, giving her a very small shake.

She blinked and almost forcefully brought herself back to the person holding her. It was so easy to get lost in her thoughts and lose track of everything outside when she was blind. Not seeing anything to keep her sidetracked was a bad thing when she could block out sound from years of experience. Her jaw clenched, even though her stomach fluttered from his touch. When had he started THAT? Was she really so out of it that she didn't feel his fingers on her skin? Her eyes fluttered shut, face gradually smoothing. That felt so nice...

A small smile tugged at his melancholy. At least he was able to get her to RELAX a little, if nothing else. Kimon needed that as much as she did relief from her thoughts. If only she trusted him that much... He fought a sigh. Yes, he knew she didn't trust him as fully as he trusted her, mostly by her actions and silence. She thought he'd either tell someone, as he would...only with her permission; or that he didn't care to hear it. He had to do SOMETHING to get her to talk! "Kimon-chan... Why don't you trust me?" He whispered, trailing his fingers along her face.

She was having a hard time concentrating with his constant touch screwing up her thought process. Losing herself in the emotions she missed that he brought on was so easy and she barely heard his question. Drowning herself in contentment and security wasn't hard. Her brow slightly furrowed as she tried to open her eyes. "...Trust?..." She whispered back.

"Hai shinrai. I want you to tell me what happened...but I can't force you, and I won't. I'd rather you tell me, not because you feel it your responsibility, but because you trust me enough and because you WANT to. I don't want to push you anymore and I apologize for trying so far. I forgot how fragile you can be sometimes..." His lips lowered and touched her forehead, forgetting everything and everyone who might be watching or listening. He knew he was affecting her and bringing her back to a little bit of normalcy by touching her. That was a good thing; she wasn't totally lost to him then. Still...that wasn't a good move to say she could tell him when she was ready. Who knew when THAT would be?? But he had to gamble on that and whatever emotions she held toward him and hoped it would be enough.

She felt a floodgate of guilt. Her lips pressed together, almost forgetting entirely about the emotions he created within her veins at his words. That nudged her even MORE to tell him. The pros and cons started springing up in her mind again and she let them come.

'What should I say? That I'm the one responsible? Yea...he'd love THAT one! ...No I haven't been blind since birth; it was an accident I caused... Oh yea, that's the perfect thing to say! Why bother to say ANYTHING? Do I REALLY want to push him away that badly? To hear the distain in his voice about something I did to not only myself, but to my family? That I was the one to wreck it all?? What would he say to THAT? He might just not let me see Mouri-san anymore. Oh gods...that would kill me even more than TELLING him would! He wouldn't do THAT...WOULD he?!'

Cye KNEW how much Mouri-san meant to her...at least, if he was able to read her so well by just being with her he would. Taking away that privilege would be the worse form of punishment. If he pushed her away AND wouldn't let her see Mouri-san; that was twice the hell. If that happened...she just might give up on everything altogether.

'But...he wouldn't be THAT harsh! He apologized for pushing me and even bringing it UP, didn't he? I know I heard him right; I wasn't imagining that. Then, if he forgave me for that...then would he forgive me for running away and not telling him? I...I'd like to believe he already did by coming down here. Maybe then...maybe it's possible he MIGHT forgive me in time for what happened. I know I'm a bit different than I was a whole decade ago...maybe he can bring that into consideration. Also, if I tell him my punishment, he'd think about that as well and it might help his pardon! If only...if only I wasn't so scared! But...maybe if I just tell him what HAPPENED! Instead of saying that it's my fault, I could just describe like what the police did in their reports. I could say what my FATHER knows instead of what **I **know. That...THAT could work... Yet...I'd still feel like I wasn't being fully truthful with him. And I WANT to be honest with Cye-chan. But still...some is better than none, isn't it? It might relieve his worry, and I could stop thinking about it so much!'

The more 'positive' thoughts were gaining her excitement and clarity than the negative. Of course they were ALL negative as far as she was concerned, but some was better than nothing. She was honest with HERSELF for admitting she wanted to be frank with Cye and stop worrying about it so much. She wasn't going to last much longer if she kept this pace up...and she wanted to be with him again. Maybe, if she just told him what happened as an outsider observing the whole incident, than it would be over. She'd have to bank on it and...trust him on that one.

She blinked. Was that all it took?? Perhaps that's why she DIDN'T trust him as much as she thought she did. Fear of the unknown kept her from being upfront about her past and being so tense about what it could bring. Being a planner from being blind, she always liked to know what would happen. Mental sight was often better than physical. But...now she knew she had to let go and take a timid step in the direction of the unknown and let it happen. It would hurt if things went bad, but at least she would get this horrid weight off her chest. A weight of eighteen years worth of silence.

"Cye-chan..." She whispered, looking back up a final time. Her face evened out as she felt a small bit of strength in her limbs. It helped with the small urge to tell him she would talk before she lost it entirely. "I'll...tell you. But...not here. I...I don't want something so private spoken so publicly."

"Hai. Do what you need to and I'll wait right here." He murmured, feeling a smile bubble up. "But...promise me you aren't just saying that. Promise me you'll come back down and not just leave me hanging here outside." A small furrow appeared on his brow.

Guilt twinged again. Did he think she'd be THAT horrible and leave him without a word like that?? Gods...perhaps her running away inspired such thoughts. She felt utterly ashamed of her cowardly behavior.

A hand rose and gently touched his cheek. Her fingers touched the stubble peeking out over his chin. A wisp of a smile appeared. He didn't bother to shave today...somehow she found that adorable. "Cye-chan, shinpai suranai. I know I've been cowardice and horrible this past week...but I wouldn't be so bad as to leave you out here like that." A smile appeared and moved the skin under her fingers. Her heart pounded at a small mental image that came to her. Maybe...when this was all over... It was just a thought and she kept quiet on it. Many people thought having their face touched was too personal. "Alright then...I'll go make myself presentable and try to hurry as much as I can. I'll try not to keep you waiting."

'Before I lose the nerve to do this entirely.' She darkly thought. Stepping back, she hurried upstairs to the apartment. She ignored Aroon's questions about what she was doing, finding them slightly amusing for his 'parental concern' NOW, and hurried to the bathroom. First...a shower. She didn't bother during her normal routine, and hadn't yesterday either. She felt physically dirty and took an utmost record. Drying her hair would take longer than necessary, so she wrung out as much water as possible and put it in a towel. She would just let the air dry it wherever they'd go and brush it later.

After throwing on normal clothes, pausing only to feel for what she was going to wear, she gave a quick mutter that she'd be back later and to take care of Beethoven again. She didn't let Aroon get a chance to answer as she quickly felt for her house key and locked the door behind her. A hand went to the railing as she hustled back down the stairs at a pace ten times faster than the first time she met him. She stopped just beyond the final batch of steps to take a deep breath and remind herself she HAD to do this, and to calm DOWN.

Feeling a little more like the person Cye knew, she finished the steps and only took a single step outside before a hand grabbed her arm. She only minutely startled, mostly from suddenness. She knew who that hand belonged to and sent a wondering glance to his face. "Nani...o suru?" She breathed.

She looked rather pretty considering she just got out of the shower and practically threw some clothes on. Her hair was still wet and unkempt, but it didn't look bad. He was waiting maybe twenty minutes and wondered if she WAS going to ignore him again. Though her answer was encouraging, this week wasn't one to totally bypass.

A small smile appeared as he attempted to lighten his mood. Seeing her helped immensely. "Just making sure you didn't take off to the car without me." He quietly answered, stepping up to her. She looked like the old Kimon...even if it might be an outer shell. Her mind could be full of things that he wouldn't recognize about her. He let go of her arm and breathed in the smell of her shampoo. She always DID smell nice... "You smell good..." He lowly breathed, amazed again at the emotion in his voice. Was it that low again for a REASON??

Her face blazed through a small, shy smile. Gods...why did he have to go and say something like THAT?? Hearing that emotion in his voice started the fluttering that had nothing to do with nervousness, even if she didn't know what it was. But it only proved after everything that occurred, he purposely stepped to her...just to smell her hair. Her face flamed even more. "Ano...ano...where should we...go to...to...to talk?"

He stepped away and resisted the urge to touch her. What he really wanted to do was run his hands through her wet hair or trace her jaw line, but he had to stay focused. There were MUCH more important things at hand that needed to be dealt with besides this sudden batch of stupid hormones. Feeling embarrassed, he lightly took her hand to guide her to the car...even if he parked in the same spot yet again. So what if she knew it by now? He used it as an excuse just to touch her half the time anyway.

When they were both buckled in, he sat back and thought. He didn't want to go back home, not with what might happen. Kimon didn't need that much attention from people she didn't even want to tell. It had to be total privacy...and he knew of one place off the top of his head that would give it to them. "I know of a place..." He murmured, already heading from the lot. "We'll have total privacy there and you won't have to worry about people hearing." He squelched the afterthought about ANIMALS and focused on the drive...and how he was going to get onto the land without the mistress knowing.

Even before they reached the destination, she knew where they were going. She didn't know WHY Cye was choosing this place, as he said it would be devoid of people. Would he PURPOSELY lie to her, just because she couldn't see? She immediately shot that thought down. Of COURSE he wouldn't! Mouri Cye do THAT to her?? That was preposterous and she mentally berated herself for even thinking it.

When they arrived maybe one or two meters from the end of the journey SHE knew, she was going to go for her seatbelt, but paused when he turned the car into a totally NEW direction. She blinked in confusion and gripped the door handle from suddenly being jostled. Her mind was too confused to ask him just WHERE they were going. And before she could even get over this new change and say something, he stopped the car and was unbuckling his belt. Fingers automatically went for hers, even if she was trying to figure out where they were in her head. Her mental map didn't span outside the main house, and she was lost. Who knew HOW many miles surrounded the place??

"Cye-chan-"

"Okay. We've got a little bit more to go Kimon-chan." The door suddenly shut and seconds later, she was being helped from the car. She was in a brief, almost happy embrace before being let go and her arm entwined with his. "So just enjoy the smells and sounds before we get there."

Why did he sound so excited about this? Did it have to do with the looming talk, or with where they were going? Either way, she was a little unsettled by it all. "Why are we at Mia's Cye-chan?"

Mildly wide eyes looked over as he did a mental double-take. "How...how did you..."

A small, wry grin sprouted. "You don't think I sit on those drives for nothing?" A finger tapped her temple. "I've a mental map of Mia's entire house...of my apartment...and of your house as well. I know the way from her place to mine, and visa versa, by heart. Same with the route to YOUR house. The only thing I DON'T totally know is her forest." Gray looked around in discomfort, not liking being outside and being so thoroughly unknown to her surroundings. If Cye wasn't with her, she might just go headfirst right off a cliff or run into a tree!

He gave a small smile and patted her hand. "Don't worry...I won't let anything happen to you. I know exactly where we're going, so feel safe. I won't let you get hurt."

She blinked and her heart pounded. Warmth flooded her at his words. He was so sure of those words...and it touched her heart to know even after all she put him through, he'd still correctly lead her where she needed to go. A little smile tilted her lips as she nodded.

He rarely came to this spot. It was Sage's and no one really dared to come here unless it was important. Well...this talk was HIGHLY important, so this was justified. If Sage didn't like it because of emotions that might linger in this place, he would have to ignore them. Explanations could be given out later, whenever Sage came back to this place to meditate and felt anything. Hopefully by then, everything would be sorted out and calmed down.

When they stopped at the rock, there came a small glitch in the plan. How to get the two of them to the top. While it was easy for him to get up, trying to hoist or pull someone who didn't know what to do presented a problem. His lips pressed together as he stared over the tip over the boulder. While the thing was wide enough to hold a few people, it nearly went to the top of his head. Jumping with Torrent was a breeze, getting a running start without his armor would still be relatively easy, but someone like Kimon would be a task. His lips pursed after a moment. Well...no choice but to wing it.

"Stay here Kimon-chan...I need to do something." Upon seeing her small, unsettled look, a reassuring smile popped up. "Daijoubu...I'm not going out of hearing range. I'll be right here." She visibly relaxed and he backed up a few steps before taking off as fast as possible and nearly jumping the whole height. After scrambling up the rest of the way, rather embarrassingly in his opinion, he kneeled down and extended a hand. "Now...I just need you to go toward my hand Kimon-chan."

"Snap your fingers and I'll find it." She quietly answered, a little curious and confused at this. What she wouldn't give to have her sight right about now...

He did so as told, slightly amazed when she reached out and grabbed his hand. He clasped it after a split second and pulled her up. It wasn't as hard as it appeared; she must've lost weight in the week apart. That right there worried him some more, and he vowed to do quite a bit more cooking to put it back on her. She was too slim as it WAS.

He directed them to the center of the boulder and helped her to a sitting position. While she probably could've sat down without his help, she certainly didn't say anything about it. He finally let go and rested both hands over his knees, taking a second to relax and prepare himself for what was going to happen. That was another reason he wanted to come here. If Sage used this place to calm down, he knew he'd definitely NEED it.

The sounds of a nearby waterfall kept most of her attention off Cye. A small, serene smile tilted her lips. She loved the sounds of waterfalls...they were so peaceful. She had a small thing for water in general; the feel and sound of it was so calming.

Gray went to the sky above, feeling the sun shine down in gentle warmth. The smile widened as she felt the anxiety and concern slip away. Wherever they were...this place had to be magical. The waterfall...the lack of trees...even the boulder she sat on was mildly smooth and flat. Cye chose a very good spot. Even now her reserves felt a little less and the pressure not as intense. If only she could've used THIS place to think in, she might not have had such a problem for so long...

A hand gingerly took hers and she jerked back to the present, harshly swallowing. A few doubts came back, even in this place, and she tried to keep a cool head. Losing it was not going to help her talk about this. "This place is...beautiful." She whispered, slowly entwining her fingers in time with him.

A small smile appeared as blue met gray. "I don't come here often. It's kind of a one person place and it's private. But it's on Mia's property, so I don't think she'll mind... I've been here a few times, and figured that this would do for what you wanted to say."

How could he be so thoughtful and insightful? It almost boggled her mind that he knew the perfect place to go to. It was almost like this place didn't exist in the outside world. Sun, waterfalls, quiet, fresh air with hardly any pollution to it... Just how far WERE they anyway?? She gave a small nod and looked below them, a hand pressing against the rock. It had to be huge if Cye had to pull her up. The place must be beautiful to the human eye...

A stab of wishful thinking speared her and she harshly swallowed it back. That would never happen and she had to remind herself of that. They would NEVER be able to afford what it took to gain her sight back. It was possible as much as it was IM-possible. Also unfathomable.

A thumb stroked her skin, partly to gain her attention. He felt a lot better in this place where a little of Sage's magic rested and hoped Halo's wisdom soaked into him. He'd certainly NEED it... "So Kimon-chan...tell me what you can. I'm right here and I won't go anywhere. I'm all ears."

Was he telling her to get on with it...or perhaps trying to get her out of her thoughts? By the quiet, supportive tone of his voice, she betted the latter. It was all too easy to get stuck in her mind and leave the outside world to pass by nowadays. Teeth bit her lip. How EXACTLY did she start this?? "Well...as you know...I was......only four when 'it' happened." She whispered, almost hanging her head. Tell him what she could? She only hoped so... "I was with my parents in the car. We were...going out for groceries and they didn't want to leave me there by myself..." She harshly swallowed, mentally praying he forgave her for stilting the WHOLE truth. Her throat convulsed as tears threatened to show. "It was mid afternoon...traffic was busy that day..."

She paused and bit her lip again. After a minute, she felt a tiny, encouraging squeeze. Tears formed at how supportive he could be when she felt like her heart was being ripped in two. At least he was there for her... "We were at a stoplight going straight and...there was another car taking a sudden turn..." With a single blink, tears started falling, staining the boulder. "Okaa-san...didn't see it and there was a......head-on collision... We were already going...so fast and...okaa-san-" Her head helplessly shook. The squeal of tires and yelling sprang forth in her mind and her eyes squeezed shut. She couldn't shut it down unlike outside sounds. She couldn't shut down what was happening in her mind. "I was thrown forward...my head-" She grimaced, "my eyes...they...hit the dashboard and my sight..." A hand absently rose and touched her eyes. "The damage done...it hurt my corneas and screwed up the muscles and tendons in my eyes. I...I was in the hospital for not even a week when...when they declared me blind. But my mother...she-" Again she paused and grimaced. At least she hadn't been present for the horror of seeing her mother, but it would've been NICE to see her...even like that. "The doctors told me...the speed of impact and being thrown forward like she did...and striking her head on the steering wheel so quickly...it snapped her...her......neck-" A fist went to her mouth, even though she could clearly hear their voices. She could hear the sympathy from such a 'tragic event' and the fate for such an 'innocent little girl'. Innocent...yea right. Her face scrunched up at the pain and guilt she felt. "I...I never even got to see her...at the funeral..."

Somehow he knew she couldn't go on anymore. Without wasting words or seconds, Cye hoisted Kimon into his lap where she proceeded to cry her eyes out. He quickly blinked back his, trying to hold them in, but some escaped. His arms tightly went around her back in some attempt to console and comfort her as her arms went around his just as tight...seeking comfort and strength. Gods...it all made sense now! Her attachment to his mother, what happened with his mother's attack, her mother's absence, her blindness, Aroon's gruff behavior, her mannerisms in the past...every little piece fit. He felt such pity for what happened, but words wouldn't get past the huge lump in his throat. His head rested on her shoulder, mimicking her, as he let himself cry for the grief she underwent at such a young age. NO ONE should've had to've lost their parent and their sight in the same time. It was a miracle she made it THIS far!

Wasn't she was supposed to feel BETTER after telling Cye?? Still...the expanse of sorrow never stopped. The guilt that always came with undesirably reliving the memories appeared once again. The tears wouldn't stop either. She was responsible for ALL of it!! It was HER fault...all her fault!!! She never forgave herself for any of it, and always accepted her blindness as punishment. She always took her father's behavior in stride, knowing that it was part penalty for taking his wife. She took everything from them both...and she deserved it. She was such a brat back then! No matter what her okaa-san did, it wasn't enough. She wanted to do things HER way...and she didn't listen in the car. Why didn't she BEHAVE HERSELF!? Okaa-san would've been ALIVE today if she hadn't...

His tears stopped long ago, but hers didn't. She said what she needed to say, yet her crying never slowed. He was getting a little worried...especially when her hands gripped his shirt in a death grip. Her sobs were becoming mixed in with small hiccups and he knew he had to get her calmed down before something worse happened.

Almost lamentably, his head moved away a little bit, feeling her tightly clinging to his body. His brow furrowed in concern, not knowing if he could unlock her grip on him. Part of him knew to let her cry it out, but the sun had definitely passed a few degrees in the sky, yet she was still continuing as harshly as before. Eighteen years of grief was NOT going to abate in one afternoon. But if he didn't get her calmed down, she WAS going to start hyperventilating and then they'd be in some trouble. There was nothing out here to help her if THAT happened. His hands slowly moved as not to startle her, even though she didn't seem to notice, and went to the hands on his shirt. He gently pried away one and tried for the other. It was a hard enough task considering her other was almost on his back.

Finally getting that done, he grasped her arms and slowly inched her away...unable to get her attention. Tears kept falling down her face and her eyes were already red and swollen. If she kept this up, they'd end up being swollen shut! Not that it was a problem for her, but it could cause pain later. He slowly shifted her weight in his lap and took a hold of her chin. "Kimon-chan...Kimon-chan kiku." He whispered. _ Listen. _The other hand rose and stroked her hair, trying to relax her. "You need to calm down before you hurt yourself. I'm right here...I'm not going anywhere. You're going to make yourself hyperventilate. You're already starting to. Come on hachimitsu...take a few deep breaths for me. Come on...please Kimon-chan...work with me here. I'm doing this for your sake. Onegaimasu..."

It was mostly the word that split her mind from the gory scene. _Honey._ He called her HONEY?? She slowly came back from the past and to the present, hearing his soothing, urging voice. What was he saying? She first registered the gentle grip on her chin and the delicate brush against her temple. It sent a small shiver up her spine...yet helped to take the dim of screeching tires and sirens. She gulped in air and forcefully focused more on that voice...hearing his words. Gratefulness gradually mixed in with the pain and guilt, calming her a little. She suddenly became aware of the inability to breathe and hands rose to cover her mouth.

It took a little bit, but Kimon finally calmed down enough for him to decrease his worry a minute amount. With the imminent danger out of the way, he couldn't help but feel bad all over again. "Gods Kimon-chan...gomen gozaimasu..." He breathed, hands cradling her face. His thumbs slowly brushed her cheeks, partly to keep soothing her and to wipe the tracks away. It did little good until after a while when they nearly slowed to a stop. "I...I don't know what to say... I know you don't want pity...and I feel so bad for what happened. That should NEVER have happened to you...I wish...I wish there was something I could do to make it up to you..."

She sniffed and gently pulled away from his hands. His words were reassuring enough; he didn't think anything bad of her. Not that he knew the one hundred percent truth...but she was having a hard enough time telling him the EDITED version. The rest would be even harsher. She might not even be ABLE to say the whole story...but at least it didn't matter right now.

Hands went to her face to wipe away the rest of the tears as she tried to stop them. Not hearing the past helped a lot to dissuade her emotions. "There's...nothing you CAN do...Cye-chan." She deathly whispered with a voice dull.

He took back a hand, harshly squeezing it. "Still! I wish there WAS something I could do! I wish I could make you feel better...but I know I can't. I can't do anything FOR you..." His head bowed, feeling even worse. He honestly and truly wanted to help the girl he loved, so she wouldn't feel like this anymore...but he couldn't. He was helpless on what to do. That right there frustrated him.

"There...IS something you can do though..." She whispered again, a hand tentatively moving. She expertly found his chin and pulled his head up so he could look at her. A shaky, unsure smile appeared. "You can...hold me again...if you would... It...it helped...even a little."

Without warning, she was back in his lap again with his arms around her waist as firm as ever. Hers draped over his neck as her head buried back in his shoulder. The first time he held her, it was mostly for support and a shield against the pain. She deeply inhaled the smell of the ocean that always seemed to follow him around. This time, it was purely for comfort and to feel his arms around her again. She wanted to banish everything she just felt and be here in like this with him. If only for a little while...


	25. Angst And Romance Lead To Crazy Ideas

It was a little hard to go back through the forest carrying Kimon than it was leading her. Though she wasn't heavy enough to put major strain on him, Cye regretted jostling her around like he was by stepping over rocks, tall grass, and loose sticks. The sun just started setting when he finally let go, only to discover she was deep asleep and probably HAD been for a while.

As soon as he looked to her peaceful face, the first thought in his mind was he did NOT want to take her back home. Not for the questions it would arise, or the accusations by Ataki-san. Kimon needed time AWAY from it all, and he wasn't going to put her back into the real world just yet. Doing that would force him to leave her and he wasn't going to do that until they got everything sorted through. If only the world could STOP for a day or two till they got everything worked OUT...

Finally spotting the back door, he gently moved her position so one hand would be able to knock on the wood. He carefully took the few steps to make sure Kimon REMAINED asleep and not to trip. It was a tense moment as he debated whether or not to knock, but knew he couldn't stand like this all day. Also, he needed some time to think and absorb all this. And cradling Kimon, with her body unconsciously slightly curled against him wasn't helping him to think at ALL. Taking a deep breath, he rapt on the wood and moved Kimon again back to her original position.

Blue took in her face as he waited. Already, he could hear a muffled voice somewhere in the house and movement. But he ignored it and thought back to all she said, finding her remarkable for the way she managed to survive and grow up pretty well for being blind with no mother. He felt sorry for her with those aspects. Even if he was way past seeing her blindness as anything out of the ordinary, no one should be without a mother to help guide you in your life. He only wondered what she missed out on in those crucial years of her youth.

"CYE?! What're YOU doing here??"

His head jerked around and solemnly stared at Mia's shocked face. Blue momentarily went back to Kimon's face before meeting blue. "We...had a little talk out by Sage's spot." He mumbled, moving aside as she pushed the screen door open.

"You finally talked to her about it?? What did she say? How is she doing? What happened??"

"Calm down Mia... She needs rest the most, and I need a little time alone to do some thinking." Seeing the ever-present tiger next to Mia, he walked over and met ancient eyes. "Boy...can I trust you to help me get Kimon-chan to bed?" He got a kitty nod and gently draped Kimon over the tiger's back.

Mia held the door open for both human and tiger, following close behind as they headed into the estate. She was relieved to hear Kimon wasn't anything other than asleep. With the look on Cye's face and her comatose form, she wondered if Kimon was hurt and unconscious! "Come on Cye...can't you tell me ANYTHING right now?? I've been worried for Kimon-chan ever since you called! I need details before I start pulling my hair out!" Silence followed her fretful demands as the duo slowly started up the stairs. "Come ON Cye! At LEAST tell me why you didn't let me know you were coming to the property..."

Cye stopped outside the room he and Kento shared with a deep sigh. He didn't turn around. "It was a split decision Mia. And I can't tell you anything until I talk to Kimon-chan and make sure she's fine before I ask if it's okay to tell you." He threw a look that showed emotions from their earlier talk to Mia. "If she gives the okay...I'll tell you later."

He cut off any other explanations and opened the door, keeping it from moving as White Blaze entered. They stopped in front of his bed and Cye carefully transported Kimon from the tiger to it. He covered her with his bedspread, smoothing a few locks that came out from an ear.

His face smoothed on reflex as he stared at her. She unconsciously snuggled against his pillow, the tiniest of smiles on her face. His heart twinged in comfort, knowing that she was seeking solace in his smell. With a tiny sigh, he reached out and dug in his nightstand drawer...pulling out a light blue box.

"She's staying in YOUR bed??" Mia asked, brows rose in mild shock. She peeked around Cye's hunched form to try and see what he was doing. Blaze also sat next to him, making it hard for her to see what was going on.

"It'll help her until I get back." He muttered, taking out the orb. He set the box on the nightstand, knowing it would be safe to leave it out. Fisting it in his palm, he stood and faced Mia. "She knows my scent and that'll calm her a little." Feeling the emotions start to bubble up by his near departure, Cye gave Mia a grave look. "Watch after her for a while Mia. I'll be on the premises, but I need some time in my element to collect my thoughts."

Instantly, Mia looked to his hands, finding one clenching into a tight fist. A light blue faintly pulsated out of the cracks and she solemnly nodded. "I'll keep an ear for when she awakes. Do you...want me to talk to her when she DOES wake up?"

"Just reassure her that I'm still on the estate. Anything else, that depends on what you can get out of her." Not bothering to elaborate, he slowly walked around Mia and backtracked for the back door. He couldn't stay in Kimon's presence much longer without the need to explode and hit something or cry out the unfairness he felt toward her life. NO ONE deserved the life she had! Such a sweet, kind, polite girl... And fate toyed with her!

When he reached the back porch, he leapt into the air for the ground. When he touched soil, light blue and white subarmor covered his body with barely a thought. Feeling the power of Torrent course through him, Cye took off in a dead run for Sage's spot again. That waterfall went directly to a small lake. Perfect for him to escape the real world for a while.

His feet gained wings as he took off at full speed with the need to outrun this problem. Not even breaking a sweat and reaching the rock in record time, Cye jumped through the momentum and easily cleared the rock and the ledge. After a flip to turn over, he dove straight down with the falls and landed headfirst into a very cold lake. It would've given him hypothermia without Torrent, but his armor adjusted and kept his body warm. Blinking to adjust his sight under the darkening water of approaching night, he swam to the bottom and sat. It didn't take long to get used to breathing with Torrent again. Using the pressure of water, he started punching and kicking it to get out all the frustrations of the day.

NEVER did he think Kimon's past was that horrible! Most of him thought she was making it worse than it actually was. But that certainly wasn't the case! His mind whirled as his body kept at it, not even getting tired with help from his armor. Teeth tightly clenched as his anger started boiling on low. It made sense now...why she ran. Did she think he would think badly if she told him?? Avoiding him wasn't the way to go and she only hurt herself before telling him. She got out some of the pain she kept inside, but he wondered how much she had left. Eighteen years...that was too long to hold something so awful to oneself.

By the time he was exhausted, the water was so dark he couldn't see inches in front of his face. The sun had officially set and night arrived. Only with his armor did he keep from freezing and drowning. Quite a handy thing for getting rid of one's aggressions. Cye slumped to the mud bottom and clutched handfuls in tight fists. He still felt helpless and angry. Though his anger was brought down a few notches, it was still there. He couldn't go back like this... His jaw clenched. If only there was something he could DO!

A fist moved, as fast as it could in water, and pounded the ground. Mud and soil stirred and blackened the area even more, but he repeated the movement. Finally, a yell escaped his lungs and mixed with the bubbles that lazily trailed up to the surface. He slumped to the bottom, heavily breathing. The urge to Super Wave Smasher something was starting to recede and he knew it was time to leave. It was night and no doubt Kimon would've woken up by now. He had to be there when she woke, to keep her from fearing he ran away. AFTER he cleaned up a little bit that was...

~*~*~

_"Aroon...miru! She's walking!"_

_"I'll be. Look...she's not even trying to hold onto the chair."_

_"She looks so SERIOUS. Where's my camera?"_

_"Come on Kimon-chibi. Come to chichi..."_

_"Come to haha Kimon."_

_"She doesn't look very happy...why is that Aroon?"_

_"Hmm...maybe if you drop your hands... You know she's a stubborn one."_

_"Okaa-san miru!"_

_"That's very good musume. Can you show me again?"_

_"Hai okaa-san! But you need to watch, otherwise you'll miss it!"_

_"Yosh musume. Do you want help getting your feet over your head?"_

_"NO. I balanced my feet against the wall like last time, I can do it again! I wanna do it myself!"_

_"I don't wanna GO! I wanna stay and watch my tv show!"_

_"Musume...behave yourself in front of your parents! Don't be such a problem child. You're going because I'm going too and you're not staying here alone."_

_"Hai hai tsuma. But she won't stay buckled in. Can't you talk some sense into her? She normally listens to you more anyway..."_

_"Aroon...she listens to you too. Kimon, sit down and BEHAVE yourself!"_

_"Ah...KI O TSUKERU!"_

_"Chibi? Can you hear me Ataki-chibi?"_

_"Where...where AM I? What's...going on??"_

_"There's...been an accident Ataki-chibi. I'm sorry to tell you this, but something's happened."_

_"What's wrong?? What's over my face?? Take it off! I want it off!! I want my okaa-san."_

_"That's...not possible chibi. Your mother was killed in the car crash..."_

_"Iya! She's ALIVE! Take this cloth stuff off my eyes and let me see!"_

_"It has to stay on. Stop struggling. You were pretty badly injured as well. There was nothing she could do Ataki-chibi. And there's something else I need to tell you."_

_"W...what?..."_

_"Your injury resulting from the dashboard has rendered you......blind. It can be corrected with surgery...but not now. You have to give your eyes time to heal first. I've spoken with your father about surgery and the cost...but he doesn't know whether or not you'll ever be able to pay for the amount. It looks like you're blind permanently."_

She whimpered at the voices of the past and tried to mentally fight them. "Iya...iya! Chikayoranai!... Yameru... Atashii anshin ni saru..." _No...no! Go away!... Stop... Leave me in peace..._

"Kimon-chan? Kimon-chan...wake up! Come on tomadachi...you gotta wake up..."

She harshly startled and jerked awake at the hand pressing on her shoulder. With a quiet gasp, she pulled away and tensed.

"Daijoubu Kimon-chan. It's me...Mia-chan." Mia reassured, biting her lip at the girl's panicked state.

It took a second to recognize the voice. She blinked and wondered what was going on. If she was in Mia's estate...why did the bed smell entirely of Cye then?? It was confusing to say the least and she was having troubles putting the pieces together and wake up. She slowly sat up and pressed a hand to her head. "Where...where am I? Cye-chan? Mia-chan? What's going on?" Her questions sounded a lot like one of the memories she just relived and a shiver passed through her.

"Cye told me to tell you in case you woke up that he's still in the area, he just needed a little time to think."

She halted the movement to get out of bed. "Think of...what?" Mild panic started pricking her nerves.

Mia's head shook. "I don't know. He didn't tell me, but I'm assuming it had to deal with whatever you told him." Teeth bit her lip in uncertainty. "Do...you feel strong enough to...tell ME?"

Her jaw clenched as she looked to her good friend. She knew the answer even before she could think about it. It was hard enough to tell CYE...Mia would be just as bad, if not worse to tell a second time. Gray looked to the comfy blanket over her waist. "I...I can't. Gomen nasai Mia-chan...but I can't right now. It's...too soon. But...if you want to know...talk to Cye-chan. He knows and he can tell you." She slowly rose and suddenly realized she had no clue what was in this room. Teeth bit her lip as she extended her hands to be taken. "Mia-chan...I've no memory of this place...could you take me to the kitchen? Onegaimasu?"

"Sure Kimon-chan." Mia answered, gently grasping those waiting hands. Within moments the two were in the kitchen and Mia let go. Kimon knew the kitchen well enough without her help.

She stopped in the archway, looking at the darkness. For being blind, it was darker now than she remembered. "It's night..." She breathed, brows rising. "Was I asleep so long??"

Mia gave a small smile and went for the teapot, knowing her friend would like some. "Hai. Cye knocked on my door late afternoon, but you were already asleep in his arms." She took note of Kimon's flustered, grinning face before turning to the cupboards. A grin tugged at her lips. "He used White Blaze to get you upstairs and put you in his bed. Something about his scent would help calm you while he was away."

As if the FIRST statement of being in his arms didn't get her blushing enough, sleeping in his guest bed set her face on fire. She dumbly shuffled to the island and sat on a bar stool, cradling her face in embarrassment. Oh gods...at least Cye learned enough of his other senses to know that he made a good choice.

Mia grabbed two glasses with one hand, the pot with the other and turned. She stopped and a grin sprouted at Kimon. The girl was so amusing sometimes with her naivety toward Cye. Seven months and she hardly changed from the first. That was mildly reassuring that the girl hadn't totally adjusted in such a short time, as she would be a little curious at the girl's behavior otherwise. "Here...I thought you'd like some tea while you wait for Cye to return."

She instinctively inhaled and nearly beamed at the black tea aroma. She went for the mug as soon as Mia finished filling it, cradling it to warm her hands. "Arigatou gozaimasu Mia-chan." She murmured, content to inhale the smell until it cooled a little more.

Mia smiled and sat across the girl at the island. "You're welcome Kimon-chan." She quietly returned, letting silence fill the room. Not much could be said from Kimon's end, as the girl didn't look too stable right now. Her hair looked unkempt and she was a little paler than normal. Her eyes seemed dull, even for unseeing eyes, and her expression dreary.

After a while of staring across the way, a small idea came. Leaving her half empty mug on the countertop, she moved to stand behind the girl and took the chunk of hair in her hands. "Did you even brush this today?" She asked, brows furrowing.

"Iya... I just hurried to get ready so I didn't keep Cye-chan waiting. I didn't bother to brush or dry it." A small grimace appeared as she sipped the tea, eyes fluttering as Mia played with her hair a little. "I bet it's even worse after that rest and the afternoon..."

A grin sprouted. "Well since there's not much to do, I'll go get a brush and make you look a little more presentable for Cye when he returns." A hand lightly patted her shoulder. "You look in bad shape. I imagine that's not all from this afternoon, is it?"

A twinge of guilt hit her again. "It's not..." She whispered, shamefully looking to the table.

Mia tsked and headed for her bathroom, grabbing a wide-toothed comb and brush. She breezed back into the room in no time at all and set the brush next to Kimon for a final run-through after getting the tangles out. "Now...just relax and let me do this... It needs it." She muttered, giving the raven locks a critical eye.

For the next few dozen moments, Kimon felt like she was in heaven. This was the second time anyone played with her hair. Mouri-san being the first, and now Mia. She would DEFINITELY have to have them do it more often. It was like a brain massage and she was quickly loosening up to the point of melting off the stool. Every thought flew from her head as she enjoyed the sensation of the comb running from crown to tip. Even near her waist, she could still feel it working through her tangles.

She was so in heaven, she barely heard Cye come in until the inside door opened. But by then she was too serene to care and just let him do as he pleased. Both hands remained propping her head up, even though her ears studiously listened to him walking around. Something seemed to change from one footstep to another and she didn't know what it was, so disregarded it.

"Cye." Mia greeted, eyes going back to her task. She snuck a few looks at him and grinned at the odd look he was giving Kimon. She wondered if Kimon sensed or heard anything different from Cye as he walked in. She spotted his subarmor through the window, but it vanished as he stepped past the threshold. Maybe he didn't see Kimon until he walked in because she certainly HOPED he wouldn't be so careless with his armor.

He stood in the kitchen, not knowing what to say. He couldn't find any kind of small conversation to start up. He didn't want there to be awkwardness right now; lightening the mood was essential. Even if it seemed Mia was doing a good enough job at loosening Kimon up. A small grin sprouted as his head shook. The girl seemed to be enjoying it just a little TOO much. He couldn't imagine what it felt like for a blind person to have their hair brushed.

Making sure his armor was securely stuffed in his pocket, he stopped next to Kimon and hesitated. He didn't want to intrude when she seemed content enough right now. He didn't want to ruin that and bring her back to the present. But he didn't know what to say to get her back to her happier self. The only thing he needed to do right now had nothing to do with her. What needed to be said couldn't be said to her.

A hand lightly rested on her shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze. Her head looked to him with those adorably half-open eyes and he couldn't help to run the back of his hand over her cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut even more as a shy smile and blush appeared. "Kimon-chan... Daijoubu desu ka?"

It took supreme amount of will through the brushing and his touch to open her eyes again. After a while, her brain processed his question. She stared at his voice and gave a tiny smile. "Hai. I'll be fine." She quietly answered. Her hand reached out and entwined with his fingers. She let his skin rest against her cheek and gave a quiet sigh. "You can tell Mia-chan. I'll let you." She whispered, meant mostly for his ears.

Blue looked to blue in a silent message. His free hand moved to Kimon's hair and pointed to the comb in her hand. Mia nodded with a small smile and tapped the comb on Kimon's head. "Three's a crowd tomadachi. I'll let Cye finish up." _Friend. _Not letting her friend protest, she handed Cye the comb and grabbed her mug, making for a different room to give them privacy.

Her stomach fluttered as Cye started combing her hair, even more slowly and gently than Mia did. In mere seconds, she was more relaxed than before, even if she felt a lot warmer with Cye combing her mane.

Mia did a good job. Kimon's hair looked a lot better than this afternoon. He soon moved to the brush and continued on. The silence was very comfortable and it felt nice to be able to do this. He felt all the reservations melt away along with the entire afternoon as if they didn't exist. It was a strange thing, but he eagerly rolled with it to get rid of thoughts that plagued his brain earlier.

After a while, he was just brushing her hair to touch it. It'd gone soft a LONG time ago, but he didn't feel like stopping. He mildly needed the physical contact, even a little. There was still a big need to comfort the girl in front of him, to try and shield her from the horrors...even if that wasn't possible. And he needed a little bit of that comfort as well... Only minutes later, he discarded the brush and ran his fingers through her hair to feel its softness, doing what he wanted to do earlier today.

If she was a cat, she would've purred a LONG ago. There were no thoughts in her head, no bad emotions plaguing her, nothing but Cye's fingers threading her hair. She was trying very much not to fall asleep, even if her posture was loose enough to melt to the floor. Her heart warmed immensely at the attentions she was receiving and a few emotions she felt toward Cye surfaced. A small, serene smile tilted her mouth. Feeling a little mischievous, she leaned back against his chest, knowing he'd catch her. She felt confident enough that, even though she'd startle him, he wouldn't let her fall.

He jumped when their torsos suddenly connected, and his arms instinctively went around her waist to keep her from falling. Warmth stole through his limbs as she instantly snuggled against him and was still. A loving grin popped up as he inched forward and tightened his arms, resting his chin on her head. The softness of her hair tickled his chin and he moved it to feel how well-brushed it was. A slight, contented sigh escaped as their body heat mingled. How was it possible for her to make him feel so at peace? All he had to do was hold her and Kimon to snuggle against him.

Her arms moved and rested over his, hands covering his. Fingers almost immediately tangled with hers. His arms tightened a little more and her heart sped up even faster. Just as it started slowing down too... But at least the blush didn't reappear.

She loved how right this position felt. Totally enfolded in his body and his scent. All she smelled was the ocean and a large trace of water. She didn't even think about it, just let it pass. She didn't want to think about anything but the feel of his arms; the comforting heartbeat against her back; the fabric of his shirt over her arms. Ocean and black tea were the only things in the room, and quiet breathing hit her ears. Her senses were content and the real world was a million miles away right now. Her eyes fluttered shut as a tranquil grin split her face.

He'd do ANYTHING for this girl. Telling her of his love seemed utterly appropriate right now, but he didn't want to kill the magic surrounding them. He could recreate this scene later and tell her. For now, he was more than happy to stand here all night and let her lean against him on the chair. But the night was ticking to a close and they both had to get back to the real world. It WAS Sunday and they had school tomorrow. At least things could get back to normal...until he shook them up again. Until then, he was going to savor their brief time together. Gods help him get the courage to do what he needed to do tomorrow.

Finally pulling away, utterly lamentably, he pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead and inhaled her shampoo again. "You still smell nice." He whispered, lazily rubbing his nose against her hair.

A wide grin split her face as her face heated again. Would she EVER get rid of that stupid blushing habit whenever he complimented her?? Perhaps not, as she rarely thought much of herself. That negative self-image was key root and maybe if she got over it, it'd stop. But she doubted it. "A...ano... Why did you stop?" She whispered back, slowly shifting to face him.

He grinned and rubbed his fingers across her cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut as her face tilted to it. Love pinged again and his mouth opened, but he hesitated. Teeth bit his lip. 'You have no clue how much I love you Kimon-chan...and am so worried about how you'll react when I tell you...' He wistfully mused, content to stare at her reaction to his touch.

"It's getting late Kimon-chan." He murmured, resting his arms on her legs. He leaned on them a little bit to look her more evenly in the face and grinned at how red she was. How utterly CUTE. "I suppose I should be getting you home soon before your father worries..."

The haze of Cye's arms wasn't helping her trying to process what he was saying. "Let him worry... Ki ni suranai..." She mumbled. _ I don't care..._

He blinked, but smiled. Did she really like her time with him that much?? It gave him hope when thinking of her emotions toward him. "You don't mean that. He is your otou-san. A little brash I'll admit, but he's your otou-san..."

Lashes quivered open as her brain shot back into focus. It shouldn't have come as such a surprise that Cye didn't like her father. SHE didn't really like her father that much... A wry grin sprouted as she stared at his voice. "You don't care for my father very much either do you Cye-chan?" He sputtered a little bit, mostly apologies, and her grin widened to placate him. "Daijoubu. Mia-chan doesn't think he's all that friendly. I don't get along with him that well either."

A hand traced her jaw, that small sorrowful ping coming back. "It's a horrible thing for a parent to not treat his child with the respect they deserve." He sullenly muttered, grin dropping.

She nearly cringed against his tone. If only he knew...but he knew some now and that was enough. "That reminds me. Did you want to talk to Mia-chan before we leave? I don't mind waiting."

"Iie. I can tell her later." He absently answered, helping her to stand. His hand entwined with hers for pleasure rather than to lead her. She new most of this big house by heart and it was unnecessary. "But we should tell her we're leaving so she doesn't wonder. The car's parked at the edge of the drive in front of the house. Think you can manage the walk by yourself while I go tell her?"

She wondered why he needed to talk to Mia alone, but respected his want for privacy and nodded. "No problem." She rapidly blinked when his hand suddenly rose and a gentle kiss on the back of her hand sent her face into an inferno. "Ah...I'll just....just...go...find my way...to...to the...car......then..." She sputtered, shyly grinning.

Cye watched Kimon go with open amusement. He held back laughter when she backed into the archway with a squeak before rounding the corner. A hand covered his mouth as he gave a quiet chuckle. With a shake of his head at how easily he flustered his girlfriend, he went in search of Mia. "Mia? Doko da?"

"Just down the hall Cye!" Mia called. She twisted in the chair and watched him stop at the arch. "So? What's going on? Kimon-chan said I could ask you about it. So...tell me what she said."

He gave a humorless, lopsided grin and shook his head. "Gomen, but not tonight Mia. I'm tired, mentally and physically. I need to get Kimon-chan home before her father refuses to let her see me. I'll tell you when I can."

She wanted to know what was going on NOW, and knew it couldn't take that long to say, but the mood was a little relaxed and it was nice to be in right now after the past week of tenseness. Ruining it with worry and concern didn't sound very appealing. "Fine. But by the end of the week at LEAST."

He nodded and took a step for the hall. "Agreed. No need to see me out. I'll talk to you later Mia." With a wave, he disappeared from view.

~*~*~

As soon as classes let out the next day, he headed straight back to Toyama, but not home. Cye knew going over unannounced wasn't that big a deal, but this wasn't Kento. He was a little uneasy about just showing up, but had to see past it. This was important and highly necessary. If he wanted to help Kimon, REALLY help Kimon, then he'd do this without delay. Hopefully, he wouldn't be going to an empty house!

With a quick jog up the walk, he stopped at the front door and rang the bell. It was quiet for a second before Yayoi's head poked out. She was apparently startled at seeing him at their door, but she covered it well. "Konnichi wa Cye-chan. What're you doing here?"

He gave a polite nod and greeting smile back. "I came to talk to Sage. Is he here?" She nodded and slid the door open to let him in. She plodded back down the hall as he went for a pair of slippers before following.

Stopping at the bottom of the steps to the upper level, hands cupped her mouth. "OTOTO! Cye-chan is here!" She turned to him with a grin. "He'll be down in a second." She answered, heading into a different room.

Cye couldn't help but roll his eyes and grin at this sibling behavior. He wasn't that way with Sayoko, but that was due to the long age gap. They also behaved more like adults because of the way they were raised. It was amusing sometimes to see how the Kento and Sage behaved with their siblings.

Footsteps stopped at the top of the stairs and Cye's attention swung up. "Cye." Sage evenly greeted, nodding. "What're you doing here? This is sudden. Come on up." He waited until Cye was nearly to the top of the stairs before heading to his room. If Cye was here, that meant he wanted privacy for whatever it was that needed to be done. He didn't know Torrent that well, but he knew THAT at least.

When the door finally closed and locked for security, Cye heaved a pent up sigh. He felt Sage's eyes and went for his desk chair as Sage took the bed. "I need to discuss something with you concerning Kimon-chan."

A blonde brow rose. This was indeed serious, as the vibes he was getting from Cye were grim and intense. His brow furrowed in interest. "Sure Cye...what is it? Did you two finally talk?"

"How did you-" He stopped with a small put out look. "Kento." His head shook. "Gods...why don't I just talk to ALL of you when I want to speak my peace??"

Sage's lips tipped at Cye's voice. "You should know better than to blabber to Hardrock like that without getting him to swear to secrecy. Anyway...what happened? How much did she tell you?"

Blue looked to the floor. He couldn't tell even Sage, whom he trusted as much as the others to keep secrets. Unless he had Kimon's okay to say something, he wasn't going to snitch. "I can't say exactly...but I know what happened. Please understand, I feel I'll betray her if I tell ALL of you without her consent."

Blonde bobbed as he nodded in acceptance. Another small smile appeared. "Shinrai. I understand. Just tell me what you've come to tell me then."

He gave a small, relieved smile, knowing Sage would respect his need for privacy right now. "I feel like there's something I can do for her. Her blindness is not inherited, nor was she born like that. She got it from the accident when she was four." He gained another raised brow and shook his head. "I can't really go into more detail without giving it away, but she DID tell me that there was an operation they could do to restore her sight." He leaned forward almost eagerly on his knees. This HAD to work! "I was wondering...if there was a way to...do it with-OUT surgery..."

Even violet stared at pointed blue for what seemed the longest time before Sage sighed and looked to his bed. "You realize what you're asking Cye? Have you thought this through? Did you ask the OTHERS about this? Do you know what it could do to the secret of the armors if you asked me to heal her?" Violet rose and pinned blue with a serious gaze. "You know how I feel about healing others. That's quite a favor you're asking."

"I know Sage. You know I wouldn't ask just ANYTHING of you, but she CAN be healed! She told me herself it's possible! They just don't have the money. I can do something to HELP her. I WANT to do this for her. I would be in your debt and you could ask anything of me anytime or anywhere in return if you did this. That's all I ask. I'm willing to accept responsibility for the armors. But I think she could be trusted to keep that secret, as she kept HERS for eighteen years. Even then, she beat herself up for a week before finally telling me!"

More silence. Sage slowly moved to cross-legged position, his favored, to think. There were too many cons and not enough pros over doing this. "The whole armor issue aside...have you discussed this with KIMON-SAN? Does she even WANT her sight back? That's a big step and a lot to get used to. What would she say if suddenly she was able to see? She can only pretend to be BLIND for so long before someone finds out. What about her otou-san? He won't believe what's going on and he'll ask questions." His head shook. "You'd be turning her world upside-down just for this. She seems quite used to and comfortable being blind. Does she want to see, or does she want to remain as she is?"

"I haven't asked her yet. I wanted to make sure it's POSSIBLE first before I think things over." He answered, biting his teeth. Sage's pessimism wasn't encouraging in the LEAST. "I wanted to make sure it could be done and that...you'd DO it before I even offered. I know it wouldn't matter if you did or didn't do it. I don't want her to get her hopes up if it can't be done, but if surgery can fix it...why not magic?"

Sage gave a silent sigh and looked to his bed again. Cye's enthusiasm was touching and admirable, but it was brash. He hadn't thought of every angle before even asking yet. "Magic would be no problem...AS LONG AS technology can also heal her. The question now remains on her shoulders more than it does mine. I must think of your favor. Don't ask her before I give you my answer. I promise you I'll think this through very carefully and give you my answer within two days." Violet seriously pinned blue again. "But on one thing."

He nodded in anticipation. "Name it."

His lips momentarily pressed together. "I want to see her. To sway my decision...I want to ask her a few questions regarding her blindness. I won't give anything away, but I want to know for MYSELF what her mindset is toward it. If I don't think she should be told, I'll let you know." A wisp of a smile appeared, as if to reassure his fellow Ronin. "Who knows? Though she's been blind for so long, she might start to change her mind now that she has you. It might jog the need for sight. Has she said anything about it?"

The sunset that one day jogged his mind, but other than that wistful tone, nothing he could easily recall. "There was a small thing, though it wasn't actual words. Just the tone of her voice when she wanted me to describe a sunset to her. It can't really be held accountable though." He thoughtfully mumbled, a hand rubbing his chin.

Blonde bobbed again as he stood. "Alright then. I'll think about it. You find a way to bring her here. Just tell her I'd like to talk to her if you can't think anything up. Make sure it's during daylight though."

He grinned, but nodded. Halo strikes again... "Got it. I'll bring her around four. She'll most likely want me with, as she won't feel comfortable around you." His gaze swung to the left as they headed for the stairs. "No offense."

"None taken." He evenly answered, stopping at the top. "I hope you don't mind showing yourself out. I'm going to start right away on this. There's a lot to ponder."

He started down the steps and gave a brief wave. "I owe you for even CONSIDERING this Sage."

"You can owe me when I make my decision." He lightly called back, returning the wave. At least waiting until Cye was out of eyesight, Sage leaned against the rail with yet another quiet sigh. What a load...just as his life was getting back to normal. His head shaking, Sage headed back to his room with a small grin. His latest letter arrived from Epiphany and he was just about to read it. He'd think about Cye's proposition after he finished giving attention to his OWN girlfriend.


	26. Get The Ball Rolling

Precisely two days later, at five after three in the afternoon, Kimon left her last class for the day. She walked around everyone else in the class to the main hallway, feeling good. Nothing bad had happened and life was back underway. Everything was normal again and she didn't regret anything except not telling Cye. He didn't run, he understood, and he still carried on as usual with her. A smile tipped her lips as she heard others ahead start to go their own ways in the hallway ahead.

A pair of hands suddenly clasped around her waist, immensely startling her, and easily maneuvering her out of the crowd. Being yanked aside so quickly made her lose her balance and she stumbled against a broad chest, hands instantly fisting against a t-shirt. The second the majority of surprise wore off, she looked up with a shy grin, face heating a little. "You could've just CALLED me out of the crowd..." She dryly retorted, brushing her cheek against the t-shirt.

"But then you wouldn't have lost your balance and THEN where would I've been?"

She was going to ask what he meant by THAT joking comment, but those strong arms wrapped around her waist and she just smiled. What an excuse. All he had to do was go up next to her if he wanted to hold her... With an amused shake, she sighed and relaxed into his hold, content to let her other classmates pass them by and leave.

Silence entered long after everyone's footsteps on the floor, she finally pulled away and fixed her laptop bag. "What're you doing here? You get done with classes at two. How come you're still here?" She asked, head tilting to the side.

Cye gave a small, almost sad grin and cupped a cheek with his hand. "I have a surprise for you. Come." His hand entwined with her fingers.

She blinked, too startled to do much until her brain regained its functions. Her fingers gently squeezed in reassurance to his less-than-happy tone to let him know he could talk to her. "Go? But I have to wait for otou-san! YOU know that..."

The ends of his lips quirked. "I talked to your otou-san last night while you were at work. He knows you're with me and that I'll bring you home later."

Raven brows rose to her hairline. She blinked as he started tugging her toward the exit to his car. "Always the last to know everything... Why wasn't **I** notified of this??" She lightly retorted, falling in step with him.

His lips twitched again. "Because then it wouldn't be a surprise." It was a good thing she couldn't see his face or she would've KNOWN something was wrong. He was trying to keep his voice lighthearted and happy to see her, even if his mind was cluttered with all sorts of questions brought up by Sage's doubts. Those doubts were transferring to him, making him ponder whether or not this was even a good idea.

Part of him wanted to do this. Kimon could see again and she deserved that chance. Maybe it would help her get over every doubt and horrible thing detailing with her past and in her mind. He wanted to believe that it would help her to recover from the pain of that day. Maybe she could start healing and letting go if that happened. He wanted her to be able to do anything she wanted. Being blind still restricted a lot of things she could do. And there was so much he wanted to show her...

But he was also unsure about even telling her. He was nervous to take her to Sage's and have those two talk about whatever Sage would ask. It was okay to skip taking her there and later explain to Sage that his negations were founded. It could always be done later... Kimon was a consenting adult and he was just directing her with her faith in being honestly led. He hadn't told her anything yet. What if she DIDN'T want this? Was never knowing better than warring over two lives? Would he end up screwing up her life again, just to plague her with what could be?

Before he knew it, they were right in front of Sage's house and he stopped the car. She STILL didn't know where they were, or why they were here. He supposed a small explanation WAS in order before bringing her inside...

"Kimon-chan." He murmured, gently taking a hand. He found it a little tense and briefly wondered at that, but a thought struck him. She had no clue where they were, so that wasn't the deal. He always noticed she was a bit high-strung during their Sunday drives. She was blind and in a car...that probably haunted her since the accident. He chalked it up to ANOTHER reason to give Kimon her sight. "I know you have no clue where we're at. I just thought I'd let you know we're at one of my friend's houses. He wanted to talk to you about something, but I'll let him discuss the details with you. I don't really know much about it myself."

She blinked and gave a small, odd look. "O...okay..." She bumbled, letting him help her from the car. As they walked up the steps, she took note of the different emotions she felt, most of them calming. What was it about this place that made her feel that way? "Which friend is that?" She asked, expanding her senses to take the place in.

"Date Sage." He answered, stopping at the front door.

"Ah...the one with the even, collected tenor." A small smile appeared. "The one that Epiphany-san was in love with?"

Cye gave a grin and knocked. "Hai...THAT one." Seconds later, Yayoi's head popped out again, though she didn't look as surprised to see him, just giving Kimon an inquiring look.

"Konnichi wa Cye-chan. Back again?"

He politely smiled. "Hai. Sage should be expecting us."

Sage's older sister blinked, but she nodded and let them inside. She waited again as the two got into guest slippers, his female companion looking a little uncoordinated with hers. When they both went for the step to the wood flooring, she headed for the bottom of the stairs. "OTOTO! Cye-chan's here again!" She shouted, turning around.

Kimon tried to keep most of the fierce grimace off her face. Both eyes squeezed shut as that voice ricocheted off her eardrums, giving her a small, brief headache. When Sage's sister went to a different room, she leaned close to Cye to not be overheard. "Did she have to SCREAM?" She quietly whined, going to rub her ears.

He smirked and looked to her put out look. "No. It's a sibling thing. But don't worry...I've never experienced that kind of thing either." He gave her hand a small squeeze and looked up upon hearing footsteps.

Blue met violet before violet looked to unseeing gray, staring almost directly at him. Sage nodded to Cye. "Konnichi wa Kimon-san....Cye. Would you like to talk outside? It's nice enough yet."

She didn't know whom the question was directed to, as Sage used both their names. She for one would like to go outside, as the sun was still full in the sky and there were little clouds to hinder it. The weather for fall was warm enough to be out in until night fell. "I would like to go outside. If you don't mind Cye-chan." She answered, looking to both people.

"Then let's head outside." Cye agreed, giving her a small grin. His mouth leaned close to her ear as Sage descended the steps. "Besides, Sage has a thing for sunlight." He kidded, loosely knocking his head against hers before straightening.

She was directed back to her shoes and slipped them on in automation, still too ruffled by feeling his breath on her skin. It tickled the fine hairs around her neck and sent shivers up her spine. She was trying to fight the blush on her face, but knowing it didn't do any good. Seven straight months and STILL blushing like a schoolgirl in front of him! Sigh...

Sage kept a discreet, eagle eye on Kimon as soon as he first spotted her. Every motion, every facial structure, every word was important, even if she might not know it. How she acted would tell him what to ask and see how comfortable she was with being blind. Any longing or wistful looks would only sway his decision either way. But he had to be careful about his questions. Judging by her posture, she had little to no clue why she was here and that told him Cye respected his wishes and kept relatively quiet.

He directed the two to the backyard area, sitting in a patio chair. After the others got comfortable, a thought of where to begin sprouted. He didn't know Kimon very well and was unsure of any changes she made while being with Cye. She seemed a lot more at ease than she did before and that was reassuring to know she could change.

It was getting rather uncomfortable the longer they sat in silence and she wanted to break it, but didn't know how to. The sounds of the backyard were little to no comfort to ease the distress of a new place with someone she really didn't know. She'd always been polite toward Sage. She resisted the urge to smile at a sudden thought. It was highly amusing that she didn't want to up and speak NOW, when she walked up to him long ago and started a conversation from something that had to deal with Epiphany. If she could do that when she hadn't even gone out with Cye, why not NOW?

Taking the chance, she quietly coughed. "So...Cye-chan says you wanted to see me Sage-san? Talk to me about something?"

Sage felt a little relieved at being given the opening. "Hai. I wanted to ask you a few questions regarding your blindness."

A shocked brow rose, then fell into suspicion. "Why?" She slowly queried.

His kanji wasn't helping him out any here. What he wouldn't give for Rowen's intelligence. Strata would have spun about three different plausible explanations even before meeting up. HE was just going by the seat of his pants. "Well...I was the one to find out first. Since then, I've seen how you move. It always intrigued me how well you got around with that. I was just curious about it." He leaned forward a little across the glass table. "What do you think about it?"

She blinked, unsure how to react with his subtle flattery, his tone of voice, or his questions. Why was he asking THAT? If he was curious, why did he wait so long to ask her? Was he afraid to? Did he think he could offend her? Perhaps in the past, but after meeting with Cye, she was a lot different. Pride wasn't an issue as it was back then.

Gray looked to the hands in her lap. "Well I...I haven't really thought about it I guess. I just...DO..." Teeth bit her lip as she really thought. Sage wouldn't ask unless he wanted an answer. He wasn't the type like Cye's other friends to just blurt out any question off the top of their heads. Especially with as serious as he sounded about it. Someone like Sage didn't talk unless he had a point to make, advice to give, or something that needed to be said. He kinda reminded her of herself in that way...

After a moment of quick, deep contemplation, she gave a small smile. "I'm used to it I guess. I...I haven't always been blind you know...but I dealt with it. It wasn't so bad after I got used to Braille and my new senses. I learned to adapt. There's times when it's actually BETTER to be blind...ya know? I can tell what people are feeling and thinking by hearing their voice. My senses are great too. I like being able to hear about as much as Beethoven-kun does." A small smirk appeared.

It dropped seconds later as the doubts that always appeared from time to time weighed on her heart. "Yet at times..." A tiny, wistful smile tugged at her lips. "There are times when I'd like to see. It'll always be on my mind I guess." She gave a small shrug as if to say 'nothing I can do about it'. "The little guilty pleasures I'll never get to have when it comes to nature or people. There's...there's nothing better than being able to see someone's smile. I often wonder what the sakura blossoms in the park look like in the springtime too... I can smell them whenever I go there, but I can only imagine how they look and I can simply see so much with my fingers..."

She lapsed into an uneasy silence, mentally wishing all the things she COULD do with her sight. No it WASN'T easy to be blind. She missed so much out of life and she was quickly finding that out. Her old life wasn't a real winner; it wasn't even remotely INTERESTING anymore. With Cye by her side, she was given chances to opportunities she never imagined. And only half of them she could actually DO.

Violet studiously stared at Kimon, gauging her facial expressions. She looked caught up in her own thoughts, but none of them looking to be pleasant. It was what he told Cye...she might have been used to being blind, but being with him changed her. There WAS a need to see, which she was telling and showing him how much she wanted it. Her posture slipped a little with the statements of sight, even if she didn't know it. Her aura also dimmed a little more, changing from pleasant to slightly dreary.

Sage leaned over the table, feeling Cye's serious gaze, and ignored it. "Do you ever wish you could see sometimes?" He quietly asked, getting to the point. Depending on her answer would depend on his.

Gray looked back up to that soothing voice, eyes narrowing almost in painful contemplation. Why ask THAT? What was he driving for? To make her wish something impossible? It was a sixty-forty wish to see, and that was steadily increasing in percentage the longer she was with Cye. Though being with him was wonderful, it was just agonizingly reminding her of her handicap. Gray slowly closed. "I...I guess...a little of me does now and then. It's possible...my sight can be fixed...but I've given up hope of it being done. We can't afford it and we'll never be able to." A small, almost helpless shrug appeared. "I've come to accept that. I used to like being blind but that was before..." A tiny smile formed. "Now...I'm being reminded of everything in the world that I can't see. It...it just takes getting used to. I know I can't have it and I just need to know that I'm not allowed to see."

A fake smile popped up at one of her inner fears. She'd spoken too much. A finger reached up and scratched an itch on her cheek that'd been bugging her for a while. "Did...did that answer your questions?"

Sage sat back with a quiet sigh, gravely staring at her. Not ALLOWED to see...what kind of lie was THAT? He wanted to know who told her that...or wondered when she told HERSELF that. He noted that she realized how she acted before she started going out with Cye. At least she was aware of it. Finally, violet switched to the right. He met blue and violet softened at the worried, anxious emotions in those depths. Cye would have a lot on his head after they left here... "Yes that did Kimon-san. Thank you." He stood and Cye pulled Kimon with him. "I'm sorry I don't have much time right now. There's something I have to prepare for."

She blinked at the sudden change in voice, finding his tone turn utter serious and abrupt. She let it pass, not knowing him to understand his mood swings. With a small bow, she reached out for Cye's hand. "Thank you for having us."

Sage led the two to the front steps and grasped his arm. Cye turned to Kimon. "Kimon-chan, I need to talk to Sage for just a second. I'll lead you to the car and then I'll be right back." He did so in record time and nearly ran back up the steps. Sage was still leaning against the siding in wait. "Well?"

Violet looked to the ground. "You heard her answers. That poor girl is a little messed up in her thinking, but she DOES have a desire to see. I think even more so than even SHE realizes." Two pairs of eyes met. "My answer is yes. Now it depends on when YOU want to do this. When do you intend on telling her?"

Cye gave a wide, relieved smile. "I can tell her today. I assume she'll be confused and curious at your questions and I can explain everything to her. I'll give her a week to think about it and then get back to you." A small smirk appeared. "I'll keep an eye on her in the meantime."

Sage's lips quirked. "Don't doubt you won't. I'll be waiting in a week. But you NEED to tell the guys first. I haven't talked to any of them, so they're in the dark. I suggest you do that first so they at LEAST know what's up."

He nodded, mind already spinning with plans. "Wakaru. Ja ne Sage." With a brief wave, he let Halo go back inside and headed for the car.

~*~*~

"Okay buddy, so tell us why you called us here and Sage isn't with us."

He heaved a sigh and sat back in the chair, looking around Ryo's apartment. Not much had changed in the few years he'd lived here... "Sage isn't here because he already knows what's going on, and he suggested I tell you guys too." A hand tersely ran through his hair. "I...found out about Kimon-chan's past. She told me a few days ago..."

"Really?"

"Wow...so what's up? Anything we get to know?"

"Yea spill."

"I can't tell you guys..." He sighed. "I don't want to say anything without her permission. She said I could tell Mia, and I have yet to tell HER. If you want to know when, ask Mia. But **I** can't say anything."

"Shinrai." Ryo knowing answered, nodding in understanding. The other two grinned.

"Okay, so all we know by your answer is its not good. Then what's the reason for bringing the rest of us together?"

His lips momentarily pressed together as he eyed three pairs of blue. "Kimon-chan's blindness isn't permanent." He evenly answered. A small crick in his neck from the past two days started making itself known and he tried ignoring it. "It resulted from an injury that happened from what she told me. Her eyes were damaged, but they can be fixed with surgery."

Rowen's brow rose. "What're you saying Cye?"

A grim line split his mouth. "I thought to myself, 'if it can be done with surgery, why not with magic?' And I asked Sage if he could heal Kimon-chan."

"No way!"

"But we all know what Sage's take on that is. He didn't even heal White Blaze that one time..."

"Yea...why is he willing to heal Kimon?"

"Because I'm asked this as a personal favor. I talked to Sage first to bounce the idea off him two days ago. He talked to Kimon-chan to judge her answers about how she felt about being blind. He gave me his answer a few hours ago, but said I should tell you before I told her." Blue speared three sets. "It's a lot to ask of him, I know. It's a lot to ask of YOU guys as well. It'd mean revealing what we've kept secret for half a decade. But I think she can be trusted. It took her a week just to tell me the secret she kept harbored for eighteen YEARS..."

Grave silence followed as the others looked to the floor. This was quite a serious situation that affected them all, even if they had nothing to do with it. What Cye was proposing was quite honorable and generous, as it was from Sage, but it was risky. From what they knew of Kimon, she was nice and polite. But that was it. They didn't really know her at all... Who's to say she wouldn't mention it?

"Have you REALLY thought this through?" Rowen finally asked, his voice thoughtful and quiet. Blue looked to blue. "There's too many pieces for everything to fit that easily. What about her being able to see? If she wants it, that whole problem will come back to us. That's too many questions we don't need or want to answer. What is she supposed to say? That it was a miracle of the gods?"

"I have to agree with blue boy buddy." Kento murmured, his mouth in a small scowl. "That's just one scenario. What about her home life? What'll happen to THAT?? What's she supposed to say THERE? Can her family be held trustworthy with the secret WE hold? We've never met her family to make an assumption on that. You know them better. Can they be trusted?"

"Not to mention the being able to see point as well. How will she be able to adjust?" Ryo seriously muttered, also looking to Torrent. "If she hasn't been blind her whole life, but I'm assuming quite a bit by the way she acts, how will she react to being able to see again? She'll be all twisted around. She'll have to learn so many new things. And she's in college right now...she won't have time for that. Do you intend on teaching her everything?"

He heaved a sigh and slouched in the chair. Their answers were about as encouraging as Sage's initial. "You haven't said anything I haven't thought up, or that Sage already mentioned. I previously thought about all that. I KNOW she can keep it a secret...I trust her that much. As for her father...he's different, but it's debatable. They don't really get along anyway. But she's twenty-two...she can change her life if she cares to if she wanted it. As far as teaching her, I'd make it my personal mission to help her as much as she needed it for whatever it was she wanted. She can have the assistance of my entire family if it comes to that." A small, wry grin appeared. "And she's so good at fooling people into thinking she can see, why not the opposite? It'll take a little time I admit, but she's almost graduated. All she needs is a few more semesters. Then she can do whatever she wants to."

"Sounds like you HAVE thought this through Cye." Ryo thoughtfully replied, fingers pressing together. "I admire you telling us at least. It would've been easy to just have Sage do it and we wouldn't know." A humorless grin appeared. "We don't know much about her anyway, so it wouldn't change anything..."

A small thread of guilt hit him. These four were his best friends, yet all of a sudden he let his love for Kimon take up all his time. Of course, college and work were also major factors...but those were always planned out. Any excess he had nowadays, he spent with Kimon. A grimace appeared. "Gomen nasai... I guess I DO spend quite a bit of time with her, don't I?"

Kento was the first to defend his friend, knowing him better than the others. "Hey, it's okay Cye. They'd understand if they heard what you said about being in love with her that one day." A grin appeared.

Both Rowen and Ryo looked to Kento with wide eyes before directing their shock to the redhead. He just gave a sheepish smile and nodded. "Yea...it's true. I love Kimon-chan, but I haven't told her yet. I know she cares about me back, but I haven't found the right time to tell her. When this came along, it got pushed to the backburner."

"Sheesh Cye, if you love her, don't hold yourself back on telling her..." Ryo sputtered, virtue sprouting forth.

After a while, Rowen shook himself from this sudden news. "At any rate, I agree with Ryo. We don't know this girl and I for one have always had a bad track record with that. IF she wants it and Sage is agreeing to heel her, I say the rest of US spend some time with her. Even a few hours to see how different she is. The last time we did that, she didn't talk to any of us."

The other two nodded. "Good idea. That's not asking too much." Kento piped up, arms absently crossing. "Well, I guess you have our blessings then Cye... So, what do you intend to do NOW?"

Auburn leaned against the back of the chair as blue stared at the ceiling. "I told Kimon-chan I had to see you guys, and that I'd be back around sunset to talk to her. I'll tell her then. Sage and I agreed to give her a week to think about it." A humorless smile appeared. "If it's anything like last time, I wonder if she won't need MORE than that..."

"Well, when she does decide, contact us and we'll set up a time. Make sure you let her know however you decide to tell her."

"How ARE you going to tell her anyway?" Rowen suddenly queried, leaning on his knees.

"I won't immediately say anything about the armors. Even though she trusts me, she doesn't FULLY trust me that much to believe something so farfetched. I'll tell her I know of a way to heal her, but it's up to her to let me know if she wants it. When she's through thinking of it, I'll let her know a little more. I have a feeling once she sees the Halo subarmor, she'll want to know the whole story though." He dryly added.

Kento chuckled. "Well either way it goes, good luck to you buddy. I have a feeling you'll NEED it."

"Yea, you look stressed out ENOUGH." Ryo added with a grin.

"Thanks." He retorted, getting to his feet. "Well, I should go then. Have to get to Tokyo."

~*~*~

"Well that didn't take you long today."

"Yea...I like to be punctual. I think you bring it out in me."

She giggled and leaned against him. "So what's up with today? It was rather strange. First you, then your friend. You seem a little different too... Care to...tell me what's on your mind?"

His arms tightened subconsciously as everyone's questions plagued his head. He was honest in saying he already thought about it all. But above the doubts was the hope for her...a hope for a better LIFE. Now all he had to do was get the courage to find a way to begin. Gods this was harder than he THOUGHT!

She shifted in his arms and turned to face him. The awkwardness of being cradled in his body had long since passed, now replaced with the warm, fuzzy feeling she gained whenever he touched her. It was rather cold tonight and he nearly jumped at the chance to cradle her again like that to help her keep warm. A hand rose to touch his cheek, fingers tentatively dancing over a little of his face to read him. She hadn't bothered to try and mentally picture him yet, as it was an extremely personal thing for someone. She knew that this POSITION was highly personal, but she had never mentally mapped out someone else's face before. She had a small vision of his smile, a tiny indication of what it was. That was enough for her for a while.

"Cye-chan?" She breathed, brow slightly furrowing. "Doushita? Come on, don't you know I'll always listen to whatever it is you have to say? I've learned that keeping things to myself is never a good thing. You shouldn't follow in my footsteps." She kidded, trying to lighten the mood.

Blue looked down to unseeing gray, a wisp of a smile appearing. She was right though, and it was mildly ironic that she would say that to HIM. He heaved a sigh and only held her tighter, not letting her move from the frontal position she was in. It had to be uncomfortable, but she didn't show anything more than worry. With a harsh swallow and plea to the gods, he looked back to the sunset. "Kimon-chan... That afternoon with Sage...there was a reason behind it."

Her brow furrowed even farther. "Are? I kind of thought it STRANGE that he would ask me so suddenly..."

He gave a tiny nod. "He wanted to talk to you about your blindness because-"

'Please don't let me screw this up...'

"Because I went to him two days ago with questions about your sight. Sage has a...knowledge about healing and I value his...wisdom. You told me that your sight can be fixed. It got me thinking."

A shaking hand gently pressed against his chest, halting him. "C...Cye-chan...what're you...SAYING?..." She breathed, eyes wide.

"I know of a way you could see again..." He whispered, watching her.

She gasped in shock, eyes widening to almost painful sizes. That was IMPOSSIBLE! She would NEVER be able to see again...they couldn't AFFORD it! Was THAT what he was getting at?? "Cye-chan...I can't ask you to pay what it'll cost to-"

"I'm not talking about cost." A hand rose and brushed against her face. "I'm asking you to believe in what I say and trust me. I can't really tell you a whole lot now...because I don't know what you want. All I can say is...I know of a way for you to see. Your blindness can disappear as if it never existed. But it depends on YOU. How much do you want to see again Kimon-chan?"

Her head dropped to his shirt, heavily using it for support. Gods...this was not happening!! Why did he have to go and give her hope, then not a definite reason how to go about it?? What did he mean he had a way?? And getting rid of it as if it never existed?? How was THAT possible? Even with surgery, she assumed her sight might not be fully healed ever again... There would be damage to deal with and she might be stuck with glasses as a small penance...

But his last question was a good one. How much DID she want to see? That brought on so many emotions, many of them happy yet panicked. Eighteen years of blindness was a long time to get adjusted to. She was comfortable right now and knew exactly what to do and where everything she needed was at. Every little routine and placement of what she owned was never totally tampered with. She had that as a reassurance to keep from panicking of not knowing what was in front of her. She liked that...having monotony in her life.

Yet, his question also sprang forth an unknown hope she didn't know she even possessed. To be able to SEE again... If it didn't come from Cye, she would've scoffed at it. But just KNOWING she could see again sent a surge of anticipation and expectation. She WANTED to see again...wanted it badly. A part of her ALWAYS wanted to be able to see, but she ignored that in the past. As Cye changed her, she came to regretfully accept that fact and ignore it for a different reason. She didn't want to be engulfed in 'what if's' and feel bogged down for the rest of her life. Not dwelling on it was the only option she ever HAD...

His hand stopped petting her hair, feeling her slowly stiffen. He screwed this up...he knew he would. Of course, saying a friend of his could magically restore her sight wasn't exactly the best way to say it EITHER. He felt it in his kanji for not being totally truthful with her...and it was sad to know he couldn't trust her with the knowledge of the war and the armors. But it was too intense and his armor was what he was thinking OF. The others would never forgive him if he just blurted out their most important secret. There was trust and then there was tactful trust. Right now, he needed be tactful.

"Kimon-chan?" A tongue darted out and tensely licked his lips. Both arms moved to gently pull her to a sitting position and keep her chin rooted so he could see her face. "I swear to you I'm not lying. I'm not stringing you along with false hopes here. I CAN help restore your sight. It can be done. I've done my part in telling you and making sure that it's okay to be...done...now it's up to you. I know you have a lot to think about. I'm sorry for putting so much on your shoulders. Just think about this. I can give you a week...I think that's long enough." His fingers tightened on her chin when she didn't respond or even react. "Will you promise me you'll think about it?"

She finally blinked, tears falling in the dusk. "Why...why are you......doing this for me?"

A tender smile appeared. "Because I want to." He whispered, brushing over her jaw line with his thumb.

Her heart fluttered and expanded. One week? "Then...I'll think about it." She breathed, giving a tiny nod.


	27. Think, Decide, Then Hang Out

It was so interesting how a single blade of grass could feel. Pressing it between two fingers and slowly pulling upward gave away an almost rubbery feel. Those fingers rubbed together absently as she stood and turned toward sunlight and closed her eyes. It warmed her face with its gentle rays. The wind was blowing a cool breeze, offsetting the heat and making it feel perfect.

Both hands slowly raised palms to the air, as if embracing the heat. It seeped through the white of her long-sleeved shirt, touching skin. The breeze gently ruffled the fabric, brushing against the fine hairs on her arms. The long, wild mane twisted in small chunks, brushing against her back. Part of it wrapped around her arms before being blown off again. It seemed she was frozen like that, arms up to her waist. As still as a statue to just soak up the sun and take in every small detail she could. Touch, smell, and hearing were in overdrive as she sopped up her environment.

A quite, almost wondering whine next to her got her attention and she finally regained mobility. A hand went to the top of Beethoven's head, giving him a scratch behind his ears. They'd been out here for a while and she imagined he was getting hungry, as she was, but she just couldn't leave yet. The need to get up today and experience everything as if she just lost her sight was staggering. She had to get out of the apartment, if only for a trip to the park, and feel everything through her calloused fingertips. Time was running out...

She grasped the collar and directed him to the nearest tree. She could tell his direction by the way he would pull her out of the way of an object. Except the objects was where she wanted to go. A hand rose and gently pressed against the bark of a sakura tree. Her fingers slowly moved to it, taking in the texture as if to engrave it in her head. She looked up to the petals and inhaled the fragrance they gave. A hand reached around for a low branch, feeling for the ends.

Her wrist bumped against something soft and she instinctively latched onto a petal. Gently plucking it off the tree, she rubbed it against her fingers, reveling in the soft feel. She brushed the petal against her skin, lingering it under her nose to breathe it in again. This whole afternoon felt nostalgic. Fingers opened and let the petal flutter to the ground.

The days passed by almost in a blur, something she didn't want. The week was nearly up, but she was almost to an answer. The first day brought with it the first of many emotions she dealt with. The week had been a rainbow of sensations, from anger to sadness to serenity to happiness. She dealt with them all in her mind, trying to figure out an explanation for each of them and understand them. It wasn't easy, as many of them happened for no reason, triggered by a sense somewhere throughout the day.

She barely did any homework. It wasn't easy, as there were a few big tests just a few days ago. If she didn't already have previous knowledge of some things she might have failed them. Luckily enough to have a mild steel trap mind, she was able fly by on the seat of her pants. She got lucky this wasn't interfering with her schoolwork, as it was enough already. If she kept up the way she was going with emotions concerning Cye, her grades would slip. That was unacceptable.

One would think her choice was easy. That she didn't really NEED a whole week to think of a single yes or no answer. But it wasn't that easy. Eighteen years worth of blindness was something to find a comfy niche in. She was secure and used to it. Given the chance to see was actually quite scary... Would she still want it if she chose to take sight over her other senses? She had never questioned her other four senses and perceptions and they'd never steered her wrong. It would be nice to keep them if possible, but she knew with eyesight, they'd dull with time. That made her a little sad at that big a change.

Then there was the fact of seeing in itself. Would she really be able to see perfectly? Would she see in color, or would her corneas still be too damaged for that? It would be an interesting concept to see in black, white, and shades of gray. She perceived everything in shades of gray anymore and before black and white. She was told her eyes were gray, something they never were before. It would be a total ironicy to see through gray eyes...if they still remained that color...

Another quiet whine came and she grasped the handle. Gray went to the sun above the littered canopy, figuring the time. "Hai BT-kun...I suppose we can go back for now..." There WAS homework to get done after all and she wanted to stay caught up. Just because something like this came about was no reason to let it cloud her entire life... She turned and let him start directing her out of the park, senses still tuned on high for everything as they passed it again.

When her nose and ears started registering cars, another thought sprang up again. If she chose to see...would her fear of cars be gone? True it might not FULLY leave, but perhaps it wouldn't be so potent if she could SEE where she was going. It was an encouraging thought that her phobia might dim...

Then there came the most panicked-induced thought yet. What she looked like. She'd NEVER seen herself in a mirror since she was four years old and KNEW she didn't look like she did back then. The baby fat was all but gone on her face and her hair was about three feet longer. She often wondered what she looked like. Not even a mental mapping could present as clear a picture as a mirror and a pair of eyes could.

The one little thing that tipped it in the 'yes' favor was the ability to see others. She wanted to see what Mia and White Blaze looked like in detail. She wanted to see her otou-san at least...and she wanted to see what Cye looked like. She wanted to see what his family looked like, especially Mouri-san, and Cye's four friends. She wanted to make a conscious effort to know Cye's friends. Even if Mia was HER only friend that Cye knew of, she wanted to be apart of his life more. What he was offering was a life debt if he could restore her eyes and she'd do anything to pay it back.

Her nose pricked as her eyes misted. There were those cursed tears AGAIN... Were they of pain or happiness?? She could never tell, as all the emotions usually flooded right back and she was filled with so many yes and no reasons. But she knew part of them were grateful tears. She would ALWAYS be grateful to Cye for everything he did. He opened her up and gave her sensations she never experienced as a child or with her father. Not even half the feelings she had even surfaced with MIA'S friendship.

When she locked the apartment door and unleashed Beethoven, she quickly put everything away and headed out to the balcony. The air was colder up here without the sun to help warm her, but she tried to discount it as much as possible. This had to stop and she HAD to find an answer! There was only a day and a half left before the week was over and she barely made headway with her decision. Arms rested on the wood railing as she leaned over and listened to the neighborhood. Now was the final hour. She was getting tired of such indecisiveness. What would she do when she graduated college?? Would she be like this too until she finally decided on a career??

A sigh sounded. It was rather pathetic. She was a smart person as far as her grades went, yet it seemed she lacked common sense and mental perceptiveness to make her own decisions on something. Yet, she was new to it, as she never HAD to make decisions for herself. Usually, she was led around by someone and when it came to looking something up or doing something that required sight, her chichi usually did that.

Kimon took an extremely large, deep breath and held it until her lungs burned. When she exhaled, her mind purposely blanked to avoid thinking for a bit. Sometimes with homework, if she was unable to come up with an answer, she would not think of anything for a few seconds or minutes and the answer normally came to her. If she was lucky enough to have that kind of clarity with THIS decision, the gods would be merciful today.

She kept a blank mind for a long period of time, watching the light change behind the blackness in her lids...ears absently listening to the sounds distant and close. During that whole time, she calmed a little and the stress receded a tad. The cold became more pronounced as she was brought outside her mind and to the real world. A small shiver stole up her spine and hands absently brushed her arms. What she wouldn't give to have Cye with her, holding her to keep her warm...

She blinked. Was she so dependent on him that she wanted him around during a time like this?? Most of the days he left her alone, the rest just being next to her in quiet, knowing she had a lot on her mind. He didn't ask how she was feeling, he didn't ask what she was thinking, or if she'd made a decision yet. Whenever they were together, his hand would hold hers and squeeze once to let her know he was there for her and patiently waiting.

She replayed his words from that night in her head. It was time to reflex on them and give herself, and HIM, an answer. She deserved to give herself an answer; no more stalling and wasting time thinking about it. Even if it was a big time choice, she was ready to say what was in her heart. Her mind had five and a half days to think of everything it needed to...it was her heart's turn. It rarely had a chance to think for itself most of her life; it was time to start now.

Her eyes fluttered closed. Hands kept her head propped up as she took another deep breath and exhaled. 'Dig deep...find that voice that's never been able to express itself. Let it tell you what it wants to say now... THAT'S the voice I need to be listening to.' She stayed still as a statue once again, brow furrowing in concentration as she bypassed all the emotions clouding herself. It was buried a lot deeper than she THOUGHT.

More time seemed to pass her by. The sun started setting in the sky, and still she searched. She searched as sounds inside the apartment came, thankfully leaving her alone. The cold became more pronounced, and she studiously ignored it as valiantly as possible. She HAD to reach a decision!

Then...finally... Her eyes popped open. 'There!' An unknown emotion surged throughout every other. She had no name for it, but it was powerful. It flowed through her veins and nearly took her breath. Her stomach fluttered with it, quite similar to the emotions she experienced whenever Cye touched her. Yet this was a lot more powerful... 'This...this is what I feel deep down? To who, why, and for what? When did this develop and how long has it been there?? This is what I was looking for?'

She didn't understand the feeling, but she realized the need it produced. It overrode every current thought except one. The one that made her choice for her. She smiled and inhaled the crisp air one last time before heading inside. She had to tell Cye. She wasn't going to wait any longer. Not when things needed to be said.

~*~*~

The call came just as dinner was finishing up. He ignored it as his mother got up to answer it, his sister picking up dishes to be put into the sink. An ear absently listened to her voice as she conversed with the caller and he nearly choked on his food in surprise upon hearing the name.

"Musuko, it's Kimon."

Dropping his chopsticks in his bowl, he hurried to the phone and almost snatched it from his mother's grasp. She only smiled and went back to the table as he took the cordless to a different room. "Kimon-chan?? Ano...moshi moshi... What's up?"

She smiled at his flustered tone and twirled the phone cord in a finger. "I just thought I'd call and tell you Cye-chan. Instead of waiting for the end of my limit."

His eyes widened and his feet immediately halted in their direction for privacy. "Already? But...that was fast... I figured it'd take you even longer to decide..."

She nearly giggled. That was probably the case, if she hadn't forced herself to stop procrastinating. "Hai... But I have and I just thought I'd tell you." A small smile appeared. "When can it be done?"

A wide grin split his face. Happy laughter bubbled in his chest, but he held it back. She was choosing to see! He couldn't explain the elation that went through him at that moment. "Well...I have to make a few calls first. My friends...wanted to spend some time with you before it happened actually. Just to see how you changed."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "What do THEY have to do with it?" She queried.

His mouth stretched into a thin line as he wracked his brain. How much did he tell her NOW?? But a plan was starting to form in his head that included the others and their time together. That could work if he ran it by them first... "Well...you see...they're involved in it. I've got an idea though... I'll talk to them about it and then I'll call you back with details." A grin sprouted. "Don't give up hope Kimon-chan. I promise you I won't let you down!"

She shyly grinned and said her goodbyes. Cye was so sweet...and his voice told her he WOULDN'T let her down. She headed to her room for the rest of the night to plow through homework she was neglecting. It felt like a small weight was lifted off her shoulders and she was happier in this place than she was for a long time. In her heart, she knew she made the right choice.

~*~*~

The next day after classes, she was pulled aside again, but it didn't startle her as much as it did before. Those arms went around her waist and she returned the hug, arms going around Cye's neck. "Hey you..." She murmured, a grin sprouting.

"Hey good-looking. What's a thing like you doing in a place like this?" He kidded, easily chuckling.

She giggled at his odd sense of humor, shaking her head. Her grin widened as his humor caught on. "I often wonder that myself." A finger poked his chest. "YOU'RE in an odd mood today. Care to enlighten the class?"

His arms situated to get comfy as she shifted a little as well. "Well...I talked to the guys...and we all pow-wowed most of last night about this. But we came up to a decision about the date. How's this Saturday at Mia's sound?"

She blinked in shock. "Just HOW is this going to happen??" She softly asked, a brow rising. "When you meant friends, you meant Mia AND the other four??"

Blue quickly scanned the halls to make sure they were empty. "Well...it's quite a long story. It involves the five of us plus Mia. We can tell you this Saturday." Fingers lightly grasped her chin to look at her face. "This is what I want you to do. You're going to set up with your otou-san to stay at Mia's for the weekend. We normally spend a weekend there once a month and it's about time for it. During that time, we'll explain everything to you and the...process will happen."

His tone during the end sounded a little hesitant. Kimon told herself he would explain everything this weekend. She WOULD be going to that if it killed her! She didn't plan on mentioning the five; instead just saying that she was staying at Mia's for the weekend. Her otou-san wouldn't understand and he was a little old-fashioned. She was an adult and if he didn't have any faith in her morals after all this time, then he didn't know her at ALL. So, best to play it safe and bend the truth a little.

She nodded and rested her chin against his chest. "Gotcha." She murmured, breathing in his scent. She had grown to like it a long time ago. "Anything else I need to know? Like how I'm getting there?"

His lips twitched at her mildly sarcastic tone. "Friday afternoon, Mia will pick you up a little after you get home. So make sure you're packed and ready. Depending on what happens during the weekend is when we'll get you home Sunday."

~*~*~

Where the time seemed to speed up for the decision, this time now slowed to a crawl. Even classes held no way of gaining her attention to keep her busy. She was so excited and anxious for get the weekend to here faster to pay much attention. The day before, she felt through her closet about a dozen times to find something nice enough to pack, even though all her clothes were practically the same thing. It was rather ironic that she wanted something nice to wear when all her shirts were collar and button, and all she had was slacks. Even her pajamas were fully covered and showed nothing. She DIDN'T own anything 'nice'.

So she packed the most comfortable things, knowing she'd need that familiarity in something like this. She was going to need the feel of soft cotton to help soothe her nerves! She sighed and ran a hand through her mane, knowing that she needed that NOW.

The final hour of Friday afternoon, she was packed and waiting to go. She sat in the recliner with Beethoven hooked up to his leash and waiting with her. She wanted to take him with. Something told her to. She knew after whatever would happen with her sight, she wouldn't need Beethoven anymore. She was just going to have a dog, not a seeing-eye dog. A hand went to his muzzle and scratched his nose. Perhaps it was better that way. He was getting up in years and she didn't know how much longer he'd be with her. She blinked as her eyes misted. Maybe, after this, she could take care of HIM for a change...

The intercom bell startled her so much, she yelped in surprise. Momentum propelled her to stand and a hand snatched her bag off the back of the chair she was perched in. "Ja ne!" She called, grabbing the harness. Padding for her key as if this was a normal thing, she locked up behind her and hurried down the stairs. The closer she got to the bottom, the more she wondered what would happen. There was a strange thought over her home that she couldn't ignore. If she could see...would she REALLY want to come back here again??

The door opened and two walked out instead of one. "Well...I wasn't expecting this. But no problem...he can sit in the back of the jeep." Mia answered, going for Kimon's bag. She took it before the girl could protest and led the way to the jeep. She let Kimon in and helped Beethoven in the car before going to her side. After buckling up, blue looked across the front seat. "Is there...anything you want to do before we go? Anything you want to say?"

Silence encompassed them. Finally, Kimon looked down. "I...I don't know... Somehow, I don't feel sad to be leaving for the weekend. This is the first time I'll be away for so long. But...you know this place was never really my home...it was a place I lived in with my father. There's no love here." A small smile appeared as gray looked to the elder. "I feel more comfortable with you and Cye-chan than I ever did with him. Is that wrong? Does that make sense?"

Mia gave a touched smile and reached across, gently squeezing Kimon's shoulder. "You can't help how you feel. I've met your father and I understand. It's your decision." Giving another squeeze, she looked to the dog in the back, who looked utterly happy to be going with his master on this trip. She gave him a smile before starting for the exit. "Then I guess it's onward and upward! Here's the start of the rest of your life my friend."

~*~*~

"Is she here yet?"

"Will you quit ASKING that??"

"You can't blame Torrent Rowen, he's excited."

"And nervous."

"THAT'S obvious!"

"So what?? Can you guys BLAME me?? This is the first time she's hanging out with all of you. Gods...I feel sorry for her already..."

"Hey!"

"Oh have a little faith Cye...you know Rowen will be on his best behavior."

"It's not Strata I'm afraid of..."

"Hey...don't give me that look buddy! I can behave as well as Sage or Ryo can when I want to."

"Yea...he just chooses not to."

"Shut up Ryo...stop giving him ideas."

"You guys hear a car?"

"Hey...they're here!"

"Okay...now PLEASE go easy on her you four! She's liable to be nervous and edgy for a few hours at least. Give her some slack alright?"

"Boy scout's honor Torrent."

"Show me your hands Kento."

"Eh...hehehe...can't blame me for trying."

The front door opened and five pairs of eyes whipped to the voice. "We're back! And we brought along a guest with us."

A pair of blue furrowed in confusion. "Whaaa?..."

Five Ronins and White Blaze went to meet the group as they came down the hall. Five pairs of eyes landed on the seeing-eye dog strapped to a harness before trailing down to the tiger at their side. They all eyed each other.

"Ooohhh boy..."

"This is definitely going to be interesting."

"You think Blaze will eat him?"

"Please! White Blaze is more mature than that!"

"Hopefully they'll get along fine..."

A raven brow rose as she blinked at the banter. They sounded so funny that she couldn't help the smile that appeared. With Mia still possessing her bag, she kneeled and rubbed Beethoven's ears. "Shinpai suranai minna. Beethoven-kun is well-behaved. He's smarter than normal dogs for a REASON." She placed the tiger amongst the others and stood. Making her way to Blaze, she kneeled again and felt for his chin. "But boy...just promise me you WON'T terrorize my eyes... Hai?" She received a kitty nod and let go, satisfied.

The others watched the exchange with no small amount of surprise and confusion. "You know Blaze is...well..."

"Intelligent?" She supplied, snapping her fingers. Beethoven was at her side in seconds and she went for his leash. She started unhooking it to give him some freedom for the weekend, as she wouldn't need his help in this house. She grinned to Ryo's voice. "All animals are highly intelligent on SOME level. Just because White Blaze is wild doesn't mean he's stupid. I knew long ago he was smarter than any other animal. I kind of knew when he sniffed me for a few seconds, then carried me on his back to the car."

Cye grinned and absently gave the tiger a pat for taking care of Kimon back then. He watched Beethoven go up to Blaze and the two carefully sniff each other before trailing off somewhere in the estate. "Well, now that that's taken care of...should we sit down to dinner? It's ready and waiting." He walked up and took hold of Kimon's hand, getting a blush from her. He knew it was more because of being in front of the others than that. She was getting over small things like that now.

"Food?? Yes I'm starving!"

"You're ALWAYS starving!"

"Hey...YOU don't do much better than **I** do Rowen!"

"Oh gods, is this going to go on like it ALWAYS does?"

"Hey, it's entertaining at least..."

She listened to the banter as the four trailed off into the dining room. Another smile slowly appeared and she looked to the side from a brief squeeze.

"You SURE you're going to be able to put up with THAT for two days?" He quietly asked, grinning. He was used to it, but to someone who didn't have any kind of siblings or family to bug her; it might drive her up a wall.

The grin widened. "Hey...I've never had the opportunity to shoot out sarcastic or witty comments in my LIFE before I met you. I'm going to see how much I've adapted. Plus, it'd be nice to see how family acts..."

He blinked, but knew she was right. They WERE a family of their own in a way...

"Kimon-chan, I'm going to put your things in one of the rooms next to the others. I'll show you where it is later on when you want to get something from your bag. Hai?"

"Hai." She answered, absently following Mia with her hearing. When the woman was out of earshot, she looked to Cye. "Shall we? I assume you have two food hogs in the bunch by their voices."

He had to grin. "This is going to be a highly interesting weekend..." He muttered.

~*~*~

Silence finally settled in for a brief amount of time. After a rather talkative and bickering dinner, her first since she became blind, things at last settled down. She really didn't talk a lot, as she was too busy trying to eat gracefully and not give the impression she was a slob. But it was hard not to laugh at their antics when they were so easygoing with one another. For being five totally different individuals, they blended and complimented each other's attributes almost perfectly.

It was rather nice to observe the other four and how Cye and Mia interacted with them. Cye seemed to open up even more than when he was with her and it was interesting to hear. She found he had a dry sense of humor that he directed most at Rowen and Kento. He was still rather polite to the other two and Mia though, and it was nice to know he was still himself...just a little 'louder' with the others. She would've hated it if he was an entirely different person around her than he was with these people. It would've made their entire relationship a lie. She was glad that wasn't the case.

Sometime in the middle of dinner, Beethoven and White Blaze waltzed in demanding handouts and a small eruption followed. Kento started saying he wasn't going to let that 'beast' ruin anymore perfectly edible food. Mia, for some reason, was quite irritated that he try to beg after 'what he did last time'...whatever THAT meant. She ordered Ryo to get him out of the house for the time being until they finished dinner. But Mia didn't order Beethoven out, knowing she could control him better than that. Though she loved the dog dearly and treated him well, he would cower from her harsh tone and behave himself. She was glad to not have to resort to that tonight.

When the small talk quieted down, she finally came back to the present and opened her senses to take everything in to find out what was going on. That was a habit, even though it wouldn't be one for much longer. Her lips quirked and she hid it behind her tea glass.

"It's too quiet."

"I agree...you know what we need?"

"Piano." Mia suddenly piped up. Six pairs of eyes looked to the girl in Cye's arms and a few grinned.

She tried not to squirm at the sudden bout of attention, but smiled at Mia. "I assume you'd like your normal Mia-chan?" She lightly teased, quickly finishing her tea.

"No...play whatever you like. You always play what I want. I think I'll let you choose this time." She answered, already gathering everything to take to the other room.

She stood and handed Mia the empty glass, feeling Cye's fingers go for hers. She tangled them with a small smile, her mind running through what she wanted to play. Beethoven was the first that crossed her mind, but she wanted to play something a little more lighthearted. Even though she could never sing and play in front of these people, at least not YET anyway, she could still play what her mind remembered. Even if she didn't play what she memorized from work, she could try to pull something from the past that she heard from her mind.

Everyone pulled chairs closer to the piano and situated the coffee table to go for the tea when they wanted to. White Blaze and Beethoven hunkered down next to the piano, their gazes trained on her. Everybody else got comfortable as she sat down and plunked a few keys to find her position.

She had never been this nervous in her LIFE. Even though she played for everyone at Christmas, it didn't have the same meaning as it did now. They weren't on the same terms back then. She wanted them to like her, thus she wanted to make a good impression. Absently cracking her knuckles, teeth nibbling her lip, the first few notes of a song she heard at Christmas popped into her head. Her fingers easily found the main settings and went up a few to hit the higher notes. They slowly plunked as she clearly remembered that soprano singing in Japanese on Christmas Eve.

'_Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete suttee shimaetara ii no ni ne. Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de...... Hito wa minna kanashii kara. Wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo. Aisubeki mono no tame. Ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto....... Ah-deatta ano koro wa. Subete ga bukiyou de. Toomawari shita yo ne? Kizutsuke atta yo ne?......'_

Those were the only parts of the song that made any sense to her life in accordance with Cye. It was sad, but it was true. If she bothered to take in the lyrics more than connecting the stanzas with her mother, she would've seen fate was trying to tell her something at that time. Perhaps if she foresaw what would happen, then it could've been side-stepped. But then, they wouldn't have grown closer as a result, would they?

Before she knew it, the song was over and she pressed down on a pedal to keep the final notes hanging. She sat back and let the lyrics of the song fade as the last key died to nonexistence. The applause that followed startled her and a tiny blush appeared. She smiled and nodded in acceptance to their polite cheering, not expecting it. Remembering the other song that played with, she decided to play that as well. The lyrics already started in her head.

'_Sotto mezameru...... "Ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute. Itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no. Aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni. Tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo. Moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara. Toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai. Bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru to. Wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai...... Tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi. Dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo. Misetai to omou mono ga kitto ate. Kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru. Egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute. Matte-iru watashi wa yamete chansu wo tsukamu yo...... Shinjite...'_

Music sure was an inspiration to get out what you couldn't express in any other way. Whoever thought this must've been like her to put together the main stanzas. How ironic really... And she came across it by accident from a girl's folly.

More applause sounded as she ran out of main songs, aside from Beethoven or work, to play. So she absently plucked the keys, making small melodies here and there, some slow and others picking up pace to more lighthearted tunes. She worked the pedals with ease, drawing out notes that would make the songs even better and soon got lost in the pleasure of playing in front of an audience and lost track of when songs stopped and started.

As she plunked the keys of the final chords, there was an admired silence that followed. A few snuck glances at the other. She was good, really good. Her playing was a gift and it was even more amazing that she played blind. She was truly inspiring.

Sage was the first to yawn, signaling the late hour. A few looked to some of the clocks in the room and found it nearly midnight. Though it was already nine when dinner finished and everything was put away, they spent at least an hour in minor chitchat.

She paused and blinked, forcing her eyes open. Her shoulders slouched from the playing stature they were in and she was the next to yawn. "What time is it?"

"Nearly midnight." Cye answered, standing to collect her. "I think it's time we all turn in."

"Speak for yourself Cye...it's still way early yet."

Blue rolled in amusement. "You would say that Rowen. But we've got a big day tomorrow...try not to stay up till sunset..."

Rowen grinned and stood to stretch. They'd all been pretty prone in whatever chair everyone situated in before Kimon started and hadn't moved since then. After stretching his muscles, he looked to the group. "Who wants to go look at the stars?"

A few groaned and leaned against the back of the chair, as if it took supreme act of will to stay up THIS late. Finally Kento's head popped up with a grin. "How about we look under the stars and make a campfire to roast marshmallows?"

Ryo looked up and grinned. "I get to make the bonfire!"

Mia smiled and shook her head. "Anyone up for ghost stories with those marshmallows?" She added, going for the tray.

"Just so long as we can do it near the beach to get easy access to put the fire out when we all fall asleep." Cye dryly supplied.

She looked to the voices; amazed they still wanted to stay up with as tired as their voices sounded. Didn't they want to SLEEP?? It was WAY past HER bedtime, yet it didn't hit her until just now. The hype of playing for a crowd always enthused her to create with a talent she possessed. Yet...she didn't want to be the only one sleeping while everyone was having what sounded like a great time. It was time to be with Cye and Mia's friends once more. Didn't she tell herself she wanted to make Cye's friends her friends too? Well, this was how to go about it. "I'm in." She quietly answered. A tiny smirk appeared. "I think I could make a few stories for everyone..."

A few turned interested gazes to the girl. "Oh? And how do you figure?" Kento challenged, crossing his arms.

Cye grinned. "Kimon-chan's a writer in training. Romance literature. Remember? I was failing English?..."

Mia knowingly smiled as she headed for the kitchen, leaving the others to plan and to go get the essentials for another long, and fun, night.

The others stood and agreed to meet back in ten minutes with supplies to combat the weather and to change so when they headed back, everyone could slip right into bed. Cye quickly went to find Kimon's room and led her there, pointing out which room was his in the process, and where the others were located just in case. After helping her to initially feel her way around, he left for his own and give her some privacy, telling her he'd be back in five.

She quickly tore into her bag, changing in record time. She was excited...as this was her first experience with ghost stories and a campfire. And on the BEACH nonetheless! These friends of Cye certainly had fun lives. She was glad enough to be able to join in, if only for now. Who knew what the future would bring, but she hoped it included her.

Just as she buttoned the last button, a knock sounded on her door. She hurried to it, hands extended on instinct to make sure she didn't bump into anything, and brought the ocean with her when the door swung open. She smiled and extended a hand, which he immediately took. "That was fast."

"I could say the same." He easily threw back, tugging her into the hall. He shut the lights off and left the door open for her before juggling the blankets and pillows to sit on with his other hand. The others were already ambling toward the bottom level with similar things. Everyone would grab more when they reached the coat closet. Knowing White Blaze would be going helped...they could strap some more blankets and warm accessories and use him as a temporary pack animal.

"So we ready to do this?" Kento called, shifting on his feet in anticipation. It'd been a long time since they did something like this. He was excited to get to it again and see what Kimon had up her sleeve for ghost stories. Whatever it was couldn't be as bad as whatever battle they fought in the war.

"Yea...I got all the supplies for Smores." Mia called, turning from the dining room area. She shuffled a few bags and dumped them next to the door to go for her coat.

"Everyone has blankets and coats to keep warm. I say we're all set for a night of fun." Rowen surmised, grinning like a kid. This was gonna be great!

"Oi...White Blaze!" Ryo called, zipping up his jacket. The beast showed up seconds later, Beethoven next to him. Cat-like blue turned to gray. "You want Beethoven to come along Kimon-san?"

She perked up upon hearing her name and looked to the voice. A grin sprouted. "He's spoiled, but well-behaved. He'll stay by me if he comes."

With a nod, Ryo went to White Blaze and gave him an absent pat. "So...he going to carry anything?" Tiger blue looked to the masses.

Cye nodded and pulled Kimon to him. "Yup. Sit straight back Kimon-chan. You're riding Blaze down to the beach."

"DEMO...I can walk there if you guide me!" She protested, giving a mutinous look.

He smiled and shuffled a few of the things in his arms. "Iie. I've got too much to carry and you'll be able to hold some things that we were gonna strap to Blaze. He doesn't mind carrying you and this way he won't be too uncomfortable."

She sighed, but nodded and held out her hands. The food bags were deposited into her palms and she instinctively held onto them. She straddled the tiger's back and protectively held the food, keeping a tight enough reign with one hand so the other could grab his coat. "Yosh...White Blaze iko." That was all the tiger needed and Mia held the door open for the two. "He knows the way right?" She asked as they started down the steps.

Everyone quickly gathered everything and started after. "Of course he does!" Ryo called, hurrying to catch up. The group easily caught up and soon there was a mass heading down for the desired location. "So...who goes first for ghost stories?"

"Let Kimon-chan." Mia answered, smiling to her friend. "She's never done anything like this and this's her first night here with everyone. She gets the honors."

~*~*~

Sunrise came all too early. With a quiet groan, she rolled over and squinted at the light that invaded the blackness behind her lids. "Gods...only three hours...why couldn't mornings start later??" She whined, twisting under the warm covers. She tried to ignore it, but the first beams of Saturday flooded her window and her internal clock wouldn't let her go back to sleep. As if to accent her five o'clock schedule, a nose pressed against the thick bedspread. "Gods...I suppose I should take you out before you make a mess inside Mia's nice big mansion." She uttered, throwing the covers off. The chill of the morning hit her and she gasped through gritted teeth, especially when bare feet touched wood flooring.

With a sigh, she stood and stretched, slapping her cheeks a little to help wake up. She quickly reminded herself she wasn't at home and mentally picked through to where everything was. After being sure she wouldn't hurt herself on anything, she slowly moved to the door with clicking following her.

After opening it, her tousled head stuck out, hearing nothing but quiet. She stepped into the hallway and vaguely stuck her hand on a wall to trail down as she passed the others' doors. She stopped in front of Cye and Kento's, listening to quiet snoring. She smiled, knowing it was Kento by the voice. With a quiet chuckle, she headed for the top of the steps, letting Beethoven head down first.

Her ears picked up something other than her dog as she made her way down the main hallway for the front door. Her brow furrowed as she paused just beyond the edge of the wall. Her ears and nose perked up, trying to figure out what was going on. Was it a burglar? Rustling of clothes sounded...and then the screen door opened...

A bark startled her out of her skin and she loudly gasped. With wide eyes, knowing she was caught, she tentatively peeked around the corner and felt for her dog. "Anata dare ka?" She queried, eyes suspiciously narrowed.

"It's just me...Sage."

She breathed a quiet sigh of relief and gave a tiny smile. "Ohayo gozaimasu. What're you doing up? I figured you'd be passed out with the others."

His lips tipped, but his head shook, forgetting she couldn't see it. "I'm a morning person. Rowen's the one who gets the late nights. I always go out to my spot and watch the sunrise whenever I'm here. What about you? We stumbled in at two this morning. How could YOU be up?"

His spot... Something nagged in the back of her head. "Where is this spot?" She asked, hearing her dog circle them. Her hand absently went to pay him attention.

"It's on Mia's property. No one but me really goes there on a normal basis."

No one...except her and Cye. Her lips pressed together. Gray looked away with a twinge of guilt. If that was his personal, private spot, she just spoke some very private words there. Why didn't Cye TELL her that was Sage's spot! He wouldn't like it if he knew she was there, but she felt a need to apologize for invading it. "Gomen...but I was already there." A hand grabbed a chunk of unbrushed hair and fiddled with it.

His brow furrowed in confusion at Kimon and her actions. When was THAT?? "You have? When?"

"Not too long ago... Cye-chan brought me there so we could talk and I could tell him what happened in the past." Teeth bit her lip. "Gomen nasai...if I knew it was your private place, I wouldn't have let him take me there..."

His head shook after a minute. It wasn't really that big a deal; the others went to that with him before. It was just someplace with a really nice view that he liked to meditate at. It wasn't some sacred place... "Daijoubu." A sudden idea came to him. This would be a perfect opportunity to spend some time with her as the guys mentioned. One-on-one was better than being with everyone, as he could act like he wanted without them picking on him. Kimon wasn't the type to do that either. "Would you like to come with? I assume you were headed outside anyway." His eyes trailed down to Beethoven.

She blinked, but nodded with a small, shy smile. This was the first time she would be alone with one of Cye's friends. Her heart pounded. "Hai...I was taking Beethoven-kun outside before he got himself in trouble." Her lips twinged. "You'll have to help me though..."

"No problem. Just tell me what to do."

She nodded and slowly stepped up to him, her arm extended. She would do this the old-fashioned way with him. "Just wrap your arm around mine and that'll keep me close enough from walking into anything."

Sage did as instructed and started for the front door. He held it open for the dog, who bounded out, yet stayed mere feet away with an eye on his master the whole time. "What else do I need to do?" He suddenly queried, stopping before the steps.

She shyly patted his hand. "I have a pretty good layout of the immediate area. It's the forest I have trouble with. As soon you get about ten feet away from the house in the back, then you can start feeling conscious of stuff on the ground."

They made it there with only two slipups. It was quite admirable and she had to admit, he did a good job for being a little uneasy about it. He hoisted her up like Cye did the first time and the two sat facing the sunrise in the cold.

The silence was broken only by a few bird calls in nearby trees and Beethoven running around below. He seemed to be in heaven with all the trees nearby, yet would often pause and Sage swore he could feel canine eyes on his back before the dog took off again. He had to confess, Kimon was nice enough to be around. Her aura was pretty calm, if not still tired from the late night/early morning venture, and she was quiet enough to enjoy what was going on around her. He sensed no real thoughts in her head, nothing of great importance anyway. She was at peace right now, more than he ever felt about her whenever they were together in a room.

The sun started getting brighter and the morning arriving. It was so nice and a little unlike sitting outside with Cye in the quiet. With Sage, it was like a meditative tranquility that enveloped her, whereas Cye was more of a pleasant mood type of person. She liked the change, and it made her think of small things she could hear and smell in the area. The morning was cold, but that only brought out the enchantment of everything. The dew was even colder and brought to her nose that much more. She loved the smell of morning dew...

"This is wonderful." She quietly mused, hugging her legs a little tighter against the air. The sun wasn't warm enough to do any damage to the temperature just yet. "Thank you for taking me out here. Last time I was here wasn't for scenery purposes."

He nodded and mentally slapped himself. "You're welcome." He softly voiced, eyes on the sky.

Silence mixed with the wakening sounds of morning and it was another few degrees of the rising sun before she spoke again. "What'll happen tonight?" She almost fearfully whispered.

Violet finally left the view, finding gray almost looking at him. It amazed him how she could do that and probably not even know it. He took in her posture and tone. It was honest that she was scared about the unknown. Cye said he hadn't told her exactly what was going to happen, just that 'his friends would heal her'. She was acting rather trustful to something she had no real clue about. It was commendable to say the least.

"I can't really explain now..." He reluctantly answered. It wasn't his place to tell her everything yet. He would let Cye or Ryo tell her the tale of the armors and Talpa. "But I can assure you that you'll get better. As good as new."

"Cye-chan said he talked to you because of your wisdom and knowledge of healing. I take it you're the one who will be performing...whatever?"

"Hai..."

She suddenly turned and rested a hand on his shoulder. It skipped down to his hand where she clasped it with both and brought it near her face. "Then I have you to thank for this as much as I do Cye-chan." She whispered, eyes watering a little. She blinked back grateful tears. "For at least offering to help and thinking of doing it if nothing else."

His head instinctively ducked and turned to hide his blush with that curtain of hair, forgetting she couldn't see. After a bit, he looked up a little uncomfortable, but flattered. "You...you're welcome. But you can thank me when you see me." He lamely kidded, giving her hand a tiny squeeze. She nodded and turned back to the sunset, waiting until she felt his eyes leave her to wipe the tear that fell.

~*~*~

The second the two walked in the front door, the ocean blasted her in the nose as she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug. "Where have you BEEN!? I've been worried sick! You weren't in your room and Beethoven was gone and I knew you went outside! Why did you go outside without me?? Are you crazy? You even TOLD me you didn't know the forest that well!"

Sage fought not to smile at Cye's overprotective behavior. His hand waved to gain Torrent's attention. "Uh...Cye...I was with her the whole time. So you can stop crushing her now." He went to put his coat away. "Is breakfast ready yet? I'm hungry."

The second she was let go of those strong arms and that bone-breaking embrace, she inhaled and her stomach grumbled. "Yup it is." She answered, looking to Sage. His footsteps passed her without a word and headed into the kitchen area.

The second they were alone, his fingers grasped her chin and pressed a relieved kiss to her forehead. "You scared me!" He murmured, his other arm gathering her back to him again. "Do you realize that? I'm responsible for your well-being while you're here. Next time you go off like that, at least have someone write down where you're GOING please..."

She blinked in shock at his parental tone. This was new...but her face flamed at his actions and tone. It was sweet of him to care that much to feel protective of her, even if she knew eighty percent of this place like the back of her hand. A smile popped up as she looked up to his voice. "Daijoubu desu Cye-chan. I'm fine, see? Sage took me with him to his spot upon offer and we spent some time together. I finally got to talk with one of your friends. No big deal." A hand went to his cheek to soothe his worry.

He sighed, knowing she was right. He got a rather good scare by going in her room when she didn't answer upon his knocking, finding her bed not made and Beethoven gone. He went to the front door and found shoes and coat gone, intending on going outside to look for her, when Mia and Ryo reminded him that she was safe out here. Mia also recalled that Sage normally was up at this time and if it was coincidence enough, maybe the two met up. He was glad she was RIGHT.

With a small, embarrassed grin at his behavior, he went for her coat without a word and hung it up. "Well I can't help it. I worry about you, you know." Blue stole a look before he turned away and found her face beet red. He smiled and shook his head. "Come on...let's get those shoes off so we can all sit down to breakfast. Rowen's not a morning person, so he'll probably be the last down."

She smiled and walked next to him, going for his hand this time. The blush on her face started receding for now at the change of topic. "So I heard. Sage said he was the morning person and Rowen was the night person."

Blue jerked to her, but she didn't seem to think too much about it. He mentally sighed and wished the night would come a little faster. Trying to keep this a secret from her was harder than he thought and the others were apparently content enough to give little snippets about their armors and lives connecting to them. He wondered if it was to drive him crazy.

As they entered the kitchen, Cye let go of Kimon's hand and rushed forward to get Kento away from the pile of pancakes, sausages, eggs, and waffles before he ate them out of house and home.


	28. The Truth Shall Set You Free

The whole afternoon passed rather swiftly. Everyone was so amusing and hilarious with their antics toward each other and she couldn't help but be in a good mood the whole time. It was nice to laugh; she didn't think she'd done that much laughing in a long time...if EVER. Breakfast and lunch were main incidents of humor as Kento always made such a big deal of food. His banter never ceased to let everyone else get a sarcastic or witty remark in. The best part about it was he either threw one back or just went along with it. She liked that about him. He didn't take that stuff personally.

She liked Rowen for the subtle intelligence his voice oozed. Even if he acted like all the rest, she could tell there was something else lurking in the depths, something different than the others. When she listened to his voice as he cracked jokes on Cye or Sage, she could hear the happiness in it. During his most recent outbursts at lunch, she briefly wondered about his home life and if he had any other friends than these four. Even if he sounded friendly, she felt a small sense of connection with him over those thoughts.

It was no secret that she already harbored an affection for Sage. He seemed to be the person she could be the most normal with. He was the type of person who understood you without words and she was thankful for that. She didn't have to explain herself or anything; it was like he took one look at her and knew. He was always so polite and courteous and easy to get along with. Next to Cye and Mia, he was quickly becoming a friend. Even if she wanted to be friends with EVERYONE in this large house, she felt a link with him sooner than the rest. It had nothing to do with his help in tonight; Sage was just who he was and that was what she related to.

Though Ryo was as polite as Cye when he talked to her, it seemed Ryo was a little shyer. He was friendly and there was warmth in his voice whenever he talked. Also a faint strength that came out whenever he kidded with the others or calmed everyone down. He played peacemaker very well for someone who didn't talk as loud as the others. It showed he had an internal flame that burned when things got rough. She admired that about him.

With all those small things about the others, she loved what those attributes brought out in Cye. He joked around with the others and laughed more. She loved his laugh; it was so full of life. It made her smile and want to join in with him. His personality seemed to shine more with the others than it did with just her. She wasn't offended by that, knowing he was friends with these people long before she came into the picture. He told her long ago that he liked the quiet aspect about her over the loudness of his friends. But she knew he enjoyed being with them. This side she was hearing made her stomach and heart flutter even more than it did whenever she was with him on their own.

During lunch, she analyzed the emotion that made her want to sit closer to him and hold his hand. It was crazy, but it was so strong that it was almost a physical NEED. After countless wondering and hearing his laugh...she finally figured what it was. She was attracted to him...and that's what made her feel so guilty.

As lunch finished, the others slowly trailed into the living room to let everything settle before finding something to do for a few more hours. She sat on the couch with Cye and listened to them talk about everything and nothing. The small ping that started just after breakfast, most likely spawned from their banter, slowly grew behind the laughter and good humor she felt. As the time counted down the final hours, the nervous fluttering mixed with the guilt and made her wish she could open her mouth and blurt out the truth...even though it was trapped shut. She just couldn't get the words out.

Guilt made her feel bad for even saying anything, though it was propelling her to say something at the same time. She hated these catch twenty-twos. They always made her hate feeling this way, even though it was inevitable. She had plenty of experience with guilt.

After a while, sleep started catching up with her. Those three hours weren't enough compared to the normal seven or eight she normally got and worrying about her emotions was only making it worse. Her lids closed and she rested her head against Cye's shoulder. His arm went absently around her back and she subtly snuggled against him, hoping the group could keep talking while she could pretend to be awake and listening. If she was lucky, they wouldn't even know she dozed off and could get a quick catnap to pick herself up.

A few smiled at how easily Cye's arm cuddled Kimon closer to him. They hid those grins behind teacups, but the smile didn't go away in time when their cover was removed.

"So Cye...what do you intend on doing after this weekend is over with?"

Blue locked with blue, narrowing a little at the humor in those eyes. That always spelled trouble in his book. "I have no clue. I've been playing it by ear these past two weeks and don't know what I'm going to do come Monday." Blue looked to raven. "I suppose I can take her home Sunday night after she's had a chance to get used to the fact of seeing again so she isn't so disoriented. After that...I think we'll try to figure something out. Any ideas Kimon-chan?" When she didn't respond, his full attention went to the girl against his side. "Kimon-chan? Are?..." Carefully setting his teacup on the coffee table, the now free hand went and moved her chin toward him. Her face was peaceful and he knew that look. She was asleep. He smiled.

"What's up?"

Amused blue looked to tiger blue. "I guess that late night caught up with her." He kidded, slowly moving on the couch. "It's a good thing I guess...she can use the sleep. I'll go put her in her bed and then we should talk." Cradling her like before, feeling her slightly snuggle against him, he carefully trekked up to her room and gently situated her on the thankfully unmade bed.

After getting the covers around her to make sure she was warm enough, he kneeled down and rested his head on the mattress. Blue took in her serene face, feeling love surface. A hand rose and gently combed her hair. A gentle smile appeared and his head tilted. 'Why do I love you so much? And why can't I tell you?' His brow furrowed a little in tiny frustration as he stood and looked down. 'I will find a time to tell you, I promise you that. On my shinrai, I will be totally honest with you and will do everything I can to get you through the next few days.'

His face evened to a tiny smile as he shut the door without clicking it shut. Thankful the floors didn't squeak, he headed back downstairs, finding everyone sitting a little more seriously than before. After taking up his same place next to Ryo, Cye picked up his cup and went to fill it. "So...what are we going to do?" He quietly asked.

"Is there any kind of plan we have, other than a general outline?" Ryo queried, eyeing everyone. His gaze strayed on Cye, who looked suspiciously cool about the whole thing. His face hardly showed any emotion.

"It'll do good to tell her about the armors." Sage nodded. "Just as a precaution to warn her so she doesn't freak out, if she does at all. I'll explain what I'll do before I do it so she doesn't get scared. The important thing is she doesn't tense. That won't do me any good."

"So if we tell her a little bit before, are we explaining the entire thing when she can see?" Kento asked, brow furrowing a bit. "Are we going to put on our subarmors and explain those too?"

"It all depends...we don't know the situation and only Cye knows her well enough to know how she'll react. It might be possible she doesn't WANT to know everything...or that much." Rowen quietly answered, a finger rubbing his chin. "We've been around her for a bit to gain a general assumption of how she acts. I think she could be trusted, and I'm sure the rest of you do too. We'll have to judge her reactions after the magic restores everything."

"Are there any possible side effects you didn't think of a while back Sage? I want to be prepared for as much as possible..."

"Cye shinpai suranai. You weren't with us in the beginning, but I healed Ryo's eyes after they were poisoned from Skehemet and he was fine immediately. If anything happens, it could be as a result from stress or anxiety if nothing else."

"That was with your no-datchi Sage..."

"Are you sure it'll work the same way with your magic?"

Silence descended as violet locked with blue. Finally, violet narrowed a fraction as Sage continued sipping his tea. "Go grab Torrent if you need to borrow a little more of its power Cye." Violet looked away as he set the cup down. "You asked me to do this and I'm doing it as a favor for you and the girl. You should trust me more than that."

An almost awkward silence followed his quiet, even retort. Everyone but Sage and Cye looked to each other with mildly unsettled looks. Rarely did Sage look his temper or even his cool with one of them. If he ever yelled at Rowen, everyone knew he didn't mean it. This was entirely different and the tension that settled on them suddenly seemed unbearable.

Finally, Cye heaved a sigh and leaned on his knees, hands going into his hair. "Sumimasen...gomen gozaimasu... It's just..." Hands flopped on his pants, the slap echoing off the walls. "I'm really worried for her. Probably more worried than SHE is... I just want this to go well for her. She's never had anything go well in her life...I want this one thing to be the start of the rest of her life." Apologetic blue looked up to violet, finding it already watching him. "Gomen..."

After a while, Sage blinked and the even expression left his face. It softened and he gave a tiny nod in understanding. "Wakaru... I know this is stressing you and your aura is showing it. But just let me handle this. I'll do what I'm supposed to and I won't let either of you down." He gave another small nod at Cye's relieved smile and poured himself another glass.

Ryo leaned back with an inaudible sigh. "We need to be more productive here guys. We've only got an hour or two left. We haven't reached a decision on the most important thing. Who's going to speak about the armors and how much are we telling? The latter's the most important." Silence came again for a while as everyone thought. "It would seem most logical that you tell her Cye, as you know her best and are her boyfriend. But..."

"But you're the leader Ryo." Rowen finished.

Their ex-leader shrugged, as if it didn't matter to him. "I can, if that's what you want. I'm just throwing that out as an option." Tiger blue looked across the couch. "Do you think you can say what needs to be said? You are pretty nervous right now. If we don't think something should be said..." More quiet followed his empty statement. It seemed to take forever before a decision was actually reached.

"Why don't you do it Ryo?" Kento quietly answered, looking utterly serious for once. "You ARE our leader. Cye's relationship is something to keep in mind, but he should be there for emotional support more than anything. You've always kept the coolest head in any situation during the war outa all of us. You know what needs to be said and you know what shouldn't. We know you can handle anything."

Rowen was the first to nod his consent and agreement. Sage followed, and finally Cye. With a small smile, Ryo nodded in acknowledgement of his duty and gave a tiny sigh from this newest responsibility.

The air felt a little less tense now that everything seemed to be situated. It didn't take long for Cye to get antsy for time to hurry along. At length, he looked to everyone. "Do you think enough time has passed for her to sleep?" A sheepish grin appeared. "I'd...like to get this started. I don't know how long it'll take and the sooner it gets done the better."

Everyone smiled at him, but Sage nodded. Cye set the glass down with a mumble that he'd be back in a few minutes and headed for the stairs.

~*~*~

She walked down the stairs with Cye next to her, feeling her stomach in knots. This was it; the final minutes. Then her life would be changed for the better. So why did she feel so horrible still?

The guilt hadn't left with the nap. After being gently woken up by Cye and a quick explanation of what was going to happen, it returned almost worse than before. She knew why it was there, if not an easy way to recede it. She knew she had to tell Cye before she worried herself sick again, but it wasn't that simple. If he knew she wasn't completely honest with her, would he hate her? It was doubtful, but she just couldn't get it out of her head. Then there was the whole accident and the entire formation behind it. She didn't know what he would say about THAT one...

Part of her knew she should try. She didn't know if Sage would deny her the procedure if she told the truth, even if Cye might. She didn't know; she was trying to make sense of it in her mind. Even as she sat down and heard Ryo give a short clarification that he was going to tell her a story that had to deal with the process, she couldn't get the thoughts to go away. She rarely listened or comprehended much. All she picked out was something big happened that, somehow, no one remembered by way of magic. These five held something magical in their possession that Mia kept as a type of guardian until they needed it again...if ever.

When Ryo finally finished his tale and asked if there was anything she wanted him to clarify, she just gave a dumb shake. It was a little hard to figure out, but she wasn't worried about the story. In mere minutes, Sage would give his sight back to a liar. She couldn't let that happen...she had to come out if she wanted her soul to be stainless from here on out. This was a new life she was gaining tonight and she wanted it to be pure and fresh. Nothing from her old life should remain...

Kento and Rowen pushed the chairs and coffee table out of the way so there would be more room. Cye helped her to the floor and into the sitting position Sage was trying to get her into, feeling her distress. He didn't know what was going on in her head, but knew she was more than nervous. She was more than unusually quiet, even for her. He didn't like that and it normally meant something was going on in her head. With something this important, he would figure she would be more tuned and attentive.

There was going to be a problem if she didn't calm down. Sage could see how tense her shoulders were and kept eyeing her face to try and figure out what she was thinking and feeling. Her aura was greatly distressed, but it wasn't over what was happening. The emotions were all wrong for it to be concerning this. If he was going to do this right, there couldn't be any thoughts in her head and she had to RELAX. Sitting cross-legged, hands on his knees, he stared gray head on. "Okay Kimon-san...I want you to take a few breaths and relax for me. That's very important that you relax. Try to meditate and calm yourself down. You need to be receptive if this is going to work properly. Wakarimasu?" All he gained was a shaky nod and his eyes closed with the hope that she would calm with his instructions.

After a dozen breaths, she still hadn't calmed down any. If anything, her fear of this transition and what it would do to her new life only made her even worse. The adrenaline in her body ran hard and her heart was beating too fast. She was nearly shaking in her nervousness and worry, and it wasn't a good thing. Everyone's eyes were on her and she didn't want to let them down. She HAD to say something! But the pressure to speak was having a rather opposite effect. She was holing up even more than she meant to and was finding it rather easy to keep quiet. Taking the coward's way out would surely stain her soul. 'SPEAK OUT!' Her mind screamed. 'If you don't do this BEFORE Sage-san does whatever, they'll think you're using them! DO IT NOW!!!!'

Sage reached across the short distance and gently grabbed Kimon's hands, cradling the backs of her open palms in his. "Okay...I want you to relax Kimon-san. I'm going to try to connect with you and it might feel weird, but nothing will be wrong. I will go step by step with you, alright?" He didn't get an answer again, not even a shake of a head. A brow furrowed a little and violet stole a quick glance to the others. "Kimon-san? Can you hear me??"

"I can't do this!!" She cried out, yanking her hands back. Her momentum propelled her to the floor and she quickly twisted to kneeling position. She crawled forward and searched for Cye's hands, tightly gripping them. Beseeching eyes looked up to his. "Gomen nasai Cye-chan, but I can't do this with a mark on my soul!"

"Kimon-chan...nani-"

Her head dropped to his knees as she fought a sob. "I haven't been fully truthful to you Cye-chan, but I can't keep hiding it anymore! I feel so guilty for not telling you before, but it was so hard to tell you THAT! But I can't hide and start a new life with a stain! It's...it's my fault Cye-chan!" Gray looked up again, tears pooling. "That car crash...it happened because of ME!" There was an utter shocked silence as everyone looked to Kimon and Cye with wide eyes.

He was having a hard time himself finding his voice. Every time he tried to close his jaw, it just dropped open again without words. Her hands squeezed even tighter, but that still didn't help him. She held back that day?? Why???

The second she blinked, tears started falling. "I distracted haha by not staying in my seat and when she looked around, already going through the intersection, the car was already too close to avoid! I wasn't behaving! I was such a brat back then!! It's my fault she died! If she hadn't even looked BACK, she might not've cracked her neck from that angle and she'd be alive right now!" A sob wrenched from her and her head pressed against his knees in grief. "I'm so very sorry I hadn't told you this, but I just COULDN'T! I didn't want you to hate me for being insolent! I hate myself for what I did...I broke my family! I always figured this was my punishment for being such a misbehaving child...but then I found there was a way and I can't bury this anymore! I...I just don't want you to despise me for what I did..." Gray meekly looked up as her shoulders started heaving with the force of her sobs. "Please...please don't hate me..."

The weak plea was what snapped him back to his senses. With a blink, brow furrowing in anger, he leaned down and grasped her arms, pulling her as close to him as possible. His arms tightly wrapped around her back as he slid to the ground and hugged her. "I would NEVER hate you Kimon-chan! NEVER! You were FOUR YEARS OLD when that happened! You couldn't control what fate would do to you! Your being blind was a fluke from that accident. Don't think it's your fault when it's not... You didn't break anything and even if you were a misbehaved child back then, that's not you now." He yanked her chin up so he could see her face. Tears still fell and his thumb fruitlessly wiped them away. After a brief pause, his face softened as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I WILL never hate you. I love you koishii..." _Dearest._

She gasped and jerked back, a shaking hand covering her mouth. She stared at his voice with wide eyes, mentally throttling herself to make sure she heard right. "You...you......what?..."

A small blush appeared at admitting this to her in front of everyone, but she didn't seem to notice them anymore. It was just the two of them right now. "Hai..." He whispered, a hand trailing over her face. "I've been so afraid to tell you, but I know that it's the only way you'll get over that thought. I've loved you for a long time koishii... I want you to see. I want to do so much with you...but you can't let thoughts like that fester in your soul. Let them go Kimon-chan. Put the past to rest and let your mother get the peace she deserves."

Her throat clogged and more tears fell. Her arms wrapped around him with all the strength she could muster. The beating of his heart sounded heavenly and an intense wave of emotion speared her. It was exactly like what she felt upon trying to make the decision to see, only much stronger. She smiled at it, now knowing what it was. Finally, she pulled back with a beaming smile and gave his hands a tight squeeze. He returned the gesture before letting her get back to what it was that needed to get done.

Quickly wiping the tears from her face, trying to compose herself, she resumed her previous position and gave Sage an apologetic look. "Gomen nasai...you understand, don't you?"

His lips tilted. "Hai. You had to get that out. And that calmed you more than you think. I'm going to take your hands again and make contact. After I find what I'm looking for, I'm going to start the healing process. It's going to feel strange, but don't move until I tell you to. And above all, remain calm."

She gave a fierce nod, her face full of concentration. It was hard to relax upon command, but she tried to do as he said. She took a few deep breaths to try to get her heart rate down and to calm the raging happiness that bubbled. She needed to focus on this and only this right now...she could revel in Cye's administration later.

What Sage said about feeling weird was true. She felt a small tingling/warmth in her hands, then in the back of her head. It was like there was some sort of hum in her brain. She resisted the urge to shift and move away. She took a few more breaths and closed her eyes, trying to remain calm. She tried to ignore the feelings that started stealing through her. The sensations seemed to hover a little before spreading through her head, going down her neck and to the rest of her body. The two points met at the ends of her arms and spread like a fire until her entire body felt utterly strange. There was no way to describe the emotions. Her teeth grit against the onslaught.

Then, a greenish tint appeared behind the black curtain and started brightening in intensity. It started as a low spark, like someone lighting a candle, until it started becoming too much for even HER. Even looking at the sun didn't affect her this bad. The blindness kept up, like someone shining a million light bulbs in her eyes. Her eyes squeezed tighter against it, brow furrowing as if it pained her.

The two were encased in twin bodies of glowing green. Sage sat in his normal meditative stance in an almost calm way, while Kimon looked as if she was having a hard time. Neither moved now, though Kimon slowly cringed away in the beginning, it seemed she forced herself to stop. The three looked on with wide-eyed, avid attention, never seeing something like this before. This was a sight to see and none noticed when Mia gasped upon reentering the room. She left to give them privacy to discuss the healing process, though said she would come back for moral support.

Cye barely snuck a quick glance at her position behind the couch before riveting his gaze back on the pair. It seemed his heart stopped beating in wait and the breath seized in his throat. They were all waiting for the end and to make sure it happened. His muscles were strung taunt with the need to go to his love, but he held himself back. Soon...when Sage pulled away and gave the indication that everything was alright.

After what seemed like intense, long hours...though only mere minutes...finally ended. Feeling exhausted at expanding so much energy in such a long time, Sage slowly retracted his power, seeing the green dim behind his eyes. Soon, it was gone as if it never existed and his shoulder slumped, breathing heavy. Weary violet opened and blinked to regain focus. The whole room was highly surprised when Kimon didn't move or speak for a few seconds, than slowly tilted backwards as if in a faint. Her head tilted backwards, hands gradually slipping from his. Sage was too dumbstruck and weary to snap to it and catch her.

He was on her before she could hit the floor. Cradling her body with his, a hand rubbed her face and the other gently shook her shoulder. "Kimon-chan! Wake up...onegai! Come on koishii...mezameru..." _ Wake up._

It seemed as if she heard him from far away in her mind. The need to sleep was great, but the distress in his voice was something she felt the need to calm. With intense will, her eyes squeezed and fluttered before finally peeking open in experimentation. When she saw swirls of color and light slowly focus from blobs, she gasped and rapidly blinked.

When her eyes fully opened and stared at him as if actually SEEING him, he startled. The once interesting gray, what he always found to be original...like her, turned an ice blue! There were still flecks of gray, but her eyes changed color entirely. "Kimon-chan...your eyes are different..."

Very slowly, she pulled away and sat on her own violation. She ignored his statement as if not even hearing it. Her eyes immediately took the big room in, then lifted a shaking hand and focused on it. She stared at it, knowing this slender, marked thing was HER hand. The longer she stared, the calmer it became and she experimentally flexed her fingers, bending them this way and that. She studied the skin, finding the faded scars she felt whenever her hands moved. She could feel them now, and it seemed as if she was dreaming. Her nails were extremely short and the cuticles gross. These were the hands of someone who used them as eyes...

Her new vision trailed up to her arm, studying the hairs on it. They were thin, dark hairs littering all over. They seemed so fine and delicate... These that she felt brush all the time whenever she shifted and her clothes rustled. A hand gently hovered directly over the surface and her fingers ran across the hairs. The feel and sight of it together was like sensory overload.

Finally, she looked up and was a mere foot away from a face. She blinked and dumbly stared at it, taking in the beautiful hair and eye color. Her eyes narrowed as a hand rose. "Cye...-chan?..." She whispered, touching his locks. They felt the same. Her hand trailed down his face, feeling the familiar texture of his skin. She touched his smile and connected that with what she knew in her mind. "Say something to me."

He blinked, but his gaze softened. "Ai shiteru..." He whispered, his hand covering hers.

Her vision blurred and for a second, she wondered if it was wearing off. But she blinked and it cleared, the familiar smell and weight of tears littered her cheeks again. She stared into those blue eyes, his voice ringing in her ears. The soft, intense emotion she saw speared that thick sensation in her heart and, before she knew what she was doing, closed her eyes and kissed him.

Everyone looked on with wide, shocked eyes, Cye included. He was rendered immobile for what seemed eternity before his brain screamed back that this was their first kiss and not to waste it! His eyes fluttered close as his head tilted, mindless of everyone else, and applied a small amount of pressure back.

The feelings invoked by feeling his lips return her shy kiss startled her. They were even more intense and she pulled away enough to speak against his lips. "I love you too Cye-kun..."

His throat locked up. How long did he want to hear that from her, but was content enough to know she cared about him?? He had never felt more complete in his entire life. Pulling away to look back at her, now able to, he smiled...knowing she could see it for once. Knuckles ran over her face. Right now, there were no words that could or needed to be said. He stared into those ice blue eyes, the lightest blue of shallow water in an ocean, and let her study his face.

She stopped trying to process everything after the kiss, just looking and taking it in. Something told her she had the rest of her life to look at everything and it was okay to not figure it all out right now. Blue pulled away after a minute and looked to the other occupants in the room. She spotted someone else on the floor and blinked in innocent wonder. Violet stared back at her and she instantly thought of how beautiful the color was. She knew what color was from her childhood, and was grateful for that. Otherwise she would be completely overloaded with all this. As it was, she was struggling to take it all in.

She slowly pulled from Cye's embrace and inched closer, a hand extended. With eyes riveted to even violet, she reached down and touched his hand. The thing she knew about Sage was his smell, voice, and now the feel of his hands. The position was a great giveaway to who he was, but she wanted to put a face with a name. The back of her hand rested in his palm and a wisp of a smile appeared as her mind connected with sight. She looked at his light blonde hair, finding him extremely attractive, but not as much as her koi, and slowly sat back. "Anata wa...Sage-san?" She breathed.

A small smile appeared as he nodded. He noted her eye color as well, wondering if it was a side effect, a harmless side effect. His magic wouldn't hurt her or cause anything wrong with her. "Hai Kimon-san. How do you feel?"

She blinked, but didn't answer him. She spotted something below flash a dim green and looked to it. Instantly, she picked up a tiny round ball and looked to it. "Kore wa?..." Light blue closely looked at it, brow furrowing at the surge of power that she felt in her palms where it touched.

Sage didn't don Halo, but kept the armor orb next to him to help boost his power. There was a small thought of whether or not to put on his subarmor, but it just didn't seem that important. A lithe hand reached up and gently took it from her palm. She would know more if she wanted to, but not now. There was a great exhaustion in her eyes that she seemed to be ignoring, much like he was. It wouldn't be long before she collapsed, but she should be allowed this privilege before that happened. A more in depth conversation could happen when everyone was rested up.

Her eyes spotted more people behind Sage's head and she leaned up a little to stare at them. She locked eyes with one pair of blue, finding a most interesting shade of hair color. It almost matched his eyes and her head tilted. She couldn't figure out why someone had blue/green hair color. Slowly getting to kneeling position, she edged her way around to the newest person and leaned against his legs. "Anata wa..." She whispered, looking at him very much like an inquiring child. She pressed closer to see more of him, irregardless of personal distance. His eyes were such an interesting shade of cyan...

His hand gently rested on her shoulder to halt her. He felt a little uncomfortable with her sudden infant-like mannerisms of looking at everything the world had to offer. "Rowen-chan." He answered, a small smile on his face.

She placed the voice and connected it with the face. Her eyes trailed to a forelock in between his eyes and a hand suddenly moved to brush it away. It went right back to place and with a quiet grunt, mouth pursing in obstinacy, she tried again and again. But his hair just wouldn't go away from his face.

With a small, odd look, his hand lightly clutched hers. His head shook to get his hair back the way it was. A few chuckled at them, and a tiny blush heated his cheeks. That was the first time a girl ever placed with his hair and he sent a weak glare across the way.

Ice blue looked to the source of the laugh, mostly on instinct to place something new in her surroundings, and locked with yet another pair of blue eyes. A darker patch of blue hair rested on the newest person and she looked from Rowen's hair to his. How many people in the world had blue hair?? She slowly shuffled over on her knees, eyes captivated with his. She knew who it was before she reached him. "Anata wa...Kento-san." She whispered, leaning against the arm of the chair to see closer.

Kento blinked, a little started. His brow furrowed at how she was able to figure it out. Sure she was narrowing down the number of names in her head, but how did she guess? He hadn't said anything and they hadn't touched before. She shouldn't be able to figure it out... "How did you know?" He wondered, head tilting a little.

Her ears took in his voice, only confirming even more that she was right. A tiny smile graced her face. "Your voice always spoke with happiness. Your eyes show it too..." She murmured, a hand rising to his face. She touched his cheek and felt the skin move as he gave a sheepish smile, feeling as if she were connecting every sense in her mind. It was incredibly odd to SEE someone smile, and yet still feel every tiny detail behind her mind's eye.

She looked and caught the last male in the room, knowing who it was by default. She blinked and stared at the interesting shape of his eyes. They were another pair of blue, but they were beautiful. "Ryo-san..." She whispered, staring in wide-eyed wonder. She received a tiny, warm smile and nod. She knew from that smile that it was Ryo. She didn't need to hear his voice, as his smile conveyed what she felt when she heard it. Did they really know that their facial attributes showed so well in their voices? She probably would've been able to pick out the five by just looking at them.

When her vision spotted movement above Ryo, her eyes went to it and her heart lurched. She locked with yet ANOTHER pair of blue eyes, but knew who it was. She didn't need to be told or hear this woman's voice to know. Just because she was the only other female in this place didn't register. This was Mia...and the concern, happiness, and love expressed in that single glance told her as much. "Mia-chan..." She shakily whispered, gradually getting to her feet. They felt unsteady to her and a hand pressed against the chair to help keep her balance. It was like walking all over again.

Mia knew just by that initial wobble that Kimon would have problems walking. That was a given. With a beaming smile, eyes already brimming with happy tears, she rushed around the couch and enveloped her friend in a fierce hug. When her eyes squeezed shut, tears flowed down her face. "Kimon-chan...yokatta..." She breathed.

Her eyes fluttered close at everything she felt in that embrace. All the emotions in Mia's voice told her everything she needed, but what Mia couldn't say. Her hold increased as if in reassurance, head pressing on the woman's shoulder. "Tomadachi..." She whispered, hearing the emotions in her voice as well.

The two embraced for what seemed forever until Kimon's hold slackened. Mia slowly pulled away, thinking the woman was going to stand away, and was suddenly presented with a large amount of dead weight. She startled, and arms instinctively went around Kimon to keep her upright. "Cye! Help me here!" She blurted out, trying to balance the thin girl. It wasn't hard, but it was sudden and that's what threw her off-balance.

He was on Kimon a second time before she could fall again. Easily cradling her, worried blue looked to her. "What happened?? She just collapsed??" Blue looked to Sage for an explanation and found violet half open.

Sage mentally shook himself of the exhaustion that was pulling on him. The night was late and that wasn't helping any either. He was tired, so tired... "She's worn out Cye. That transfer took a lot of energy. Then all that sensory overload probably added to the pile. She's tired...and so am I."

Mia quickly went to help him up. "Then you two are both going to bed for the night." She seriously answered, already playing mother hen. "It's been a night and I think we're all pretty tired. I know I am MENTALLY. We should just call it an early night. Who knows what'll happen tomorrow? We should be prepared for questions and incidents."

Those sitting stood and stretched. A few yawns appeared. "You're right Mia." Ryo mumbled, going to help her with Sage. Though Halo could walk on his own, he was tired as he said and Ryo didn't trust him to make it up the stairs. Sage leaned on him a little, apparently thinking the same thing.

"For once, I'm not going to argue." Rowen answered, yawning again. He and Kento headed after the rest of the troop. Everyone headed for their own rooms and Cye stopped with Kimon outside her door.

"Kento, you're sleeping alone tonight. I'm bunking up with Kimon-chan."

Everyone paused. "Cye...you're-"

Blue darkened to the hesitant voice. "Don't question my morals again Kento. I'll be in her bed, but nothing will happen on my honor. Don't think I'd do something like that. I want to be there when she awakens. She's going to need me." His arms absently tightened as he got the door open and shut it without allowing any other comments.

Everyone looked at each other in silence, hearing quiet shuffling in the room across them. Unspoken questions and statements passed through their eyes until Mia finally shrugged and headed into her room. The others gradually followed her example. Cye was right and this was going to be one interesting day tomorrow. They'd need all the sleep they wanted and if Cye wanted to keep her company, and most likely safe, he was entitled to.


	29. Light At The End Of The Tunnel

Five a.m. thankfully passed her by for once. Beethoven was mysteriously absent, most likely with White Blaze, and wasn't around to wake her up. She was pleased with that and slept on in the warmth of her bed. At least until the sun shined in through an open window.

Her eyes squeezed shut with irritated thoughts, wanting to sleep some more. She gave a pitiful whine and turned to the bed, coming against something. Startling as much as one could for being half asleep, her eyes fluttered open, not expecting to see anything and jerking in surprise when she did. Everything came rushing back to her as she dumbly stared at Cye's peaceful face. Her face flamed, but she couldn't look away. Her heart rapidly beat in her chest, helping her to quickly wake up. WHAT WAS CYE DOING IN HER BED?! She didn't remember ever asking him to, nor did she remember anything after hugging Mia. She felt everything come to a head and it was too much, and she readily accepted the comfort of sleep to escape it all and passed out.

Her lungs burned and she exhaled in a rush, not even realizing she was holding her breath. She feared the noise would wake him up and they BOTH be mortified about what was going on. But he had some explaining to do as he HAD to've carried her up here. A sheepish smile appeared as she looked to the bed. Every time Cye carried her like that, she was always unconscious or asleep. She hoped it wasn't going to become a habit.

Ice blue swung to the window behind, squinting at the harsh morning rays. After letting her vision adjust, she stared at the view from the window. The blue of the sky shone back, tinted from the ending sunrise. Suddenly, there was so much she wanted to do today, things she wanted to see! But first...she was going to indulge herself and not feel that guilty about it. Cye's arm stuck out from the covers, and she found he was clothed at least. She felt pinpricks of relief and settled back down a little closer to him. She knew he wouldn't be so perverted to do that to her... She loved him and trusted him not to.

A smile easily appeared, even though her cheeks heated again. Still...it was true. She didn't realize that what she felt for him for so long WAS love until she thought enough about it and classified it. As if to prove her right, her heart fluttered when her hand took his. She let the limp appendage rest over hers, her fingers spreading against his. That lithe hand pressed flat, seeing the difference in size of their hands. She always found her hand to be smaller in his, and the physical representation was correct. Her hand looked about an entire inch smaller. She stared in simple fascination, content to study the shape of his hand. These were the hands of a potter, of a brother, a boyfriend, and a warrior. Her brow furrowed at the thought of HER Cye being a warrior...but wasn't that what Ryo said last night? That the five of them fought in a war with mystical armor?

She entwined their fingers and looked to his face. Her free hand rose and touched his skin, finding it warm against the coolness of hers. Her fingers threaded through his hair slowly as not to wake him. Her sense of touch felt everything about him, even as she watched the small chunks shift and drop back into place on his tousled head. A tender grin appeared.

She quickly froze when a small groan came from him and he shifted forward, his free hand going around her waist. He shifted closer to her and was still again, his face nearly in her shoulder.

A mysterious warmth flowed through her that had little to do with love. The adrenaline hitched the breath in her throat and all she could do was stare at him. Was she this shocked because of the actions...or because she could SEE it? Would she feel this surprised if she were still blind? Her head shook, not wanting to go into THAT debate. She could see and that was the important thing...now all she had to deal with was the ACT of it!

She slowly regained mobility and resumed activities with his hair. After a while, another soft groan came, supplied with a yawn as he finally stirred. She couldn't help but giggle at being able to see him wake up. His nose scrunched up, eyes squeezed shut, until it smoothed and blue peeked open. She watched with interest, him being the first person she ever watched sleep and awaken. That's how it SHOULD be. A tender smile filled her face, eyes soft as he looked up and locked eyes. He looked awake as she sensed and she fought laughter at his small, befuddled look. Apparently he didn't remember how they ended up in her room, or BED, either...

He straightened a little and rolled to his back, staring at the ceiling. For a moment he wondered if everything had been a dream, but staring into those ice blue eyes proved him wrong. They were the physical proof that Kimon was cured. He would personally and eagerly owe Sage for the rest of his life now. A small smile appeared as he snuck a peek at her out of the corner of his eye. She looked rather beautiful sleep-ruffled. He turned again and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to him. "Ohayo gozaimasu..." He murmured, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

She blinked, too stunned to do much as he moved away. She finally snapped back to place when he grinned...that grin fluttering her stomach. She settled on her elbow a little and watched him, content just to look at him. He was such a handsome person, both inside and out. She would never forget that, nor would she ever stop looking. Her lips tipped.

The more ice blue kept meeting his, the more he wondered what was going on in her head. She was looking very much like last night; an innocent child with a quest to look at everything. He found that look rather adorable and a hand inched up to her face to trail his fingers over a cheek. Her eyes fluttered as her head tilted to him and his heart warmed. This was how he always envisioned them...not in bed together, but just like this. Showing little things to each other and being affected as such. He always knew there was something special about her...

"What are you thinking?" He breathed.

She blinked and the spell was broken. Feeling bold, most likely from being able to see, she leaned forward and touched their lips. "Surprisingly nothing... I was just looking at you to look."

His face tinged a little with a sheepish smile. He would have to get used to that he knew... A hand rose and rested behind the back of her head to keep her from moving away, knowing she wouldn't. As their kiss lengthened, his fingers slowly kneaded the back of her head, knowing her senses wouldn't have dulled yet.

There was a delicious tingling in her brain from his contact. Closing her eyes from that kiss only helped to sharpen the minute dulling they were undergoing. Now it was like she had never regained her sight. She was able to kiss him with all the feelings of a blind girl, and of a physically healthy girl as well.

The odd fluttering in her stomach intensified like a fire, spreading through her veins. Her hands slowly rose of their own will and latched onto his shoulders, gripping his shirt as if for strength. She moved forward, wanting more and pressed against him.

He was quickly getting lost in the feel of her lips and it was sending off warnings in his head. Hadn't he told Kento last night he had more morals and honor than that?? But, this felt so nice and so right...and didn't he have a right to kiss his own girlfriend?? Still...when her body pressed against him and pushed him backwards, it set off a chain reaction that startled him and his head jerked away in surprise.

The second contact was broken was when she snapped back to her senses. It was suddenly hard to catch her breath all of a sudden... "Nani..." She breathed, blinking to clear her sight. It almost blurred on a second...or was that just from her own need? It was hard to think straight and she couldn't process much by staring into his eyes.

The breath hitched in his throat at what he saw in her eyes. That...was that desire he saw? His throat was suddenly dry when he tried to swallow. "Ah...ano... I think we should...get up......now." He stuttered, suddenly recognizing their positions.

Raven furrowed in minute confusion until she registered their state. She was basically laying on him, but he had little ministrations on the matter. Her eyes widened with a deep blush and she scrambled to a sitting position, her mind thinking of a thousand apologies. But she initiated it...so why feel so sorry? Except for heavy breathing, Cye didn't seem any worse the wear, nor even MINUTELY offended.

When she refused to look at him, his chin reached to pull her gaze to his, mostly on instinct. He locked with blue and mentally shook himself. He would have to get used to this as much as SHE would... A tender smile appeared as he took in the blush on her face. "Don't feel so bad about it. I...rather...enjoyed it." His face heated on that truth, but he couldn't lie. He DID...probably a little too much! "But I think we should wait on that stuff until you get used to seeing." His grin widened as he leaned a little closer. "I will take another good morning kiss though..."

A small grin appeared as she met him halfway and gave a tender, slow kiss. His wish was her command...GLADLY! After finally pulling away, she looked to him again with a silly grin feeling really good. How could restoring her sight change her THIS much? Perhaps it was the love she felt for him...or the fact that he was her first kiss. Also the first, and ONLY, boyfriend she ever had! "I'm getting hungry." She murmured, sliding off the bed. Getting to her feet so suddenly was a problem and she wobbled, tilting off-balance.

He bolted up with a small shot of fear, catching her forearms before she crumpled. Blue searched ice blue for reassurance that she wasn't hurt and only saw surprise and shock. "Daijoubu??" He worriedly breathed, slowly shifting to standing position.

She blinked and looked down, wondering if her feet were taken from her as well. Nope, still there...then what was going ON?? She sighed with sudden frustration, knowing this was going to be rather annoying until she got used to seeing where she was going instead of FEELING. She looked up with a tiny pout, seeing his face slightly amused. "This is going to be rather irritating for a while..." She huffed, her pout increasing. "Looks like you're going to have to help me downstairs Cye-kun."

He grinned at her suffix to his name. How long had he wondered if she would ever change his name from Cye-san to Cye-CHAN... And now she was calling him Cye-KUN in one night?? She was surely original. He nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist, clasping an arm. "Hai. Let's go then. You can practice down the hall and we'll tackle the stairs later."

Her eyes widened as they headed for the door. "Stairs?? A...ano..."

He resisted the urge to laugh at her put out look and swung the door open. "Daijoubu. Just keep your feet in time with me and we'll do fine." He slipped into the hallway and let her take in the area while he closed the door. "Okay, ready? Left foot first...then right...left, right...left, right..."

She did as instructed, eyes on the floor the entire time. Soon she was able to match his pace easily and he stopped counting for her. She smiled. She was adapting quite successfully to this. Hopefully the REST of it would be easier.

When they hit the stairs, she gulped at the distance, knowing her perceptions would be off for a while on that too. She almost pitched forward as her sight failed her, but his arm held fast and kept her from serious injury. She gratefully smiled at him and gripped the banister, listening as he vocally directed her again. With only those two incidents, they made it down the stairs pretty swiftly and headed for the kitchen.

She was surprised to find everyone already at the table. She stopped and stared at the kitchen, amazed at the size of the place. She knew it was big by distance feel, but now she could see the physical representation of it. Her head shook with a sigh. "This is going to be a lot to get used to..." She mumbled, eyes on her feet as she walked in step with Cye.

Everyone turned when they entered, giving some odd looks to their position. After a bit, they let it go and knew Kimon would have much to get adapt to. "Ohayo Kimon-san." Ryo greeted, smiling.

She smiled back, just seeing someone smile set off a reaction that made her want to as well. "Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san. What time is it?"

Mia set two plates in front of them before they were even fully seated and took her place again. "You two are right on time. Everyone just got up a little bit ago and we decided to let you sleep in."

"Yea, plus no one wanted to go in there as a 'just in case'." Kento kidded, evilly grinning.

"Kento!" Cye shouted, glaring.

A fierce blush lit her face and her eyes jerked over at Cye's tone. She found his face nearly matching his hair and blinked. He was embarrassed about this too? Normally whenever he yelled at Kento in that tone, she always heard the anger in it. She never knew he yelled out of mortification.

"Kento stop encouraging him." Mia scolded, sending that look to shut up Hardrock. He grinned, but went back to shoveling back food. "So Kimon-chan, what do you want to do with the first day of sight?"

She looked to her food, smelling and connecting sight and senses again. It would take a whole day just to do this, but she didn't want to sit inside. She wanted to see what the world had to offer. "I...I want to go outside." Ice blue snuck a peek, finding Cye watch her as he ate. A timid smile appeared and her hand snaked over to touch his. "Show me your world Cye-kun...through the eyes of the gift you received."

Everyone stared at Kimon and her cheeks heated up. Perhaps they were wrong in thinking she didn't want to know that much. But she wasn't asking anything totally outrageous. Cye relented, knowing he'd do anything she asked ANYWAY. A small, reassuring squeeze gained her attention. "What do you have in mind koishii?" He queried.

Her lips twitched as she toyed with her food. "These...armors you have. I just want to spend time through your eyes Cye-kun. Show me what it's like to be a god."

He never thought about it like that. His eyes subtly went to the others, finding a few smiles. He knew they didn't really mind, and therefore, it was perfectly acceptable. With a nod, he released her hand and went back to his plate. "Finish breakfast koishii and I'll take you outside."

~*~*~

"Is this your armor?" She breathed, staring at a light blue ball. It was the same as Sage's, except for the color.

He nodded and removed the orb from its box, holding it in an open palm. It easily rolled around in his hand. "Hai. My armor is Torrent and I wield the power of water. My kanji is shinrai."

She grinned and broke out in a fit of sudden giggles. Everything started making sense. "I get it now..." She muttered, trying to rope it in. "Shinrai..." Her head shook in helpless amusement.

He smiled and clenched the orb. "I can summon it at will and there's a bright flash. I'll count to three...okay? San, ni, ichi-"

He was right about the flash and she quickly shielded her eyes to prevent getting blind all over again. It left as quickly as it appeared and she stared in massive shock and awe at the suit of white and light blue armor covering his body. It took a few seconds of open gaping, his gaze on hers, before she could move. "S...SUGOI!" She breathed, going to him. _WOW! _A finger poked his chest, feeling metal. Her brow furrowed. "Metal? Demo...isn't this uncomfortable?"

He grinned and shook his head. He was relieved at her reaction, hoping she wouldn't flip out upon seeing it. It was nice to be wrong once in a while... "Nope. It's magic remember? The armor helps regulate body temperature and helps keep me from getting easily injured. I can take more than any normal person."

Teeth bit her lip in excitement. With a grin of a child who saw the most fantastic rollercoaster, hands clenched together. "Can you show me?" She whispered, staring into his eyes with mild pleading.

He couldn't say no to that face even if he tried. He nodded and before she could protest, swept her up in his arms as if picking up a piece of paper. He grunted and bounced her a few times, getting squeals of amaze from her. "You need to put more weight on missy." He muttered, evilly grinning as she mildly glared at him.

"This is MAGIC armor right? You picked me up easier than you usually have. That's cheating." She promptly announced, poking a finger to his forehead. She suddenly blinked, stunned by her outward behavior and sheepishly pulled her finger off his shocked face. "Ahhhh, gomen." She muttered, twisting her index fingers.

He smiled and moved her face closer to his. "I could get used to this new side of you..." He muttered, giving her a quick kiss. Before she could respond farther, he walked to the door and threw it open. A quick peek outside found a few people loitering the area and his eyes rolled. "Any reason you're all out here?"

Kento grinned that sibling grin to his best friend. "Just thought we'd come to see the show."

Kimon stared at their faces and suddenly wished she was blind again. Her face heated up and she knew everyone could see it. This would take the most to get over yet! Her face looked away to keep from watching them, focusing instead on the light blue of Cye's armor plate.

Heaving a sigh, outwardly ignoring the others, he looked to the discomfited girl in his arms. "Hold on tight Kimon-kun." He answered.

"WhaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She clutched anything her hands could get a grip on as he jumped high in the air and bounded past everyone. His passage took them to the steps and in the path of the balcony-like opening right next to them. Her eyes widened even further as she looked down, feeling her stomach bottom out. Her grip tightened even further and whitened her knuckles more as they fell to the other floor. But instead of falling to their doom, Cye landed on his feet as if he just jumped two foot in the air.

"There...first hurdle cleared." He answered, heading for the front door. "As soon as we get outside, think you could handle a little speed?"

She listened as the door mildly squeaked open, trying to figure out what he was saying. When ice blue looked up, mouth open to ask what he meant, he hopped off the porch, barely even bending when they landed. She startled again from that, expecting another superman bound, but relaxed with a huge exhale. When her eyes peeked open, she found he was waiting for her to give her okay. She looked into the forest and back at him, than gave a timid smile and nod.

That was all he needed. Clutching her a little tighter against his aubarmor, he took off in a dead run into the forest, easily dodging everything in their way. Her surprised cry nearly busted his eardrums, and if he wasn't wearing his subarmor, he knew her nails would've pierced his skin already. A smile from the thrill of all-out running appeared as he got lost in it. Too long it seemed since he was able to do this for the sheer pleasure of running with Torrent. The others understood and did so every so often. Nostalgia was often a thing of the present, as much as it was of the past.

He brought them to Sage's spot, knowing she'd like to see it. She commented on it when they were here last time and he would like to spend some time in a place alone with the woman he loved. Easily jumping onto the boulder, much easier than last time he tried to clear it, he set Kimon down and helped steady her.

A hand went to her chest as she tried to get her heart rate and breathing back under control. She knew her hair was a mess from the wind whipping it straight back, but she didn't worry about that as much as what she experienced. At one point in time, her eyes squeezed shut from the wind and she was able to concentrate on the feeling of wind and autumn cold on her skin. The rush she received was magnificent!

"Well?" He finally asked, standing back to sit on the rock. He looked up and waited for her to sit. A lopsided smile appeared. "What'd you think?"

She nearly fell to her knees in front of him upon trying to sit and stared with wide eyes. "S...Sugoi!..." She breathed, meeting his eyes. "That was...so awesome! I'm...speechless. But impressed."

His grin widened. "That was the point." He gave a quick wink and pulled her to him. She quickly settled in his lap and armored arms slid around her waist, settling there.

She easily leaned against him, feeling content again. It helped to offset the awed feeling of the gorgeous nature view brought on by this spot. Magnificent! There...there weren't actual words to put into it! "This place...is so beautiful!" She whispered, unable to find her voice. "No wonder Sage-san likes this place..."

He hmmm'd and rested his chin on her head. "It is nice." He muttered. After a while, figuring he'd better get it out of the way so they could have fun later, an armored hand went for hers. "Kimon-kun...I'd like to talk to you about something."

Her body turned to let her head crane up to see him. She blinked innocent, inquiring eyes. "Nani?"

Unable to help himself, a metal-covered hand rose and traced her jaw as his lips gently kissed her. Now that he was able to, he was going to steal the chance anyway he could. Forcing himself to let go, he straightened, but didn't let go of her jaw line. "Now that you've seen the armors and know of the story, I need to ask something of you."

Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to regain control over her stomach. It fluttered like crazy again and she was trying to put it back together. "Nani wa?" She asked, a brow mildly furrowing in wonder.

A hand cradled the back of her head and the weight increased as she used it to help from straining her neck. He bit down the smile to get this over with. Hopefully it wasn't asking too much... "You know this matter is very important to everyone. You know the details and I need to know that you'll keep this secret from the outside world. Only those on this land know anything actually happened. Mia was a big help in the war, and that's why she still knows anything. I'm asking that you swear to keep this as silent as we have for the rest of your life."

That didn't sound so bad. Of course this was a big deal and if anyone saw what she saw, pandemonium could ensue. Still, she would gladly trade blindness for keeping something so dire a secret. A smile appeared as her hand rose and touched his face. "Koi shinpai suranai. I won't let you down. I swear on my life and my newfound sight I'll keep it a secret from everyone else. Not even my otou-san shall know." Raven slightly furrowed with a thought. "But...what about YOUR families? Do you keep a secret from them too?"

"Gratefully enough, all five of our families know about it, some before WE did. I think some of Kento's siblings are too young to understand, but my family does know." A wry grin suddenly sprouted. "Which is why they're going to flip out when they find what happened."

Her eyes widened. "You didn't tell them??" She nearly shouted, mouth gaping open.

"It's been a fast-paced couple of weeks Kimon-kun. I'm sure they'll be ecstatic when they do know, but I can tell them when I get home." That said, knowing he could trust her with their secret, he shifted her to the previous position to watch the afternoon come.

~*~*~

There was a quick scan to make sure everything was packed and ready to go by the front door before she headed into the living room. "Well, I've got everything." She muttered, sitting on the back end of the couch. She yelped in surprise when Cye reached around with a grin and pulled her over to sit in his lap.

Mia smiled at how cute they were, hoping they never changed. "What do you intend on doing after you get home Kimon-chan?"

She stared at Mia, mostly for the ability to, and thought. Her face slowly lost all traces of happiness as thoughts of the future came to her. Her heart picked up pace as mild panicked emotions flooded her veins. The future wasn't what she thought it would be anymore and now she was unsure of what to do. Finishing college was a must, but outside was what needed to get sorted out. "I kind of forgot...about my father." She quietly muttered, looking to the hands in her lap. She mildly grimaced at how easy it was to do that to her own father. But she never loved the man and she even admitted there was no love in that place. Was that such a crime then?? "I want to graduate. I've only half a year left. Then I want to try and get a job as a writer...or maybe take up on my piano major... I have so many possibilities now... I know I'll have to get adjusted to playing again. And I don't know what I'm going to do with my job but..." Teeth bit down on her thumb as her eyes flashed with worry. She hadn't thought of the outside world when this occurred. Only herself and her life with Cye were really pondered.

Silence filled the room for a while. She could feel Cye's arms tighten a little more to try and reassure her, and sense that he was concerned for her as well. Apparently, he hadn't thought of that either?

"I do know though...that I don't want to stay at home any longer." She whispered, lowering her head even more. Shame and guilt snagged her again, but she couldn't fight it. "I don't have any good relationship with my father. I never have. He always did blame me, at least a little bit, over okaa-san's death. I could always sense it. We never had any kind of relationship." She timidly looked around the room, finding all eyes on her. There was an odd gaze in Rowen's eyes that she couldn't help but stare at. The longer she stared, the more she knew that the emotions she saw were what she felt. Apparently he came from a broken home too.

"Then what do you want to do koishii?" He quietly asked. "You know that Mia and I will try our hardest to help you out. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind lending a hand either if that was the case." His eyes caught the others nod, even though they did so much already. The emotion of friendship grew at the thought of them helping someone they barely spent time with. Everyone in this room was such good people.

Teeth briefly nibbled her lip. What DID she want to do right now? One thing was sure was she did NOT want to go back! She didn't want to go to a place she never called home. It was always 'the apartment' to her. If she had to move out, then maybe she could do so now. It was high time anyway...she was an adult and needed to be on her own to grow. She could finish college on her own, as she always had, and maybe accept help from Cye this time. She preferred it over her father's at any rate.

"I...I want to......leave." She firmly whispered. A tiny bubble of excitement surfaced, and fantastical visions of the future popped up in her head. "I don't want to live with my otou-san anymore. It's time to be on my own more than I always had been." She felt a squeeze and looked to Cye. "But not alone." She added, smiling.

A quick, thoughtful silence at the girl's proposal surfaced in Mia's head before a smile bloomed. Taking everyone by surprise, she set the teacup down and stood, kneeling in front of the couple seconds later. "Kimon-chan..." A hand clasped with Kimon's. "I would like it if you moved in with me if you feel the need to leave. I know about that place and I understand. We've been friends for years now and I trust you as you trust me. I think it would work out." Her eyes shimmered as dark blue met ice blue. "You'd be a welcome companion to fill up this big, empty place. ...What do you say?"

Her heart lurched and her vision blurred again. She would have to get used to the fact that she was crying and not losing her sight whenever tears came. It would take time to put those two together. The answer was instant. Her hand squeezed Mia's as a brilliant smile appeared. "Hai!" She cried, enveloping the elder in a hug. "Oh...arigatou gozaimasu Mia-chan! You don't know what this means to me!"

Mia returned the awkwardly-placed hug. Suddenly, she felt more like an older sister than a friend. Even though she was only older than Kimon by two years. "All we need to do is plan out what to do and you'll be set. I can clear out a room to put your things in and you can be set up in no time." Her eyes scanned the room with a mischievous look. "I'm sure we could get some help from a few people to help. You don't own that much after all... It could be a one-day deal if we worked together."

Cye quickly nodded. "I can pull my family to help if need be." Blue looked to his friends, finding acceptance of this situation in their eyes. "We'll all do what we can to help you." He answered, squeezing her shoulder.

~*~*~

"Gods...I never thought this day would come..." She muttered, staring at an empty room, hearing her voice bounce off the walls. Her room...well WAS... She turned and grasped Mia's hand for support, getting a squeeze back.

"Do you have everything Kimon-chan? You don't need anything from the bathroom or kitchen before we leave?"

Raven shook. "Iie. I scoured everything in only a few days time. It's amazing how quickly you can get packed when you have your koibito and his friends to help." She smiled in memory. Even if the meaning behind leaving was a mild lie, as it was getting the time to pack, this was really happening. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty, even if it was ONLY a little... It'd only been a week since the whole thing transpired and she was amazed at the quick timeline. Telling her father that it was a two day holiday from college and staying home while he went to work. She skipped two days, intending on telling everyone she was sick and get the makeup work later, and piled her things together to get packed.

The five were really good movers. Rowen and Kento managed to get a hold of a truck for them to use and they were able to get everything in one trip. Sage, Ryo, Cye, and Mia all drove over and everything was stuffed in and tied to the car to be taken. She was leaving without verbally telling him. She couldn't tell him she was moving, as that would arise too many questions and she wouldn't explain. She would have to divulge the secret she swore to protect and knew her father wouldn't keep it as honestly as SHE would. So it was this. Surprisingly, she didn't feel as bad about leaving the only place she grew up in. It all boiled down to the fact of how little love resided in these walls.

A small bit of her wondered if she'd ever come back this way in the future. Would she see her father in the years to come? Or would she let him live his life out in peace, knowing that the one who caused the accident didn't depend on him anymore? Would he move out now that there was no reason for an extra bedroom? The only reason he was able to afford this was due to her being blind and the cut on rent. They applied for affordable housing after the accident and were granted it, along with the dog in a non-pet location.

She rapidly blinked and turned from her room, slowly closing the door. It did no good to think about this, but she couldn't help it. Her conscious was hitting her hard. At least she wrote a letter to him about her leaving and that she would be safe and not to worry about her. Well...more like typed it on her laptop and printed it out. She still needed to learn how to write and figure out which hand she was first before she could easily say that.

It seemed like a dream. Maybe if she pinched herself, she'd wake up to the real world and find out she was dreaming in color again. A hand pressed into an eye, wetting her skin. It was quite a lot to handle, but she'd been thrown into many other stressful situations in the past. This ranked right up there, but as long as she could find the strength, she could deal.

Ice blue looked up and found her strength standing in the center of the living room, Kento and Ryo lounged in chairs, while Sage and Rowen looking around outside. She stopped and looked at their eyes, still feeling them with senses that had yet to dull...wondering if they ever would.

"Ready to go?" He asked, giving her a small smile. He knew this was hard on her, but she didn't say anything to anyone. She'd never left home like this before; that was acceptable. He was still surprised when her head lowered and she strode out to the balcony and leaned against it in silence. A small sniffle tore at his heart and he walked out, bypassing the others that headed in to give Kimon her privacy. While they respected that, he knew she shouldn't be alone at a time like this. The time for dealing with things alone was over.

Comforting hands wrapped around her forearms as she felt that warmth behind her in the approaching winter. She looked up a little and let teary eyes stare at the view, knowing she'd see this for the last time. She wouldn't come back here; a part of her knew that. Even if her father remained in the apartment after she left, she couldn't bring herself to return. This place held more bad memories than good. She held the few good ones with her mother close, but that was it. There was none of her father.

"Oi...daijoubu desu ka?" He whispered, gently pulling her to a hug. She latched onto him like a lifeline and he let her. She needed help now and then and he didn't want her trying to tackle something like this on her own.

After a while, she nodded and sniffled, trying to halt her tears. It took a few minutes, but she finally managed to compose herself. She looked to his beautiful eyes, staring to stare at him again, before gently touching his lips with hers. He would never fully know what he meant to her...and saying 'ai shiteru' just wasn't enough sometimes. He was her savior, her koibito, her rock, and her best friend. He was there for her when times were hard and bad, he understood her without words, and he never gave up on her. He trusted her as she fully trusted him. She could handle anything as long as they were together.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Cye-kun." She whispered, sending a shaky smile. A hand touched his cheek with the need to touch him, as if to help him absorb him that. "You don't know how much I'm grateful to have you here beside me."

His smile told her he had a pretty good indication, as well as the tender kiss he returned. He gave her a brief, tight hug and stepped back, loosely clasping their hands. Meeting her gaze, he gave them a gentle squeeze before looking inside to their awaiting friends. "Let's get you moved to your new home Kimon-kun." He whispered.

Her smile widened as she sniffled one final time and was readily pulled inside. She turned and closed the balcony door with a sigh, feeling tension in her shoulders. When this was done and over with, she was going into her new connecting bathroom and take a long, hot soak! Making everyone else wait a little longer, she strode to the dining room table and pulled out the letter and house key. She gave the letter a small kiss and made sure he could find it without misplacing it for normal mail before turning to everyone. With a mild fake smile, she nodded and started for the door. "Yosh! Iku minna."

~*~*~

"So...how do you feel?"

"Strange...I didn't think this would ever, EVER happen to me in a million years... It's nice...even though I'll have to get used to it."

"So do you know what you're going to do about college tomorrow?"

"I'll explain to the teachers that I was out sick again. And I'll try to do my hardest to pretend I'm blind. It won't be hard. My senses haven't really dimmed and placating the masses will only make them go back to the way they were. I already know every inch of where I usually go already. I've been to that college for three and a half years. I have only a few more credits to go and depending on how I juggle them, I can graduate early next year."

"If you're lucky."

She nodded. "If I'm lucky. But I think I'll be able to do it. With all that's happened to me in the past few months, this should be easy."

"Well then, good luck and work hard. I hope to see you graduate early. I'll plan the biggest celebration party you've ever seen."

"Considering it'll be my ONLY party AND the first I've seen, you won't have to try hard."

"Don't get smart with me koishii."

She giggled and leaned against Cye, smiling as he pushed off on the porch swing in front of a sunset. They'd been out there for a while; waiting for the sun to set and it was now halfway down. The first sunset she ever witnessed in eighteen years. The second they shared in the same position.

Feeling Kimon lean back a little more, he gently pushed off again, mindful of the half-full mug in Kimon's hands. Mia offered him one as well, but he just said he could share with her while they were outside. Kimon humorously pouted about having to share her favorite tea with him, but he knew she didn't really. He could smell the jasmine from his place behind her and had to fight a grin.

With a sigh, his arms tightened around her waist, feeling her settle a little more. "I love you koishii..." He breathed, kissing her temple. He breathed in her shampoo and stared at the beauty of nature.

Her heart swelled. She'd never get tired of hearing that from him. Especially his newest pet name for her. He called her koishii and she called him koi. The guys often complained about how sappy it was, but she saw in their eyes that they were envious of their relationship. She smiled. Sage had someone at least, but Epiphany was continents away. From what she knew by word of mouth, she was going to try and visit Christmas or summer vacation. Also, the girl was thinking about getting an internship here in Tokyo so that she could get experience for her major and college credits. It would be nice to see the girl and try to reconcile whatever friendship Epiphany tried in the beginning if she came back.

Her head slowly moved against his. The view was a beautiful thing, but nothing better than being able to see the man she loved. That first day he woke up beside her was when she decided that she'd never leave him and that she would do everything in her power to keep the love she felt going as strongly as day one. "I love you koi..." She whispered back, gently rubbing her head against his.

As dusk settled in deep and the frost started forming on the lawn, the porch light finally turned on. Shortly afterwards, Mia's head stuck out. "Hey you two...frozen yet?" She mused, leaning against the siding.

She looked to her friend, her best friend, and smiled. "I've got a very good blanket." She kidded, getting a poke in the side. With a yelp, she tried to glare at Cye, only to smile at his innocent kid look. She gave him a quick kiss before cradling the tea glass and standing with no more help. There'd been the perfect opportunities to walk at college in the café, with Cye there the entire time, and now she was used to it. Especially at night, when she felt she was going more by sense than sight.

Mia held the door open and let the girl pass, following Cye in when he finally got up. "Well I just thought I'd come to collect you. It's getting late and the others have to get home. They have your furniture in your room and the boxes are crowding my hallway. I just thought you'd like to come say goodbye to them for now so they can leave." She gave a quick wink and directed her newest roommate to the others.

Goodbyes were brief, but meaningful. The others told her they'd be back next month for the weekend and to expect more chaos. Mia told her she'd warn her later about what they'd do to the place and mentioned stories she could tell her. There were a few tears of thanks and sadness on her part to leave these people quickly becoming her friends, but she knew the journey wasn't over. She'd see them again someday and it wasn't the end of the world. She had Mia in the meantime to keep company and visa versa. Till then, she'd do as always and attend college, trying to keep a normal life. Even if here felt anyplace BUT normal. It was like some magical kingdom nestled in the middle of nowhere.

As parking lights dimmed in the distance from the vehicles, she leaned against Mia and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Mia-chan..." She quietly answered.

An arm returned the gesture and the two women watched their friends leave for a while. Mia knew Cye would come around more often to see his girlfriend, and perhaps the others would stop by more often too... This would be better all the way around. The seven of them could grow closer than before, though it was mildly hard for that to happen with Cye and Kimon. In the year and few months they'd known each other, fate shoved them as close together as they were going to get without a wedding ring.

"Hai Kimon-chan?" Mia answered, dark hair affectionately touching dark hair.

She harshly swallowed, feeling a small need and connection in that simple gesture. This felt more right than anything outside of Cye. She didn't want to lose the emotion, ever. "Now that I live here...do you think...I could call you......one-chan?"

With a startled blink, Mia looked away and met ice blue in the low lighting. A smile slowly bloomed on her face as she shifted to give the girl a hug. "Only if I get to call you imoto-chan." She whispered, clasping hands.

The grin on her face was brilliant if she could see it. "You'll always be my family...one-chan." She whispered, blinking back the mist to her eyes. "I will never be able to repay you for that."

Mia smiled and quickly swiped her eyes. "Enough of that mush...imoto-chan. It's only getting later and your bed isn't even put together yet." A hand clasped on a thin shoulder with sudden exuberance. "What say we go get your room started so you can get some sleep tonight?"

"I highly doubt I'll get any ANYWAYS." She mumbled, wrapping an arm around her new sister's waist. At last, she had a sibling.

"Amen to that. But we have a big day tomorrow. We need to at least do what we can." Mia answered, feeling the roll as big sister already kick in.

As they headed up to the main bedroom hallway, she looked around again, as if seeing the place for the first time. 'Home sweet home.' She wistfully thought. White Blaze and Beethoven popped out of her room and she laughed. 'My extended family. I have it all.'


	30. Let The Good Times Roll, Epilogue

"One-chan...Kento-chan's trying to steal from the pot again!"

"Kento how many times have I told you if you keep eating before we all sit down to dinner that I'll thwack you with my stirring spoon!"

"Yea, yea... Sheesh...you tattletale."

"Hey...you know the rules around here. You've been here longer than **I **have."

"Are you bothering my koishii again Kento?"

"Humph. Don't think you'll always hide behind Cye just because you can Kimon-chan."

An evil grin appeared. "I hide behind no one." Detangling herself from Cye's protective, loving arms, she reached forward and tousled that dark blue hair.

"Hey! Come back here!" He shouted, taking off after her laughing figure.

"Will you two stop running through the house?! Come back here, we're ready to get dinner started!" Mia called, shaking her head. Those two became quite the pair through time and it was never a dull moment. They were about as bad as Rowen and Sage were when it came to throwing out comments and annoying the other!

Kento nearly screeched to a stop and jogged back in, quickly helping to bring stuff to the table. The sooner everyone sat down, the sooner they could eat in his mind.

She nearly stomped back in with a small pout, arms crossed. When Kento finally met ice blue across the way, she humorously glared. "So I take it food is more important than trying to get revenge on me??"

A thick hand waved in her direction as he sat down, impatiently watching everyone else do so. "I'll get you back later." He absently muttered, going to fill his plate.

"I feel so loved..." She dryly muttered, going to her seat.

Mia's head shook. She knew Kento would keep good on his promise too and tonight was bound to have no peace and quiet. "Just don't tear the place apart. Onegai? It takes long ENOUGH to clean up after you five when you leave."

The smells of dinner soon attracted more than just Kento, and White Blaze and Beethoven strolled in. A hand instinctively reached out and affectionately petted her old seeing-eye dog. After giving a quick sneak to Mia's face, making sure she was distracted, a hand whipped to her plate and pulled a small chunk for her dog. After getting used to sight more and more, she treated Beethoven with the respect he deserved for his long years of devotion. He was her baby in a way and she tended to spoil him with the excuse of 'how can you resist that face??'.

"Imoto-chan...you'd better not be giving him table scraps again." Mia muttered, not even looking in Kimon's direction. In the time of living together, she'd come to know Kimon's new moods and ways. The girl still stuck to a schedule and habit, and was easy to predict half the time.

She looked up with wide eyes, even as Beethoven licked her fingers clean. "How did you know?!" She breathed, trying to look innocent. She ignored those who smirked.

"You're too predictable imoto-chan." She answered, digging in. Her gaze still didn't look up. "You need to knock that off."

"But...but, how can you resist that face??" A lithe hand swung down to the happily panting dog, tail wagging in eagerness to get more human food.

"Just don't look at him." Cye answered, grinning at his girlfriend.

She pouted. "Now that's not fair koi! I can't just ignore him like that! I mean...RYO-CHAN'S feeding WHITE BLAZE!" A hand pointed across the table, catching Wildfire in the act. "Look! He's doing it right now!"

Mia's gaze whipped up and she mildly glared at tiger blue, getting a sheepish look. Ryo looked to ice blue and scowled. "Traitor." He grumbled, pulling his own hand from below the table. His cheeks burned red as everyone snickered.

Her chin rose. "Hey, if I can't feed mine, then you don't get to feed yours."

"You shouldn't feed an animal table scraps ANYWAY." Rowen wisely pointed out, eyeing the two.

"Yea...they're getting too big as it is." Kento added with a smirk.

"So are you." Cye shot back, mimicking his grin. With a yelp of surprise, he shot from his seat and took off from the table as Kento bounded after him with promise of revenge on his face. A small scuffle and bickering could be heard outside the dining room.

"Don't make me dump your plate Kento!" Mia calmly called, not fazed by their antics. This never failed to happen between the two, but she knew how to quiet it down in an instant when need be.

The scuffle ceased with a final yelp and grumble. Not even a minute later, Kento came strolling in with Cye easily thrown over his shoulder.

"You get some sick, demented pleasure in doing this?!" Cye retorted, banging a fist on his friend's back. He didn't receive an answer, but was unsteadily set on his feet. Female giggling got his attention and he returned to his seat to poke her in the side. "You're a big help. Couldn't you at least insist he knock that off??"

She was still laughing behind her hand as her head shook. "No way...too much fun to watch you get picked on. Almost as much as **I **do when he visits." She happily answered, feeling her stomach start hurting.

An auburn brow rose as he suddenly pulled her hand away and kissed her. He pulled away before she could respond and eagerly kiss him back and grinned. The unsatisfied look on her face was revenge enough. "You're such a brat." He muttered, tapping her nose.

"You still love me though."

"That I do." He answered, heaving a sigh as if it taxed him.

A quick jab to his leg got a sudden cry and he looked across the table with a glare, meeting blue eyes. "What was that for??"

"Will you two cut that out?? We ARE eating here..."

"You're just jealous Strata." She poked, going by his warrior name. In time, she'd become so accustomed to the secret and calling them their Ronin Warrior names at times that no one really minded anymore. It was almost natural that she know their secret now. Not only was it a good bluff to restore her sight back then, but it changed her mood for the better. Apparently she wasn't always so shy and timid...there was an evil streak and humor she possessed that made her more outgoing to the rest. It was amazing how she changed in only a few months.

His tongue stuck out at her and she copied it before a pair of chopsticks clicked together almost in warning. "Grow up you two." Mia absently answered, not needing to say anymore.

~*~*~

"So how's college doing?"

"Didn't you ask me that a week ago? And then I saw you just after classes a few days ago. You know the answer to that."

"Don't get smart with me again koishii...I'm just asking."

She batted away the hands that tried to tickle her and settled more firmly against him. "Wakarimasu, wakarimasu..." She muttered, happily sighing as they watched another sun set. This made the dozenth time they'd seen one together and she wanted to add twice the amount to that record. "I'm almost done. I'll be graduating soon...so you can start on that party." She teased, smiling.

He chuckled and twisted her to face him, leaning back a little so they were both more comfortable. "You really want one? Because I can give you one. I'm sure okaa-san and one-chan won't mind coming and helping." He winked. "I'm sure Mia wouldn't mind holding it here, and even if she did for some reason, we could always have it at my house. You know my mom won't mind."

She smiled and settled against his chest, her ever acute hearing listening to his heartbeat. Her senses had yet to dull to normal with her sight through all the placating and pretending she did since regaining her sight. Since college took up so much of the day, she always had to adjust more to sight than her other senses. They were still so reliable and she could still walk around the house with her eyes closed and do everything she used to. All she had to do was concentrate and pretend she was blind again and it would be like old times.

She acted normally in town, knowing not everyone knew her. After she graduated, she was going to take a few months and hopefully start the beginning planning she wanted for a book that sounded like a good idea. Then perhaps a little later, she could always say her sight returned in that time period. It was as easy as mentioning that her sight was always able to be corrected with surgery and everyone assumed that. They never thought differently and she always threw out tiny white lies to protect the deepest secret she had yet. Lying to protect that was getting easier and easier, even when she could see.

"You're so quiet all of a sudden for someone who was jabbering on about nothing just seconds ago." A hand snaked under her chin and directed her gaze to his. Soft, intense blue stared back as a small grin formed. "I like that. You know I've always valued your silence, even though you've become so outgoing. I hope you never lose that quality about yourself..."

She blushed and sheepishly grinned. The need to kiss him again was strong, as it always was. Lithe hands gently gripped his shoulders as she pulled herself up a few inches, eyes still on his. They momentarily widened in shock, but shuttered close a little bit with a fire that started churning in those depths. She connected what she felt and saw, knowing it was the same in her body. They'd never done anything more than serious kissing yet, too scared to continue and knowing they didn't need to take that step yet. But...there were times when they indulged and let themselves go. This was one of those times.

Her lips quickly touched his, pressing against him. Her hands snaked around his neck, going where she could in his hair and massaging his scalp. A quiet groan sounded before his hands returned the gesture, knowing it still affected her badly. She clutched him tighter as the fire in her body heightened. Her heart thumped and she could feel nearly the same pace in Cye's chest. It felt so good...as it always did... She never wanted it to stop, but a sudden cough separated their lips as if they were burned.

Both looked up from their prone positions on the porch swing and broke out into full-blown blushes. Even if it was rather public, they were hoping for the privacy to be able to be a LITTLE intimate for a few minutes... Leaning against the doorway stood Kento and Rowen with Ryo's head peeking out in the space over Rowen's shoulder.

"If you two are through making out now," Rowen kidded, evilly grinning, "we were going to head in the back and go find something to do before Mia goes insane."

The others chuckled around him, bypassing the glares and focusing on the embarrassed looks in both sets of blue eyes. "Unless, that is, you'd like to continue. We'll be happy to leave you to go at it..." Ryo added, his grin widening.

"Just one question...what happened to those morals you were telling me about Cye?" Kento piped up, a brow rising. He was highly enjoying this and he knew the others were as well. Even if, deep inside, they were jealous and envious of the closeness between the two. Not just physically either...they had a deep bond that could never be broken and the more the group hung out with Kimon, the more they realized that.

"KENTO URASAI YO!" Both shouted, looking to each other with stunned looks. Kimon's head dropped onto his chest with a grin and his head shook.

"That was just too scary for words..." Ryo breathed, eyes wide. The trio looked to each other with odd looks as the couple shifted to stand.

Swiping a hand through her hair, ice blue found one trouble maker missing. "So where's the last of your little group?" She retorted, trying to make herself look presentable.

"Sage didn't want to get in the middle of the fun." Rowen answered, getting that same grin again. "We think it's because he's too nervous with Epiphany coming back in a few months and doesn't need to be reminded of his fantasies."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Everyone looked inside, the couple crowding around the others. They quickly backed away at the fierce glare in Sage's violet gaze, directed at Rowen. He stormed to the front door upon hearing that little remark. Previously calm and collected, he was merely heading to find out what was taking so long and the deal behind the shout he heard inside.

Rowen stood his ground as he suddenly found himself nose to nose with his best friend. The grin on his face and the way he was biting his lip was telling how much he was trying to hold back laughing at his friend's discomfort.

Violet narrowed to slits. "I'll ask you again. What. Did. You. SAY??" Sage hissed, his fists clenching. He had no such thoughts about his girlfriend and even if he DID, he didn't enjoy having them so publicly announced. As if he'd ever tell such things to Rowen ANYWAY. Getting teased about it until the end of time was not on his fun list. A small tinge started to take over his face when he felt everyone's eyes. Nice to know they were enjoying his distress.

Rowen couldn't hold in the pass to make a jab at his friend's account. Picking on Sage to get him to show more emotion was always such a fun thing, as it was necessary. He knew his friend needed to get out more and experience things the others did. He was just doing his best to help...and keeping entertained while doing it. "Aww...is Sagey-wagey EMBARRASSED he was caught with impure thoughts?" A hand rose and patted that blond mop. Knowing he was asking for it, and not waiting for the warning, Rowen pivoted and jumped off the stairs, taking off at high speed for the back of the forest with Sage on his tail, shouting retribution.

She sighed and shook her head as the yelling finally receded to even HER hearing. "Those two never change. And I thought Kento and **I **were bad..."

Kento grinned and met her eyes. "I don't think we can EVER be as bad as those two..." He admitted, chuckling. "Rowen goes LOOKING for trouble when he opens his trap like that."

"Amen to that." Ryo added, shaking his head in helpless amusement. "That boy doesn't need Dynasty Warriors to kill him; all he has to do is provoke Halo's temper."

Cye just sighed and wrapped his arm around Kimon's waist when the others headed inside. "I guess we'll have to wait until Sage drags Rowen's unconscious form back inside before planning something else to do." He kept their walk slow and let the others pass. When the trio walked through the archway to the room, he stopped them and gently swung Kimon against the wall.

"Cye-kun... nani-" She was silenced with a deep kiss and her arms quickly wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back.

"Happy one year anniversary Kimon-kun." He breathed, kissing her again.

"Oi! Are you two coming?? There are innocent people with kanji that don't need to see or hear that stuff you know!"

"KENTO!" Ryo shouted.

Two eyes peeked open and stared at each other mere inches apart. Contact was broken when smiles started forming on both their faces until they both started laughing. They listened as shuffling and stomping sounded in the other room, stopping with a muffled WHAP. Curious at what was going on NOW, they peeked around the corner and Kimon quickly found a pillow heading in her direction. She ducked with a cry and fell to the ground, taking Cye down with her as she went to grab hold of something.

"Okay that's it...not that I mind this position half the time, but they're asking for it. That couldn't have flown needlessly."

He gave an odd look and shifted as she went to get up. "Now you're reading too much into it." He humorously chided, grinning at her childlike look.

"Am not." She instantly retorted, going for the pillow. Giving it a small tap with her hand, as if readying her weapon, she gave her boyfriend an evil grin and headed back into the room. "I suggest you grab a weapon koi, things are going to get nasty."

He heaved an amused sigh and headed her advice as a throw pillow went sailing next to his head. A hand quickly whipped out and caught it, since the others were right next to the couch and he might not be able to grab one before getting hit. A few feathers littered the coffee table and floor of the living room. "Especially when Mia sees this mess." He muttered, walking to the group.

He was proved right when footsteps padded in with a curious voice. "What exactly is going on in AAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

Movement stopped at the screech, everyone instantly pointing to one another.

"Kento stared it!"

"Did NOT! Ryo was the first to throw that pillow!"

"Yea, but Kimon-chan was the one to retaliate and break one!"

"Only because you hit me in the BUTT!"

"Can we stop shouting please?"

"ENOUGH!" Mia shouted, putting a hand to her forehead. She strode in the room and ignored the amount of feathers sparsely littering her wood floor and picked up one of the torn pillows. She looked at it mournfully, before heaving a sigh, turning even eyes to the group. "Who was the one to throw the first pillow?"

All fingers pointed to Ryo who weakly glared back at them. "Gomen nasai Mia, I-" He was cut short when her aim suddenly smacked him in the face, wobbling him off-balance and to the floor.

"Alright! New player in the game!" Kimon gleefully shouted, going back to her original objective of whacking Kento for chasing her earlier.

"Hey! That's it, you're going to get it you little-"

"Hey...leave my koishii alone!"

"This'll teach you to throw my pillow and get feathers everywhere Ryo!"

"You're the one using a torn pillow Mia!"

By the time Sage and Rowen returned to the house, both tired of running through the surrounding forestry in the dark, the room was littered with feathers and bodies. A quick look at the front door and light from the nearest room drew them near, as did the lasting laughter. They took in the scene with wide eyes, blinking at the half dozen pillows lying in tatters on the floor.

Finally, Rowen heaved a big sigh and flailed his arms at the scene before them. "Aw MAANN!!! We ALWAYS miss all the fun!"

"Only because you can't shut up." Sage muttered, stepping into the room.

"Hey! I can't help it if I speak out what you won't say!" He defended, following his friend inside.

Sage stopped next to the couch, eyeing everything around him. Before Rowen even knew what was going on, a pillow flew straight for him and hit him square in the face.


	31. Author's Note

I hope everyone liked the end of the sequel/second saga! It was a challenge to come up with ideas on some chapters where there was no inspiration to pull from. This thing was full of angst, romance, comedy, and supernatural. SOMEONE finally knows about the armor. For those that wondered if any Dynasty would ever attack...they won't. My endings are never planned, but this ending slowly came to focus the closer I got and that's the closest anyone will ever hear about the armors.

I tried to make sure to give every character time in this story. Of course it was going to revolve more around the 'hero' and 'heroine' depicted...but I tried harder than the first 'parter' with Sage. I also gave Epiphany a cameo on purpose. She fills about six chapters, but it was to tie down some of the endings from the first. I purposely left ALNMO open like that so she could reappear in the second. And I made sure to keep small, subtle updates about Sage and her in a relationship for those that wanted to know.

The songs put in chapter ten can be found off of animelyrics.com. Both are from the Inuyasha series (GREAT series too) and both are endings. I put down both Japanese and English versions for those that wanted to know the music. The songs are great and I suggest you download them. The other was from the Sailor Moon series.

Thanks again to Harry for so many emails offa FFNET...and to EVERYONE that reviewed from there. It makes my day when I find something new to read.

The reason for the delay is due to one big mess that included my life. The start of this year I decided to go back to college in Omaha, and move in with my brother...partly by his suggestion. Only he needed to get an apartment with another bedroom for me. So since then, I've been looking for a major (which I found), moving things down there, taking placement tests, choosing classes to take (which I also found), moving HIS stuff to the new place, getting residency status achieved (which has been THE biggest pain in the butt!), and getting someone new in my life. So on top of that, I'm going to have a face to face relationship when I move. But those two weeks of not having a phone line to connect aohell to have been great because I pushed myself to finish this and it's up. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did writing and proofing it!


End file.
